


Should Have Known Better

by Another_Arya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Discipline, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Sexual Spanking, Spanking, Sugamama, Team Dad Sawamura Daichi, Team Mom Sugawara Koushi, Team Parents Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Team as Family, dadchi, eating disorder discussed in one chapter, there is a warning for that chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 101,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24401173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Another_Arya/pseuds/Another_Arya
Summary: Daichi and Suga do not tolerate physical altercations between their teammates, and they especially do not tolerate lying. In the end Tanaka, Hinata, and Kageyama should have known better; but they will not be making the same mistake again.(Basically Daichi and Suga are the parents of their team, but their kids are not making it easy on them)
Relationships: Azumane Asahi & Nishinoya Yuu, Ennoshita Chikara & Sawamura Daichi, Ennoshita Chikara & Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou & Sawamura Daichi, Iwaizumi Hajime & Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio & Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio & Sawamura Daichi, Kageyama Tobio & Tsukishima Kei, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou & Yamamoto Taketora, Sawamura Daichi & Nishinoya Yuu, Sawamura Daichi & Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi & Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Sawamura Daichi & Tsukishima Kei, Sawamura Daichi & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Sugawara Koushi & Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Sugawara Koushi & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Akiteru & Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 157
Kudos: 274





	1. Tanaka

Looking back on it, Tanaka should have known that he would be in nothing but trouble the second that Yachi came running out of the gym yelling for help. Tanaka was the type who acted on instinct. Whether it was changing the trajectory of a spike at the very last moment in a game, or breaking up a fight between two stupid, headstrong, dumbass first-years by throwing himself between them, Tanaka was a man of action. Unfortunately, for the most part, being a man of action meant rarely thinking through those actions. Which is why the two stupid, headstrong, dumbass first-years were sporting matching bruises on their cheeks and Yachi was switching between needlessly apologizing and fighting off a fresh batch of tears.

“Alright listen up.” The second year demanded. Three sets of eyes immediately turned to look at him, each with different emotions coursing through them. Yachi, of course, looked panicked. As if any of this could somehow be construed to be her fault. Tanaka suddenly felt to urge to punch his kohai again. Hinata, unlike Kageyama, at least attempted to look remorseful. However, Tanaka had the sinking suspicion he was sorrier that he was caught fighting by his senpai, rather than sorry for actually fighting with another teammate. Kageyama, was predictably, irritated. The brat never was very good with admitting when he was in the wrong, so his demeanor wasn’t much of a surprise to Tanaka. However, the common denominator between the three, was that each of them were looking towards Tanaka in anticipation. The second year found it almost unnerving, the way each of them were obeying him. This must be how Daichi and Suga feel every day, he thought; after all, no one on the team disobeyed a direct order from the Captain or his Vice.

“I want to make myself perfectly clear,” Tanaka said in a slow and condescending tone, mostly directed at Hinata and Kageyama. All three of the first years nodded and continued to look at their upperclassman. “This didn’t happen.”

“What?” Hinata asked as he tilted his head to the side like a puppy that had just heard a new and strange noise for the very first time.

“Dumbass,” Kageyama said under his breath. Unfortunately, the ginger couldn’t let the comment go and decided to shove ‘Stupid-yama’ in retaliation, which of course caused Yachi to start getting frantic again, thinking yet another fight would break out.

Tanaka was losing his patience with his normally favorite first years. “STOP!” he barked out, causing all movement in the gym to cease. “No more of this crap you understand me.” Tanaka said while looking between the two boys. “I have had enough of it, and so has Yachi.” Both Hinata and Kageyama had the decency to look at their feet and at least pretend to be sorry for the trouble they were causing. “Now,” Tanaka said while taking a breath, “when I say this didn’t happen, I mean that all of us pretend that little fight back there didn’t happen. Yachi never had to come get me, and I never pummeled the two of you for being little shits. Got it?”

“Ummm, Tanaka-senpai?” Yachi questioned. Tanaka turned to look at her and reminded himself that she was not someone he should be upset with. “Why would we pretend this didn’t happen?”

“Because all of us would be in a heap of trouble.” That got the attention of his two idiots.

“Trouble?” Kageyama asked.

“Yes, trouble.” Tanaka confirmed while crossing his arms and letting his face take on an even more serious nature. “Do you remember what Daichi did the last time the two of you were fighting in this gym?” Tanaka asked.

“He wouldn’t let us join the team and we had to play that three-on-three!” Hinata yelled out. “I was so scared that we were never going to get to play volleyball ever again. He looked so scary when he said he kicked us out, and then,” Hinata turned to Yachi as if he was just telling her a story, “then he told Stupid-yama that if we lost the three-on-three that he couldn’t play setter as long as Daichi was the captain!”

“You’re kidding!” Yachi cried and then looked at Kageyama. “Well obviously you guys won since Kageyama plays as the setter, but that must have been terrifying.”

“Yes, yes, yes.” Tanaka said, moving now between Hinata and Yachi, trying to break up the conversation. “Very scary, but that was just an example.” Tanaka now used his position to grab the shoulders of his two morons and pulled them closer to him. “Now imagine what Daichi or Suga would do if they found out you fought again, but this time it got physical. And on top of it all you did something like that in front of the new manager. What do you think would happen?” The older boy let his underclassmen stew on those thoughts for a second, which proved to be positive because they each let out a gulp of fear.

“The Captain would be very very angry.” Hinata supplied.

“So would Suga.” Kageyama added.

“Exactly,” Tanaka nodded his nearly bald head in sync with the other two boys. “So, this didn’t happen. Got it?” Two heads easily nodded in the interest of self-preservation; however, the blonde girl was not so easily convinced.

“Tanaka-senpai?” Yachi asked, “Wouldn’t that be lying?”

A weight of guilt settled into the older boy’s stomach. He was asking his juniors to lie, well more like commanding them to, and all because he wanted to avoid the trouble that would inevitably follow the truth. “It’s not lying exactly.” Tanaka tried. “If Daichi and Suga don’t ask you anything about it, then you aren’t lying.”

“But if they ask me, what am I supposed to say?” the young girl persisted. In some ways Tanaka was happy to know that the team was going to inherit a manager that would hold each of them accountable, and act as a conscious of sorts, but that was currently working against him.

“They probably won’t ask you anything.” Hinata said as he rested a comforting hand on the young girl’s shoulder. “And if they did you can tell them the truth,” Kageyama’s head shot in the ginger’s direction with a glare firmly set on his face. Hinata looked the setter directly in the eye clearly directing his next statement at his teammate, “None of us will be mad at you. We messed up, not you.”

“Whatever.” Kageyama huffed out, picking up one of the stray volleyballs on the gym floor and walking to return it to the basket.

Tanaka sighed, taking this for the small victory that it was. “All of you, go home.” The three first years all turned to their upperclassmen looking somewhat astonished. “If you stay here, you are likely to fight again, and I honestly don’t think I can deal with that right now. I’ll clean up the rest of this mess, and then I’m going home and getting some shut eye.” He turned looking at Kageyama, expecting some defiance but happy to see him toss one more ball in the basket and then move to the door to leave. “Don’t case anymore trouble.” Tanaka warned as the three left the gym.

***

The next afternoon practice that rolled around seemed exhausting. Daichi wasn’t in a bad mood, but he did seem to be correcting people faster than normal. Usually the third year would give a gentle reminder of what was expected of them, and only after there was continued misbehavior would he resort to what the team affectionately referred to ‘Scary Dadchi’.

Finally, when practice was coming to a close and everyone had nearly finished with their assigned duties, Tanaka was starting to breathe a sigh of relief. If their secret was going to be discovered, Daichi would have played his hand by now. The Captain must have just been stressed out, after all, exams were around the corner. College prep had to have just been overwhelming when combined with leading up a sports team. That was all.

“Tanaka!” Suga yelled across the gym, waving him over to where he and Daichi stood. He should have known that running into the gym without a plan would only land him in hot water. Turning around and running straight out of the gym would be one option, but it likely would only make things worse. Instead, Tanaka decided to face whatever was coming to him head on. Jogging over, it didn’t take a genius to decode the two third years’ faces. They obviously knew.

“Hey Suga,” Tanaka tried to laugh it off and rubbed the back of his head. “What’s up.”

Suga looked over at Daichi, who had crossed his arms and let out a simple, “We know.” Tanaka’s shoulder’s slumped, he knew when he was beaten and there wasn’t any use in trying to lie further. It would only make things worse in the end. Out of the corner of his eye Tanaka could see Suga’s hand grabbing at the edge of Daichi’s t-shirt and giving it a tug. The look Suga was shooting at his best friend was reassuring, but Tanaka couldn’t tell who exactly it was meant to reassure.

“Go get your co-conspirators please.” Suga said. He wasn’t smiling like he normally would, he wasn’t acting as a counterweight to Daichi’s typical stern demeanor. Tanaka knew this didn’t bode well for him. “Daichi and I want to have a talk with you three.”

“I’m guessing that means I shouldn’t grab Yachi?” Tanaka asked. Suga nodded, which made the second year happy. The last thing he wanted was for the young girl to be in any kind of trouble because of him and his stupid kohai. “Good.” Tanaka said. “It wasn’t her fault.”

“We knew that too.” Suga said. “Now go get the other two.”

Tanaka did as he was told. At first Hinata and Kageyama were confused, thinking that somehow the four of them had managed to pull off their little plan and fool their upperclassmen. However, reality quickly set it. “She ratted us out.” Kageyama seethed.

“We promised not to be mad at her.” Hinata said, as they started to walk to the other side of the gym.

“No,” Kageyama nearly yelled. “You promised her. I didn’t say anything.”

“Actually, you said whatever, which is something Stupid-yama!” Hinata yelled.

“ENOUGH!” The command carried from across the gym, clearly coming from a nearly fuming Daichi. The entire team froze where they stood, Suga being the only one left unfazed. “Everyone grab your things and head out, don’t linger.” The order was clear.

Suga decided to take the job of herding everyone, with the exception of the three troublemakers, from the gym and towards the club room. They were once again given the instruction to go home soon, because once the others had finished putting the net away, they need the clubroom for a discussion. Ennoshita shot Suga a knowing and concerned look, but he was shooed away along with the others. “Chikara,” Suga called after him, causing the second year to turn around. “It will be okay, I promise.” Ennoshita nodded and headed up the stairs with the others, knowing that Suga had just cryptically entrusted him with making sure that everyone was swift in packing up their things and heading home for the night.

When Suga had reentered the gym his three kohai were working on taking down the net, with Daichi watching over them. “Are you sure you can handle this?” Suga asked. He knew how difficult what they were about to do was going to be, and a calm head was going to be absolutely necessary.

“I’m calm Suga.” Daichi said after taking a quick breath. “I know it doesn’t seem like it, but I would never actually lose my temper with one of them. The yell was more of an attempt to shock the fight out of Hinata and Kageyama.”

“I don’t think it is possible to get the fight out of them.” Suga laughed. Daichi turned to him with a serious look on his face. “We can help them channel it to something more productive though.” Luckily, that sentiment was met with the captain’s shoulders relaxing.

“Thank you for being my Vice.” Suga threw his weight against Daichi’s arm as a response. “Ow,” Daichi said, although it didn’t have any weight behind it. “Really though, I don’t think I could manage this team without you.” 

“You couldn’t.” Suga fired back with an impish smirk. Daichi just nodded, knowing it was his best friend’s version of support and then made his way over to his three nervous underclassmen. “We assume you guys know why we asked you to stay after.”

“Because the net hadn’t been taken down yet,” Tanaka tried to relieve the tense situation. The look Daichi sent him clearly made it known that his efforts had failed, and he shouldn’t try again. “Because we messed up.” Tanaka clarified.

“That is an understatement.” Suga huffed. Clearly, he wasn’t as easy going about the situation as he was trying to let on. He was being calm in an effort not to encourage Daichi’s anger, only one of them could let their frustrations show and one of them had to keep their head.

All three of the troublemakers were stood in a row, staring at the two third years and waiting to be chastised. “You fought with your teammates,” Daichi said, his tone stern and brow furrowed, looking at Kageyama. “You lied to the rest of your team.” He moved on to looking down onto Hinata, the ginger quickly breaking eye contact and staring at his shoes. Daichi moved again and looked straight ahead at Tanaka, the disappointment in his gaze was palpable. “You manipulated our newest member and made her feel like she needed to lie to. When she was the only one out of any of you that had not done anything wrong.” Tanaka couldn’t hold Daichi’s stare anymore, the weight of asking Yachi to lie for him pressing down to hard. “The sad thing is, when Kiyoko first came and told me what Yachi had confessed to her, I didn’t believe it.” All three of them turned to look back up at their Captain. “I nearly accused Kiyoko of lying, because there was absolutely no way that the three of you would ever coerce another person into lying for you. Not my team,” Daichi sighed and looked to his feet. “I thought all of you were better than that.”

“It was my idea.” Tanaka said, stepping forward with his head held submissively. “I told them to lie.” Tanaka could see Daichi’s shoes come to stand underneath his eyes. “I was trying to save my own skin. I knew if I told you the whole truth about what happened the other night, I would be in trouble too.”

“And what is the whole truth?” Suga asked.

“You said you already knew.” Tanaka shrugged his shoulders. “What’s the point in saying it again.”

Daichi was quick with an answer, “To see if you will lie to us again.”

Tanaka paused. He knew there was no point in lying, it would only make his situation worse. “When I ran into the gym and saw Hinata and Kageyama fighting, I threw myself at them and hit them both to get them to stop.”

“It’s our fault.” Everyone turned in shock to look at Kageyama. He stood there with his shoulders set, staring straight forward, looking only to Sugawara. “Tanaka-senpai yelled for us to stop, we didn’t listen, and when he tried to pull us apart, we were still fighting. The only way to get us apart was to hit us, he shouldn’t be in trouble for that.”

Sugawara stepped forward, placing his hand on the younger setter’s shoulder. “I’m proud of you for realizing what you did was wrong and taking responsibility, but that doesn’t excuse what Tanaka did.”

“It doesn’t excuse what any of you did.” Daichi said. “All of us are going to the clubroom and we are going to take care of this. Once it is over, there will be a clean slate.” He turned his back and started for the door. “Let’s go.”

The walk to the clubroom was tense. Kageyama and Hinata had no idea what was about to happen to them, but Tanaka had a pretty good idea of what was about to take place. Noya and himself had been known to cause trouble every now and then, leading them to receiving some ‘guidance’ from their senpais. It was only ever really a couple of swats, nothing too major, but Tanaka has a sinking suspicion that all of them were in for more than a few love taps.

When all of them made it into the room, Suga shut the door and locked it. “Okay,” the third-year setter said as he moved to stand next to Daichi, “All three of you are about to very upset about what is going to happen, but at this moment Daichi and I don’t really care. The behavior that you have displayed was abysmal at best, and it will not happen again.” Suga paused and made sure to look each of his kohai in the eye. “Am I understood?” He asked for good measure, receiving nods from each of them. “Good.” Daichi and Suga shared a look, the silver haired boy nodding and walking over to Tanaka. “You are with me,” He said while grabbing Tanaka’s arm and leading him to one side of the clubroom. “I know you know what you have coming, so there is no need to explain it. As for you two,” Suga said turning to the two first years, “Daichi will tell you what you need to know. If I have to come over here and help him, I promise you that you will regret it.” The threat was clear. Honestly, Daichi was the one that everyone watched out for, but Suga could be just as scary.

Tanaka followed his senpai to the far-left corner of the room and sat down on an open folding chair. “I don’t think there is a need for a lecture, do you?”

Tanaka shook his head. “I hit my teammates, and I told them to lie.”

“You did,” Suga agreed. “You were the senpai in the situation Tanaka. You should have known better.”

“I’m sorry.” Tanaka apologized.

“I know you are.” Suga said while reaching out to grab his kohai’s hand. “Let’s just get this over with, so we can move on.” With that Suga lead Tanaka to lie over his lap resting his hand on the second year’s back, to keep him in place. Suga was quick to pull Tanaka’s gym shorts down, which caused the younger boy to release a small yelp. “You didn’t expect for me to let you keep those?” Suga asked, an air of amusement in his voice.

“A guy can dream, right?” Tanaka asked. He was met with a strong slap at the center of his butt. “Guess not.” The boxers he was wearing was providing very little protection to the on slot of stinging slaps. This was the first time that Sugawara had ever disciplined Tanaka, but he wasn’t surprised by the ferocity of the blows. He had seen Suga give Asahi ‘playful’ punches, resulting in the teams ace doubling over in an attempt to catch his breath. Another circuit of slaps around the Tanaka’s poor bottom, and the second year began to squirm. Despite the struggle, Suga was not missing even one of his marks. Slap after slap landed, with no relief in sight. Minutes passed by, and it was impossible for Tanaka to continue keeping still. He either was going to need to move or he was going to start making some noise. Somehow, he was going to need to get relief.

“Ow! Ow! O-OW!” Tanaka yelled out, trying to reach a hand back to stop his punishment, but Suga smacked his hand away. “Suga, please!” Tanaka begged. “Please stop!”

“You don’t get to decide when your punishment stops.” Suga tutted, and then landed four solid smacks to Tanaka’s under-curve. “You earned this.” Suga then pulled down Tanaka’s boxers, and the last of his remaining dignity. Tanaka tried to wiggle away, but a firm grip around his hip held him in place.

“I said I was sorry!” Tanaka wailed. “I won’t do it again!”

“I’m glad.” Sugawara said as he gave another round of harsh smacks to Tanaka’s now bared bottom causing the wing spiker to whimper. Suga continued spanking, not pausing, slowing down, or lightening the intensity. When Tanaka received a particularly harsh smack, his body bucked causing him to look up and see a very sorry Hinata standing in the corner with a red bottom on display. If he listened, he could hear cries from the other side of the room, promises to never fight again, and stinging slaps accompanying each plea.

Tanaka felt tears welling up in his eyes. He was only in this position because of himself. If he had been smarter, if he had taken a second to think about the consequences of his actions, he wouldn’t be here, lying over the lap of one of the people he respected most, getting his bottom spanked like a naughty child. This was absolutely humiliating, and he deserved every second of it. Three more slaps to his sit spots is what did it, the tears fell out and Tanaka began to cry. Suga was relieved that they had finally reached the point where he could wind down the punishment. He hated being the disciplinarian. Normally Daichi was able to take on this role, and Suga could be the one slip by with just a lecture and stern glance. Tonight, though was different, Daichi needed his support. Two wayward kohai he could handle, but three of them was just asking too much of the Captain. “I. Never. Want. To. Have. This. Conversation. Again.” Suga said, punctuating each word with a quick smack to Tanaka’s thighs. The spanks were met with whimpers and more tears, but Tanaka had lost all of the fight in him.

The spanking then stopped, but Tanaka didn’t seem to notice. It was only when the hand that was punishing him only moments ago began to rub soothing circles on his very punished bottom, did Tanaka register that the punishment was over. “Pl-please Tanaka,” Tanaka looked up to see Suga, trying his best to control his emotions, “I really don’t want to do this to you again.” Tanaka shot up from his spot on Suga’s knees and went in for a hug.

“I’m sorry.” Tanaka said, desperate for his senpai to believe him.

Suga brought his hands up to hold his junior, grateful that all of this was over. “I know you are, and I forgive you.” That sentence caused the weight in Tanaka’s stomach to lift, knowing that his senpai forgave his idiocy was monumental. However, Sugawara wasn’t the only senpai he had disappointed. Tanaka nuzzled his head into Suga’s shoulder and whispered, “Will Daichi forgive me.”

“Of course.” Suga reassured, rubbing the younger boy’s back with one hand and cupping his shaved head with the other. “Look over there for a moment.” Suga’s finger pointed across the room, and when Tanaka’s eyes followed it, he saw it land on the picture of the two stupid, headstrong, dumbass first years curled up in the arms of their Captain, faces nuzzled into his shoulder while he was murmuring soothing affirmations to each. “He forgave all three of you before we even started this.”

“But he was so mad.” Tanaka couldn’t quite bring himself to believe that his Captain had managed to forgive him before he had even been punished.

“More disappointed than anything.” Suga said, but he noted the frown on his junior. “I know that doesn’t help much, but I promise you he isn’t angry. We just care about everyone on the team so much, and we take our jobs as its leaders seriously. The idea of the three of you hurting one another…” Suga paused. “It’s unbearable. We are supposed to protect each other. We are supposed to be each other’s greatest allies. But when teammates fight and hurt each other like the three of you did or lie to your teammates like the three of you did, we are the exact opposite of a team.” Suga sighed. “That hurts Daichi and I…we take it personally, and maybe we shouldn’t; but when you guys do stuff like that…it makes us feel like we failed you in some way.” The tears which Tanaka had thought he finally had under control began to make their way back.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered. “I’m so sorry.”

“Hey now,” Suga soothed. “It’s all over. The three of you are forgiven and we can move on.” Suga gave Tanaka another hug, squeezing him extra hard so he would know that he was extra forgiven. After Tanaka was released, he bent down and pulled up his boxers and pants, slightly embarrassed that he hadn’t noticed he had been having the conversation with Suga in only a t-shirt.

Once he was put together again, Tanaka made his way across the room, meeting the gaze of his Captain and two very sorry kohais, each still bare like he was a moment ago. He chuckled to himself, knowing they probably hadn’t realized their situation either.

“I’m sorry!” Tanaka yelled while bowing to the group of them. “I should never have struck my teammates or told them to lie to the rest of our team! I was supposed to be the responsible one and I failed them, especially Yachi.” Tanaka sucked in a breath, knowing that he would need to find the blonde first year and apologize to her personally for the situation he put her in. “I promise I will do better.”

Tanaka could only hear the shuffling that took place, and a few muffled grunts as people readjusted, but then once again he was greeted with the sight of Daichi’s shoes right beneath his eyes. “You didn’t fail.” Daichi’s voice graced his ears, and a hand grabbed his chin pulling his eyes up to meet the now gentle brown gaze of his Captain. “You made a mistake Tanaka, that is very different from failure.” Tanaka nodded, knowing that he couldn’t give his senpai a verbal confirmation.

“I’m proud of you.” Daichi said, prompting Tanaka to fling himself into the arms of his Captain. “I know it is hard for you to admit when you are wrong, but today you owned up to your mistakes immediately. You are maturing Tanaka,” Daichi pushed their bodies apart, just a bit so they could make eye contact. “I want you to know that it hasn’t gone unnoticed.” Tanaka nodded, trying to fight off a third round of tears. “I know this was a misstep and it won’t happen again, so let’s just move on from all of this. All of you are forgiven.”

Suga stepped forward and motioned for the other two boys to join in a group hug. Three of the five people in the hug would have a difficult time sitting for the next couple of days, but there were worse things in the world. Tanaka was just grateful that he hadn’t lost the respect of his senpais, and he had a fresh start. After the three freshly punished boys took a second to freshen up, they made their way outside along with the Captain and his Vice. When they got to the bottom of the stairs, Tanaka was surprised to see Ennoshita sitting on the sidewalk patiently waiting.

“I thought you had gone home.” Suga said, raising his eyebrow. Clearly, the brunette second year was not meant to stay behind, causing Kageyama and Hinata to stop walking and stand behind their Captain. They did not want to get involved in another ‘conversation’.

“I’m sorry Suga,” Ennoshita said, rubbing his neck and blushing a bit. “I know you said that they would be okay, but I just wanted to see for myself.”

“DUDE!” Tanaka yelled. “You can’t know about this! It’s so embarrassing!”

“Calm down Tanaka,” Daichi said, coming forward and resting his palm on the back of his kohai. “How do you think Ennoshita would know about all of this in the first place?” The Captain asked, hoping his junior was able to put two and two together.

“Wait…” Everyone could see the moment it clicked for the three boys who had just been punished.

Tanaka’s head swiveled back and forth between his Captain and one of his best friends. “You?” He pointed at Daichi. “Him?” He pointed at Ennoshita. “But he…” Tanaka paused. “When?”

Ennoshita stepped forward grabbing his backpack from the ground and beginning to walk away. “That’s none of your business.”

“No fair!” Tanaka yelled, chasing after his friend. “No way you get to know mine, but I don’t get to know yours!”

Daichi and Suga just chuckled, not bothering to yell the correction that Ennoshita technically didn’t know the specifics of anything. Hinata and Kageyama were looking at Daichi, expectantly, waiting for an answer to their unasked question. “I don’t think so,” Daichi said. “I don’t plan on telling the team anything about how or why I punished you guys, so I will not tell you how or why I have punished any of the others.”

The two nodded, knowing it was a fair trade and made their way to the school’s exit.

Daichi caught Suga’s arm before the silver hair boy could get too far ahead of him. “Thank you again.” Daichi said while giving his Vice a small smile. “I really wouldn’t be able to do this without you.”

Suga came forward and gave his best friend a much-needed hug. “Yes, you could.” Suga reassured, “but my job is to make sure you don’t have too.” The two stayed like that for a few more seconds, happy to absorb the comfort each of them was giving the other. “They really are rascals, aren’t’ they?” Suga joked.

Daichi laughed and began moving forward, “They are worth it though.” He said, happy to see his best friend nod in agreement. It was exhausting being the leaders of Karasuno’s volleyball team, but neither of them would change any of their teammates. For better or worse, they were a team, and they were going to fly together.


	2. Kageyama & Hinata

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Hinata and Kageyama's portion of the punishment

Kageyama and Hinata followed after their three senpais to the clubroom, sensing that asking any questions in this moment was probably not the best idea. Silence was never something that Hinata excelled at, always being more comfortable yelling whatever feelings that he had pent up into the wind. Kageyama, on the other hand, didn’t mind the quiet. It gave him time to think. He hadn’t planned on coming to Tanaka’s defense and effectively admitting to his misbehavior, then again, he hadn’t planned on grabbing Hinata the other night and tossing him around the court in anger either. Kageyama had been doing a lot of things that he hadn’t planned on. 

When the teammates entered the clubroom, Kageyama struggled to listen to what the senior setter was saying. The only thing he could really focus on was the disappointed glances that Daichi was trying to disguise as anger. He found himself wishing that he believed the stare was angry. Anger was easy to deal with, but disappointment was harder to wash away. All of the sudden things began to change, Sugawara moved and grabbed a hold of Tanaka’s arm. “As for you two,” Sugawara had turned to address the two first years, “Daichi will tell you what you need to know. If I have to come over here and help him, I promise you that you will regret it.” Kageyama felt the temperature in the room drop, and when he looked to Hinata, he saw the ginger’s face clearly morph into fear. Neither of them knew what was coming, but when Kageyama looked over at Tanaka it was obvious that the second year knew exactly what was going on. 

“Wh-what does Suga mean, Cap-captain?” Hinata stuttered out. At some point the shorter boy had positioned himself behind Kageyama, as if the setter would offer him some form of protection. 

Daichi sighed, hands uncrossing and falling to rest on his hips. “This isn’t the first time that the two of you have fought, but this is without a doubt more serious than the times before.” Daichi scanned both of their confused faces. “Do you agree with that statement?” Although it was phrased as a question, both of them knew it was a statement. 

“Yes Captain.” Hinata muttered. Kageyama chose to stay quiet, figuring he had talked enough earlier. 

“Because this was more serious than the other times, I can’t ignore it. Striking another teammate isn’t something I can dismiss or even punish with a couple of extra laps.” Daichi said. His words were strained, he didn’t want to be saying them. Under all of the frustration, Kageyama thought that Daichi almost sounded like he was in pain. “There is no use beating around the bush I guess, especially because I imagine Suga will be starting with Tanaka soon.” 

To say Kageyama was confused was an understatement, especially when Daichi came close to him, grabbed his elbow and lead him into the nearby corner. “Stay here and don’t move. I want you to think about why you are here while I deal with Hinata.” 

“What do you mean ‘deal with’?” Kageyama asked, trying to turn with his Captain, but he was just manhandled right back into the corner.   
“I told you to stay.” Daichi’s stern voice was followed immediately by the feeling of a slap to Kageyama’s shorts. Shock ran down the first year’s spine. Had the Captain really just swatted him? Like a child. “If your nose comes out of that corner before I call for you, you are going to be even sorrier once it is your turn. Do you understand me?” 

Hinata had run over and grabbed Daichi’s arm, pulling his hold away from Kageyama’s elbow. “Captain, wh-what’s happening?” Hinata asked. More slapping sounds came, but Kageyama didn’t feel the sensation in his own reared, and Hinata wasn’t yelping, meaning that Sugawara must be giving Tanaka a very similar punishment. 

If Kageyama had turned his head slightly, he would have seen Daichi kneeling down and holding both of Hinata’s shoulders, but the setter didn’t dare move an inch. “I’m going to spank the two of you.” Daichi’s voice didn’t waiver in his answer. The two first years felt an equal weight fall into the pit of their stomachs. 

Tears had already begun to form in Hinata’s big eyes. “Spank us! But that is for little kids.”

“Fighting with your teammate, scaring a new friend, lying to avoid trouble, and calling a friend by mean names sounds pretty childlike to me. You did all of those things Hinata,” Daichi stood up and guided the younger boy by the shoulder to an open folding chair just out of Kageyama’s peripheral vision. “It is time to face the consequences.” 

“I know what I did was wrong, please don’t punish me.” Hinata backed away, trying to get out of Daichi’s reach. 

“If I need to come and get you then it will be worse. Come over here.” Daichi said. Hinata hesitated, letting his gaze drift slightly to eye the locked door. “Now.” 

“Dumbass just do it!” Kageyama yelled from his position in the corner. “You’re the one who told Yachi that we wouldn’t be mad at her for telling because we messed up. So just shut up and take the damn punishment already.” 

“Tobio,” Kageyama flinched when Daichi spoke his given name. “I appreciate the help, but didn’t I just say one of the reasons that Hinata was about to be spanked was for calling a friend a mean name?”

“Yes Captain.” Kageyama said. 

“Then do you have something to say?” Daichi asked. 

Kageyama closed his eyes and swallowed his pride, “I’m sorry Hinata.” He said. 

“Good. Thank you.” Daichi nodded and then turned back to the first year he was meant to be taking care of. “I don’t expect either of you to be perfect, and sometimes name calling isn’t a big deal, but I know that both of you knew better than to egg each other on like you have been.” Daichi was met with silence and chose to let it go. “Alright, Hinata get over here.” 

“I haven’t done this before.” The ginger admitted. “I don’t know…I don’t know how.” 

Daichi’s shoulders relaxed, realizing that his kohai wasn’t trying to be outright defiant, but was just nervous and unaware of what was expected of him. “That’s okay.” His tone became gentler and he motioned for the younger boy to come over to him, which Hinata quickly complied. “I know it is scary, but I promise the worst thing that will happen is that your butt is going to be sore for a little bit. This is the first time for the both of you, also it wasn’t your idea to lie, so I’m going to take it a bit easier on you then normal.” Both wanted to ask what ‘normal’ meant, but if the muffled grunts and sharp slaps from the other side of the room were anything to go by, then they had a good idea. “I’m going to take down your shorts and you are going to lie over my lap. Then I’m going to take your underwear down,” sensing the protest coming, Daichi raised his hand up and cut off Hinata before he could speak, “and then I’m going to spank you with my hand. Nothing else. Once you are done, you will switch places in the corner with Kageyama and then he will get the same treatment. Now, drop your pants and let’s get this over with.” 

Hinata wanted to say no, he wanted to run away, but he couldn’t. He knew that he was wrong to have fought with Kageyama and to have agreed to lie, he knew he was wrong. So slowly he moved even closer to his Captain and felt himself pushing down his shorts. “I’m sorry.” Hinata said, trying his best to fight off the tears that he already had brimming on the edges of his eyes. 

“I know,” Daichi said while guiding the smaller boy to lie over his knees. “Hopefully this will teach you, and you won’t have to be sorry like this again.” With that Daichi made quick work of lowering Hinata’s boxers and giving him the first quick slap to the right side of his bare butt. 

Hinata didn’t try to suppress his yelping and gave up on holding back tears after the fifth spank. The slaps were not extremely painful, but the knowledge that he was being spanked like a little kid and four other people could hear it was super embarrassing. “I’m sorry.” Hinata whined out, kicking his legs a little bit to try and get relief. 

Daichi continued on with the spanking, following the pink bottom despite it wiggling around. “Hold still Hinata.” Daichi reprimanded with four smacks to his upper thighs. 

“OW!” Hinata sobbed. “I’m, I’m sorry! Please, OW, pl-please!” Daichi laid another round of smacks all across the ginger’s sorry bottom. “OW! Stop! Ow, Ow, OW! Stop please!” 

“Why are you being punished?” Daichi asked as he raised right knee a little bit higher, giving him an angle to spank Hinata’s sensitive under-curve. “OW!” Hinata yelled. “Fought with Kageyama!” 

“And?” Daichi asked. 

“I lied about it! And I called him mean names! Please stop!” Hinata begged. His bottom was on fire, and he did not think he would ever be able to sit again. It was so embarrassing thinking about his situation, and knowing that Kageyama could hear him cry, but he was also too sorry to care. He couldn’t believe that he had put himself in this position. The fact that his Captain felt the need to punish him in this way is what was really embarrassing. 

“You. Will. Never. Strike. Another. Teammate. Again.” Daichi punctuated the order with a slap following every word, each of them to Hinata’s sit spots. 

“I promise!” Hinata yelled out. His tears were flowing so hard that he couldn’t even see the floor anymore. But after that painful on slot the spanks ceased, and Daichi’s hands were now rubbing circles along his back. 

“Shh.” The Captain cooed. “It’s over now, it’s all over.” 

Hinata got another minute to compose himself, but then he was lifted up. When he tried to reach down to pull up his pants, Daichi stopped him. “Those stay down.” He said, and then walked him the few step over to the corner. “Okay, trade spots.” 

Kageyama closed his eyes and took two deep breathes. He had heard Hinata’s entire ordeal and could still hear Tanaka’s, who had just started to yell out only a few minutes ago. “Tobio.” Daichi called, his voice once again the stern disciplinarian. It might have all been over for Hinata, but it was only just now starting for the setter. Kageyama turned around, now seeing Hinata’s red eyes. As the smaller boy slipped into the corner, he heard him release a small hiccup. Daichi had clearly heard it too, and it looked like the older boy was fighting an internal battle on whether or not he should go over to Hinata and comfort him some more.

In the end the disciplinarian won out. “Tobio come over here.” Daichi sat back down on the chair. “I know you heard everything, so you know what is coming and what to do.” Kageyama didn’t waste any time in lowering his shorts and lying over the Captain’s lap, he didn’t want to drag any of this out. Also, he had the suspicion that Daichi would probably make his spanking worse if he tried to stall. “You are handling this better than I expected.” Daichi remarked and patted his kohai on the back. 

Despite being draped over his senpai’s knee like a child, Kageyama still blushed at the praise. The first smack came down and took his breath away, from surprise more than anything. He tried to steel himself after the next one got a small yelp out of him. Kageyama wanted to be as quiet as Tanaka was in the beginning, but he didn’t know if he could. 

“I know that Suga and I let this team get away with a lot,” Daichi began to lecture, peppering spanks all along the bottom presented before him, “but what you did went too far. When you fought with Hinata you weren’t being cool, you were being a brat.” Hinata hadn’t required as much lecturing, Daichi knew that the first year was sorry from the moment he knew they were caught in the gym. Kageyama on the other hand was willing to own up to his mistakes but wasn’t truly repentant for them…not yet at least. 

“I’m disappoint in you Tobio.” Daichi added five extra hard smacks to the setter’s sit spots, prompting the younger boy to start opening up to the punishment. “I expected better from you.” Daichi rained down more smacks to the firs year’s bare bottom. It was no longer a light pink, rather it was transferring to a darker red. 

“OW!” Kageyama shouted. He felt tears starting to form behind his eyes and slammed them shut. He hated knowing that the idea of disappointing his senpais actually hurt him this much. “I’m sorry! Ow! Please” 

“What are you sorry for?” Daichi asked. 

“For fighting!” Kageyama answered, but quickly added on, “And lying!” The spanking continued but Daichi did lower the intensity, even if it was marginally. “Please don’t hate me! I’ll be good! I swear I’ll be good!” 

Daichi stopped the spanking immediately, pulling Tobio off of his lap and having the crying boy stand in front of him. “Why do you think I would hate you?” Daichi asked. 

Kageyama brought his hands up to try and wipe away the tears that would not stop falling from his sad blue eyes. He was hiccuping, just like Hinata, and trying his best to catch his breath. “Oi-Oikawa ha-hated me.” The boy stammered. 

Daichi pulled his kohai back onto his lap, but this time it was so he could hug him and be a source of comfort. “Shh.” Daichi soothed. “I could never hate you Tobio.” 

“Bu-but, but..” Kageyama didn’t get the chance to finish his sentence, a light smack to his thigh cut him short. 

“I said I will never hate you.” Daichi said. “I mean it. This team is my family, and I love my family.” Kageyama could not help but let out a small gasp at the confession. “If I didn’t care about you, I wouldn’t have done this. I wouldn’t have bothered correcting you.” Kageyama felt a hand grasping his chin and directing his gaze upward, guiding him to make eye contact with his Captain. “I don’t believe that Oikawa hates you, he doesn’t seem like that kind of person. I just think he didn’t know what to do with you; but,” Kageyama’s eyes widen a bit when he heard the but, “I am glad that you aren’t with him right now. I love having you on this team, and I’m glad you are a part of this family.” 

Kageyama shoved his face back in Daichi’s shoulders and allowed himself a few more moments to cry. He heard the Captain call Hinata over as well and felt himself being shifted so that another body could reasonably fit on the lap he was currently occupying. It was a tight squeeze, but Daichi made it work somehow. For a few minutes he felt his back being rubbed and he could hear the whispers of, “everything is alright,” and, “you both did very well.” 

If Kageyama had been told just days before that something like this would have happened, he would have insisted it was all a mistake. There was no way he would ever willingly submit to a punishment like this. Yet, here he was. He could hear two sets of footsteps making their way across the room, and he heard the apology that Tanaka gave. Kageyama was less than thrilled when he felt himself being moved again, believing that he was still entitled to all the comfort he wanted after an ordeal like that. But then Sugawara called him and his partner-in-crime over to what appeared to be a group hug, and most importantly, Suga was smiling like his normal self again. They really had been forgiven then.

It felt weird to be part of a team that was also a family, but Kageyama couldn’t really find it in him to complain. It was a good kind of weird after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If someone has a request just leave a comment!


	3. Ennoshita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked what Ennoshita had done to know about what went down in Chapter One, I decided to give you guys and Tanaka the answer!

“No fair!” Tanaka yelled, chasing after his friend. “No way you get to know mine, but I don’t get to know yours!” Ennoshita continued walking, ignoring the complaints of his companion as he walked off of the high school campus. “Chikara come on!” Tanaka whined. 

“No.” Ennoshita said, eyes staring straight ahead. “It doesn’t really matter anyway.” 

Tanka reached forward grabbing onto the brunette’s shoulder and effectively stopping his momentum. “How can you say that it doesn’t matter? My ass is currently on fire and there is no way in hell I would ever say that this feeling doesn’t matter.” 

Ennoshita could not seem to fight off an amused chuckle. “Don’t let Daichi-senpai hear you, he might just wash your mouth out.” In a second Tanaka’s body took on a defensive position, looking over each shoulder for his Captain or the Vice. 

“Dude!” Tanaka yelled, “Don’t scare me like that. I don’t think my poor flesh can take much more abuse.” 

“It is hardly abuse.” Ennoshita dismissed as he began walking again. “I’m sure Daichi-senpai and Suga-senpai had their reasons for punishing you.” The footfalls that were once steadily a pace behind the wing-spiker stopped, prompting him to turn around and see a rather ashamed looking teammate. “Tanaka?” Ennoshita asked. 

“Yeah,” the boy with the buzzcut sighed. “I definitely deserved it.” 

Ennoshita could not help but feel sorry for his friend, the weight of what had caused him to be in their senpais’ crosshairs clearly still holding him down. “Hey,” Ennoshita said as he rested a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “In my experience, after the spanking is over, all is forgiven, and it is time to move on.” 

A deep red blush spread across Tanaka’s cheeks. “Don’t say it out loud!” Tanaka whined. Seeing that his friend was once again returning to himself, Ennoshita removed his hand and turned to once again begin his journey home. 

“You realize that I’m going to bug you until you tell me what happened, right?” Tanaka asked as he raced forward and slung his arm around his teammate. 

“Why can’t you just let things go?” Ennoshita asked.

“It isn’t in my nature,” was the immediate reply. 

Ennoshita sighed but took his friend by the wrist and directed them toward the Tanaka residence as they reached the fork in the road where the two would typically part ways. “Fine.” Ennoshita relented. “But I’m not telling you about it out in the open or where my parents could possibly eavesdrop.”  
The two boys quickly made their way down the road, taking only minutes to reach their destination. Luckily, no one was currently home so they would have the necessary privacy to exchange such personal and embarrassing tales. Making their way into Tanaka’s room, Ennoshita found himself less disgusted at its state than normal. There were only a few dirty socks and t-shirts thrown across the floor, a distinct improvement from the last time Ennoshita had visited for a study session. 

Once the two were settled on the futon Tanaka once again began his interrogation. “So, what happened? What could you have possibly done for Daichi to sp—punish you?” 

“Why is it so hard to believe that I could have misbehaved?” Ennoshita asked. 

For a second Tanaka actually looked amused at Ennoshita’s question, but then he decided to supply an answer accompanied with flailing arms to emphasize the point. “Because you are like the most responsible person on the team and Daichi freaking adores you.” 

Ennoshita seemed to contemplate the answer he had been given as he gazed down at his fiddling fingers. The mood in the small room shifted to something much more serious as the gaze of the brunette sharpened. “I ran away.” Ennoshita whispered. 

Tanaka did not need to ask his friend to repeat himself, he had heard the response just fine. “Not this again.” The short haired boy replied. Ennoshita’s drifted up, meeting his friend’s steely gaze. 

“Yes, this again. You wanted to know why I was punished, and I am telling you. If you don’t like it then I can leave, and we don’t ever have to talk about this ever again.” Ennoshita made to move like he was about to rise up, only to hear a shout of “Don’t’!” and be tackled back onto the futon by his rather excitable friend. “Get off of me Tanaka.” Quickly the body that was lying on top of the future captain removed itself and the two attempted to take their more comfortable positions once again. 

“I didn’t mean to offend you…I just…It just didn’t seem like Daichi was mad at you when it happened.” Tanaka said as he fidgeted with the well-worn olive-green blanket lying underneath him. 

“He wasn’t.” Ennoshita said. “I basically asked him to do it.” 

“YOU WHAT?” Tanaka yelled.

***

1 Year Prior 

Practice had ended about 35 minutes ago, yet when Ennoshita came down from the club room he could hear the tale tell sounds of tennis shoes running on the court and volleyballs hitting against flesh. He had found himself waiting for the current second years on one of the uncomfortable metal chairs for too long and eventually decided to just go and seek them out. All three of them had yet to come back for their bags, so they had to still be in the gym. Luckily, Ennoshita’s hypothesis was proven right as he opened the gym doors to see Asahi throwing Suga a volleyball which was then set up for the future ace to spike the ball, only for Daichi to be waiting on the other side of the net attempting to dig it up. 

“Nice receive!” Ennoshita heard Sugawara yell as Daichi dove for a ball and somehow managed to cleanly dig it up. When Ennoshita was watching Daichi, he could not help but be left in awe. Although Sawamura was not as flashy as Asahi, he was able to consistently receive the ball with a similar level of skill to that of a libero. 

The three second years quickly realized that they were being watched and turned to see who had been spying on them. “Oh, hey Ennoshita-san!” Suga called, waving him over to join his upperclassmen. “Do you want to practice with us?” The silver hair boy asked. 

As the younger boy walked over his head was bowed, everything about his demeanor was meek. “Umm actually…” Ennoshita forced his head to look up from the wooden floor and to his senpais. “I actually came to ask if I could speak to Daichi-senpai.” Asahi and Suga exchanged glances and then looked to the subject of the conversation. 

Daichi was clearly confused, but quickly recovered. “Sure,” he said. Daichi then turned to his two classmates saying, “Why don’t we call it quits for today, we can meet here tomorrow before morning practice if we want to get some more drills in.” 

“Daichi, you hate mornings.” Asahi said. 

“Yeah, you always get so cranky, not even coffee makes you better.” Suga added, much to Daichi’s embarrassment. 

“For the last time Suga, you that candy you insist on having me taste is not coffee. Maybe if you stopped handing me a cup of sugar in the morning and gave me what I actually asked for then I wouldn’t be so cranky.” Daichi said as he flicked his silver friend right on his beauty mark. 

“Sawamura-kun! That is no way to treat your elders!” Suga admonished. At this point Daichi looked nearly flabbergasted; while Asahi was trying his best to avoid laughing, knowing that if he was heard and attention focused on him, then he would become the next target of his friend’s teasing. Rather than give a verbal response Daichi just picked up a laughing Sugawara and escorted him across the gym, eventually setting him down outside on the dirt ground. 

“Leave.” Daichi commanded, which was only greeted with more laughter from Suga and a quickly retreating Asahi. Once both of his friends were outside Daichi shut the doors to the gym and turned to look at his underclassman. “What do you want to talk to me about Ennoshita?” Daichi asked. 

“Oh, well…” All of the resolve that was once harbored in Ennoshita’s chest from this afternoon when he made the decision to seek Daichi out quickly flew out of his body, leaving a defeated and terrified skeleton behind. “Well…” Ennoshita tried again, but there was no luck. The two boys stood in the silent gym for another minute before Daichi came over and put two calming hands on the younger boy’s shoulders. 

“Take a breath and try again.” Daichi instructed. 

Closing his eyes Ennoshita took a deep breath, held it for five seconds, and then released it into the air. Daichi’s grip was still there, and when Ennoshita opened his eyes he was face to face with a gentle brown gaze. “What do you want to talk to me about?” Daichi asked again. 

Without even really taking the time to think Ennoshita just said, “I ran away.” Slamming his eyes shut in response to his own stupidity, the younger brunette waited for his senpai to speak. 

“You came back.” Daichi responded. 

Ennoshita opened his eyes, unhappy to discover that he could feel the sting of unshed tears beginning to rise up. “That doesn’t change what I did, and I can’t stop thinking about it.” Ennoshita was once again forced to close his eyes, feeling the tears actually starting to well up and not wanting to cry in front of his upperclassman. “I just…I want it to go away, but I can’t!” 

The second year could see the tears that the younger boy was trying so desperately to fight off and could not help the wave of sympathy that washed over him. “Ennoshita.” He said, voice much softer in an attempt to give comfort. “Hey come here.” With the first year’s eyes closed he could not see the arms that were coming to wrap around him, but he eventually felt them. “It’s okay, no one is mad at you.” Daichi reassured. “All of us are just so happy that you decided to come back.” 

“But I left,” Ennoshita whispered. “I left when you guys needed me and all because something was hard. There was a small sniff that was easily heard in the now nearly abandoned gym. “I’m so stupid.” 

Suddenly Ennoshita was being pushed by the arms that had just been holding him and he was met with a very stern gaze. “Don’t ever say something like that.” Daichi hissed. “I will not stand here and listen to you talk poorly about yourself over something as small as missing a couple of practices. You are not stupid; do you hear me?” Ennoshita felt the urge to nod, to listen to the obvious command, but he just couldn’t bring himself to do it. Clearly seeing that his underclassman wasn’t going to respond, Daichi attempted a different approach. “Have you talked to the Captain about this?” 

Ennoshita’s shoulders shrugged, “Kurokawa-senpai told me to quit whining and run some laps because I needed to make up for lost time.” 

“Yeah that sounds like him.” Daichi sighed. 

“That’s why I came here.” Ennoshita said. “I figured if the current Captain didn’t care, then I should talk to the next one.” 

“The next one?” Daichi asked. The older boy’s expression was a mix of flattery and astonishment. 

“Well yeah, it is pretty obvious that you are going to be the next Captain. Suga-senpai and Asahi-senpai always defer to you, so it just makes sense.” 

Daichi shook his head a couple of times, possibly trying to gain his focus back on the conversation at hand. “Okay, putting that aside. What exactly do you want me to do? Do you want to talk?” Daichi asked. 

Ennoshita clenched his fists, frustration pent up within him trying so hard to escape. “I don’t know!” He yelled. “I have no idea, but I know that being told to just move on isn’t helping. Every time I come in here, I feel like a failure because I’m a quitter, but I can’t quit again because that will just make everything ten times worse!” Ennoshita took a couple of breaths and looked Daichi in the eyes. “I just want to feel normal again.” He whispered. 

The second year’s gaze drifted away from his kohai, looking off into the distance as if he was contemplating something. While Daichi was thinking, Ennoshita took the time to try and calm himself down after the mini-emotional explosion he had just experienced. For a moment he was embarrassed with himself, he had just raised his voice at his future captain, but Ennoshita tried to chase those thoughts away. Daichi maybe scary when he is angry, but it was rare that he got upset with his underclassman for personal issues. 

Finally, Daichi’s gaze returned to the younger boy. His face was hardened with resolve, something that Ennoshita was typically used to seeing on the court, but not in their everyday lives. “Okay,” Daichi said. “Let’s go to the clubroom and talk.” 

“Aren’t we talking now?” Ennoshita asked. 

“I don’t think this is a conversation you want to be overheard.” The sentence coming from Daichi should sound ominous. Ennoshita should be afraid, but he wasn’t. The younger boy followed his upperclassman out of the gym and up the stairs towards the volleyball club room, the entire time feeling like he was finally going to get the closure that he has been looking for. 

Once they got into the room Daichi locked the door and then walked over to the metal chair that Ennoshita had been occupying only an hour ago. “I want you to tell me if I understand our current situation correctly. You feel guilty for leaving the team, and you don’t think that you have a clean slate.” Ennoshita nodded with Daichi’s summation of the situation. “You think that the only way for you to feel better is if something happens that clearly signals a lesson has been learned, and you have something tangible to hold onto and think about whenever you are faced with a similar desire to run away from something that is hard.” Ennoshita’s eyes widened a little bit, he had not thought of it that way, but could not help but agree again with his future Captain. 

“Yes senpai.” Ennoshita whispered. 

“Please look at me.” Daichi said. Ennoshita looked up from the ground, not even realizing he had lowered his head to the point he was making eye contact with his own shoes. “Here is what’s going to happen, I’m going to give you a choice. You can either answer yes or no, there aren’t any other options. If the answer is no, then tomorrow I will help you talk with Kurokawa-senpai about what you are feeling so he can help you resolve this.” 

Ennoshita nodded, wanting to signal that he was listening. “And if I say yes?” He asked, wanting to know what his senpai was planning. 

“If you say yes then I’m going to lay you over my knee and spank you.” The delivery was deadpanned. There was absolutely no humor in what Daichi was saying, the lack of a joke completely clear. 

“What?” Ennoshita asked, still a little bit shocked from what he was hearing. 

“You heard me Chikara. If you agree to me disciplining you, then I am going to spank you.” Daichi stood from his seat, causing the younger boy to flinch slightly. Daichi slowed his pace and kept his hand where the other boy could see him. “I won’t lie, if you agree to the spanking then it will hurt. I won’t give you more than you can take, just enough for the lesson to set in, and then we walk away with a clean slate. But I will not be making this decision for you.” 

“You said there are no other options?” Ennoshita asked, clearly hoping that Daichi would make an exception to the hard and fast rule. 

“It’s a yes or no question.” Daichi affirmed. 

The contemplation period was much shorter than Daichi expected. He had thought his teammate would take a minute to stew over his options, and then ultimately pick talking with their Captain in the morning; however, Daichi found himself surprised when a determination found itself in Ennoshita’s eyes and the boy responded with a quick, “Yes.” 

“Yes?” Daichi prompted. 

“Yes.” Ennoshita said again. “I’m tired of feeling like this.”  
“Okay.” Daichi said, he closed his eyes for a moment and then reopened them. A second ago his teammate was standing in front of him, but now he was standing in the presence of a Captain. Daichi turned around and took his seat on the metal chair again, “Come over here.” The voice behind the command strong and assured, a voice that Ennoshita could not help but obey. The first year walked over to Daichi, his legs only trembling slightly. “Take off your shoes.” Ennoshita quickly complied with the instruction, setting his shoes aside neatly and then returned back to his spot. 

Daichi reached out and grabbed his underclassman’s wrist, slowly guiding him over his lap. To say that Daichi was nervous was a bit of an understatement. While corporal punishment had been utilized in his house, he rarely found himself on the receiving end and he only had the permission from his parents to administer a few warning swats to his younger siblings, though he had only done so once before. This was completely different then giving his younger brother a quick spank for running out of Daichi’s sight in the grocery store, this was an actual spanking. Daichi found himself actually sympathizing with his father, never thinking that being on this end of the punishment was actually this hard. 

Realizing that something had to happen and soon to avoid any more awkwardness, Daichi asked decided to ask a question he remembered from one of the few times he had incurred his father’s discipline. “Why am I about to spank you Chikara?” Ennoshita’s shoulders tensed hearing his first name in such a sentence. Why indeed? How was he of all people finding himself over the knee of his senpai waiting to be spanked like an errant child? Suddenly a painful and surprising sting was felt on the first year’s left buttocks. “I would like an answer Chikara.” Daichi said, giving another painful swat to match on the right side. 

“Ow!” Ennoshita yelped. A third swat came down. “I’m sorry!” 

“That isn’t the answer to my question.” Daichi said, giving a fourth slap. 

“I quit the team!” Ennoshita yelled. Five quick slaps were delivered in rapid succession, covering almost the entirety of the young boy’s bottom. “Ow!” Ennoshita cried out. 

“Yes, you did, and why was that wrong?” Daichi asked as he continued to rain down smack after smack. Ennoshita’s gym shorts were doing their best to absorb the spanks, however, they were not offering as much protection as the wing-spiker would like. A few seconds passed by and then two extremely stinging smacks came down on his thighs, prompting Ennoshita to release a mix between a cry and a whimper. “When I ask you a question, I expect an answer.” Daichi said, leaving no room for argument. Ennoshita imagine if he had tried to argue, he would just be met with more smacks to the thigh, which is something he wanted to avoid. 

“Because it was selfish!” Ennoshita answered. “I-I didn’t think about you guys, and—and I let myself get scared off.” 

Although Ennoshita could not see his upperclassman, Daichi was nodding his head along with the answers that were supplied to him. Spanks halted for a moment, and Daichi rested both of his hands on Ennoshita’s back, one of them rubbing circles to sooth the younger boy. “I don’t want you walking away from something you love simply because for a moment things get hard. If you stop enjoying the game, then that is a good reason to walk away, but don’t leave because you are being asked to give everything you have. You are so much stronger than you realize Ennoshita.” 

“Yes senpai!” The first year yelled. 

Daichi looked down at his kohai, proud of the determination that he was seeing. “Okay, now let’s get this started.” 

“Started?” The shock clear in Ennoshita’s question. 

“Yes,” Daichi confirmed. “Now that we know why we are here; we can get to actually learning the lesson.” Quickly, Ennoshita felt the protection of his gym shorts sliding down his legs. The younger player could not help but kick his legs, trying to put up some sort of struggle. 

“I don’t think this is necessary senpai.” Ennoshita tried. 

“You are not in the position to decide what is and isn’t necessary.” Daichi answered, voice hardened. “Keep up the struggle and I will take your boxers down now too.” The threat was enough to cause the younger brunette to go completely still. “Good,” Daichi praised. “I know this hurts, but you said you wanted to stop feeling guilty. You agreed you wanted something tangible to remember whenever you felt like quitting again. I plan on giving that to you.” 

Daichi begins swatting the wing spiker's backside again, now with only the protection of his underwear Ennoshita felt himself once again squirming and kicking his legs. Daichi wrapped one arm around the young boy’s waist, securing him. “Hold still Chikara.” 

“I can’t!” Ennoshita yelled. “I’m sorry, Ow!” When more kicking followed, Daichi readjusted his body, using his one of his legs to effectively trap the other. More swats came down, this time concentrated on the boy’s sit spots. “Ow!” Ennoshita yelled again. “Please—Ow—it hurts!” 

“It is supposed to hurt.” Daichi said as he returned back to spanking the main part of boy’s backside. The pain from the spanking was more than what Ennoshita had been expecting when he hastily agreed to the punishment. For a slight second there was a reprieve between swats and the brunette shot his hand back, attempting to quell the spanking. “Move your hand.” Daichi sighed. 

“Please, I learned my lesson.” Ennoshita said. 

“Ennoshita, we are almost done, but I need you to move your hand.” Daichi ran his free hand through his junior’s hair, attempting to calm him. After a couple of seconds without movement Daichi sighed. “One.” Silence. “Two.” Nothing. “Three.” Another sigh. “Fine…” Daichi’s hand left Ennoshita’s hair and moved to his waistband. 

“Wait!” Ennoshita cried, moving his hand from resting on his bottom to firmly being planted on the floor. “I moved it, it’s fine!” 

Daichi doesn’t listen, he lowers Ennoshita’s boxers to rest around his ankles along with his shorts. “You had your chance Chikara.” Ennoshita squeezed his eyes shut, frustrated with himself for even being in this situation. “I promise, we are almost done.” Daichi said, raising his hand and beginning a new onslaught of relentless and sharp smacks. Daichi spanked Ennoshita’s entire bottom in three circuits. “When I tell you to do something, don’t fight me on it.”

“I’m sorry!” Ennoshita yelled. 

Daichi looked down seeing that Ennoshita’s former pale white bottom was now stained a dark pink. With the way that Chikara had been carrying on, Daichi was expecting it to already be red, but with all the guilt that the young boy had been holding onto, Daichi guessed that even the lightest swat would feel like lightening at the moment. Luckily, that meant he could end this without having to unleash his real strength. 

“OW!” Ennoshita hissed again, after three more spanks were delivered to his sit spots. Finally, Daichi saw those stubborn tears begin to escape from the first years eyes. Four more rapid smacks to the thigh, and the boy let out a sob and the tears overflowed. Ennoshita dropped his head, his body was limp with legs no longer fighting to get free. “I’m so—sorry.” He hiccuped. 

Daichi paused, bringing his hand to once again rub soothing circles on his junior’s back. “Shh.” He cooed. “It’s okay, you are okay.” Daichi waited as Ennoshita began to collect himself. “Shh.” A few minutes passed and Ennoshita had cried himself out. Daichi lightly tapped the boy’s back and then helped him push himself back up into a standing position. Ennoshita bent, going to pull up his pants and boxers but his senpai stopped him. “Unfortunately,” Daichi said guiding Ennoshita to stand directly in front of the chair, “we aren’t done just yet.” 

Ennoshita’s eyes widened. “What?” He asked. 

Daichi walked over to his backpack and pulled out a wooden ruler. “We are done with you quitting, but we still need to talk about you calling yourself stupid earlier.” 

“It wasn’t…I didn’t mean.” Ennoshita stopped as Daichi came to stand next to him. 

“I won’t tolerate you talking down about yourself. You made a mistake Chikara, but you figured it out and you are fixing it. That isn’t being stupid, that is called growing up.” Daichi helped his underclassman get into position, leaning over and holding onto the back of the chair. “You are getting six more with the ruler and then it is over. Okay?” Tears were once again falling from Ennoshita’s eyes, but he found himself nodding his head. Daichi said earlier he needed to do as he was told, and he needed to show that he had learned his lesson. “Count.” 

The ruler landed right in the middle of Ennoshita’s bottom. “One!” 

The ruler fell two more times just below the first strike. “Two” and “Three” were quick to follow. Finally, Daichi gave the last three spanks to Ennoshita’s sit spots, hoping to never have to do this again. Seeing the tears fall from the eyes of his kohai caused a deep pain to take hold of his heart. Once Ennoshita had whined out a six, Daichi dropped the ruler and pulled his kohai into a fierce hug. The second year cradled the brunette head in his hand and began to rock them back and forth, attempting to give as much comfort as he could while whispering sweet nothings to the crying boy. 

Slowly the sobs turn into sniffles, and when Ennoshita had calmed down enough Daichi released him from the hug and pulled up the missing pieces of clothing. Chikara was clearly embarrassed, after all he was just spanked and then redressed by his senpai, but he was also strangely okay. The weight that was once firmly planted in his stomach was gone. Once Daichi had finished righting the younger boy’s clothes, he came up and hugged him again. “You did very well.” Daichi praised. “I’m proud of you.” 

“Thank you.” Ennoshita whispered into the older boy’s chest. “I feel better now.” 

“Good.” 

***

“You got the ruler!” Tanaka yelled. “Oh my god Ennoshita, you are such a badass!” 

The blush of telling the embarrassing story was still gracing the brunette’s cheeks, but the compliment from his hyperactive friend did help him start feeling normal again. “You’re a moron, you know that.” 

“A moron who was just praising you, so what does that say about you?” Tanaka asked, clearly proud of himself. 

“Whatever.” Ennoshita dismissed. “As long as I am here, we might as well get working on our homework.” 

Tanaka threw himself onto his futon and released a pained groan. “But I’ve already been spanked today, why am I being punished again?”

Ennoshita chuckled, “Just lucky I guess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys want to see anymore scenarios then just let me know! Otherwise I will have no idea what I am doing lol


	4. Nishinoya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamadad requested Noya getting himself into some trouble, so here we go!

“Hey Sawamura.” Daichi woke with a start, shooting up from his futon only to be met with the nearly iridescent eyes of the Nekoma captain. “Sorry there,” Kuroo smirked, “did I scare you?”

“I hate you.” Daichi whispered. “And keep your voice down, some people are actually sleeping at this hour.” With that, the teasing smirk on Kuroo’s face slowly set itself into a concerned frown. Standing to his full height, Kuroo gestured for his fellow captain to follow him out into the safety of the hallway. Daichi wanted to groan and refuse this nonsense, the constant movement of the training camp followed by the extra hours of practice he had been putting in with the others had exhausted him and all he wanted right now was the sweet touch of unconsciousness.

Kuroo popped his dark head back into the room, “Come one.” He whispered. Unfortunately, it seemed that sleep was going to have to wait.

Daichi got up from his roll and tried his best to fix it into something mildly neat before he put on his slippers and went out into the hallway, joining the insane third year that decided the middle of the nigh was perfect for a rendezvous. “I hate you.” Daichi grumbled.

“You already said that.” Kuroo pointed out, but the typical sly smile that almost always adorned the cat’s face was not currently there, which worried Daichi.

“Hey,” Daichi said as he placed a hand on the other captain’s shoulders. “Is something wrong? If you need my help, I promise I will be fully awake in the next few minutes, I wasn’t trying to be mean.”

A slight relief came over Daichi when he saw the Nekoma captain let out a slight chuckle. “Country simpleton.” He mumbled. Kuroo then straightened out, the serious look returning to his face. “If I could have avoided waking you up, I would have. Unfortunately, a member of your team proved to be as stupid and reckless as one of mine.”

“You are going to need to narrow that down for me. If you haven’t noticed, a majority of my team is made up of well-intentioned hellions.” Daichi sighed out. Once, the captain had made a remark about the team giving him grey hair, only to have Sugawara deliver one of his famous karate chops to Daichi’s ribs.

Kuroo chuckled again, “Don’t worry, you aren’t alone. It seems that my team idiot decided to sneak off campus. I got up to get a drink and when I came back I noticed that Yamamoto wasn’t in his bedroll. I went to the bathroom to see if he was there, but he wasn’t. So, I got my phone and just called him. Turns out, the moron decided he wanted to show off and took your libero out to get some ice cream close by.” Kuroo paused and watched his fellow captain process all of the information that he had just been given. The expression on Daichi’s face went from slight confusion, to understanding, to anger in just a matter of minutes.

“Will you excuse me for a second?” Daichi asked. Kuroo nodded and saw the Karasuno captain enter their room with a phone activated flashlight. A minute later, Daichi marched out of the room with his shoulders set in frustration. “Please tell me they are on their way back?”

“I told Yamamoto that if he took any detours, he would regret it. I thought you would want to join me at the front of the school and wait for them.” Kuroo said while crossing his arms, clearly not the only captain annoyed with the actions of his underclassman. Daichi did not even say a word, sighing and turning towards the schools exit. The two walked in silence, contemplating what they were going to do with their errant kohai.

As they reached the outdoor staircase, they were met with the sight of two multicolored haircuts running in their direction. When the two second years reached the top of the stairs, each threw themselves into a bow and began to shout out a number of apologies. “Taketora, apologize to Sawamura. Your showing off is what caused all of this in the first place, and too make things worse you dragged another team into your trouble.” The boy with the blonde mohawk turned immediately and bowed right in front of Daichi, nose so low it was practically hovering over Daichi’s slippers. After Kuroo deemed the apology acceptable he walked over and grabbed his second year by the collar of his red Nekoma jacket. “I apologize as well Sawamura. I hope this doesn’t make you regret coming to the camp.”

Daichi rubbed the back of his neck and tried to make a gentle smile, although the task was rather difficult given the amount of disappointment and anger he was feeling at the moment. “No need to apologize. Nishinoya holds the same level of culpability.” Daichi turned and gave his libero a glare, which prompted the much shorter boy to also bow in Kuroo’s direction and offer up an apology. Daichi closed his eyes and sighed, at least that meant Noya still had some common sense. Kuroo nodded in Daichi’s direction, affirming that the two captains did not harbor any ill will toward the other for the incident, and then he began to walk back into the school, Yamamoto’s jacket in his grasp and pulling the second year the entire way.

Noya watched the scene unfold and found himself grateful that Daichi wasn’t doing the same to him. “Daichi?” Noya asked, wondering what his captain’s next move was going to be, but he did not get a verbal response. Instead, Daichi began walking into the school without a word. Noya was not stupid, he knew he was meant to follow, but it unsettled him that his senpai was not yelling at him. It was widely known amongst the team that their captain had a temper, but Noya was pretty sure the first years had yet to figure out that Daichi’s temper came in two stages. The first stage was the most common, where Daichi would yell at you for screwing up. The second, in Noya’s opinion was much worse, because it was a silent rage. Daichi did not vocalize his anger in the second stage, you are just forced to sit there and feel that intense negative aura directed at you.

“Daichi?” Noya tried again. The captain stopped walking, back still turned.

“Yū,” Daichi’s voice sounded strained, the anger very clearly trying to be held back by a false calm. “Come inside.” Noya shot right to his captain’s side and then proceeded to be on his heels for the rest of the walk. For a moment Noya was confused when they turned into a room that the Karasuno team was not bunking in. But suddenly a pang of fear shot into the libero’s stomach. Tanaka hadn’t been very forthcoming with what happened the day that Daichi and Suga had him stay after practice, but Noya was more observant then others gave him credit for, and he was able to piece together that the punishment had Tanaka very sore and very sorry.

“Daichi, I don’t think we are in the right room.” Noya supplied, hoping to all hope that they had just taken a wrong turn into the empty classroom. Unfortunately for the second year, that did not seem to be the case when he felt a hand clasp on the back of his neck and lead him to a corner in the front of the room. As he was being corralled, Noya thought that this must have been what Tora had felt like just moments ago. Although it was clear that Daichi was unamused, he did not allow himself to be rough with his kohai. The frustration that Daichi felt was real, but he knew that he would never forgive himself if he allowed his temper to go too far, which is exactly why he had just transferred his libero into the corner.

“Keep your nose to the wall and don’t move until I tell you to.” Daichi commanded.

It took everything the younger boy had not to turn around immediately after feeling Daichi let go of his neck. “Did you just seriously put me in time out?” Noya asked, a little annoyed himself at the childish situation that he was being put in.

“Yes.” Came the deadpanned response of the third year. “Now keep quiet and stay still. I want you to think about the decisions you made tonight, because I have some questions for you and I will not accept ‘I don’t know’ as an answer.”

This time Noya couldn’t’ fight off the urge, he turned around, face red from a combination of embarrassment and anger. “You can’t put me in time out Daichi! I’m not a little kid!” Noya yelled, and to Daichi’s astonishment the libero accompanied the yell with a stomped foot.

Daichi took two long strides, grabbed Nishinoya, turned his kohai around and delivered three stinging swats to the boy’s covered bottom. “Not a little kid.” Daichi repeated. “You had me fooled with the tantrum you just threw and the way you’ve conducted yourself tonight. Now, put your nose in the corner and stay still.” Daichi gave his kohai two more swats as he once again placed the boy in the corner.

Nishinoya’s face was burning. Had his captain really just put him in the corner and spanked him? He wanted to scream again, run out of the room and tell Sugawara that he needed to step in as captain because Daichi had clearly gone insane. He didn’t dare turn around though, afraid that the slightest movement would invite those embarrassing swats again. Tears stung at the corner of the libero's eyes. He hated being treated small. Noya knew that his height caused people to see him as a child, but that didn’t mean that he couldn’t hate it.

Daichi sat himself in one of the desk chairs and watched Noya’s clenched fists tremble in anger. ‘Good.’ Daichi thought, he shouldn’t be the only one needing to deal with anger right now. Still, it wasn’t the embarrassment that Daichi wanted his kohai to focus on. “If Kuroo hadn’t gotten me, then it would be Takeda-sensei you would be dealing with right now.” Daichi said.

“At least he wouldn’t be treating me like a misbehaving toddler.” Noya shot back.

“No, he wouldn’t.” Daichi agreed. The third year lowered his head and rubbed his face with his calloused hands. “He would have had to call your parents and inform the school.” Daichi saw Noya’s shoulders flinch. “Think about that for a second Yū. The Vice Principal would have probably gotten involved again, and he already doesn’t have the kindest feelings for you.” Daichi saw that the libero’s fists were shifting between clenching and un-clenching as he contemplated the situation. “If you really truly don’t want me to handle this, then you can choose to sit out for the rest of the camp.”

“WHAT?” Noya shot around like lightning, facing his rather unamused captain. “You can’t do that! The team needs me! I need to practice my setting anyway, and I can’t do that if you make me sit out!” Instead of instantly reacting, Daichi just sat at the desk and crossed his arms while waiting for his kohai to finish.

“Sounds like you made a decision then.” Daichi concluded. “Corner. Now.”

Noya shivered at the command but returned to his former position. Daichi decided to leave the libero there for another ten minutes. Although he felt Noya could benefit from a longer period of contemplation, Daichi was tiered and he wanted to get this ordeal over with that way he could go back to sleep.

Daichi got up after the ten minutes and walked over to the sensei’s desk, sitting himself on the edge, “Alright Yū come over here.” The burning sensation from tears of embarrassment returned as Noya closed his eyes, grit his teeth, and walked out of the corner with an understanding of what likely was about to happen. The libero walked over to his senpai like a thief headed for the gallows. “Pants down.” Daichi instructed.

A red blush burned across Nishinoya’s cheeks. “You can’t be serious.”

“I don’t have time for this.” Daichi sighed as he got up and grabbed Noya’s wrist and pulled the second year closer. Without hesitation, Daichi undid Noya’s belt, pulling it from the loops with ease, and then unclasping the underclassman’s jeans.

“Daichi!” Noya squawked.

“I gave you a chance to do it, you chose not to.” The way Daichi delivered that, it made the choice sound so simple, not at all like Noya needed to pull his pants down so he could be spanked like six-year-old instead of a sixteen-year-old. “I was going to let you keep your underwear for the first part, however,” Daichi quickly took Noya’s arm and guided the younger boy to laying across Daichi’s lap as the older boy returned to sitting on the edge of the sensei’s desk, “I’m not inclined to.” Daichi grabbed the back of Nishinoya’s boxer-briefs and pulled them down past Noya’s thighs.

“No.” Noya whimpered out. He couldn’t believe he was in this situation.

Daichi didn’t respond, instead he allowed for the first smack to sharply make contact with Nishinoya’s right cheek. Then a second one joined the first, in the exact same spot. Noya gasped, kicking his legs in response but found his jeans and underwear limited his movements. Daichi brought more slaps down on Noya’s left cheek, to distribute the wealth. Noya continued to wiggle around, the strength of the slaps being more painful than he was expecting. Who knew a wing spiker could hit that hard? Five more spanks were delivered across the entirety of Noya’s bottom, causing the libero to kick with a little more ferocity and let out a high-pitched whine.

Daichi moved his attention to his kohai’s thighs, giving him four hard smacks. “OW! OW! OW!” Noya yelled in response, kicking his jeans right off his legs.

“Hold still.” Daichi commanded.

“It hu-hurts!” Noya whimpered, as he tried to move his hand back and offer his now pink backside some comfort. Daichi intervened though and pinned Noya’s hand to his lower back. “Daichi, please.”

“This is a punishment Yū, it is supposed to hurt.” Daichi could not believe that he sounded just like his father but decided to swallow that fact and continue on so he could stand a chance at finishing this soon. While still restraining the younger boy, Daichi continued to bring down a series of spanks. The punishment continued but Noya was thankful when Daichi retreated from his thighs and returned to the meatier part of his bottom.

“Ow.” Noya whined again. “Please I’m sorry!” The boy buried his face into his own arms, trying to hide the fact that he had already begun to cry as a result of a child’s punishment.

“What are you sorry for?” Daichi asked as he sent more spanks down.

“Sneaking out!” Four hard smacks were delivered right on top of each other. “OW! Daichi s-stop OW please!” Four more identical smacks to the opposite side. “Ow. Stop.”

“This will end a lot faster when you realize you aren’t in charge here.” Daichi’s attention briefly returned to Noya’s sit spots, but just long enough to serve as a reminder of who was the senpai and who was the kohai in this situation. “If Takeda-sensei had gotten involved instead of me, what would have happened?” Daichi asked as he continued the punishment, although the intensity of the spanks had diminished, giving Noya a better ability to collect himself and respond to the oncoming questions.

Noya was clearly fighting off sobs, but Daichi needed the younger boy to provide an answer, so he delivered a light swat to the liberos undercurve. “Vice Principal would have been told.”

“And what could have happened if the Vice Principal was told?” Daichi asked.

Noya was suddenly brought back to months ago, when he was standing in the Vice Principals office being lectured over the vase he had broken and the disrespect he had shown his elder. That infraction alone had gotten him suspended from club activities for a month, what could sneaking out during a school trip do? Especially now that he already has a record. “I could be suspended again, or worse!” Noya yelled.

Then the sob came, the one Daichi had been waiting for. The lesson had finally sunk in, and Noya laid limp over Daichi’s knees. The captain knew that if he ended it here then Noya would only be walking away sore and with a new mindset for a couple of days, but Daichi needed this to be worth more than a couple of days. Hearing Noya’s cries broke his heart, and he refused to be back in this situation again.

Daichi released the hand he had previously pinned, and then began to gently rub the small of the boys back. “We’re almost done.” Daichi said.

Noya’s eyes widened, knowing that something awful might be coming. He remembered that Daichi had undone his belt and separated it from his jeans. “Please no!” Noya yelled, and the body that had once been limp across Daichi’s strong thighs was now once again kicking and struggling. “Please, no more, no more Daichi please!” Fat tears were spilling from the libero's eyes as he sobbed out.

Daichi was taken aback by the sudden display and quickly maneuvered the second year back onto his feet so the captain could have a better understanding of what was going on. “Noya, what’s wrong?” The libero threw himself onto his captain’s chest, his small frame shaking from the sobs. “Noya, I need you to calm down.” Daichi ended up essentially cradling the smaller boy against his chest, carding one of his hands threw Nishinoya’s hair and using his other hand to hold their bodies close. “Shh.” Daichi soothed, and he slowly began to rock them. “Take deep breaths for me please.”

“I’m so-sorry Daichi, I’m so so so sorry. I will never do something like that again! The ice cream wasn’t even that good!” Daichi could not help but chuckle at his kohai’s declaration.

“I forgive you Noya, shh, just please try and breath.” Daichi said, continuing to rock them slowly. After a few more minutes the cries coming the libero turned into small hiccups, which prompted Daichi to just slightly push the younger boy back. “Want to tell me what just happened?” Daichi asked as he pushed a stray hair away from his underclassman’s eyes.

Noya’s face once again took on a red hue, and he looked to the floor, realizing that his underwear was now around his ankles. The second year used a hand to cover himself up, already embarrassed enough. “I thought you were going to use the belt.” Noya whispered.

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t hear you. Can you please speak up?” Daichi asked gently.

“I thought you were going to use the belt on me.” Noya whispered again, but this time loud enough to be heard.

Daichi reached out and pulled his kohai close to his chest and let his chin rest on Noya’s spiked head. “I wasn’t.” Daichi said, which made Noya sigh in relief. “I was going to check and see if this desk had a ruler in one of the drawers.” Noya pulled back and looked up into his captain’s eyes, which once again took on a stern look. “You risked expulsion for ice cream, that earns more than just my hand.”

Noya gulped and just barely backed out of Daichi’s embrace but nodded his head. “I’m sorry.” He whined out.

“I know.” Daichi said as he moved to go behind the desk and started rummaging for a ruler, which to Noya’s dismay was quickly found. “I promise this will be the quick part, and then we can go to bed and move on.” Noya liked the sound of moving on, he also liked that Daichi wasn’t going to take him off the team for the rest of the camp. This was a high price to pay for his mistake, but Noya could not help but think he would take this over the school’s consequences any day. Daichi came back around the desk, holding the object that would soon be inflicting quite a bit of pain on the poor libero’s sorry behind. “Do you want to just bend over the desk or go back over my knee?” Daichi asked.

“I get to decide?” Noya had figured that Daichi would just pull him right back, now all the sudden he is being given a choice.

“You are being civil now and accepting your punishment, I thought I would give you a reward.” Daichi replied rather nonchalant. Noya blushed, realizing that meant he might have had a decision for the previous spanking but that was taken from him whenever he decided to throw a fit over being punished in the first place.

Despite knowing that the more mature way of taking the coming paddling would be to just go over the desk, Noya could not help but long for the comfort of feeling Daichi right there. “Your knee.” Noya said, though conviction was not behind his words.

“Are you sure?” Daichi asked, a little surprised at the decision. “I thought you didn’t want to be treated like a kid.”

“I’ve already had my bare ass spanked; I don’t think it can get much worse.” Noya said and then walked forward. Daichi frowned, quickly turning Nishinoya and delivering two firm spanks with his barehand. “Ow!” Noya yelled. “What was that for?”

Daichi turned the boy back around. “No swearing when you are being punished.”

Noya took a second and rubbed his bottom. “No fair,” he whined. “You didn’t tell me about that rule.”

“You know now.” Daichi said, and with that he grabbed Noya’s arm and once again guided the younger boy across his knee.

“How many?” Noya asked. “Or do I not get to know?”

“Fifteen.” Noya gulped at Daichi’s response. “Normally I would have you count, but I honestly believe you are sorry, and you won’t do something like this again.” Daichi took a hand and scratched the second years head a little, trying to settle the nerves. “I’m proud of how you’ve taken this Noya. The beginning was rough,” Daichi sighed, “but you are doing great now.”

Noya buried his head in his arms, blushing at the praise. “Thank you.” He whispered. “Can we get this over with?”

“Okay.” One last scratch and then Daichi picked the ruler back up and laid it across the libero’s backside. “I never want to repeat this lesson again young man.” Daichi’s voice was stern and followed by the first crack of the ruler. Noya couldn’t help but jerk and cry out, the tears he thought were long gone once again coming back. Luckily, it seemed that his captain decided to take pity on his, with the next ten spanks being delivered quickly and only on Noya’s cheeks. Noya was crying quietly into his arms, accepting his punishment for what it was. “Last four and then we are done.” After Daichi said that he gave Noya the last four swats to his undercurve, but they carried very little weight behind them, simply serving to reignite the fire that had previously been lit by the hand spanking.

Once the spanking was finished Daichi set the ruler down and pulled Noya up from his lap. The captain readjusted Noya’s boxer briefs and then pulled the boy up and into his arms, taking Noya off the ground. Normally the libero would squawk about not wanting to be manhandled, but he could not help but rest his head on the captain’s shoulder and just enjoy the comfort he was being offered. The second year could feel Daichi walking around and setting everything back to normal, even bending over to grab the second years pants and belt, and then he could feel them moving.

“Daichi.” Noya whined out, fearing being seen in such a state.

“Shh.” Daichi assured as he closed the door to the classroom. “No one will see, everyone is asleep. Just close your eyes and we will be in bed soon.”

Noya did as instructed, choosing to trust his senpai and enjoy the free ride. Only a couple of minutes passed, and the smaller boy could feel himself being lowered onto a bedroll. The feeling of his sore butt hitting the floor prompted him to quickly roll onto his stomach, making Daichi give a hushed chuckle. A bit of shuffling noise caused Noya to open an eye and see Daichi fishing out a pair of gym shorts and packing away Noya’s jeans and belt. “Here,” Daichi whispered pulling the shorts up to Noya’s thighs as he waited for hips to rise so he could finish effectively dressing his kohai

“Thank you.” Noya whispered into the darkness. The boy felt one of the wing spikers hands carding through his hair again, lulling the younger boy to close his eyes and begin to drift into sleep.

“Shh. It’s time for rest.” Daichi cooed. “Tomorrow everything goes back to normal, I promise.”

“Sorry was a brat.” Noya huffed out with one of his last moments of consciousness.

Daichi smiled. His team was crazy and reckless but looking at the libero right now he also could see that his team had some of the biggest hearts. His crows were definitely a handful, but at their core they were each good people, which made everything worth it in Daichi’s opinion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has a request just let me know!


	5. Yamamoto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the follow up to the last chapter that a couple of you asked for!

To say that Kuroo was pissed was probably the understatement of the year. As the Nekoma captain walked, firmly holding the neck piece of Yamamoto’s jacket in his grasp, anger was simmering throughout his body. Once the two had made it inside the school Kuroo quickly found the first available empty room, which turned out to be the nurse’s office, and shoved his kohai and himself inside. “Do you have any idea how stupid that was?” Kuroo seethed. “You should be grateful that Sawamura is an upstanding guy because if he wanted to, he could make all our lives hell right about now!”

“Stop yelling, I can hear you just fine.” Tora huffed, crossing his arms.

Kuroo visible eyebrow shot up in shock. “Excuse me?” he asked.

Kuroo could see his kohai realize what he just said, making the visible decision to continue on with his act of defiance. “I told you to stop yelling. I can hear you.”

The third year closed his eyes and took a breath, trying to calm himself down. “I don’t know where this attitude has suddenly come from, but it needs to end. We got lucky tonight, and I think you should acknowledge that.”

“Lucky?” Tora mocked. “You think I was lucky to have you herd me away like I was some toddler who managed to wiggle out of one of those backpack leashes? That was one of the most embarrassing moments of my life! All we did was get ice cream! It’s not like I was off getting hammered at a sake lounge!” The wing spiker had thrown his hands up and was flinging them about throughout his speech.

“You think the school would care that you only went out for ice cream?” Kuroo asked.

“The school isn’t going to find out.” Tora shot back.

“Oya?” Kuroo also crossed his arms, waiting for his kohai to respond.

“You said Sawamura is an upstanding guy, he isn’t going to tell on Noya, and you aren’t going to tell because if I get into trouble with the school then Nekoma will have to call Karasuno. You and Sawamura might act like rivals, but everyone knows you are friends. There’s no way you jeopardize a member of his team, especially his libero, so close to an important tournament.” Yamamoto smirked, knowing that his logic was sound and there was nothing Kuroo could say to refute it. Truth was, Kuroo and Daichi were friends. They didn’t text as often as Hinata and Kenma, but the two captains did exchange numbers and Daichi had been known to use that connection to vent about his crazy teammates and shenanigans that went on. All of which, Kuroo found extremely entertaining, so it was a win-win as far as he was concerned.

Yamamoto was correct, Kuroo would never sacrifice his friendship with Daichi by reporting Tora, but what Tora didn’t know was that Kuroo would also just never report Tora for doing something like this in the first place. Kuroo had never been as paternal with his team as Daichi was for the crows; probably because, for the most part, Nekoma was a more ‘grown up’ team. Until the recent addition of Lev, everyone really knew their place and things just flowed rather well. Karasuno, however, was still figuring out who fit where, leading to Daichi being more of guiding and present figure. It looked like his mohawked kohai was determined to throw off the team’s groove, and force Kuroo into a position he had never envisioned for himself as captain.

“You’re right.” Kuroo conceded. Tora’s smirk grew, proud of himself for out foxing his captain. “But just because I’m not willing to get the school involved does not mean you are avoiding trouble. What happened tonight cannot and will not happen again. You were completely irresponsible; something could have happened to the two of you and no one would be the wiser until morning. And all for what? Some ice cream and maybe a chance that Nishinoya will go back and tell a girl that you see two, three times a year, that you are cool enough to risk your position on the team to sneak off campus?” Kuroo could see that Tora had put up all of his defenses and was basically not listening to a single word being hurled his way. “Your pride is going to get you expelled one of these days, and I won’t be able to save you.”

“Save me!” Yamamoto yelled. “I didn’t ask you to save me, I didn’t ask you to do anything! Go ahead, wake up Coach and tell him what I did, I don’t care. I will even lie and say that I went off on my own, so you don’t need to implicate Karasuno.”

“I’m not doing that.” Kuroo growled.

“Then leave me alone. I’m tired of your double standards and I want to go to bed.” Tora tried to walk to the door but was blocked when Kuroo moved directly in front of him.

“You could have been in bed, but you made the decision that has us here.” The captain reminded. “And what exactly do you mean by double standards?”

The second year held eye contact with his senpai, glaring the entire time. “You know what I mean.”

“Typically, people ask questions when they don’t know the answer, so actually, I don’t know what you mean.” Kuroo took two steps to the left, mimicking his underclassman’s pattern. “I don’t know if you are aware, but I have a reputation at being very good at blocking. You aren’t getting through this door until I say we’re done. So, tell me, what are you referring to when you say double standards?”

Yamamoto groaned in frustration, growing impatient with the current interrogation. “Kenma runs off all the time, but because he is the favorite you aren’t fazed. I sneak away once, one freaking time, and I get publicly dragged away and berated. It’s such bullshit. You know it and I know it, yet here we are!” Tora turned away, giving up on escaping out the door and threw himself down onto the nurse’s office chair with a huff.

Kuroo took a moment to analyze the situation. His kohai had just accused him of favoritism, which to a certain extent was fair. The middle blocker would never deny that Kenma was his best friend, the two had known each other since childhood and shared a rather unbreakable and unique bond. However, Kuroo shuttered at the idea that his teammates would believe that he as captain treated their setter better than the rest of them. That was simply incorrect.

“You are making assumptions without all the facts.” Was the sentence that the third year finally settled on. Kuroo heard his kohai mumbled something and scuff the tile floor with a well-placed kick. “I didn’t hear you, speak up.”

“I said that’s bullshit.” Tora grumbled.

“Alright knock it off.” The second year did not imagine that Kuroo could sound any more pissed off than he did when they originally entered the office, but he was being proven wrong in this moment. “I am tired of you feeling sorry for yourself and essentially throwing a tantrum. The only person responsible for us being here right now is you, so if you are going to be mad at someone then find a mirror to look into.” Kuroo took a couple of strides and stood over Tora like an impending figure. “You have absolutely no idea how I handled the Kenma situation during golden week, so quit acting like you do. He didn’t get off scot free, not even close actually.”

Kuroo reached a decision that he never thought in he would need to make in his high school volleyball career. Reaching out he grabbed Yamamoto’s bicep and pulled the younger boy into a standing position. “You want me to treat you more like Kenma?” Kuroo said as he walked briskly over to one of the cots on the other side of the office, the wing spiker once again unwillingly being brought along for the ride. “Fine, I’ll give you the exact same punishment he got.”

The captain sat down quickly, using the momentum to easily bring his kohai down and across his knees. “What—what are you doing?” Tora asked, suddenly very nervous.

“Showing you what favoritism looks like.” Kuroo said. Tora immediately tried to push himself up but was met with four stinging swats falling straight down on his pants.

“Ow! What the hell Kuroo?” Tora yelled, kicking his legs wildly in an attempt to throw Kuroo off balance and give himself a chance at escaping.

The second year looked absolutely ridiculous, and if Kuroo was in the mood he would have given one of his famous chuckles. But he wasn’t. So, instead the captain decided to reward his kohai’s behavior by hooking his fingers in the waistband of his teammates trackpants and tugging them down the center of the flailing boy’s thighs. Now Tora was without a rather decent layer of protection. “I’ve heard when a toddler throws a tantrum, you should just let them kick and scream until they have tired themselves out. However, it’s almost one in the morning and I would like to go back to sleep. Consider this your warning, anymore nonsense then I’m immediately taking your underwear down and I spank you bare without a warmup.”

“No!” Yamamoto yelled out, throwing one of his hands back and trying to reach for his lowered pants. “You can’t do this! It’s so embarrassing!”

Kuroo just took the arm searching for discarded fabric and pinned it to the small of the wing spikers back. Then he snapped the waistband of Tora’s underwear in warning. “Yes, I can and I am. The alternative is that you are reported to coach and kicked off the team, and I’m not going to let that happen.” Kuroo brought down a series of five swats to each of Tora’s cheeks. “You are far too talented to put your position in jeopardy like that, and whether you like it or not, this team has become a family. A family that you are a part of, and do not have permission to leave.”

Kuroo started moving his hand in a circuit around Tora’s backside, letting smack after smack fall with the same level of intensity. Although, Kuroo was holding back his strength, he was still giving his kohai a harder spanking then he had ever given Kenma. Nekoma’s setter was different though, and not in the way that Yamamoto had previously alleged. Kuroo didn’t go easier on Kenma because they were best friends, he did it because Kenma most of the time already knew what he had done wrong and was just accepting his punishment. There was also the bonus that Kenma’s infractions were almost always minor and required very little effort from Kuroo to correct.

“Ow! Ow! Ouch, Kuroo stop! Ow! I get it!” Tora’s cries brought the captain out of his musings. “Stop it!”

The middle blocker never liked being given orders, especially when those orders were being directed by a kohai laying over his lap. “You get it huh?” Kuroo asked, delivering three swats to Tora’s covered undercurve.

“OW!”

“Let’s test that theory, shall we? Tell me, why are you getting this spanking Tora?” Kuroo asked, starting yet another circuit.

“Stop it!” Tora yelled.

“Wrong answer.” Kuroo said and then gave his underclassman two hard swats on each thigh.

“Ouch! OW! Please Kuroo!”

“Why am I giving you a spanking Tora?” Kuroo asked again.

“Because you’re a jerk!” Yamamoto ducked his head and bit his lip, knowing what was coming. He couldn’t believe himself, being in this situation and still being so defiant. Despite his outward appearance screaming problem youth, he was a very compliant kohai. Sure, he talked back from time to time, but all three of the Nekoma third years enjoyed verbal sparring so it was never taken as blatant disrespect. However, this moment right here could not be taken as anything but disrespectful, and this was very new territory for Tora. He had no idea why he was still fighting, because from the moment his phone rang and he saw his captain’s name on the screen, he knew he had screwed up. Yet here he was, baiting his senpai.

Kuroo sighed, disappointed that it seemed Tora was determined to carry this on longer. “Wrong again.” Tora felt the hand that was spanking him come to a halt. There was no way that Kuroo had just given up, so the younger boy wasn’t surprised when he tried to stand that he was held down by the hand that was pinning his arm to his back. What did surprise him was when he felt the security of his black briefs being taken from him. “I warned you about nonsense.”

The spanks that came down felt so much harder without the protection of his underwear, and Tora felt tears starting to well up in his eyes. “No please!” He begged. “Give them back!”

“I don’t make threats lightly, remember that.” Kuroo said as he started once again covering his kohai’s bottom with spanks. “Let’s hope third try is the charm. Why are you getting a spanking?”

“I snuck out.” Tora whimpered. Two hard spanks.

“And?” Kuroo asked.

“I got Karasuno involved by inviting Noya.” Two more hard spanks.

“And?” Tora slammed his eyes shut at his captain’s question, wracking his brain to try and find the answer that would bring all of this to an end. “Let me give you a hint.” Kuroo resumed bring down a series of spanks all across the bare bottom presented before him. “Stop yelling I can hear you. Accusing me of favoritism to avoid punishment. Gesticulating your limbs whenever you felt your point wasn’t being given enough attention like a toddler in the grocery store arguing for sweet.”

Tora’s face flushed at the comparison, realizing now that his behavior was similar to that of a toddler throwing a tantrum. Luckily, he wasn’t in public for all to see, so no one besides Kuroo really had to share in his embarrassment. “My attitude!” Tora yelled out. “It has been bad.”

“That an understatement, but I’ll take it.” Kuroo said, stopping his spanks for a moment. Tora was grateful that he finally got through the question and had earned at the very least a grace period.

Tora heard his captain sigh and then felt the hand that was just punishing him, gently rub his back. The tears that had been welling up had just started to spill over, but they weren’t quite noticeable, which gave Yamamoto hope that he was going to finish this childish punishment with some dignity. “Am…am I done?” The younger boy asked, voice just over a whisper.

“No.” The answer made the hope Tora had just been feeling sink down into the pit of his stomach. “We are getting close though.” The captain’s voice was still stern, but now the edge of frustration was gone. Probably because Tora finally decided to start taking responsibility for why they were in this position. “I need you to know that I am never trying to treat you guys and Kenma differently.” Kuroo said. “I’ve known Kenma since we were in elementary school. I…I’m not trying to play favorites.”

Tora felt the tears slipping out. He couldn’t fight them off anymore, because the guilt of hearing the seed of doubt that he placed in his senpai’s mind was too much. “I know.” Tora whimpered. “I…I was just mad…I was mad, and I said something that I knew would make you mad too.”

“You weren’t completely wrong though.” Kuroo admitted. “If I hadn’t taken the bait, I would have never considered punishing you this way. I never thought that I would let how I’ve always personally dealt with Kenma’s disobedience bleed into the team, but I guess I did without even noticing. That isn’t fair.” Kuroo pulled Tora up and sat the younger boy in his lap, wanting to look him in the eye for what he was about to say. “From now on, this is how I am going to correct you if you step out of line.” Yamamoto’s eyes widened. “Don’t say anything just yet.” The captain cut his kohai off, before any protests could be made. “All of you deserve to know your place on the team isn’t in jeopardy when you screw up. This way, we can deal with the mistake and then you get a clean slate. Sure, your butt is sore for a couple of days, but there aren’t any more permanent consequences. I have given Kenma that benefit, and you guys deserve it too.”

Yamamoto didn’t know what possessed him in the moment, but he nodded his head in agreement. Truth is, the deal was pretty good. If coach had been informed one the stunt he pulled tonight, sitting out the rest of the training camp would be the lightest sentence he could hope for. “Good.” Kuroo said and ran a hand through his kohai’s mohawk. “Then let’s finish up and move on.”

The second year’s eyes widened in panic. “Finish up? But I thought—didn’t we—aren’t we done?”

“Almost.” Kuroo assured. “But tonight, you made a lot of serious mistakes, and I never want to repeat this lesson again. If this was just a bad attitude, we would be done, but you risked being kicked off the team or expulsion. I can’t let that slide with a hand spanking. Stand up please.”

Tora followed the order without question, not wanting to find himself being accused of another tantrum. Kuroo bent down and removed one of the slippers on his feet and then placed it next to him on the cot. “Okay, back over.” Tora gulped at the implication. This was already his first spanking ever, and now he was going to be getting the slipper too. When he messed up, he really followed the adage of ‘go big or go home’.

When Tora was back over his senpai’s knee, Kuroo didn’t hesitate to start the spanking. He brought the slipper down three times on the wing spiker’s sit spots, reigniting the fire in Tora’s backside and bringing back the tears in full force. “Please no.” Tora whined. Yamamoto yelped, as four more spanks came down on his bare bottom. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry! Please stop!”

This part of a spanking always broke Kuroo’s heart. Whenever Kenma was being an absolute brat, he never felt an ounce of guilt using the authority that Kenma’s mom gave him to discipline her son; but when it got to this point, when the boy he was punishing was actually repentant, it hurt Kuroo and he felt a little bit like a monster. It was a necessary evil but knowing that did not make Kuroo feel any better.

“Ten more Tora. Ten more and then we are done, okay?” Kuroo’s words were met with a fast nod from the sobbing boy. “I want you to count them please.”

Tora had never felt more like a sorry little kid in his life. He was draped over the knee of his senpai, bare bottom getting spanked, and crying. If anyone walked into the nurse’s office right now, Tora was sure he would die of embarrassment. “Yes captain.” He whimpered out, knowing that Kuroo was waiting for a response.

SMACK. “One sir.” Tora reported. The second year was confused when a second spank didn’t immediately follow. “What?” He asked. “Did I do something wrong.”

When Yamamoto looked up, he saw his senpai looking confused, but Kuroo shook his head and brought himself back. “You don’t need to call me sir.” The third year assured. “You can just say the number.”

Tora blushed at the correction but nodded his head. The second and third spank came down and were quickly counted off, just like the fourth and fifth. Kuroo steeled himself for the last five spanks, delivering them quickly to Tora’s sit spots. The captain was impressed that his kohai was able to keep up his count, and when the number ‘ten’ was yelled out in a sob, Kuroo threw his slipper down and collected his kohai into his arms.

“Shh.” Kuroo cooed, rocking his body back and forth in an attempt to calm down his crying teammate. Tora let his head rest on his captain’s collarbone, face retreating and using the shirt that was there as a tissue for his tears. “You did very well Tora. Shh. Shh. You’re okay now, it’s all over.”

The two high schoolers sat there for another fifteen minutes, the entire time Kuroo cradled his kohai and whispered any words of comfort that he could think up. This was never a role he envisioned for himself when he was named Nekoma’s captain, after all, Yaku-san was the ‘Demon-Senpai’, but it was a role that Kuroo was now more than willing to step into. His team might not need as much guidance as Karasuno, but there was no doubt that from time to time his kohai could use some help. Kuroo realized now that he might have been slacking on that duty, but that was not going to happen anymore.

Finally, Tora’s cries reduced into gentle breathing and Kuroo thought if they stayed here any longer then the boy might just fall asleep. “Come on.” Kuroo whispered and jostled his underclassman just enough to get his attention. “Let’s head back and get some proper sleep.”

“Oh man.” Tora complained. “I’m going to be sleeping on my stomach tonight.”

Kuroo chuckled at his kohai’s sudden realization and turned around to face the door as the wing spiker pulled up his pants and underwear. “Well, you earned it.”

Yamamoto didn’t say anything but launched himself at his captain’s back, giving the older boy a hug from behind. “I really am sorry.” The wing spiker whispered into Kuroo’s shoulder blades. “I swear it won’t happen again.”

Kuroo turned in the embrace, pulling his kohai in for a proper hug. “I know. All’s forgiven.” They stood there for another moment, and then Kuroo broke the embrace. He pulled the younger boy under his arm and then began the walk to their room back.

When they reached the Nekoma door, Kuroo ushered Yamamoto in first. The older boy heard steps coming down the hall, prompting him to take a couple of steps from the door and see a very exhausted Daichi walking with his little libero in his arms. Kuroo smiled, knowing that he and Karasuno’s captain must have similar methods of discipline. Daichi nodded his head in acknowledgment, but then brought one hand up to place his pointer finger over his lips. Kuroo understood, he can never tell Nishinoya that he had caught him and his captain in such an embarrassing position.

With that, Kuroo entered Nekoma’s room for the night, sighing in relief that he finally was going to get the sleep he deserved and that his team was back and safe under one roof.


	6. Tsukishima

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima learns bullying is not acceptable in the Karasuno family. 
> 
> Sorry if you don't like long chapters! I'm really bad about cutting scenes once I've written them.

The first week back from the training camp had proven rather productive for the Karasuno Boys’ Volleyball Team, which is something the captain was extremely grateful for. It seemed as if Karasuno’s friendly rivalry with Nekoma, and now Fukurodani, had hiked every member of the team’s motivation and brought them all together. Daichi was proud of his teammates, despite the one hiccup with Nishinoya, the team was well-behaved throughout the camp and it seemed like everyone was beginning to work well with one another.

“Daichi!” The third year turned to see a rather frazzled Michimiya running towards him.

“Oh Michimiya, what’s up?” Daichi asked. He had been headed to the courtyard so he could meet up with Suga and Asahi before going on to the clubroom but seeing as his fellow captain had run over to speak with him, Daichi decided that his friends could wait a few minutes for him.

“Daichi—” the brunette girl panted out. “I saw…I saw two of your first years. They were…it looked like they were fighting.”

All of the good will Daichi had just been feeling immediately left his body. Where are they?” Daichi sighed.

“By the vending machines.”

“Thank you Yui, I’m sorry they caused you to worry.” Daichi gave a quick bow and then turned on his heels to walk in the direction of his two problem children. 

Just before he could round the corner Daichi heard two voices, one strained and frustrated while the other was almost condescending and prickly. _Tsukishima_ _and Kageyama_ , Daichi thought.

“What exactly are you going to do your highness? I know you’re stupid, but I doubt you’re dumb enough to think hitting me will solve anything.” Tsukishima taunted.

Daichi didn’t have to look at them to know that Kageyama was likely curling hist fist around the neck of the taller blonde’s school shirt. “Shut up.” The setter growled.

“Now now, that’s no way for royalty to talk. And what exactly will Suga-san and Daichi-san think whenever they hear about this? You might be the King of the Court, but you’re their little prince, and I’m sure they would be very disappointed if you got into a fight so soon after scolding you for last time.” Daichi chose that moment to make his appearance, first seeing the smirk on Tsukki’s face and a shocked Kageyama loosening his grip.

“I am very disappointed.” Both of the bodies standing in front of Daichi tensed, clearly not noticing that they were being watched for the last minute or so. The captain walked up to his kohai, making sure to take Kageyama’s hand and remove his grip on the other first year all together. Turning, Sawamura made eye contact with his other kohai, “In both of you.”

Tsukishima at least had the decency to look embarrassed. “How long were you there?” The blonde asked, wanting to measure just how much trouble he could potentially be in.

“Long enough.” Was the curt reply he received from his captain. “I want both of you to head to the clubroom now and get ready for practice.” Each of their faces screamed in relief. “But we will be discussing this little display after everyone goes home.” Tsukishima’s face looked annoyed at the prospect, while Kageyama gulped in understanding of what was waiting for him after practice. “Go.” Daichi commanded, which was enough to cause the two first years to turn and walk straight to the clubroom.

Daichi sighed again and then pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to his vice.

 _Daichi:_ _Sorry I am late. Yui stopped me and told me that two of the first years were fighting by the vending machines._

A couple seconds later Daichi received a reply.

 _Suga:_ _Let me guess, Tobio and Tsukki?_

_Daichi: Yes, how did you know?_

_Suga: Hinata and Yams are already in the clubroom. Also, you took too long, so Asahi and I abandoned you._

_Daichi: Thanks for the loyalty there._

_Suga: You’re welcome!_

_Suga: I’m guessing you are going to wait until after practice to deal with the troublemakers…_

_Daichi: Yep._

_Suga: Need help?_

_Daichi: Maybe._

_Suga: Okay, I’ll stay after with Asahi to clean up and if you need me just tell me._

_Daichi: You really are the best. Be at the room soon._

Daichi put his phone in his pocket and began to make his way to the clubroom as well. As he walked, he sent out a silent prayer for patience to whatever deity that may be listening. Everything had been going so well, that the captain had dared to hope the team was finally beginning to get along. When Daichi was a kid he would stay up and watch interviews of his favorite professional athletes, and all of them would talk about their team being a family. In his first and second year, Karasuno was definitely not a family. Sure, the current third years had bonded, constantly being found together on and off the court, but the rest of them had not molded together completely. When Daichi was named Captain, Kiyoko had told him not to worry because this year they would be a family.

“Well they have the bickering part down.” The Captain sighed.

When Daichi finally made it to the clubroom it was just Kiyoko left, presumably waiting for him. “You’re late.”

“Yeah, I’m assuming Suga told you why.” Daichi responded.

“He showed me your texts.” The raven-haired girl took a step forward and placed her hand on the Captain’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, they’ll come together soon.”

“I hope so,” Daichi’s shoulders sagged a bit as he released a breath. “This is starting to get exhausting.”

“You are allowed to lean on Suga and Asahi, you know?” Kiyoko said. Seeing the conflict in the other third year’s eyes, she decided to continue. “You guys can do it. I know you’re concerned with overstepping, but you wanted this team to be a family. Just trust yourself and it will be fine.” Kiyoko never really spoke much around the first and second years, but when she was just in the presence of her fellow third years, she was more likely to voice her opinions, which were almost always the reassurance her boys needed.

“Thank you.” Daichi sighed in relief. “Now I should probably get changed before Coach Ukai has an aneurism.” The Captain smirked when he managed to get a small giggle in response from his manager, and then reminded himself how lucky he was to convince her to join the team in the first place.

Once the door shut Daichi practically flew while changing into his practice uniform. He wasn’t kidding about wanting to avoid the rath of his Coach, mostly because it would be embarrassing for him to be scolded for being late because he had been scolding his kohai. The world was sometimes just funny that way. After he had put himself together, he ran down the stairs and straight to the gym. Luckily, it seemed that the team was still stretching, and Coach had gone out for one last smoke before practice started, so Daichi was able to easily integrate with the others and begin his own warmups.

***

“Alright that’s practice!” Coach Ukai called out. Everyone was practically collapsing on the gym floor after the last round of sprints, Suga had commented that the Coach must have been inspired by all of the penalties that the team had done during the training camp and decided to bring the punishment back home with them. “I want all of you back tomorrow,” Ukai turned to make eye contact with the team’s captain, “and being on time is ideal.”

Daichi blushed at the admonishment, not used to being on the receiving end of a growl. “Sorry sir.” The third year said, while scratching the back of his head. “It won’t happen again.”

Ukai let out a chuckle, while pulling out a cigarette. “Good, chatting up your little girlfriend might be fun and all, but we are trying to go to nationals.”

The comment caused Daichi’s blush to deepen and Suga to bark out a laugh. “Girlfriend,” the Vice-Captain snickered, “boy did he read that one wrong.” Asahi let out a chuckle as well, which caused Daichi to glare at him in betrayal. The Captain was used to his Vice being a gremlin, but the gentle giant of the team typically didn’t try to poke fun out of fear of retaliation.

“Suga,” The ashen blonde turned to look at his best friend. “I hate you.”

The only response that Daichi got was a quick kiss blown in his direction that just reeked of sarcasm. He really did hate his friends sometimes, but at least the teasing was allowing him to get his mind off what he was about to do. Looking up, Daichi saw that Coach Ukai and Takade-Sensei had both taken their leave, trusting the third years to delegate clean up duty and eventually lock up the gym.

“Okay everyone!” Daichi yelled out while clapping his hands so he could grab the team’s attention. “Suga, Asahi and I will take care of clean up today so you can all get changed and go home.” There were cheers amongst the team, glad that they wouldn’t have to mop the floor or try and fold up those godforsaken nets. “All of you have worked hard enough, so no extra practice.” The Captain’s last statement earned a whine out of Hinata, but a quick glance and raised eyebrow changed the boys tune. “Dismissed.” Daichi said, and he watched most of his team turn their backs and walk away.

“Tsukishima,” Daichi called out, noticing that Kageyama was the only one of the pair to stay in his place. The middle blocker stopped his progress towards the door, which unfortunately prompted Yamaguchi to do the same. “Yamaguchi, you can go on ahead. I want to speak with Tsukishima and Kageyama privately please.”

“But—” Yamaguchi looked over to Tsukishima, glance clearly confused on what was going on. “I thought we were going home.”

“Go on ahead Tadashi. I’ll meet you at your place for homework later.” For a moment it looked like Yamaguchi was going to protest again, but a look from his best friend stopped him. “Will you just go?”

“Tsukishima, that was rude.” Suga scolded, coming to stand next to Daichi.

“ _Tt_ , Daichi-senpai wanted to speak privately, so I was making it private.” Tsukki said while crossing his arms. The disrespect that the middle blocker was showing, was beginning to get on Daichi’s nerves. Sugawara was Tsukishima’s senpai, and the tone Tsukki had decided to take was not acceptable.

“Sorry Tsukki.” Yamaguchi responded, and then turned to his upperclassmen. “Sorry, I will see you all tomorrow.” Daichi wanted to tell the first year that he was okay, after all, Tadashi wasn’t the one displaying poor behavior, but that was a conversation for another day. It was very clear that Daichi was going to have his hands full and keeping the pinch server around would likely only rack up more incidents that Daichi would need to review with the blonde middle blocker later.

Tsukishima turned to look at his upperclassmen, stare rather blank and uninterested. “Can we get this over with?”

“Excuse me?” Daichi had to make sure that his response was restrained, using everything to hold back the seething tone he wanted to take with his kohai.

“You held us back to yell at us, didn’t you?” the blonde boy asked.

Daichi noticed that Kageyama was making eye contact with his own shoes, refusing to look up and engage in the situation. Watching the setter for another moment, Daichi was relieved to see that the boy wasn’t shaking. After the last time the Captain had to discipline Kageyama, Daichi wanted to make sure that the younger boy wasn’t already getting himself worked up.

Turning back to look at the other first year in the room Daichi saw the exact opposite of the humble submission that the dark-haired boy was showing. “No, I’m not going to yell at you.”

“Then what is the point of holding us back? Are we the ones who are actually going to be cleaning?” Tsukishima asked again, clearly impatient with the entire situation.

“No.” Daichi answered. Before Tsukki could ask another question, the Captain raised his hand to cut off his kohai. “Both of you sit down, we are going to talk about what happened before any punishment is assigned.”

Kageyama practically dropped to the floor while his counterpart took some time to look around at the two other third years. “I thought you said you wanted this to be private?”

“Tsukki, please stop fighting Daichi so much.” Asahi sighed out. Daichi was a bit surprised that it was Asahi who had spoken up. Normally Suga was the one to come to his aide, and Asahi simply acted as a supportive presence in the background whenever lectures were taking place. “This ends a lot faster whenever you cooperate, and then you can go home and meet up with Yamaguchi.”

After a moment of consideration, Tsukishima decided to follow his teammate’s advice. Once the two were both sat on the floor, Kageyama holding both of his knees and Tsukki crisscross applesauce, Daichi walked to stand directly in front of the troublemakers with Suga and Asahi on his flank. “Tobio.” Daichi said, causing the first-year setter to look up. “I thought you and I already had a conversation about fighting?”

“We did senpai.” Kageyama said, his voice wasn’t afraid, but it was obvious that he was upset with himself for being in this situation. Daichi was mildly grateful for that, because it meant he at least learned something.

“Then why are we here again?” Daichi asked. Kageyama chose not to answer, rather he just rested his forehead against his kneecaps. “Tobio, I asked you a question.” A mumble came as a reply. “Try again, I couldn’t hear you.”

“We weren’t fighting.” Kageyama’s voice came out a bit stronger, but his head still didn’t rise.

Daichi walked up and squatted in front of the raven-haired boy. “If you weren’t fighting, then why did I see you holding Tsukishima’s collar in your fist?” Daichi saw his underclassman twitch in response. “Tobio,” Daichi made his voice a little gentler, prompting the younger boy to look up at him. “Why were you and Tsukishima fighting?” Kageyama gave his classmate a side glance and then remained silent. This was not the moment that Daichi was hoping the first years would rally together and show one another loyalty. “Nope, none of that.” Daichi said. “If you stay quiet then you are lying to me too, and I know for certain we already had a conversation about fighting and lying at the same time, and I do not like repeating lessons.”

Kageyama practically gulped after hearing the vailed threat, shifting his bottom a bit at the implication. “He was taunting me.” Daichi wanted to sigh for what felt like the 400th time that day, but managed to hold it in. “I got an assignment back in math, and I did poorly. Hinata convinced me to ask Tsukishima for help, but when I did, I was in a bad mood about needing help in the first place and may have been rude.” Daichi raised an eyebrow at that, causing Kageyama to blush and continue. “He called me out on it, so I apologized and then asked for help again. Then…” Kageyama hesitated, giving his teammate another glance but Daichi reached out and used his hand to guide Kageyama’s gaze back to him. “That’s when he started calling me dumb and using that stupid nickname he knows I hate.”

Daichi stood to his full height and then turned in the middle blocker’s direction. “Is that true?”

“You must have overheard it, you tell me?” was the reply that Daichi was given.

Daichi felt a hand on his arm and turned to see Sugawara. With a slight pull, Daichi could tell that his Vice wanted to have a side conversation. “Asahi,” Daichi called out, grabbing his other friends’ attention. “Could you stay with these two while I talk to Suga for a moment?” The ace simply nodded, prompting the other two third years to make their way outside.

Once the door was shut and both were sitting down on the concrete steps, Suga started the talk. “I think Tsukishima is testing you.”

“He is certainly testing my patience. I almost threw him over my knee after the way he spoke to you in there.” Daichi rested his head in his hands, wanting so badly to collapse onto the ground and scream out to the universe that he wasn’t ready for the responsibility of basically raising his team. The level of discipline he was giving and the involvement in their lives he was taking on was not what he had in mind when he became the Captain.

Suga chuckled at his best friend’s obvious crisis. “Well aren’t you my knight in shining armor.”

“Shut up.” Daichi huffed.

“I’m being serious though.” Suga said, leaning over and bumping their shoulders together. “Well maybe I was joking about the knight thing, but I was being serious about Tsukki testing you. He likes to push people, and the only ones he really lets in are the people who refuse to leave.”

“Which is pretty much Yamaguchi.” Daichi supplied, although the answer was rather obvious. “That’s a really lonely way to live.”

“So, lets show him he doesn’t have to be alone.” Suga responded, smiling with ease as always.

Daichi thought his options over. While it would be really nice to have Suga by his side on this one, there were two miscreants in trouble today, and Kageyama couldn’t go ignored. All of the progress that the raven-haired boy had made would be put in jeopardy if he was pushed to the side while the two third years handled Tsukishima. Daichi had absolutely no doubt in his mind that Tobio was the most insecure player on the team after the incident he went through in middle school, and the Captain refused to allow for the first year to go back to thinking he was better off playing alone. “I thinks it’s best if I handle this one on my own.” Suga moved to protest but Daichi raised his head and looked at his friend. “Tsukishima is going to take up all of my attention today, and someone needs to deal with Tobio. I feel bad, but I think Asahi is going to be cleaning up the gym on his own today.”

“He won’t mind,” Suga assured as he stood up.

“I think this is for the best. Tobio really looks up to you, so it might have an impact on him if you are the one that talks to him.” Daichi said as he stood too.

Suga stopped Daichi from turning back to the door. “You mind if I cut him some slack this time? I know you gave him fair warning last time, but Tsukki was baiting him.”

“I trust your judgment.” If Daichi was looking closely he would see that his Vice was blushing at the praise. Unfortunately, the Captain had a one-track-mind and was rather focused on his troublesome kohai at the moment. “I probably would have lost my temper if I was in his shoes.”

Suga nodded and then they both returned to the gym, seeing everyone in the same place that they left them in. “Tobio, you and I are going to be staying here with Asahi.” Kageyama nodded his head, face flushing but not making eye contact with anyone in the room. “Tsukishima, you are going to go with Daichi to the clubroom.”

“Why?” Tsukki asked.

“You wanted privacy.” Was Daichi’s quick reply. The captain turned on his heels and started to walk back outside, listening to the scuffs behind him, indicating that the first year was actually doing as he was told and following his senpai.

When the two left the gym and the door closed Kageyama finally dared to look up at Sugawara, blush still beat red and spread out all over his face. “Asahi, I promise I will help with the cleaning in a few minutes, but I need to talk with Kageyama for a moment.”

“No problem, I’m just going to go check the supply closet real quick.” Asahi hesitated for a moment when he turned to walk away and then spun back so he could walk over to the still sitting setter. Bending down to Kageyama’s level, Asahi put his hand on the young boy’s shoulder. “Telling the truth was the right thing to do. Good job.”

Suga gave his friend a smile as the ace got up and walked away. The team never assigned their giant a parental role, like they did for Daichi and Suga, but that did not mean that Asahi didn’t have all of their respect. Suga could see that respect in Kageyama’s eyes, as he watched the older boy walk away from them and shut himself in the supply closet, no doubt intending to give the two setters some privacy.

“Is it going to happen in here?” Kageyama whispered. “There are windows, and—”

“Tobio, please stand up.” Suga caught his kohai off, and luckily the younger boy was quick to comply. “The first thing I need you to know is that I’m not punishing you out of any sort of anger. Please look at me when I say this,” Kageyama raised his gaze to make full eye contact with his senpai. “I don’t hate you for what happened today. I will never hate you. And the same goes for Daichi.” Suga could see some tears brimming on the edges of those blue eyes and confirmed his decision not to give the boy a full-on spanking. The poor kid was sorry enough.

Suga opened his arms out to the other boy. “Come here.” Tobio didn’t hesitate to throw himself at his senior, which may have been a bit awkward given the height difference, but it all worked out. The two stood there for a minute, until Suga decided that they could hug again later. “Okay.” Suga patted Kageyama’s back. “You are going to stand in the corner and think about what happened today while I clean up the gym with Asahi. When Daichi gets back here I expect you to apologize to everyone, including Tsukishima, and before you protest, you owe him an apology for nearly getting physical. You had other ways of handling that situation Tobio, and I expect you to be able to tell me those ways whenever your time out is over.” Suga saw Kageyama’s blush reappear whenever he used the term time out, which was fine with Suga. The boy nearly got into another fight on school grounds and could use some embarrassment.

The third year walked his kohai over to a corner and positioned Kageyama until he was satisfied. “I meant what I said.” Suga gave the younger boy’s butt four solid smacks. “I want you to give me alternative ways to handle a situation where someone is baiting you.” Four more spanks followed. “If you don’t do it, then the spanking you were spared will happen young man, you understand me?”

Kageyama nodded his head fiercely as two more smacks rained down on his covered bottom. “Yes senpai.”

“Good boy.” With that, Suga turned and left Tobio to his corner time and went to go fetch the ace that was still dutifully waiting in the closet.

***

Daichi and Tsukishima reached the clubroom quicker than the younger boy would have liked. It seemed that his testing of the waters went a bit too far and the Captain was actually upset with him now. “I’m not going to beat around the bush anymore, it seems like a bit of a waste of time.”

“I agree.” Tsukishima said while pushing up his glasses.

“The comment you made about Kageyama being Suga and I’s little prince, and us being disappointed with Kageyama for getting into a fight so soon after our last scolding of him; how much do you know about that?” Daichi asked.

“What do you mean?”

“You weren’t just taunting him; you were hinting that you knew something.” Daichi’s eyes were quizzical, looking for any sort of hint that Tsukishima knew more than he had let on in the past.

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” The blonde boy deflected.

Daichi walked around his kohai and then took a seat on the fold-out chair. “I think you do.” The slightest tint of red graced the paler boy’s face, which was all the signal that Daichi needed. “I said I wouldn’t beat around the bush and I meant it. Given that you seem to have figured out how your teammates were punished the last time they got in trouble, then you know exactly what you have coming.”

“You can’t be serious.” Tsukishima backed up a step.

“I am, now are you going to come over to me or do I need to come get you?” Daichi asked as he saw Tsukki take another step back. “It’s okay to be nervous, so just tell me what you need.”

“I need you to leave me alone.” Tsukki shot back with a seething tone.

Daichi got up from his seat and walked over to the first year, who fortunately did not continue his retreat. Once Daichi was close enough he grabbed hold of his kohai’s chin, bringing the boy’s angry gaze to meet with his own clam one. “I have a hunch. Now I know that you are a pretty smart kid, but I don’t think you just figured out that Hinata and Kageyama got spanked last time out of the blue. I think you have some personal experience with that form of discipline, and you put two and two together when you saw the signs.” Daichi saw the faint blush that was on the younger boy’s face begin to darken. “Am I correct?”

Daichi took the utter silence he was given as an affirmative response. “Alright.” He said and then lowered his hand to grab ahold of one of Tsukishima’s. “Then let’s get this over with.”

“No. You can’t—” Tsukki stayed in place and tried to pull himself from Daichi’s grasp. “You can’t do that…that’s not fair.”

“Interesting how you care about fair treatment now that you’re the one being embarrassed.” Daichi said, turning back to face his kohai. A flash of guilt flashed across the other boy’s golden eyes, and the Captain was relieved to see it. Daichi knew there was no way he could force the middle blocker to submit to this punishment, and he would never do that, but if Tsukki felt guilty, then Daichi knew the boy would make the right choice. “You have one other option if you don’t want the spanking.” Daichi said, which caused Tsukki to look at him while fidgeting with his fingers. “You can sit out during the next tournament.”

“What?” Tsukki gasped.

“You can either take the spanking or you are out for the next tournament, those are your options.” Daichi said again, conviction in his tone.

“You’re kidding?” Tsukishima paused, waiting for his captain to give in and admit he was making a ridiculous threat. “You aren’t kidding?”

“What you did today was completely unacceptable. The behavior you displayed was euphoriant and needs correcting. Skipping a couple of practices would be a reward for you, but I know you don’t want to disappoint Yamaguchi and the others, because despite how much you want to deny it, this team has become your friends. So, you get to make the choice.” Daichi knew that he was risking everything that the team had worked for. It was no secret that Tsukishima’s blocks were a key aspect to Karasuno’s defense, and they had the potential to evolve even further after the tutelage that Kuroo had given the blonde boy. But this was a risk the Captain had to take, because if Tsukishima did decide to forego the spanking, serious consequences did have to be given.

Tsukishima was stared down at his toes, fists clenched in frustration over the situation. “Fine.” He huffed out.

Daichi had to hide his relief, knowing that his kohai had chosen to submit. The captain walked over to his kohai and walked them both back to the chair. Instead of sitting though, Daichi rested one of his feet on the chair and turned to look at Tsukishima. “Drop your shorts.”

Tsukki was quick to comply, muttering the entire time about this situation being lame and wanting to get this over with already. Daichi would normally be upset with the mini tantrum that was going on but chose to ignore it because at the very least the blonde was complying. Once the Tsukki’s gym shorts were around his ankles, Daichi reached out and pulled the younger boy over his knee. The Captain did not waste any time, starting off the spanking with rapid smacks to the center of the blonde boy’s bottom.

“Ow.” Tsukki complained. “Not so hard.”

“You aren’t in the position to dictate what I do.” Daichi decided to let that lesson sink in a bit deeper with two sharper smacks to Tsukishima’s covered undercurve. There was an audible wince given in response to the reprimand.

A few minutes passed and Daichi was able to go through three circuits of spanks that covered the middle blocker’s bottom. Once the third circuit was complete, Daichi decided to get the lecture started. “Why are you being spanked?”

“This isn’t happening.” Tsukki muttered under his breath as he grabbed onto the back of the fold out chair to steady himself.

Daichi smacked down three hard spanks to the center of his kohai’s bottom. “I assure you it is, so answer the question please.”

“I was teasing Kageyama.” Tsukishima hissed out as another slap to his left cheek landed.

“That was a bit more than teasing, wouldn’t you say?” Daichi asked as he started slowing down his spanks, giving the younger boy time to respond.

“Yes.” Tsukishima answer.

“In fact, I would classify what I heard as bullying. Which is something that I do not tolerate on this team.” Daichi’s voice was much sterner than before, conveying just how disappointed he was with his underclassman’s behavior. “Does picking on your teammates make you feel big and strong? Does poking at other’s insecurities make you feel better about yourself? Is that what’s going on?” Daichi asked while intensifying his spanks.

“Ouch! Ow! I’m sorry, okay!” Tsukki’s legs began to kick in protest, causing his senpai to take the hand that was resting on his back to leave and Daichi’s arm to wrap around his waist. “Stop.” Tsukishima whispered.

“What you did today made Kageyama feel small. I understand that you might feel inferior at times when you see his raw talent, but the way you acted today was unacceptable.” Daichi stopped for a second to consider his options. It was clear that Tsukishima was on the edge of where he needed to be to actually start learning his lesson, he just needed to be pushed slightly forward. “I know that the two of you are in the same grade, but you are still older than Kageyama and you should be looking out for him. The two of you actually have more in common than you think, and once you realize that your lives on this team will be much better.”

“What are you talking about? What do I have in common with royalty?” Tsukki asked.

“That right there, both of you are insecure about your place on the team. Tobio was abandoned and you try your best to push yourself away. Well,” Daichi quickly took Tsukishima’s underwear down, “this team isn’t leaving Tobio alone, and we will not let you isolate yourself.”

Tsukishima felt the cool air of the room on his bare skin and his head shot up. “No, not on the bare. Please captain.”

“Sorry kid, but you weren’t getting away with everything you’ve done today without a bare bottom spanking.” Daichi started to bring down slaps again, this time without the protection of his underwear Tsukki began to squirm a bit more. “Try and stay still.”

“How about we switch places and you take your own advice.” Daichi gave the blonde five smacks to his thighs as a reward. “OW!”

“I have had enough of your backtalk today.” Daichi said, starting another circuit of spanks on the boy’s upturned bottom. "You've been disrespectful to Tobio," _spank_ , "to Sugawara," _spank_ , "and to me. It ends now." Three more spanks fell onto Tsukki's under curve. 

“Ow, please…I’m sorry.”

“This team is a family Kei. You may not have wanted that when you handed me your club application, but that is what happened. And in this family, we treat each other with respect.” Daichi punctuated the last sentence with a spank for each word, causing the boy on his lap to release a sob of all the tears he had previously been holding back. Daichi knew he had to keep going, he had was so close to reaching the boy he was holding. “I care about you and I will not watch you throw away all of your potential simply because you are more concerned with being this cool and cold stereotype. You are better than that.”

Tsukki had been fighting for the better part of seven minutes to hold back his tears, but now it was just a lost cause. Daichi was hitting his butt and stabbing him in the heart at the same time, it just wasn’t fair. “I’m sorry…I’m sorry…I’m so-sorry.” Tsukishima was mumbling to himself. He hadn’t realized that Daichi had stopped raining down spanks until he felt a hand carding through his hair and hearing the soothing hums from above him.

Daichi guided the boy over his knee into a standing position and pulled him into a hug. The taller boy threw himself into his upperclassman’s chest and let himself cry out every insecurity pent up in his body. “I’m sorry.” He whispered again.

Daichi rubbed soothing circles around his kohai’s back, attempting to calm the shuttering body that he was holding. “Shh, it’s okay. It’s all over now, you are finished. Shh.” When the Captain felt his teammate start to physically calm down, he just barely pushed him away so that he could wipe the tears from the blonde boy’s eyes. “You took your punishment and now it is over. I’m very proud of you.”

“I thought you were disappointed.”

“I was disappointed when you were being disrespectful earlier, and I hope you know you owe both Kageyama and Suga an apology for the way you spoke to them today.” Daichi responded, and Tsukki nodded along. “Go ahead and pull your pants up.”

Daichi went over to his gym bag and found a small packet of Kleenex while his kohai took a second to right himself. Walking back, he pulled over out and went to wipe Tsukki’s entire face. “This is so lame.” 

“Well you earned it.” Daichi smirked, and then gave the boy one more hug. “But you did well.”

“I am sorry…I shouldn’t…I shouldn’t have said those things to Kageyama.” Tsukki was studying his shoes. “You were right…it did make me feel better. It shouldn’t of, but it did.”

“The important thing is that you know that now, and you aren’t going to do it again.” Daichi grabbed the younger boy’s hand and started to lead him away from the clubroom. “Now I think it’s time we head back, before Suga comes up here and accuses me of killing you.”

The middle blocker blushed, knowing he was about to face people that knew of his embarrassing punishment. “Don’t worry, no one is going to make fun of you. The worst you have coming is cuddles from Suga.”

“You two are as bad as Akiteru.” Tsukki sighed.

“That’s your brother?” Daichi saw the nod he was given in response and smiled at the fact the boy had inadvertently compared them to family.

When the two boys walked into the gym, they were greeted by the sight of Tobio practically attached to Sugawara’s hip. Sawamura smirked, happy to see he was right that a good talk with Suga was just what Tobio needed. Suga really was the best mentor for the boy, despite having a devilish sense of humor the older setter was really supportive and sweet.

“Hey you two!” Suga called, giving them his signature smile.

Both of the first years blushed and looked to their feet, which is something that third years agreed would not do. Suga and Daichi each pushed their first year forward, and then one of the cutest things Daichi had ever seen happened. At the exact same time, Kageyama and Tsukishima bowed to one another and said, “I’m sorry.” Daichi and Suga made eye contact in that moment, and the Captain could tell that his Vice was fighting off tears. If Daichi had looked to his left, he would see his other best friend rolling his eyes at the proud parents.

After they apologized to each other, Tsukishima went to Suga and Tobio came over to Daichi and each of them repeated the bow an apology. There was a bit of hugging and reassurance for another minute, but then the two boys decided they were embarrassed enough and pulled away.

“I want to make something clear before you guys go.” The two first years turned to look at their Captain, noting the stern look returning to his face. “This happens again then you will both start on your bare bottoms and then get the hairbrush. Do you understand?” Daichi saw his kohai gulp, imagining the combination of embarrassment and pain that scenario would bring and quickly nodded their heads in understanding. “Good, then both of you can go home. We’ll see you tomorrow for morning practice.”

As the boys began to take their leave Daichi heard Tsukishima inviting Kageyama to go over to Yamaguchi’s with him to do homework. The offer caused the Captain to smile and turn to his best friends. “I’m really glad those two are on the team, even if they can be absolute pains.”

Suga laughed and flung an arm around his friend. “They just need guidance sometimes.”

As Suga began to walk back over to Asahi, who was stashing away the brooms, the older boy gave his Captain a quick smack on the butt. Daichi’s face turned beat red in an instant and his shoulders tensed, only to immediately turn around and chase after his friend when he heard the cackle running away from him.

“You little gremlin!” Daichi yelled but he couldn’t bring himself fight off the laugh escaping his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a request for a future chapter!


	7. Kenma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is for all of you that requested to see the Kenma spanking that was alluded to in Tora's chapter! Hopefully you all like it!

Kenma was missing.

The fact alone made Kuroo’s blood pressure skyrocket with fear for his friend, but it also left him in a wake of chilling irritation. Kuroo new that Nekoma’s setter had a tendency to wander off, but that tendency was almost within a mile radius and in an area that the younger boy was familiar with. Whenever Coach Nekomata asked about their setter’s absence, Kuroo could not fight off the anger boiling inside him. The team was not in Tokyo, this was not familiar territory, and Kenma was alone.

Kuroo had quickly pulled out his phone and pulled up the app that had Kenma’s location shared with him, a precaution that was taken in middle school whenever this habit had first started making itself known. “I’ve got him.” Kuroo said. The Captain turned to Yaku and Kai, “You guys are in charge. Make sure everyone’s blood supply to their muscles and joints is increased. I want their nutrient transportation and circulation at top form.”

“You got it Captain.” Kai replied with his signature calm smile.

“Why can’t you just say, ‘make sure they stretch’ like a normal person?” Yaku griped, prompting Kuroo to glare back. Kai laughed at his teammate’s antics, happy that even after all of these years the two could still bicker about the smallest things. “Go get Kenma, you are wasting time here.”

“Yeah yeah.” Kuroo said as he turned and started walking away. “Just because you are the demon senpai, doesn’t mean you can give me orders.”

“Yet you are still following them!” Yaku called back. Kuroo contemplated turning around and giving his smaller friend what for but decided that leaving Kenma alone in an unfamiliar town even for a moment longer wasn’t worth the fun of tormenting Yaku. He would just have to make spiking drills the penalty for mistakes in practice tonight, without exception of position, that way he could watch the short boy struggle to jump as high as his kohai. Sure, that was mean, but the little demon deserved it from time to time.

Kuroo opened the tracking app on his phone again and heaved a sigh of relief whenever he saw that Kenma had not moved. “Must be playing video games on the side of the road.” The middle blocker sighed.

It was about a twenty-minute walk for Kuroo in the end. About halfway through, the Captain had to remove his Nekoma jacket, the heat becoming too much for him. Once the setter came into view, Kuroo was surprised to see that his friend was chatting with an orange haired shrimp. It wasn’t like Kenma to be social, his introverted tendencies always kept him glued to a screen or simply whispering a message the Kuroo would have to then communicate to other people.

“Kenma!” Kuroo called out, surprising both his friend and the little stranger. The tallest boy watched as his teammate put his game back in the gym bag, taking his time rather than scrambling, and then getting up to walk away.

Before the two could officially leave, Kenma turned around to face the shrimp. “See you soon.” The sentiment came off cryptic, and Kuroo could see that the smaller stranger was left confused on the side of the road.

“Who was that?” Kuroo asked.

“A player from Karasuno. Apparently, he is a middle blocker,” was Kenma’s dry reply.

Kuroo stopped walking, feet nearly stumbling underneath him. “He is a what?” Kuroo looked over his shoulder, attempting to catch a glance at the other player once more but found just an empty street. “There is no way! Is he even five feet tall?”

“Don’t be so dramatic.” Kenma said as he continued walking forward but reaching back into his bag to pull out the game he had been playing earlier.

Seeing the staple move, Kuroo’s frustration reignited. Kenma had been careless and run-off once again, but this time in a place where he was a total stranger. Kuroo had to shake off the thought of a short middle blocker, the kid was probably a bench warmer anyway, there were more important things requiring his focus at the moment.

“Kenma.” Kuroo called out again, this time sterner. The tone prompted the younger boy to stop moving forward, but his eyes were still otherwise occupied with the handheld device. “Kenma, put that away. I want to talk to you.”

“I can hear you.” Kenma’s fingers were pressing down with as much force as he could, and his eyes were distracted and concentrated all at the same time.

Kuroo knew what he was about to do was going to cause a problem, but at the moment it was something that needed to be done. Taking two strides forward, Kuroo snatched the handheld away from his friend and held it above his own head. The reaction from Kenma was almost immediate, his eyes transformed into daggers and his shoulders hunched in anger. “This is mine now.” Kuroo said as he took the game and pocketed it.

“When do I get it back?” Kenma asked.

“Whenever I think you’ve earned it back.” Kenma rolled his eyes at his Captain’s response, he hated non-answers more than anything. “Now, we have a twenty-minute walk to discuss your behavior and then practice.”

“This is stupid.”

“What’s stupid is wandering away from your team whenever you are in a town you’ve never been to before. You’re smart Kenma, everyone knows that, and yet you pull some of the most reckless and idiotic stunts on the team.” Kuroo saw his friend beginning to walk forward, which annoyed him. Kenma was trying to distance himself from his mistakes, choosing to ignore the problem rather than own up to what he did wrong, and that was not something that Kuroo was going to allow.

The benefit to having a best friend basically half your size is that it is easy to catch up to them. In a matter of steps Kuroo was right by Kenma’s side and grabbed ahold of his friend’s elbow, and then deciding to lead the pair into a local grocery store. Looking around Kuroo was happy to see that they had a family style bathroom, and quickly walked to the door and shoved Kenma into the small room before locking the door.

“What the hell Kuroo?” Kenma gave out a mix between a whisper and a yell. He was clearly embarrassed at being so easily manhandled and was trying to figure out just how many strangers witnessed what had just happened.

Kuroo crossed his arms and looked down at his friend. “I’m not letting you run away from this Kenma, we are talking about what you did here and now. I was going to wait until after practice to punish you and use our walk for the lecture, but now I think you are going to be practicing with a sore bum.” Kenma’s face lit up a bright red at the comment, knowing now why Kuroo had chosen a family stall instead of just pulling him into a side alley or something.

“No please don’t…I’ll be good Kuroo I promise.” The last thing that Kenma wanted was to be spanked in a public bathroom and then need to go an exercise. Those were two things that he hated most, and both of them happening within the span of an hour was awful.

“Too late.” Kuroo huffed. The taller boy walked over to the small wooden bench laid out across from the handwashing station and sat down. While patting his lap the middle blocker said, “come her Kenma.”

“Please.” Kenma said again, not above trying to beg his way out of a spanking. “This isn’t fair.”

“It is completely fair, now come over here.” Kuroo said.

“Mom didn’t give you permission for this. This is a volleyball issue; the Coach should handle it.” Whenever begging didn’t work, Kenma had to fall back on logic. The younger boy cursed the day his mother decided that Kuroo was responsible enough to take a role in disciplining her son. It was absolutely mortifying, standing there and listening to his mom give Kuroo the rules of spanking Kenma while his friend was listening attentively. At first Kenma had held out hope that his best friend had only been entertaining his mom but was displeased to find out that Kuroo had every intention of using his new privileges as he saw fit.

“Wrong.” Kuroo said and gave his lap another pat. “You were by yourself in a place you’ve never been too, and you were only alone because you went off without permission. That counts as reckless endangerment, which is most definitely in scope of punishment your mom gave me.” The older boy raised his one visible eyebrow, a gesture inviting another argument from his friend.

Kenma groaned in frustration, knowing that Kuroo was absolutely right and that if his mom found out that he had wandered off again and Kuroo hadn’t punished him, she would likely punish the both of them. “I hate this.” Kenma grumbled as he came forward and unceremoniously dropped himself across his friend’s lap.

“You act like I enjoy it.” Kuroo responded, taking a second to right his friend’s position.

“You’re smug and you know it.” Kenma shot back.

Kuroo couldn’t stifle the chuckle that fought its way out of his mouth. “Okay, maybe I enjoy it a little. But that is only because you deserve it for being a brat a lot of the time.”

“Am not.”

“Are too.”

“Am not.”

“Are too.”

Kenma huffed, hating this situation. “Am not.” He whispered, hoping that Kuroo didn’t hear him and he would get the last word.

Kuroo shifted and Kenma felt hand on his waistband. “Are too.” Kuroo said and then pulled the setter’s track pants down to his shoes. Kenma winced, he had been hoping to keep those up for at least the first part. Four sharp smacks came down without warning, landing in the dead center of Kenma’s neatly presented backside.

“Ow.” Kenma grunted. A couple more smacks followed, this time on the right cheek, only to then be immediately mirrored on the left. “Ouch, ow.”

“You could have been seriously hurt Kenma.” Kuroo’s tone had strayed quite a bit from the playful banter that had been taking place a moment ago. Kenma was now dealing with the disciplinarian, not his friend. “You got very lucky. We don’t know this place or these people.” Another circuit of spanks made its way across Kenma’s bottom. “You could have been taken,” Kuroo could see Kenma’s head bob up and the setter was raring up for a retort, “and don’t you dare tell me I’m being dramatic.” Kuroo delivered four harsh spanks to the younger boy’s undercurve.

“OW!” Kenma yelled. “I get it. Ow. Stop.”

Kuroo chose to ignore the demand he was being given and decided to continue with his lecture. “If something happened to you, I would never forgive myself.” The spanks were raining down, one after another at a relentless speed. “You are my responsibility, not just as your captain but as your best friend. I promised to take care of you, and I will be damned before I break that promise.” The emotion behind Kuroo’s voice is what got Kenma more than the strength of the spanks. Sure, Kuroo was strong and his spanks really hurt, but hearing the tremor in his best friend’s tone hurt way more.

“I’m sorry!” Kenma could feel tears welling up in his eyes. “Ow. I’m sorry Kuroo! I didn’t mean—ow—I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Kuroo sighed, pausing the punishment, happy to see that his friend was beginning to understand the weight of his actions. “I accept your apology.” Kuroo said, and then once again the setter could feel a hand on his waistband.

“Please don’t” Kenma squeaked.

“Sorry buddy, just because you understand you were in the wrong now doesn’t mean you get away with a spanking on just your underwear. What you did was careless and dangerous, and I can’t let that slide.” With that explanation, Kenma felt his underwear join his track pants around his ankles, leaving his now dark pink bottom exposed. “I don’t want to occupy this stall any longer than we have to, so after practice tonight you and I are going to find an empty room and you can do your corner time then, okay?”

“Isn’t this embarrassing enough?” Kenma asked. His question was met with the first spank to his bare bottom. “Ow.”

“How many times have you and I talked about the dangers of going off on your own.” Kuroo asked. Three spanks were given in response to the silence he received as an answer. “You can’t answer,” two more spanks, “because it has happened too many times for you to keep track.” Another circuit of spanks had Kenma beginning to wiggle about, trying to dodge any slaps that he could. Unfortunately, the older boy was adept at remaining on target and found it rather easy to maintain the course of his spanks. “So no, being dragged into a public restroom to have your bare bottom spanked like a little boy is not embarrassing enough. You will be doing corner time, and that sass just earned you an extra five minutes.”

Kenma kicked his feet after a couple of spanks landed on his upper thighs. “Ow. I’m sorry.” The younger boy mumbled. He was never much of a fighter, which is why even the squirming that he did was dismissed by Kuroo. For the most part, Kenma was rather docile in a spanking, choosing frequently to whine over put up a real physical struggle.

“This doesn’t happen again, you understand me?” Kuroo asked as he once again focused his attention on Kenma’s undercurve.

“Yes.” The tears that Kenma had been fighting off spilled over. They weren’t waterworks, no sobbing followed, but there were enough that tear tracks would probably be left behind. “I won’t do it again. Please stop. Ow.”

“If we ever have to have this discussion again,” Kuroo gave four smacks to Kenma’s left cheek. “I am going to call mom and ask permission to use the brush on you for the entire spanking.” Kenma’s head shot up and tear-filled eyes turned to look at his friend. “That’s how much you scared me.” Kuroo said.

Kenma nodded in understand, vowing to never to wander off again. An entire session with the brush was just not worth it.

“I love you too much to lose you.” Kuroo said, squeezing his eyes shut and trying to hide the emotions in his voice. The older went through a final circuit of spanks and then delivered the last four spanks directly to his friend’s sit spots.

When the spanking was over Kenma felt the older boy rubbing soothing circles on his back, signaling that he could have a moment to compose himself. After a couple of steading breaths, Kenma started to get up from his friend’s lap and righted his shorts and pants. “I’m sorry.” Kenma whispered, looking at the floor and using his arm to rub away some of his tears.

Because Kenma was not looking up, he did not see Kuroo covering the distance between them and pulling the younger boy in for a hug. Kenma could feel one hand running through his hair, and the other returning to the soothing circular pattern on his jacket covered back. “Shh.” Kuroo cooed. “It’s over, it’s all over now.” Kenma buried his head into his friend’s chest, choosing to soak up the comfort rather than push it away. The younger boy wasn’t stupid, he knew that this hug was just as much for him as it was for Kuroo, and Kenma wasn’t about to deny his best friend the comfort he needed. “You’re safe, and that is all that matters now.” Kuroo muttered.

“I really am sorry for scaring you.” Kenma sighed into the strong chest.

“I know, and I said you’re forgiven.” Kuroo pulled their bodies apart and brought his hands up to cup his friend’s face. “I meant it when I said that I love you too much to lose you. I know you think that sometimes I do this because I’m mean and taking advantage of the power your mom gave me, and that might be true when I give you a stray swat or two when you’re a brat,” Kenma frowned, once again not liking the implication that he is a brat, “but if I’m ever giving you a real punishment Kenma, it’s because I care and I don’t want to see you hurt.”

“I know Tetsu.” Kenma said, prompting his friend to smile at the nickname. The setter looked down to his feet again with a light blush on his cheeks, then he whispered, “I love you too.”

“Good!” Kuroo shouted, slinging his arm around his friend and picking up the stray gym bag, which had been tossed next to the bench. “Now let’s go practice!” When the two emerged from the bathroom there were two employees standing by the water fountain trying to stifle their own giggles. The setter’s entire face began to resemble one of the tomatoes sitting in the produce bins nearby, causing Kuroo to laugh and pull his friend forward. “Good thing they are all strangers huh?”

The two girls this time couldn’t fight off their giggles, taking Kuroo’s statement as a confirmation for their suspicions. “I hate you.” Kenma mumbled.

“Nope, you love me. I know because you said it a minute ago.” Kuroo’s tone was back to being playful and the big dorky smile on his face made Kenma’s shoulders relax slightly.

“I changed my mind.”

“Sorry,” Kuroo shrugged. “I have a no taksies backsies policy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any grammar mistakes! I promise I read over the chapter before posting, but something inevitably slips through. 
> 
> Also, feel free to keep sending in requests. I have a list going, but I will never be upset to add to it!


	8. Yamaguchi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The original Tsukishima request included Yamaguchi, but there were so many moving parts in that chapter I decided to give Yamaguchi his own chapter! Hopefully you guys like it!

“Ummm Suga-senpai?”

Afternoon practice had just ended and everyone, aside from the freak duo, had gone up to the clubroom to change and go home. The Vice-Captain had just finished buttoning up his school shirt when he heard his name stammered behind him. “Oh, hey Yamaguchi, what’s up?”

The freckled boy pushed his two pointer fingers together, a signal that Suga had picked up indicating his kohai was nervous. “I was just wondering…umm well…” The first year took a breath trying to calm himself down. “Umm…I was wondering why I haven’t been asked to stay after practice…like the others.”

For a moment Suga was confused, and he started to try and recall what the younger boy was referring too; and then, all the sudden it hit him. “Oh.” Suga said, causing Yamaguchi’s eyes to lift up from his shoes. “Oh that.” Suga gave his kohai a reassuring smile and then scratched the back of his head. “You don’t worry about that, okay? That is a club you don’t want to be a part of anyway. Daichi’s attention isn’t exactly fun, so don’t fret it.”

Yamaguchi didn’t look convinced if the slight bite to his lower lip was anything to go by, but Suga could not bring himself to be anymore specific. It’s not like he could pull the younger boy into a corner and discreetly say that Daichi has been spanking his fellow first years whenever they act up, especially whenever Noya and Tanaka were just on the other side of the room finishing packing their bags and having an animated discussion. The two might be loud now, but the universe surely wouldn’t be kind enough to keep them loud whenever a more sensitive topic was being discussed.

“Okay senpai.” Yamaguchi said. The kid still sounded slightly upset, but Suga could tell he was putting on a brave front. “Thanks anyways.” The boy then turned around and headed out the door, likely meeting up with Tsukishima to go back to one of their homes and complete their assignments for the day.

Suga just sighed and decided to let it go. It wasn’t like he could have done anything different in that moment given the information that was at stake. He was absolutely sure his teammates would not want something private like that disclosed. Throwing his jacket around his shoulder, Suga ran out of the room and down the stairs. Luckily Asahi and Daichi were kind enough to wait for him, despite all of the times that Suga had abandoned his friends after his claims of them taking ‘forever’ in the past.

“What took you so long?” Asahi asked.

“Yeah, I thought I was going to turn ninety before you got down here.” Daichi decided to be cute and throw one of Suga’s most common insults back at him, which was something the Vice did not appreciate. He made his feelings known by practically leaping onto his friend’s back, which nearly caused Daichi to lose balance and collapse onto the ground. They were both lucky that the Captain was able to recover so quickly. Maybe Daichi was hanging out with the Nekoma Captain too often, because his reflexes were becoming almost cat like.

“If you are almost ninety, then I am definitely ninety and need to be carried home.” Suga said as he readjusted himself into the perfect position for a piggyback ride. Despite all of the huffing Daichi was doing in response, he still allowed Asahi to grab his bag from him and brought his arms to secure Suga’s legs.

“You are absolutely ridiculous, you know that?” Daichi asked.

Suga just laughed and let his head rest on his best friend’s neck, letting himself forget the odd interaction he had just had. “You love that about me.”

Asahi chuckled at the antics of his friends. “As long as it is aimed at Daichi and not me, then definitely.” Suga didn’t bother to try and get down, knowing that Daichi had taken this as a personal challenge.

The three of them continued on their normal route home, and the conversations were pretty typical. They discussed strategy mostly, the new attacks their team was planning to unveil at the next tournament still needed improvement and the three of them were trying to pinpoint the best ways to achieve that goal. “I think we should practice the synchronized attack a little more in practice, with Kageyama and I continually switching places. We need to get it so all of you can hit the ball no matter the setter.”

“We should do it towards the end of practice too.” Asahi said. “We are going to need to all be able to do it even when we are exhausted in a game.”

“Asahi has a good point. I will text Coach when I get home and let him know.” Daichi said as he came to a stop. This was where they would typically part ways, yet when Suga went to get down, Daichi hefted him back up. “See ya tomorrow Asahi, I’ve still got to take this one home.”

Their long-haired friend nearly snorted when he saw Suga’s look of astonishment. “Wait what?” Suga asked.

“You are always telling me to respect my elders Suga-san.” Daichi teased. “I cannot let someone as geriatric as you walk all the way home without company, that would be irresponsible. And since I am going to be walking you safely home, I might as well continue to carry you.” Suga could hear just how amused with himself Daichi was, and it didn’t help that Asahi did end up letting that snort laugh out. A faint blush cloaked the setter’s cheeks as he pushed his face into his friend’s shoulder and began to mumble. “I’m sorry sir, I didn’t hear you.” Asahi laughed again at Daichi calling their friend ‘sir’ and actually had to wipe a tear from one of his eyes.

“I said shut up and take me home.”

***

Something was definitely wrong. Daichi had no idea what happened, but all of the sudden this morning Yamaguchi was not in a good mood. The Captain wanted to believe that the younger boy had just woken up a little bit grumpy, but it seemed that his foul mood was being strategically directed at himself and Suga. The pinch server was still his polite self to Asahi and his other upperclassmen, but whenever the Captain or his Vice asked Yamaguchi to do something, they were either outright ignored or given some snotty remark.

It was also becoming apparent that Daichi was not the only one picking up on what was happening. Daichi had asked his freckled kohai to help pick up some of the stray balls around the gym after they had finished up serving practice that morning, only to get a huff and “whatever” as a response. The Captain could see that both the team’s ace and Tsukishima were eyeing their teammate in amazement, confusion, and concern.

Then when the team was in the clubroom and Suga had asked Yamaguchi to hand him the pair of shoes Asahi had teasingly put on the top of the lockers out of the setter’s reach, the younger boy just walked out of the clubroom without acknowledging his Vice Captain’s request. Noya’s jaw had dropped when he witnessed that. It was unconceivable that anyone could be rude to Sugawara, after all their Vice Captain was actually one of the kindest people on the team. It was almost an unspoken rule amongst the first and second years that no one ever talked back to Suga. Sure, talking back to Daichi was an extremely risky proposition; but being rude to Suga was a death wish.

The Captain practically had a zero-tolerance policy when it came to his Vice. When the second years had gathered at Tanaka’s house and the topic came up, Narita had suggested Daichi reacted so poorly because Suga was no longer a starting player and Daichi didn’t want Suga to feel like it was okay to disrespect him now that Kageyama was the official setter. None of the others could come up with an alternative; well, Tanaka said that Daichi might have a crush on Suga and is willing to fight for the setter’s honor, but the group dismissed the theory.

“What’s up with Yamaguchi this morning?” Noya asked, looking from the still stunned Suga to Ennoshita.

“I don’t know, but if he keeps it up, he is going to get in trouble.” Ennoshita answered.

Suga eventually shook off his shock and then grabbed a chair to stand on and retrieve his shoes. The setter didn’t say anything as he left the room with an extremely concerned face. After seeing the hurt in his senpai’s eyes, Noya couldn’t help but reach for his phone and shoot off a text to Asahi and Daichi.

_Noya: Something is up with Yams. He was just rude to Suga._

_Asahi: Are you sure it wasn’t Tsukishima? They are always together, maybe you’re confused._

_Noya: I think I know the difference, but thanks for the confidence._

_Daichi: What do you mean by rude?_

_Noya: Suga asked Yams to reach the shoes Asahi hid (which was really funny btw!!!) and Yams just ignored Suga and walked out the clubroom. And I know he heard him, because he made eye contact with Suga and then walked away!!!_

_Asahi: That doesn’t sound like Yamaguchi._

_Daichi: I’ll talk to Suga._

_Daichi: Thank you for letting us know Noya._

“I think I might have just sentenced Yamaguchi to death.” Noya whispered as he showed Ennoshita the text thread.

The other second year just shrugged his shoulders. “You did the right thing; Yamaguchi has got to learn that he can’t just disrespect his senpai like that.”

“Still feel bad.” Noya mumbled. “I know what Daichi’s gonna do.”

“So do I.” Ennoshita said, which caused Noya’s eyes to explode and Ennoshita to immediately regret what he just said. “Ask Tanaka later, I don’t want to deal with this now.”

***

Afternoon practice went very similarly to the morning, only this time everyone was privy to the tension in the air from the very beginning. It seemed even Hinata and Kageyama were aware of what was going on around them, instead of just the volleyballs they normally focused on. When Daichi had called for the team to start doing stretches and paired them off, Yamaguchi ignored his pairing with Kinoshita and walked over to uncomfortable looking Tsukishima. It looked like the two had a hurried and whispered conversation, and then they went to a corner of the gym to begin stretching.

Daichi was definitely annoyed at this point, but he was also extremely confused. With all of the team’s eyes on him, including Coach Ukai’s and Takeda-Sensei’s, Daichi gave an exaggerated sigh and then adjusted the pairs. Since he was paired with Suga, the two of them walked over to the two adults in the room before beginning their own stretches.

“What exactly is going on?” Coach asked, obviously irritated.

“We aren’t sure yet.” Daichi answered as he looked over at his two tallest kohai in the furthest corner of the gym. “I’m going to talk to Yamaguchi after practice today and try to get to the bottom of it. If this morning is anything to go off of, he is only mad at Suga and I, so maybe it is best if you just give all the orders today Coach. I don’t want everyone to get off track because of this.”

“I think that is a responsible decision Daichi-kun.” Takeda-Sensei praised. “I know it might feel like you are allowing for disrespect to continue and that might make your team think you are weak,” a weight settled in Daichi’s stomach at the teacher’s words. Takeda always had the most unconventional pep talks. “But it actually is very mature. You know the situation cannot be resolved in this practice and you want to make sure that the team is efficient anyway.” The dark-haired sensei let a reassuring hand rest on the younger boy’s shoulder. “You are a good Captain, Daichi-kun.”

Daichi blushed at the compliment. Everyone on the team knew how seriously Daichi took his position, but none of them knew better than his fellow third years. Suga could always see the weight of the team on Daichi’s shoulders, a weight that was taken on willingly, but still a large load to bear. Suga tried his best as Vice to help support some of that weight, but it wasn’t always enough. The ashen blonde knew that Daichi spent some nights lying awake trying to figure out the best way to guide his team, and genuine compliments like the one Takeda-Sensei had just given made Suga smile in relief, because he knew that the compliment likely would help ease Daichi into sleep on his next restless night.

“Come on Captain.” Suga said as he bumped his friend’s shoulder. “We need to stretch out too.”

Despite Coach Ukai handing out all of the orders for the days practice, including the ones Daichi would typically give, like calling for a water break, Yamaguchi still found ways to share his bad mood with the Captain and Vice-Captain. The most notable was when the first year flubbed a serve and it ended up connecting with the back of Daichi’s head. The gym had stilled at that, and Coach Ukai ended up calling practice early.

“Yamaguchi.” Daichi said, voice taking on a harder tone then he had earlier. The first year did not stop walking away, once again ignoring his senpai. “When you are done changing, you are walking home with me. I want to talk to you.”

That got Yamaguchi’s attention, well everyone’s attention. Instead of answering the obvious silent question, Daichi walked forward and lead the way to the clubroom. “Why can’t we talk here? I don’t want to go to your house.” Yamaguchi said, quickly following behind his Captain.

“Can’t, I promised Michimiya that she could use our gym for extra practice and a lot of teams are staying late right now. I don’t want anyone interrupting our talk, so you are coming with me.” Daichi said. Yamaguchi had opened his mouth to retort, but Daichi turned after unlocking the clubroom door, “That’s final.”

Luckily, the team was silent as everyone prepared to go home. There wasn’t any chattering of what they had all just witnessed, but Yamaguchi could feel his fellow first years, as well as some second years, eyeing him. Their stares had a mix of emotions, some were full of pity and others seemed frustrated and concerned at the same time. Yamaguchi decided to shrug them off. He didn’t care what anyone else thought, he had his reasons for acting the way he did today, and no one was going to convince him he was wrong.

Daichi finished dressing first and walked outside, he was quickly followed by Suga and Asahi. Once the third years were out of the room it was like the small space came to life. “What the hell dude?!?” Tanaka yelled.

“What?” Yamaguchi stuttered out.

“What’s going on with you?” Tsukki asked. “You’ve been rude to Daichi and Suga all day.”

“Yeah!” Hinata yelled as he hopped in the air. “And you hit the Captain with one of your serves, and I know I mess up serves a lot, but you’ve gotten really good at serves, so you had to have done that on purpose, right?”

“Stop jumping dumbass!” Kageyama yelled.

Yamaguchi just put the last of his volleyball gear in his bag and zipped it up. “It’s not a big deal.” He murmured. “I’ll see you later Tsukki.” And then he went outside and saw the three third years waiting at the bottom of the steps for him.

None of his upperclassmen greeted him, not that he was expecting one. Daichi just turned around and started walking for the school exit and was joined in tandem with his two friends. Yamaguchi walked behind them, looking almost like a sad puppy. The four of them continued walking until they reached a small fork in the road. Yamaguchi was just looking at his feet, waiting to be told when he was meant to walk again when he felt a hand ruffle his hair.

Yamaguchi looked up to see Asahi give him a small reassuring smile. “Just talk to them and keep your cool, it will be better that way.” Then the tallest third year turned and went up one of the roads.

“My house isn’t far from here. Let’s go.” Daichi said.

“Why is Suga still here?” Yamaguchi asked.

Daichi kept his expression blank, fending off the frustration that naturally came with his junior’s question. “You owe him just as much of an explanation as you owe me.” The Captain once again began to walk, and again Suga was keeping pace by his side. Yamaguchi watched the two, witnessing how perfectly in step they were. The group continued walking for another few minutes and then they finally reached a house with a placard displaying the Sawamura name.

“Are your parents home?” Suga asked as the group entered through Daichi’s front door.

“No.” Daichi said as he took his shoes off and set his bag down, which the other two did as well. “Mom has the night shift at the hospital and Dad said that he is getting drinks with some of the other fishermen tonight. Also, the twins are apparently going over to a friend’s house after their school gets out, so we have the house to ourselves for a bit.” Suga nodded his head like everything was natural, while Yamaguchi was trying to process all of the information. Daichi’s father was a fisherman while his mom was either a doctor or nurse, and he had siblings that were twins. All of this was completely new but presented like it was no big deal. “Let’s go to the living room, it’s more comfortable.”

As Daichi made his way from the entry he stopped in front of a photo of an elderly woman, clasped his hands together and bowed. Suga had followed suit but in his bow looked over at Yamaguchi expectantly. The glare the first year was given was a clear sign that despite all of the disrespect he had gotten away with so far today, he would most definitely not get away with insulting a family shrine. Yamaguchi quickly complied, giving a bow at the photo and then following his teammates into the family room.

“Why don’t you two sit down, I can go make us some tea.” Suga said.

“No.”

Daichi and Suga both looked at their kohai, who had his arms crossed and scowl on his freckled face. “Excuse me?” Daichi asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I don’t want any.” Yamaguchi clarified, although he still had a sour tone.

Daichi sighed, walking into the kitchen for a moment and returning with a chair that he then set down facing a corner. “Take a seat Yamaguchi.”

Yamaguchi eyeballed the chair and then looked at his Captain, while fighting a blush that was trying to spread across his cheeks. “What?”

“You are going to sit there for a minute and cool down.” Daichi answered. “Go on.”

“You are putting me in time out?” Yamaguchi was appalled with the situation. He might be a couple of years younger than his teammates, but he certainly was not so young that he needed a time out as punishment.

“Yes.”

“No.”

“If you don’t sit in this chair in the next five seconds, I will go upstairs and get the twins naughty chair they have to sit in for their time outs. If you think this is embarrassing, think how you will feel sitting in a seat made for naughty eight-year-olds.” The blush that Yamaguchi had been fighting was now taking over his entire face at Daichi’s last comment. The thought of sitting in a seat labeled a ‘naughty chair’ was mortifying and caused the pinch server to practically fly into the kitchen chair that was waiting for him. “Good choice.” Daichi said. “Suga and I are going to make some tea, are you sure you don’t want any?”

“No.” Yamaguchi replied.

“Try again.” Daichi said.

“No thank you.”

“Much better.” Daichi and Suga made their way into the kitchen and the Captain could feel the setter’s eyes on him. “What is it?” Daichi sighed. The last thing he wanted was to sit through a lecture from his best friend about him being too harsh with the embarrassment factor.

“I think I have an idea what is going on.” Suga said, which visibly peaked his friend’s interest. “A couple of days ago, the day you carried me home, well before I left the clubroom Yamaguchi stopped me and asked me why he hadn’t been asked to stay behind after practice like some of the others.”

“Why would he ask that?” Daichi’s face scrunched in confusion, and Suga had to fight off a chuckle at how adorable his friend looked. Although Daichi was definitely one of the more adult acting teenagers, he still could look really young and innocent at times.

“I didn’t know, but now I think it might be why he is acting up. At first, I didn’t get what he was referring to, but then I realized he was talking about all the times you asked someone to stay after so you could punish them.” Daichi’s eyes widened at the revelation. “I told him not to worry about it, that it wasn’t a fun club to be in, but I think he took it as something else. Like there is actually a club or something that he is being excluded from and he is mad at us for it.”

“Why didn’t you tell me about this?”

“Because I thought I had handled it.” Suga squawked. He didn’t miss the ‘clearly not’ that Daichi had quipped back, which prompted a quick slap to the Captain’s shoulder and a glare.

If Suga had been fully paying attention he would have noticed that this entire time Daichi had been brewing them some tea, but he hadn’t been and was pleasantly surprised when a cup was placed in his hands. “Well we are about to actually handle it this time. Let’s finish our tea, give him some time to cool off, and then we can talk to him.”

Suga nodded and took a sip of the calming drink. “Sounds like a plan.”

A few minutes later the two boys reentered the living room and were greeted with the sight of Yamaguchi sitting in the chair they left him in but opting to stare at the ceiling rather than the corner. “Okay Yamaguchi, you can come out now.” The boy startled for a moment and then shot up out of the seat.

Daichi and Suga both took a seat on the couch across the room, and then Suga patted the empty space between them. “Why don’t you come over here and we can talk.” Both of the third years could see the thought to be disobedient cross the first year’s eyes, but luckily his common sense won out and the boy crossed the room and sat down between his senpai. “Thank you.” Suga said and ruffled the boy’s hair when he took his seat.

“Can you tell us what’s got you so upset with us?” Daichi asked. The first year just shrugged his shoulders in response, and Daichi frowned. “Tadashi,” the first year turned to look at his Captain in surprise at the use of his first name. “Please talk to us. We don’t like seeing you this upset, and we can’t fix it if we don’t know what’s wrong.”

“I don’t like being left out.” Yamaguchi whispered.

In a second, both of the third years repositioned themselves. Suga stretched his arm out on the couch behind Yamaguchi’s shoulders and pressed himself a little closer, so that Yamaguchi was nearly leaning on him; and Daichi turned his body to better face his kohai, pulling a leg into a triangle shape on the couch and letting the other dangle off the side. The positions were not meant to trap the younger boy, instead they were giving off waves of comfort.

“What do you mean by that?” Suga asked.

Yamaguchi began fiddling with his fingers, again pressing his two pointer fingers together as he gathered his thoughts. “When I was little, the kids at school didn’t like me very much. They said my freckles made me look like a toad…and, well, humans don’t play with toads, so they always excluded me.”

Yamaguchi could feel one of Suga’s hands, the one not resting on the top of the couch, rubbing up and down his arm. “That’s a horrible thing to say. They shouldn’t have treated you like that.”

“It changed when I met Tsukki…he, they were afraid of him and because I was friends with Tsukki, the bullies left me alone.” Yamaguchi said.

“He’s a good friend.” Daichi put his own hand on top of Yamaguchi’s fidgeting pair. “I’m glad you found him.”

“Until this year, Tsukki was my only friend.” Yamaguchi sighed. “He is great, and I will never regret being his friend, but just because the bullies left me alone doesn’t mean everything was fixed. Tsukki was still the only one who liked me and would hang out with me. Everyone else avoided me and made me feel like I didn’t belong.”

“Is that how you felt whenever you asked Suga why you weren’t asked to stay after practice? Like you didn’t belong?” Daichi’s heart was breaking as he asked this question, but he needed the answer.

Yamaguchi closed his eyes and looked down at his hands. “All the other first years are starters, and they were all important enough to be asked to stay after practice.”

That was an answer enough as far as the Captain was concerned. “I’m sorry we made you feel that way.”

“What?” the first year gasped.

“I never want you to feel like you don’t belong. You are a part of this team and you will always have a place here.” Daichi brought up his hands and cupped his kohai’s face. “We are your friends Tadashi, and we care about you, don’t forget that.”

The younger boy could feel Suga shifting his arms to wrap around Yamaguchi’s waist, effectively hugging his kohai from behind. “If you ever feel like this again, please talk to us. This was all just one big misunderstanding.”

Daichi released Yamaguchi’s face and smiled at the boy, who was now fighting off obvious tears. “I’m sorry.” The young whispered. Daichi brought up a hand again, this time to wipe away the one tear that managed to spill over and onto the server’s freckled cheek. “Can I…can I ask about why the others were asked to stay after now?”

“They were being punished.” Daichi replied rather bluntly. Suga was a little surprised at the delivery, and it seemed that Yamaguchi was too. “Think about it for a second, did I look happy any of the times I asked them to stay after practice?”

“No.” Yamaguchi answered.

“Each of them had behavior that needed correcting, which is what happened.” Daichi said.

“Is that what’s about to happen to me?” The question supplied was meek, and hopeful, but Suga knew that Daichi was about to dash all those hopes. Despite the deep conversation the three of them just had, Yamaguchi’s previous behavior could not go ignored.

“Yes.”

Yamaguchi’s face dropped, but he also looked resigned, as if he knew he had gotten himself into this situation. “What’s the punishment?”

“I’m going to spank you.” Daichi’s answer caused the younger boy’s eyes to widen and cheeks to blush once again.

“You’re what?” Yamaguchi asked, clearly hoping that he had misheard.

“I’m going to spank you.” Daichi repeated.

The pinch server shot to his feet and stared at both of his senpai in shock. “This is why I didn’t give you a direct answer in the clubroom. I didn’t want to disclose your teammate’s punishments to you, because that is private.” Suga said.

Daichi stood from his spot on the couch and once again placed the younger boy’s face between his own calloused palms. “I know this is a lot to process and is a little embarrassing, but I know you can be reasonable about all of this. How you treated Sugawara and I today was absolutely unacceptable, and it cannot go without punishment.” Yamaguchi gulped at Daichi’s words. “This is your first time and it is a result of a misunderstanding, so I’m going to go a little easier on you but that is only if you cooperate with me. Okay?”

Yamaguchi wanted so badly to summon his rebellious behavior from before and run out of senpai’s house, but he just couldn’t bring himself to do so. Even though his Captain was promising a painful and humiliating punishment, he could not help but feel safe between those palms. It was absolutely obvious in that moment that Daichi and Suga really cared about him, and they were about to prove it. “O-okay.” Yamaguchi stuttered.

Suga then stood up as well. “I can leave the room if you want me too.”

Yamaguchi quickly turned, breaking his face away from Daichi’s hold. “No!” Both of the third years looked a little startled at the sudden outburst, which caused the first year to blush. “Umm…please don’t.” Yamaguchi stammered.

“Okay.” Suga said.

“Umm, could you…could you actually hold my hand?” Yamaguchi cringed in embarrassment at his own question, and his face took on a crimson shade. “I’ve never…I haven’t done this since I was little…and well, I’m uh, I’m nervous.”

When the younger boy dared to look up, he was greeted with a fond and loving smile from his Vice-Captain. “Of course, I can.”

The positioning was actually a rather quick process, given that the Yamaguchi was being so cooperative. Without prompting he put himself across Daichi’s knee and extended one of his hands to be held in Suga’s warm and comforting grasp. The situation was one that the younger boy had not been in for a long time, but the first spank was quick to bring back memories of how much he hated being in it. “Ow.”

More spanks came down on Yamaguchi’s covered backside. At first Daichi had considered taking down the boy’s pants to begin with but decided otherwise because his kohai was being so cooperative. Once a decent rhythm was established, Daichi decided to ask his first question. “What are you going to do the next time you are upset about something?”

Yamaguchi winced and squeezed Suga’s hand when the question was followed by four sharp smacks to his thighs. “I’m gonna, ow, talk to you or Suga-senpai.”

“What are you not going to do?” Daichi asked, delivering another set of hard smacks to the upturned bottom before him.

“Ow.” Yamaguchi hissed. “Ignore you guys or give you guys attitude.”

“Very good.” Daichi praised, but that praise was followed by another circuit of spanks across the first year’s bottom. The first year just closed his eyes and tried to focus on other things, but the constant smacks were proving difficult to ignore. When the spanks did stop, Yamaguchi had hoped that Daichi really was going easy on him and his punishment was over, but he was very sad to find out that his Captain was just taking a moment to maneuver him and begin to pull down his pants.

“Please don’t.” Yamaguchi whined. “Please I’m sorry.”

“I know you’re sorry, and you’re forgiven, but this is a lesson, so you don’t have to be sorry again in the future.” As Daichi said those words, Yamaguchi could feel his pants fall all the way to his ankles, leaving his underwear as his only layer of protection. The next few spanks that came down hurt so much worse, and the first year didn’t even want to imagine what a bare bottom spanking felt like.

“Your behavior today was abysmal Tadashi.” Daichi lectured, making sure to accompany many of the words with several stinging spanks. “Instead of doing the mature thing when you were upset, you decided to throw a fit like a child. You disrespected Suga and I continually and worse, you behaved this way in front of your teammates.” Yamaguchi continued to squeeze on Suga’s hand and was trying to fight off the tears that were attempting to resurface from earlier. “I expected so much better from you.” Two spanks were delivered to the server’s sit spots, and it seemed those swats and words were able to push the tears out.

“I’m sorry!” Yamaguchi sobbed. “Ow. I’m sorry. I’m so so sorry! I won’t do it again!” The boy promised.

“You had better not.” Daichi’s stern tone was still present, meaning the punishment was not yet over. The Captain went through another circuit of spanks, electing to ignore the crying despite how much he wanted to just end all of this. “If you ever act that way again, the spanking I’m giving you right now will seem like nothing. Am I understood?”

“Yes!” Tears were freely flowing from Yamaguchi’s eyes and some snot had started to run from one of his nostrils. Suga felt horrible for his kohai, but he understood why Daichi had felt the need to keep going. The first year had purposefully pushed them and called their authority into question, and that is not something that Daichi could just let slide, especially since both Coach Ukai and Takeda-Sensei were aware of the misbehavior. If Daichi didn’t get his message clear and across then the coach and teacher might believe that Daichi isn’t as capable of a Captain as they thought, and they might feel the need to step in. Daichi and Suga did not want that to happen, mostly because if the school was involved in punishments there was a chance that their kohai would have rather long and horrible permanent records to explain in the future.

Still, the crying boy was obviously sorry and in need of some comfort, so Suga took his free hand and started carding it through Yamaguchi’s dark locks. “You are doing so well.” Suga praised. The two third years made eye contact, and Suga was able to convey his message that this should be wrapping up soon.

“At tomorrow morning’s practice you are going to apologize to the team for your behavior.” Three slaps to the left cheek. “Then in the afternoon, you are going to apologize to Coach and Takeda-Sensei as well.” Three slaps to the right cheek.

“Yes Captain!” Yamaguchi hiccuped. 

“Okay, we are almost done.” Daichi sighed. The Captain felt horrible that his sentence was met with another sob, the poor boy had probably hoped that everything was finally over. As Daichi’s hand grabbed the waistband of the first year’s briefs he heard a gasp from his lap.

“No not bare. Please. I’m sorry!” Yamaguchi sobbed out.

“I’m sorry too.” Daichi sighed. “But all the other first years got spanked on their bare bottoms their first time, so you are going to get that too.” Suga and Daichi exchanged looks as their kohai released a resigned sob, nodding his head but clearly upset about the situation. “You are going to get twenty okay?” Yamaguchi nodded again. “I want you to count them for me, and then we will be all done.”

The first spank on his bare bottom caused Tadashi to shoot his other hand out so he had ahold of Suga’s one hand with his two. “One!” The next spank caused him to squeeze with both of his hands. “Two!”

“Good job Tadashi.” Suga praised again. “And squeeze as much as you need. It’s okay.” The boy looked up with red, tear filled eyes at his senpai. The sight absolutely annihilated Suga’s heart.

The spanks continued on, one after another and the pinch server was dutiful in counting them off. Daichi seemed to be holding back on these spanks, not giving them his full strength, knowing that the boy was sorry enough and didn’t really need to be pushed anymore. The last four spanks though were delivered on Yamaguchi’s sit spots. Finally, when the boy yelled out, “twenty!” Daichi was able to quickly pull up the briefs that had settled on the first year’s thighs and bring his kohai up for a hug.

Yamaguchi had never been so happy to be in his Captain’s arms and allowed himself to finish crying in that safe embrace. Suga came around and stood next to Daichi, and the Captain quickly adjusted so that all three of them were able to make up a group hug. They stood there for several minutes, Suga whispering words of praise while Daichi ran his hand up and down his kohai’s back, each trying to lend as much comfort as possible.

“Shh Tadashi, everything is okay now. Everything is fine.” Suga cooed.

The first year took a deep breath, trying to finally settle himself and then pulled back from his senpais. When he was looking at the two, he was painfully aware how dressed they were and how not dressed he was but decided to push that thought away as he threw himself down in a bow. “I’m so sorry!” He yelled.

Daichi grabbed Yamaguchi’s shoulders and pushed the boy back up to his full height. “You’re forgiven.” Again, the first year threw himself into a hug, happy to soak up the forgiveness. This time it only last for a minute or so, and then Yamaguchi pulled back.

Suga then walked over to the pair of pants that had flown off whenever the first year had first gotten off of his Captain’s lap and retrieved them. When he walked back to Yamaguchi, he actually bent down and helped his kohai redress himself, which brought back the feelings of mortification. “Nope, no embarrassment.” Suga chastised and gave Yamaguchi’s butt a light swat.

“Ow!”

“Dai, you put the time out chair back. Yams you lay down. I’m gonna pick out a movie, and we are going to cuddle until all of us feel better!” Yamaguchi looked to his Captain to see if all of this was really going to happen, and all he saw was Daichi smirk and go to follow his friend’s order.

“But what about my homework?” Tadashi asked.

“Silly silly,” Suga chanted. “Homework is for after the movie and cuddles!”

The three boys did end up watching a movie, and there was definitely cuddling. Tadashi laid on his stomach, for obvious reasons, with his head Suga’s lap and his legs across Daichi’s. Both of the third years were leaning against one another and at one-point Daichi made Tadashi promise not to reveal that Suga fell asleep and started snoring. When the movie finished and it became obvious that Suga was not waking up, Daichi said, “We can do homework later, close your eyes and get some rest. You’ve got to be tired.”

“What about you?” Yamaguchi asked.

“I’ll watch over you.” Was Daichi’s simple reply. In the next few minutes Yamaguchi found himself drifting off while feeling his Captain’s hands rub soothing circles along his back, and he never felt more like he belonged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all of you out there who like long chapters, you're welcome!
> 
> If you don't like them...well sorry. Sometimes I get possessed with an idea and a lot of words just come out! 
> 
> Hopefully you guys enjoyed this. I have a running list of requests, but feel free to add to it! Thank you!


	9. Kageyama (Oikawa & Iwaizumi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This request has been a long time coming, so hopefully it was worth the wait! 
> 
> Kageyama is about to get a lesson from some senpais that he didn't think would care.

Jogging up the mountain always made Kageyama’s lungs burn. He could feel the oxygen available thinning as he increased his spend and incline, but the burn was rewarding. Every second that his chest ached, was a second spent going one step further. Suga had told Kageyama to view his volleyball career in steps, to be patient and focus on small improvements rather than allowing himself to get distracted with his ultimate dream. Its why Kageyama wasn’t thinking about the top of the mountain despite his lungs feeling the like the beginning of a small forest fire, its why he wasn’t focused on anything besides making sure he was fit to take the next step.

“Hey Tobio!” A deep and booming voice threw the setter off of his rhythm, causing his foot to land awkwardly along the trail. Kageyama’s frame staggered, and unfortunately, he was still getting used to his new long limbs, causing him to ungracefully wobble and eventually tumble onto his own backside. “Oh shit! Tobio are you okay?”

Kageyama shook his head, trying to regain focus and take in his current situation. When he looked up, he was greeted by a pair of very concerned green eyes. “Iwaizumi-senpai?” To say Kageyama was confused was a bit of an understatement, but him being confused was something that Tsukishima would likely point out is nothing new. Kageyama shook his head again, he didn’t want to allow his asshole of a tall blonde teammate to live rent free in his head on the weekend. This was supposed to be his break from the jerk.

“Hey Tobio, are you with me?” Iwaizumi asked, waving his hand in front of his kohai’s blank cobalt stare.

“Y-yeah,” Kageyama stumbled. “Yeah sorry, I’m fine.” The younger boy could see his senpai offer him a hand to get up, but instead, Kageyama opted to do an awkward looking roll until he gained some balance on his feet and then stood up. When the setter turned, he was met with a rather unimpressed stare. “Sorry for worrying you.” Kageyama said while kicking some of the dirt below him.

“I’m sorry I startled you.” Iwaizumi came up and rested a hand on his junior’s shoulder. “You sure you’re okay?”

Kageyama opted to just nod his head, not wanting to engage this conversation anymore. Tobio could still remember all of the times he had heard Iwaizumi yelling at Oikawa, calling him a dumbass and other names, because he was worried about the older setter hurting his knee even further. The last thing that Kageyama wanted to do was aggravate Iwaizumi and hear a lecture about his personal health. All he wanted to do was continue his jog and take the next step. “You really should be more focused when you are running along the mountains. What if something startled you and you fell near the edge?”

“I’ll be more careful next time senpai.” Kageyama whispered, hoping that would be enough to get Iwaizumi off his sent.

“Where were you jogging?” Iwaizumi asked.

Kageyama blinked a couple of times, once again confused. “Um, to the mountain top?”

Iwaizumi chuckled and brought his hand up to ruffle his kohai’s hair. “I figured as much, but did you have a set stopping point so you could rest?” The question was met with Kageyama giving a quick no with a shake of his head. “So, then you were just exercising without a plan.” It wasn’t difficult to gather that Iwaizumi wasn’t pleased. “Alright, come with me.”

Kageyama’s eyes grew and his mouth dropped open a little at the command. “Wh-what? Where are we going?” The younger boy increased his pace, trying to catch up with the spiker that had already begun walking away.

“I’m not letting you run up the side of a mountain without an idea of what you are doing. If you want exercise then you can come with me, I’m going to a rec area in the park.” Iwaizumi turned his head to look over his shoulder. “I promise trying to keep up with me will be enough of a workout.”

“But we are on different teams.” Kageyama protested. “Why would you want to help me?”

“Couple of reasons.” Iwaizumi said. “First, if you fall off the mountain and die, it would be my fault because I practically sent you off to your death with a pat on the head. I don’t plan on going to jail for murder or whatever. Second, playing your team is a challenge. Easy games are boring, so I want you at your best. And third…” Iwaizumi smirked, looking like the devil himself had taken over. “It’s going to be funny when Shittykawa sees me showing up to our practice with you in tow.”

Kageyama immediately stopped in his tracks. “Oikawa-senpai is going to be there?”

“Yeah, we meet up on the weekends and do cardio. He wants to improve his stamina since he moves around the court the most. I’m there because I like watching him collapse. It’s a win-win.” Kageyama tried to imagine his two senpais in the situation that Iwaizumi had just described. It seemed so unnatural, but that was mostly because Kageyama had never thought of Oikawa as capable of being so undignified. Every time that Kageyama pictured his senior setter, it was as if Oikawa was something larger than life. “Course, I’m also there to make sure the dumbass doesn’t hurt his knee again.”

Looking back Kageyama saw the mountain top. It was his original goal, but Suga did say not to get too focused on the end goal. Maybe training with Iwaizumi and Oikawa was actually a better next step. He might be able to learn their routine and implement that into his weekend workouts instead of just running without an actual plan like Iwaizumi had pointed out. “Okay.” Kageyama nodded. “I’ll come.”

Iwaizumi smirked. “Good. If you promised to stay focused and keep to my side, we can get started early and just jog to the park.” Kageyama nodded in affirmation and took his position at Iwaizumi’s side. The two took off, the pace that the spike had set was slower than Kageyama had anticipated, but he guessed it was because there was a longer workout to come and Iwaizumi didn’t want to overdo it.

Before the two of them could even reach the sidewalk of the park, Kageyama heard a loud and angry squawk. “Mean Iwa-chan!” A brunette boy across the way had stood up from his stretch and flailed his arms about. “Why would you do this? This is just mean. You are bad person, bad friend, just all around bad.”

“Oh, shut up Shittykawa.” Iwaizumi huffed as he walked over to a fountain and got a drink. “I saw the kid on my way down here and I asked if he wanted to join. Stop acting like it’s the end of the world.”

“The only way you could slight me more is if you invited Ushiwaka.” Oikawa declared.

Kageyama just watched his two senpai’s verbally spar. In the moment he didn’t really know what else to do. It was obvious that one of the third years did not want him here, and the other was fine with it.

“Stop being dramatic.” Iwaizumi sighed. “It’s annoying.”

Oikawa crossed his arms and pouted. “Mean.” The third year said under his breath but was given no reaction by his best friend. Seeing that the mini fight was over, Oikawa turned to his junior setter. “Speaking of drama, did you and the shrimp settle your difference? Or are you still sending him tosses that he doesn’t want?”

Kageyama felt a spark of irritation in his stomach. Oikawa was leaving bait, and he couldn’t take it. “We’re fine. I’m adjusting my sets.”

Oikawa’s face looked slightly shocked and somewhat pleased. “Surprising,” He mused. “Kindaichi always goes on about how you became a little dictator after Iwa-chan and I graduated.”

“Yeah well Kindaichi is an ass, so that isn’t surprising.” Kageyama shot back.

The older setter’s eyes widened slightly, but his face was mostly unimpressed. “Touchy touchy.” Oikawa hummed. “You shouldn’t be so rude Kageyama, after all Kindaichi is our teammate, and we are letting you train with us today. Maybe try showing a bit of respect, hmm?”

“I was invited here.” Kageyama said, tightening his gaze.

“Which is why we are going to calm down.” Iwaizumi said, stepping between the two setters. When the spiker turned to look at the younger boy, he too did not look very pleased. “Let’s work off the attitude, okay?”

Kageyama wanted to roll his eyes. How was he the one with an attitude? Oikawa was the one who had started everything by bringing up Kindaichi and issues that were dated in middle school. It was bad enough that he had to deal with Tsukishima calling him ‘your majesty’ all the time. “Fine.” The first year huffed.

“I’m going to do a few stretches. Tobio, have you stretched out yet?” Iwaizumi asked, trying to make it feel like the tension from a few minutes ago had never happened.

Kageyama looked to his feet, knowing that he was about to be scolded again. “No.”

“You could pull a muscle if you don’t stretch properly.” Iwaizumi chided. “Come over here with me.”

The first year followed the wing spiker without complaint, happy to have some distance between himself and the older setter. There was something about Oikawa that always seemed to get under his skin. In his first year of middle school Kageyama viewed his senpai like a god, there was nothing that Oikawa couldn’t do. But there was only so many times the younger boy could take being ridiculed whenever he asked for help or could stand there as his senior stuck a tongue out at him. All he ever wanted was to be better, and Oikawa did not seem to think Tobio was worth his time. It was infuriating to say the least.

“That’s good Tobio.” Iwaizumi praised as he watched his kohai copy his own form. “Now hold it for thirty seconds, take a couple of deep breathes while you’re at it.”

As the two completed their pre-workout stretches, Kageyama could feel a pair of eyes on him. Once the last stretch was complete, he turned around to see Oikawa resting against a tree. “You need to focus on your footwork some more.” Oikawa commented as he pushed himself off the trunk. “Your balance is a bit off, probably because of your growth spurt, but if you land weird in a game you are going to injure an ankle.”

“Iwaizumi said I was doing good.” Kageyama glared.

“Well.” Oikawa corrected. “And the stretch was good, your weight distribution was just off. If the wind picked up, you might have toppled over.”

“That’s not true.” Kageyama seethed. He should have just kept running up the mountain, this clearly wasn’t the next step he was meant to take. He wasn’t getting actual work in; he was just standing in a pile of criticism.

“It is true. You not liking a fact doesn’t make it not a fact.” Oikawa shrugged and walked over to stand next to his best friend.

Kageyama wanted to just turn around and leave, but his pride wouldn’t let him go. Oikawa wanted him gone, and he was not about to give Oikawa that satisfaction. “Both of you need to relax.” Iwaizumi scowled, glaring at the two setters. The tension in the older setter’s shoulders deflated, obviously deciding that it was best to just be civil. “Kageyama,” Iwaizumi called out, noticing that the younger boy was still hunching his shoulders. “He might be a dumbass sometimes, by Oikawa was trying to help. You were tall in middle school, but it’s obvious you’ve grown some more. He was just telling you to be a little more conscious of your body, it’s changing so quickly that you need to be careful.”

“Of course, you take his side.” Kageyama mumbled.

Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow. Tobio knew that his senpai had heard him, the sentenced may have been under his breath, but Iwaizumi always had sharp ears. “This isn’t about taking sides. It’s about making sure you don’t get hurt. Now, enough pouting. Let’s run.”

They ended up jogging for a decent pace for what Kageyama judged to be about two miles before Oikawa raised his right hand and lightly tapped Iwaizumi’s arm. The two thirds slowed their pace down steadily instead of coming to a dead stop like Kageyama had expected.

“That’s earlier than normal, you okay?” Iwaizumi walked over to his friend.

“I’m good Iwa-chan. My knee was a little sore last night,” Oikawa shot up from his crouched position and quickly put his hands out in front of him as if trying to fend off an animal, which at this point the twitch in Iwaizumi’s eye did make him look animal like. “I iced it and it was fine, I promise Iwa-chan! Mom would have called you if she thought otherwise, you know she is a traitor like that.”

“No Shittykawa, she just knows her son is a dumbass and works himself too hard.” Iwaizumi huffed.

Oikawa looked to the side, noticing Kageyama taking in the scene. “No need to be so vulgar Iwa-chan, especially in front of a kid.”

Kageyama’s cheeks flushed, he was not a child. “It’s nothing I haven’t hear before.” He said petulantly. “And I’m not a kid.”

“Do you still drink like three milks a day?” Oikawa asked while giving a knowing smirk.

“Drinking milk doesn’t make you a kid!” Kageyama snarled. “It’s good for you.”

“Enough.” Iwaizumi snarked, pushing himself to stand directly in front of Kageyama. “While Oikawa does some more stretches and gets his breath, you and I can do some burpees. Come on.”

“Why aren’t you yelling at him?” Kageyama questioned, keeping himself planted in his spot rather than following after his senpai.

Iwaizumi stopped walking away and turned around. “What are you talking about?”

“You keep taking his side!” Kageyama said while pointing at the other third year who was currently using a bench to stretch out his bad knee. Oikawa looked up from his stretch, ready to get involved but when he made eye contact with his friend, Iwaizumi shook his head.

“This isn’t about taking sides. Now let’s focus on something productive.” It was clear to Oikawa that his best friend was doing his best to tame his temper. Frustration with the first year clear in those green eyes, but Tobio seemed to be blind to it because he was still not moving. “Kageyama,” Iwaizumi tried again. Still the boy wouldn’t move. “Alright I’ve been patient enough, stop pouting and come over here. I don’t have all day.”

Kageyama had been contemplating walking over to his senpai and getting back to the exercise, but now all thoughts of that were gone. “No.” The first year stood in place.

“Excuse me?” Iwaizumi asked.

“I said no. If you are just going to take Oikawa’s side and let him be an asshole, then I’m not going to do what you say.” Kageyama crossed his arms, glaring at Iwaizumi’s feet.

Oikawa came up from behind the younger setter and placed an arm around the boy. “I told you not to use that language Iwa-chan, now look, he thinks it is acceptable to do the same.” The older setter was trying to diffuse the situation, knowing that if Kageyama kept all this up, Iwaizumi’s patients would not hold.

“Shut up!” Kageyama yelled, pulling himself out of Oikawa’s hold. “I’m not a kid so stop saying I am!”

“Tobio.” Iwaizumi hissed, looking around and noticing that they were starting to gain the attention of some of the park goers. “Now is not the time.”

Kageyama finally did roll his eyes. “Of course, it isn’t, because it isn’t convenient for you.” The first year’s glare intensified. “You are even worse than he is,” Kageyama said while pointing at Oikawa. “At least he doesn’t pretend to like me. You just act like you are trying to help, but then you only ever scold me. I didn’t ask for you to bring me here. I didn’t ask for any of this. So, stop acting like you give a damn about me. I’m not your kohai and you aren’t my senpai.”

None of those words were true, Kageyama knew it. He had always admired both of the third years in front of him, even when one of them wasn’t exactly the nicest. Yet in this moment there was something that was taking over him, and that something wanted the two Seijoh players to hurt just as much as he did.

“Tobio, stop while you’re ahead. Let’s go do those burpees and forget what you just said.” Iwaizumi warned as he walked up, reaching out to his junior, only to be forcefully pushed away.

“Leave me alone dumbass!” Kageyama yelled, as he thrusted out his hands and pushed with everything he had. The logical part of his brain was completely shut off, instead the only thing that was in control was pain and anger.

Oikawa watched with eyes wide as he saw his best friend be pushed and fall backwards. When Iwaizumi collided with the ground, he saw his hit just shy of a small rock. Several emotions came over the third year all at once, anxiety and fury were just two of them. Quickly Oikawa ran over to his best friend, pulling him into a sitting position and checking his head to make sure that he didn’t have a cut or any major injury. Luckily, Tooru felt Iwa’s hand gripping his left wrist and giving a small squeeze. Oikawa let himself breathe again, satisfied that his friend had not been hurt, but after the breath cleared his anxiety away the fury took over.

With his shoulders set and brow furrowed, Oikawa rounded on the younger setter, seeing a boy standing there shocked with his own actions. ‘Good,’ Oikawa thought. The younger boy deserved every ounce of guilt that he was feeling. “What the hell were you thinking?” Oikawa seethed.

“I…I…I’m…I don’t know.” Kageyama stuttered out. He took two steps backwards, clearly in disbelief that he had actually pushed and potentially hurt someone.

“You don’t know.” Oikawa barked. He took just as many steps as Kageyama had taken back plus a few more so he would be in the younger boy’s face. “I don’t know isn’t good enough. You could have seriously hurt Iwa just now.”

“I didn’t mean too.” Kageyama said.

The first year kept trying to move his gaze and find the spiker, but Oikawa grabbed his chin and held his focus. “I don’t care what you meant to do; I care about what you did.” Kageyama stood there, gaping in shock at his own actions. Oikawa calmed a bit when he saw the actual remorse crossing the first year’s blue eyes. Resolve settled in the Captain’s stomach as he made a decision, grabbing Kageyama’s wrist and turning to an Iwaizumi who was gathering himself off the ground.

“Do you have your keys to the gym on you?” Oikawa asked.

“Yeah, I figured we would end there, so I brought the key so we could use the showers.” Iwaizumi said.

The third-year setter nodded his head, “Good, let’s go there then.” Not letting go of Kageyama’s wrist, Oikawa began to walk away from the park with Iwaizumi falling into step right next to him, and Kageyama being dragged behind.

“What is going on?” Kageyama asked.

“Hush.” Oikawa scolded. “I don’t want another word from you until we get to the school.”

Kageyama was nervous. The last time that he had felt this way, Suga-senpai was leading him to a corner. That couldn’t be what was happening now, it just couldn’t. “What are you going to do?” The younger boy tried again.

Oikawa stopped, turning to look at his kohai with an extremely annoyed expression. “Didn’t I just say that I didn’t want to hear a word out of you?” The older boy asked. Kageyama nodded his head, anxious at what would happen if he spoke again. “Then hush.”

They started walking again, and this time Kageyama started taking note of how many people were watching him be led away by his two very unhappy senpais. He caught two mothers sitting on a park bench, whispering to one another. The dark-haired boy could have sworn he heard one of them call him naughty and his ears turned red. Tobio swallowed, closing his eyes and looking at his shoes as he was walked away from the park like a misbehaving child. He knew that the way he was holding himself was not helping the situation, but the weight of his own guilt was pressing down on him. Iwaizumi had been nothing but kind to him today, and he had been horrible in return.

They three of them walked for another few minutes and the whispers continued, much to Kageyama’s embarrassment. As they entered the Seijoh campus, Iwaizumi rummaged in his sweatpants pocket and pulled out a set of keys. “Let’s go to the clubroom, it will be more private.” The first year squeezed his eyes shut when he heard that sentence. Privacy was never worked out for him whenever a senpai was mad at him.

When the three got into the clubroom, Oikawa, still holding onto Kageyama’s wrist, led him to a bench and sat the younger boy down. “What you did at the park was unacceptable. At best it was a glorified tantrum, and at worst, you were actively trying to physically hurt another person.”

Kageyama looked up at his two senpais, they were standing side by side and this time there was zero sympathy in Iwaizumi’s eyes. “What’s going to happen?” Kageyama asked, terrified that he knew the answer.

“I’m punishing you and then you are begging for Iwa-chan’s forgiveness.” Oikawa said.

“You can’t!” Kageyama looked stunned. “You aren’t my Captain.”

“Oh? Well would you like me to give Captain Crow a call? I’m sure he would be thrilled to hear how you acted at the park and would be happy to come down here and talk with you about it himself.” Oikawa said while crossing his arms and raising a brow.

“You can’t call him.” Kageyama said. “You don’t have his number.”

“I asked Iwaizumi to give your Captain my number before our teams played that practice game, in case we ever wanted to set up another. So yes, I do have his number.” Oikawa took another step forward, looking into Kageyama’s eyes and ready to call his bluff. “It’s your choice, either I handle this, or I call your Captain; and something tells me, no matter which one you choose, you will not be walking out of here without a sore bottom Tobio.”

Kageyama gulped, knowing that Oikawa was correct. He was absolutely furious with himself. How was it that he was continually getting himself in these situations? “Please don’t call him.” Kageyama whispered.

“Then it’s settled.” Oikawa said, clapping his hand together. “Stand up.” He commanded. Tobio stood and shot Iwaizumi a begging look. “Don’t think he is going to help you Tobio, you made this bed and now you are laying in it.”

Oikawa sat down on the bench, he reached out and used his hands to turn the younger setter to be facing him. “These are coming down.” Oikawa said as he pulled down Kageyama’s shorts and compression leggings. A shade of red was spreading across the first year’s face as his layers of protection were being taken down. He wasn’t a child, and whenever this happened with Daichi-senpai, at least his Captain allowed him to take his own clothes down. “Over my lap.” Oikawa instructed.

When Kageyama hesitated, the older setter reached out and pulled the boy down with a thump. Kageyama wiggled about, trying to adjust to the legs he was lying across. Daichi’s thighs definitely had more muscle, and it was easier to find a position then that didn’t agitate his ribs. “Comfortable yet?” Oikawa asked, and his question actually seemed genuine. Kageyama took another moment to squirm about, completely aware of how ridiculous he looked, until he finally settled and accepted his fate.

The first spank was sharp and fast. Tobio slammed his eyes shut and tried not to hiss. Four more spanks completed the circuit around his backside, and each of them were just as hard. Three more smacks fell onto his left cheek, all on the same spot. “Ow.” Kageyama squeaked, only to release another when the same action was done on his right cheek. “Ow!”

“You conducted yourself like a petulant toddler today Tobio.” Oikawa scolded, raining down several more spanks. “You have been stubborn, and rude, and downright volatile.” Kageyama couldn’t control his legs as he began to try and kick away the sting. After two particular sharp smacks to the thighs the boy tried to push himself off of the bench. “Oh no you don’t.” Oikawa said, using his hand to push Tobio back down and then wrapping his arm around the younger boy’s waist. “You don’t get to run away from this little boy.”

Oikawa went through another circuit of spanks before he asked his first question. “Why are you being punished Tobio?”

Kageyama sucked in air when the question was followed by four spanks to his undercurve. “OW!” He yelled, trying to buck his body but he was held firmly in place.

“That isn’t an answer.” Oikawa chided, giving him two more smacks to the same place.

“Ow! Please I’m sorry!” Tobio cried out. “I was…ow…I lost my temper!”

“What else?” Oikawa asked, going back to spanking Tobio’s bottom, but not lightening up the strength of his spanks.

“I pushed Iwaizumi!” Kageyama yelled out, and once again kicking his legs at a particularly hard swat.

Oikawa clicked his tongue in annoyance. “Stop squirming.”

“It hurts.” Kageyama whined in return. His complaint was only met with four more spanks to the center of his bottom. “OW! Ow I’m sorry. I’m sorry!” Tears were beginning to well up in the young setter’s eyes, and he knew that it wouldn’t be long before he was sobbing like a small child over his senpai’s knees. This was absolutely humiliating, but he knew that he had earned it. The guilt that had settled in his stomach started to come back up again, and when another circuit of spanks started a sob rang from his throat. “I’m sorry! Please!”

Oikawa stopped the spanking, taking a moment to rub the boy’s back in an attempt to calm him down. “Stand up Tobio.” He said, voice now a bit gentler than before. The younger boy sprang to his feet and could not help but bring his hand back to rub his sore bottom. Oikawa quickly took notice of the action and turned the boy around and gave him three spanks to across his bottom. “No rubbing.” He said and then brought Kageyama to stand right in front of an indifferent looking Iwaizumi. “Apologize.”

Kageyama’s face was bright red, realizing just now that Iwaizumi had just seen him being spanked like a small child and he was now being presented to the older boy with his pants around his ankles. Tears were rushing from his eyes and down his cheeks. “I’m sorry Iwaizumi-senpai. I’m sorry. Please, please forgive me.” Kageyama cried.

The look in Iwaizumi’s green eyes changed instantaneously. The indifference turned to concern, and the spiker gathered the younger boy into his arms and allowed the young setter to cry into his shoulder. “I forgive you.” Iwaizumi whispered into Tobio’s hair, rocking them back and forth in a soothing rhythm. They stayed like that for a moment until Iwaizumi pushed their bodies apart. The spiker brought up a hand and wiped away the tears on Kageyama’s face. “You owe someone else an apology for your behavior too. Don’t you Tobio?”

Kageyama looked to his shoes, noticing the way he couldn’t actually see them because he shorts and leggings were covering them up. He shuffled a bit and turned to his fellow setter. “I’m sorry for today.” He sniffed out.

The younger boy felt someone grabbing ahold of his chin again, and his gaze was guided up. “I don’t care that you were rude to me.” Oikawa said. “I haven’t treated you the best in the past, I can admit that, so I don’t really care when you are disrespectful to me. However, Iwaizumi has always been kind to you. He has more than earned your respect, and you will give it to him. Do you understand me?”

Kageyama quickly nodded his head. “Yes senpai.” He added.

“Good, then we are almost done.” Kageyama’s heart sank when he heard that. He was hoping to all hope that they were done and by some miracle he was going to keep his underwear up. Oikawa walked over to a locker and pulled out a hairbrush.

Tobio’s heart skipped a beat, and not in a good way. He immediately took two steps back, but was tangled up in his shorts, causing him to lose his balance and fall back into Iwaizumi’s strong chest. “Please,” Kageyama begged, looking up at the spiker. “Please no.”

Iwaizumi brought his arms up and he held Kageyama for a moment, shushing him and trying to keep the younger boy calm.

“If your Captain were the one here right now, would he let you get away with what you did today with just a hand spanking on your underwear?” Oikawa asked his question already knowing the answer. It only took one interaction with Sawamura to know that he ran a tight ship. Kageyama wanted so badly to bring himself to lie, but he couldn’t. Even though it would save him some pain, he couldn’t lie because he did not want Oikawa and Iwaizumi to think less of Daichi if they somehow did believe him.

“No.” Kageyama whimpered.

“It will be okay.” Iwaizumi assured, walking Kageyama forward to Oikawa.

“Bend over with your hands on the bench please.” Oikawa said, waiting for the younger boy to get in position. Once Kageyama was in place, the older setter placed the brush down and then bared his kohai’s bottom. “You were extremely naughty today Tobio.” Oikawa grabbed the brush again once Tobio’s underwear was down around the center of his thighs. This position coupled with that phrase caused the younger boy to release another whine. He was absolutely mortified right now. “Your actions were more similar to a toddler than a high schooler. I hope this last bit helps to give you what you need to start growing up.”

Tobio sniffed, knowing that this next part was going to be awful.

“How old are you Tobio?” Oikawa asked, despite already knowing the answer.

“Fifteen.” Kageyama answered, already feeling the tears starting to fall from his eyes.

“Then you are going to get fifteen more spanks with the brush. Then we will be done. Okay?” Kageyama nodded and clasped on tighter to the bench. “Count them please.”

The first spank fell immediately after and Kageyama could not help but shoot up and grab his throbbing bottom. “Ow!” He yelled, shifting from foot to foot.

“Tobio.” Oikawa’s voice was still stern, but the he was trying his best not to sound angry. He honestly did feel bad for the boy now but getting physical was not something that could just be dismissed with a hand spanking.

“One.” Kageyama whimpered, and then settled back into position. Two more spanks fell and Kageyama stomped his feet in response. “Two, ow, three!”

All of the wiggling wasn’t helpful, so Oikawa position himself to have his armed wrapped around the younger boy’s waist again. The brush continued to fall, and the younger boy continued to cry. The sobs were watery and guilt ridden. “I’m sorry!” Kageyama cried again.

When it was time for the last three spanks, Oikawa used his leverage to lift Kageyama a few centimeters off the ground, giving himself a good angle to spanks his sit spots. “No please!” Kageyama begged.

“Last three and we are done.” Oikawa assured. He brought the brush down in rapid succession, but with only a fraction of his strength. The boy in his arm was sobbing, and the third-year setter quickly readjusted him so that the boy’s underwear was back up and Oikawa was sitting on the bench with Kageyama between his legs and in his lap.

The sound of the door opening shocked them both, and they saw Iwaizumi returning to the room with a small milk carton and two water bottles. Both of them were stunned that they had not noticed the spiker leave the room but decided to let it go. Iwaizumi set the drinks down on the bench just a few feet from them and then joined the other two. He ran his hands through the younger boy’s hair for a moment and then once again wiped his face clean. “All done?” He asked, looking to a nodding Oikawa. “Tobio?” The young boy looked at the spiker, giving him his full attention. “You pull something like that again and I will be the one spanking you. Understood?”

Kageyama nodded his head. Iwaizumi smiled, ruffled the boy’s hair, and then got up and walked back over to the drinks. When he returned, he punched a hole into the milk carton and placed a straw inside. “Drink up.” He said, handing the boy his milk. When Kageyama went to get up and grab the drink, Oikawa held him in place. He ended up drinking his milk with his head resting against Oikawa’s shoulder.

After a few minutes Tobio was finished and started to squirm, which finally caused the older setter to let the boy stand up. Oikawa went to grab his own drink, mumbling something about not intending to work out his arms so much, which caused the younger boy to blush.

“Don’t worry.” Iwaizumi said, coming over and helping Kageyama right his own clothing again. Which alone caused Kageyama’s blush to stay on his face. “You don’t need to be embarrassed. Tooru got the same thing whenever he nearly hit you back in middle school.”

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa squawked.

“I told his mom what happened, and she didn’t even give him the warmup you got, she just went straight to the brush.” Iwaizumi was clearly enjoying the embarrassment that he was bringing onto his best friend, as Oikawa huffed about and started going on about “betrayal after what I just did for you.” 

Kageyama watched the two third years bicker, and he couldn’t help but feel content despite the sting in his butt. Whenever he decided to come and work out with Iwaizumi this morning, he wasn’t expecting for things to turn out this way. He had thought he would learn a little bit about working out, which he guessed he did pick up the stretching routine, but he had not expected to finally have the cathartic confrontation they were always heading towards. He had always expected that battle to be on the court.

“I’m sorry.” Tobio said again, catching the two third years off guard.

“Good.” Oikawa finally said, prompting Iwaizumi to give him a spank of his own. “Ow! Mean Iwa-chan!”

“You deserved that.”


	10. Tsukishima (Akiteru)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The intended timeline for this chapter is a bit different. This part of the story takes place near the beginning of season 2 and before the spanking Tsukishima gets from Daichi in this story. It is basically an explanation of a comment that Tsukishima made in his original chapter, when he told Daichi that Daichi and Suga were worse than Akiteru about fussing over him. 
> 
> Happy Reading!

Akiteru knew that his little brother had grown up to be on the cranky side, but he also knew it wasn’t without reason. Until recently, Akiteru had actually seen the behavior as a little cute. Sometimes it could get out of hand, but Kei was the type to quickly adjust whenever he learned he had gone too far. Unfortunately, that seemed to no longer be true. Ever since Akiteru had decided to come by the house more, every single thing somehow turned into a fight for Kei. There wasn’t a hill his little brother wasn’t willing to die on. Akiteru considered himself a decent older brother, he had learned to be patient long ago, but there were limits and his brother’s recent behavior was pushing it.

“I’m home!” Akiteru called out to an empty space, hoping that he would receive a welcome home greeting from his brother, but when he was met with silence his shoulders shrugged. “He must be in his room with those damn headphones.” The blonde whispered to himself.

As the older Tsukishima walked up the stairs, he silently prayed that tonight wouldn’t contain another fight. When he opened the door, he was greeted by the familiar site he prophesied downstairs. Kei was sitting at his desk, dinosaur figurines above him on a shelf, listening to some music that Akiteru had never heard of before. “Hey,” Akiteru reached out and tapped his little brother’s shoulder to gain his attention. “Mom texted, she said she wouldn’t be home until late tonight and asked me to stop by and make sure you were okay.”

Kei stared at his brother for a second. “I’m fine,” he said, and then went to put his headphones back on.

“Wait a second!” Akiteru reached over to prevent his brother from successfully shutting him out.

“What?” Kei asked. His face was slightly pinched, showing frustration, despite the effort he was putting into keeping his face neutral and bored.

“Having you eaten yet?” The older boy asked. “You have tendency of skipping meals when mom isn’t hear to shove food down your throat.”

Kei rolled his eyes, the first warning that Akiteru’s prayers were likely not to be answered. “Sawamura-senpai bought us meat buns after practice. I don’t want anything else.”

Akiteru brightened at the mention of volleyball. “That was nice of your Captain. I hope you gave him a proper thank you! Not every senpai out there is kind enough to buy their kohai food, especially when it is an entire team full of growing boys.”

Kei shifted in his chair, so he was facing his brother entirely, and put his headphone down onto the desk. It seemed he was conceding that this was going to be an actual conversation, instead of the quick check in he was hoping for. “He’s fine, and I did say thank you. I don’t see why you feel the need to ask though, it isn’t really your business.”

“Kei I’m not trying to argue with you.” Akiteru sighed, leaning more of his weight against the doorframe.

“Seems like you are.” Kei murmured. 

The older boy just wanted to shake his baby brother sometimes. “Well I’m not, so let’s just try and have a good time, yeah?” The room was silent for a couple of beats. “How about we go downstairs and watch that new nature documentary? Mom said that you had mentioned it a couple days ago.”

“No,” Kei said, turning his chair back to its original position. “I don’t need a babysitter, so you can go.”

Akiteru wanted to huff and cross his arms, but he reminded himself that he needed to be patient. “Mom said—”

“Mom said to check up on me,” Kei interrupted, and turned his head to give his older brother a glare. “Consider me checked up on. I’m fine, and you can go now.”

“I think I’m going to wait up until mom gets home,” Akiteru shrugged. “She would probably get upset if I just left you anyway. I’ll leave you to your music but I’m going to get myself a snack, I brought some strawberry shortcake flavored yogurt that I think is gonna hit the spot.”

As he was turning to leave Akiteru saw his brother move slightly at the mention of the yogurt. It seemed to be a family trait, because everyone in the Tsukishima house were calculating individuals. In Kei it seemed to be the most apparent, given that his brains were not only in class but on the court, but Akiteru had his brother beat in the social category. The older of the brothers knew how to get his little brother to venture downstairs and how to get him to eat a bit more. Akiteru sent up a thank you to whomever invented strawberry shortcake, because that person had made his life much easier.

Minutes later, Akiteru was seated on a counter in the kitchen smiling to himself whenever he heard the sound of light footsteps coming down the stairs. He took another satisfied bite of his yogurt as he saw his younger brother enter the kitchen and open the door to their fridge. “I saw them when I stopped at the store to get a drink. I thought you might like them.”

Kei hummed in response, seeming indifferent to the information.

“You should come by my apartment some time, I have loads of snacks there that mom would never let you have. It would be fun, and you could even spend the night if you wanted.” Akiteru smiled at his brother, trying his best to seem warm and inviting. He knew the past few years had been hard on Kei, and he was trying his absolute best to help him and be there for him.

“Why would I want to do that?”

The question hurt a little bit. Back when they were kids, Kei and Akiteru were extremely close. It made the older boy sad to think that they had drifted apart somehow over the years. There was a longing in his heart for the days whenever Kei spent more night in Akiteru’s bed then his own. “Because the last time you came over was when you and mom were helping me move in, and the place was hardly done up. You should see it now that it is put together.”

Kei shrugged his shoulders. “It’s decorated the same your old room was, only now you have a living room with secondhand furniture that I saw you buy.”

Akiteru closed his eyes, willing himself to not voice his own feelings. He was doing all of this for Kei, he couldn’t make it about him. “I just thought you might enjoy it.”

“You were wrong,” was the blunt reply he received.

The older boy sucked in a breath at the comment. This is exactly what he was hoping to avoid when he came over, but it seemed that no matter what he wanted, his brother was determined not to make peace. He had to keep trying though, he didn’t know what else to do. “We could do something else then. Maybe one weekend we could catch an early train and go to one of the museums in Tokyo? I’m sure there is a paleontology exhibit—”

“Would you just shut up?” Kei shouted, slamming his yogurt packet down onto countertop near him. “I don’t want to watch a documentary with you, I don’t want to sleep over at your damn apartment, and I don’t want to go to a museum with you! Can’t you see I don’t want you here? Just leave me the hell alone.”

Tears prickled behind Akiteru’s eyes. He needed to shut them to keep the stinging water at bay, and also so he wouldn’t have to see the seething face of his baby brother. Those words did not just hurt, they ached. Every second that past caused his heart to throb in his chest, because it was another second where he realized that his little brother wanted nothing to do with him.

Akiteru took a breath and centered himself. “You shouldn’t speak to me like that.” He chided. “If I’ve done something to upset you, I’m sorry.”

Kei rolled his eyes. The younger boy crossed his arms and leaned against the counter across from his brother. “Don’t lecture me like I’m a child.”

“Then show some respect like an adult.” Akiteru was reaching the end of his rope. His brother was being petulant and disrespectful, and he could only take so much.

“Just go. I’ll tell mom you stopped by.” Kei said as he pushed himself up and started to exit the kitchen.

“Wait.” Akiteru slid off the countertop he was on and cut off his brother’s path. “We need to talk this through.”

“No.” Kei turned around, walking back to his spot and crossing his arms once again.

The older male sighed in frustration. “Why are you doing this? I’m just trying to help you.”

Kei flinched, his body pulling himself in closer and his shoulders were tense. “I don’t want your help. I said to leave me the hell alone, so leave me alone.”

“Enough with the attitude Kei, I mean it.” Akiteru warned. He considered himself a patient and easygoing guy, but his brother was testing him and eventually he would fail the test. “I want to have a civil conversation about this.”

“And I want you to go, but it doesn’t look like either of us are getting our way.” The younger boy shot back.

“That’s it.” Akiteru said, coming forward and grabbing one of his younger brother’s arms. “If you are determined to do this the hard way, then fine.”

The younger boy’s eyes followed his brother’s hand, seeing the moment of contact and knowing what the words coupled with that action implied. He was not about to let that happen. “Let go.” He growled. Kei yanked his arm out of his brother’s grip and planted himself, resolving to stay in his place.

“Kei,” Akiteru turned to look at his brother with a critical stare. “Come here.”

“Why are you doing this?” Kei echoed his brother’s early question, only this time the voice was seeping in anger.

“Because I care about you, and because you need to learn to be respectful even when you are frustrated.” The older Tsukishima answered.

“You aren’t dad!” Kei yelled out; eyes and fists clenching shut in frustration.

Akiteru stood there in shock. Whenever he had imagined the moment when they would finally reach the boiling point, and Kei would bring up their father, he had never pictured it going like this. He had been hoping it would be a gentle moment shared between the two of them, where they talked about the sensitive topic maturely.

“No Kei, I’m not and I’m not trying to be.” Akiteru sighed. 

Frustration was the emotion in the air, it was a poison that was impossible to avoid. Both brothers did not have a choice, they were breathing it in or suffocating. Each of them stood there, staring at each other and taking in that poison, but it seemed that only the Akiteru was trying to mitigate the effects. “You could have had me fooled. The way you talk to me, constantly reminding me of stupid things like I’m a small child. Be respectful to your captain. Make sure to eat. You are not dad, so stop acting like it!”

“I’m trying to help you.” Akiteru tried to reason.

“No, you are dictating! The second dad was gone you took over.” Kei clenched his fists and grit his teeth. “Stop telling me what to do and how to live my life, just because yours has so far turned out to be a failure!”

The room fell into silence.

It only took seconds after the words leaving his mouth that Kei started to feel a large weight plummet into his stomach. The look in his older brother’s eyes was an uncensored pain, and Kei was honestly shocked that there were not tears escaping those eyes. “I…” Kei tried to take a step back, but he hit the counter. “I’m…I’m sorry.” He whispered.

Akiteru was waging an internal fight at the moment. There was a part of him that wanted to turn around and leave the house, complying with the disrespectful request his brother had made just moments before. The other part of him knew what he needed to do. He couldn’t afford to let himself feel the stab wound of Kei’s words. He couldn’t give in, because if he did then he would be giving up on his little brother. As Akiteru took two steps forward, placing himself directly in front of his little brother, his resolve solidified.

“I’m not dad.” Akiteru whispered, not trusting his voice entirely yet. He cleared his throat before he continued. “I get that your pissed Kei, and I don’t blame you. When dad first left, I was pissed too.” The older boy raised both of his hands and rested them on his younger brother’s shoulders. “But you don’t get to be pissed at me. Dad left us. Our family wasn’t enough for him, and that is awful. You have every right to be angry about this situation, because it isn’t fair. But treating me like crap because you are mad at the universe for giving us a dad that didn’t care enough to stay isn’t fair either. I stayed Kei. When I graduated, I could have gone off and left too, but I stayed. I stayed for you and I stayed for mom, and you don’t get to punish me because I’m the one who stayed and not dad.”

Kei’s head was a whirlwind of emotions. In a single second he was angry, sad, confused, and desperate for his brother’s forgiveness. “Why did you move out then?” Kei whispered, finding himself studying the floor rather than his brother’s hurt eyes.

The older boy nearly dropped his hands from their hold. “What?” He asked.

“Why did you move out?” Kei’s voice was as small as it had ever been. For a moment, Akiteru was reminded of the time when his brother poked his forehead in the middle of the night and then quietly asked if he could sleep in his brother’s bed, because Akiteru was big enough to scare the monsters. His heart ached for those days. That was back before the two brothers were forced to deal with the pain of watching a parent walk away. It was before they had to watch their mother take on more work just to support their family. It was before there was this invisible wedge driven between the two boys who had once been inseparable.

“Mom told me too. She said that it even if I didn’t leave Miyagi, I should still move out so I could learn to be more independent.” Akiteru’s voice was gentle. He was trying to explain himself without setting off another bomb inside his little brother. “Did my moving out remind you of dad?” He asked, fearing he knew the answer.

“It was stupid.” Kei mumbled.

“No, it wasn’t.” Akiteru moved his hands up to cup his younger brother’s face. “I’m sorry that I hurt your feelings.”

Kei brought his own hands to rest on top of his brother’s. “I’m sorry too.”

Akiteru sighed and pulled his hands back. “I forgive you.” He said. Kei sighed in relief, glad that what he had believed was about to happen, did not happen. “But we still need to deal with it.”

Or maybe he was wrong.

“Akiteru, I said I was sorry.” Kei tried.

“And I said you are forgiven, but sometimes sorry isn’t enough. You have been pushing me ever since I moved out, and just because I know why you did it now doesn’t make what you did okay.” There were moments that Akiteru did not enjoy being an older brother, and this was one of those moments. “I want you to go upstairs and change into your pajamas, and then pick a corner.”

An urge to stomp his foot reared up in Kei, but he had to push it down. “This isn’t necessary,” the younger boy said. “I’m too old for this treatment anyway. I haven't been punished like this since middle school.”

“That would be a reasonable argument if it weren’t only your first year in high school.” Akiteru responded. “Now, go upstairs please.”

Pitying himself, Kei headed out of the kitchen and walked up the stairs. He knew that there was no point in fighting against his brother, especially not after the horrible things he had just said. By no means did he want to participate in this awful and humiliating punishment, but he knew in his heart that he deserved some sort of consequences. He had never before seen that kind of betrayal in his older brother’s eyes, and they were sitting across from each other at the table whenever their mom had told them that their father was leaving. Somehow, Kei had managed to hurt his brother even more than their father did, and that was a fact that stung more than any spanking ever would.

When he got into his room, Kei quickly changed into a set of pajamas and began walking to a corner in his room. This part of the punishment was arguably his least favorite. While the physical spanking hurt and proved to be a memorable sore for the next few days, it was preferable to being trapped in his own head. Time in the corner meant the only person he could be with was himself, and every time he wound up here, himself was the last person he wanted to be with.

It felt like hours before Kei heard his door creak open, but it was only a matter of twenty minutes. Akiteru struggled with picking a set amount of time to leave his brother in the corner, knowing just how awful it was to be standing there with only your own thoughts for company, but he also knew that for Kei it was the most meaningful part of the punishment and he wanted to make sure he didn’t deprive his brother of anything that could provide him with some necessary growth. Akiteru moved to take a seat on his brother’s bed, stealing himself for what was coming. “Alright, you can come out now Kei.”

When the younger boy turned around his stomach dropped when he saw a wooden spoon sitting next to his big brother on the bed. “Why did you bring that?” Kei asked. He was trying to fight off the desperation and nervousness in his voice, but his success was rather limited.

“I’m giving you a choice.” Akiteru said, not breaking eye contact with his brother. “You can either receive a section of your spanking on your bare bottom with the spoon or I can wash your mouth out with soap after a hand spanking on your bare.”

“Both of those choices suck.” Kei commented. Even when he was in trouble, he could not help but poke back.

Akiteru’s head gave a slight nod, and his mouth followed suit with a small smirk. Kei felt his stomach settle a little in relief. If his big brother was smirking, even if it was small, it meant that he wasn’t lying downstairs when he said that Kei was forgiven. “Both of them are adequate punishments for the way you’ve been acting lately.” Akiteru responded. “Which one?”

“Spoon.” Kei’s response was quick because to him it wasn’t even really a question. The wooden spoon was an atrocious object, and if it were up to him, all of the wooden spoons in the house would be thrown into a fire upon entry, but they were not as atrocious as a mouth soaping. Kei remembered the last time his mother had subjected him to that punishment, he had cursed at her in his anger. He would never make that mistake again. For the next few meals the only thing he could taste was soap. Kei didn’t have the largest appetite to start with, but that incident certainly did not help anything.

“I thought as much.” Akiteru pat his thighs. “Come on over.”

Before Kei took a step forward, he reminded himself of the look in his brother’s eyes from when they were downstairs. He reminded himself of the pain he had put there. Then walked over and laid himself across his brother’s lap. He knew that he was forgiven already, Akiteru had said as much, but as far as he was concerned, this punishment was his atonement. Kei wiggled whenever his brother lowered his pajama bottoms, disappointed that he wouldn’t get to keep that layer for the beginning.

The first spank took him by surprise and the unexpected sting managed to get a yelp out of the normally stoic boy. That spank was followed by several others, his brother’s hand coming down with precision all across his underwear clad bottom. “Why am I giving you a spanking Kei?” Akiteru asked. Kei had been expecting him to lead with that question, which is why he was thrown off by the volley of spanks in the beginning. Now though, he was only silently wincing whenever he felt his brother’s hand connect to his upturned bottom.

“I yelled at you.” Kei’s reply was curt, mostly because he was trying not to verbalize the pain of his spanking. The younger boy’s hips wiggled again, almost like he was trying to dodge Akiteru’s hand. Unfortunately for Kei his older brother was also a volleyball player and was more than capable of landing a hit on a moving target.

“What else?” Akiteru asked. His question was followed by four solid spanks to Kei’s left cheek and then another four to the right.

“Ow.” Kei whimpered. He mentally kicked himself for letting that slip out. The older boy was unimpressed by his brother’s silence and rewarded it with several rapid spanks to the undercurve. “Ow! Ow!” Kei kicked his feet, causing his pajama pants to fall down to his ankles and eventually pool into a forgotten pile on the floor. “I was disrespectful.” Kei shot out.

“Yes, you were.” Akiteru agreed. He went back to spanking the center of Kei’s bottom with a decent intensity. “I don’t want you to speak to me that way again, do you understand me?”

Kei’s eyes clenched shut at a particularly hard smack to his left cheek. “Yes! I understand.”

The older boy continued to spank in silence for a minute. The only sounds in the room were the echoes of each spank connecting to a thinly covered bottom and Kei’s whimpers. Then Akiteru paused, bring a hand to rub circles around his little brother’s back. “I know it hurt you when dad left. It caused you to look for the mistakes that other people made and helped you rationalize pushing them away. But that isn’t a good way to live Kei.” Akiteru used his other hand to pull on his little brother’s waistband and pull down his underwear to his lower thighs. Kei let out a whine as he felt himself be bared. Akiteru steeled himself and then raised his hand again and this time brought it down on bare skin.

“If you push mom and I away, then the only thing you will be is alone.” Akiteru began a new circuit of spanks. Each smack was methodical in placement and intensity. “I refuse to let you be alone Kei.” Akiteru didn’t know what forced out his little brother’s tears in that moment, the words he had just uttered or the series of spanks he aimed to his brother’s bare sit spots, either way Kei had begun to sniffle. The older boy saw his little brother move his hand up to wipe away a few tears, and then the hand covered his mouth to physically hold back a sob.

Akiteru couldn’t let that happen. His brother needed to finally work through his feelings and holding back now would only make things worse. That is the thought that caused his hand to stray and pick up his mother’s wooden spoon.

When he picked up the spoon, he remembered all the times he had been punished. For the most part Akiteru was a mild-mannered boy that hardly found himself in trouble, but he also was not perfect. He remembered the morning after Kei had saw him crying in his room, devastated at the outcome of his high school volleyball career or what he generously decided to refer to as a career. His mother had found him that morning curled up on the floor feeling sorry for himself in a room that had been all but tarnished. Trophies from years past were strewn across the floor, his bed was a mess, and his desk chair turned over. It looked like a typhoon had passed through, and his mother was not impressed. At first, she had tried to console her eldest son and gently told him to clean up, but she was met with nothing but angst.

Looking back on it, Akiteru still regretted the way he had spoken to her. He had been young and angry, and he had allowed his emotions to dictate his actions; much like Kei had down in the kitchen. The older boy had gone over his mother’s lap that morning and received the spoon for his behavior, and now Kei would get a similar treatment.

With those thoughts, Akiteru brought down the first spank with the spoon. Kei hissed into his hand and squeezed his eyes shut despite the fat tears that were rolling out of his eyes and down his cheeks. “Move your hand.” Akiteru instructed as he brought down another spank. “It’s okay for you to let go and cry.”

The next three swats were brought down in quick succession, causing Kei to yelp and kick out his legs again. If Akiteru was his mother, he would probably tell Kei to quit squirming; but Akiteru had enough of a hold on his little brother that he wasn’t too concerned. He was just relieved that Kei had listened and moved his hand. “Ow! Ow! I’m sor-sorry!” Kei yelled out as the next few spanks came down. “I’m sorry! Please! Ak-ow-Akiteru please!”

“I want you to promise me that you will talk to me the next time you are upset about dad.” Akiteru emphasized his statement by bringing down the spoon a couple of times on Kei’s thighs.

“OW!” Kei hollered. “I promise! Please!”

“You also need to promise to try and be happy again. I’m not saying you need to do a 180 by tomorrow, or any given time, but I want you to try Kei. I want you to try and see the good in people again, rather than just waiting for everyone to hurt you.” By this point Kei was crying and muttering his promises between sniffs. Akiteru set the spoon aside, satisfied that his brother had learned his lesson and hopeful that they would finally be able to start moving past the dad sized hole in their relationship.

Akiteru just sat there rubbing circles on his brother’s back and whispering sweet words to him for a few minutes. Kei deserved a few moments to just cry it out, after all, the younger boy had been holding in all of those feelings for far too long. A little while longer passed, and then Kei began to stir. When the boy started to stand up, Akiteru was quick to help guide him and then right his brother’s clothes. When they were both standing at their full heights again, Akiteru noted Kei’s glasses had fallen off and quickly went to retrieve those from the floor and put them back onto his brother’s face.

“Thank you.” Kei murmured.

“I’m always going to be here to help you.” Akiteru was taken a by surprise whenever his younger brother threw himself into Akiteru’s chest. He felt arms wrap around his neck and new tears dampening his shirt. He brought his arms around his brother and slowly rocked them where they stood. "Shh baby brother. I've got you." The older boy cooed.

Kei had managed to push his face as hard as he could into his brother’s chest. It made it a little difficult to understand when a muddled, “Promise you won’t leave too,” came out of his brother’s mouth. However, after a second Akiteru managed to put it together and he tightened their hug.

The older boy pulled his brother closer, lowering his head so his face was next to Kei’s ear. “I’m not going anywhere.”

The two eventually moved to the bed, the older brother knowing he would likely be staying for the night now. Kei would never admit it, but he always needed a good cuddle after a punishment. He needed to be reassured that despite making a mistake, he was still loved and things. Akiteru took a moment to remove his shoes, but the second he was in the bed Kei practically tackled him and laid on top of his chest. Akiteru laid there, completely content to run his hand up and down his brother’s back and whisper the promise that he wouldn’t leave over and over again. The next time he looked at the clock and hour had passed, and he realized that Kei had fallen asleep. In that moment he could not help but lean over and kiss Kei’s forehead.

“You will never know how much I love you.” Akiteru whispered. And with that he closed his eyes, happy to spend a night with his brother in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this was one of my favorite chapters to write, so I hope you guys enjoyed it! Also, I know I played around with the Tsukishima family, and why Tsukki was mad at his brother but I wanted to make it a little deeper than just being lied to about volleyball. 
> 
> Please let me know what you thought and if you have any requests! I have an ongoing list, but I am always willing to add to it!


	11. The First Years (Suga)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All four of the first years find themselves in trouble and Daichi is out with a cold. That leaves Suga to deal with the little troublemakers on his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brief use of the r-word in this chapter. The use of this word is not encouraged, in fact it is a reason for punishment.

“Achoo!” Daichi rested his head against the cold glass of the hall window and closed his eyes, concentrating on his breath for a moment. If he opened them too quickly the hallway would spin, and he would likely fall. While falling in front of his fellow classmates would be embarrassing his main concern wasn’t the generic student body.

“That was the fourth sneeze in two minutes.” Suga said, resting his cheek against the window so he could stare at his friend. “I don’t think you should go to practice today.” Daichi rolled his head to face his best friend and shot him a glare, but with only his eyes to convey his annoyance and not his entire face due to the mask he was sporting, it had very little effect. The last thing he wanted to do was skip practice, and Suga knew that. The captain had always been proud of the fact he had never missed an official practice, ever. “Don’t give me that look Dai, you did not get any sleep last night because you coughed for so long and now your nose is running like the broken water fountain on the second floor.”

Daichi heard a deep set of chuckles behind him and knew that meant Asahi had come by and was getting far too much enjoyment out of the situation. “I’m fine.” Daichi sniffed immediately after his stuffed-up nose flubbed the simple sentence. He could feel the eyes of his best friend on him, critically observing every move. “Please stop.”

“Stop what?” Suga asked, pushing himself off of the window and moving to stand straight. “Stop pointing out when you are sick and need rest? Stop doing what you asked me to do whenever you named me vice? You may take care of the team Daichi, but it’s my job to take care of you, and I don’t plan on stopping.” Suga reached for his pocket, pulling out his phone and in Daichi’s peripheral vision he could see his friend’s eyes take on a devilish tint. Daichi wanted to make a grab for the cellphone, but he knew better than to try. The most he would get for his efforts was a well-placed punch to the gut, and while normally he could withstand something like, his stomach was probably too sensitive to have boney knuckles drilling into it.

“What are you doing?” Daichi asked, shifting his forehead slightly to the left because the place he had previously occupied on the window was no longer chilled. A minute passed by without an answer, which made Daichi nervous. Normally when Suga was being a chaotic gremlin he would giggle to himself and flaunt his actions in front of Daichi, or at least be showy enough that Asahi would either beg the setter to stop or would indulge him with a laugh. None of that was happening at the moment.

“Suga?” Daichi sighed out.

A set of hands landed on his shoulders and pulled him away from the window, and Suga slipped in between him and his makeshift ice pack. The hands pulled back the wing spiker a bit more so that his back was resting on the chest of the person behind him. ‘Asahi,’ Daichi thought. Despite the team’s ace not providing the same level of cooling as the window, Daichi did take comfort in the knowledge his friend wouldn’t let him drop to the floor. “You can’t even stand you’re so tired.” Suga huffed. “You are not fine.”

Daichi closed his eyes and leaned his head back so he was looking up at Asahi. “Make him stop.”

Asahi chuckled and rested his chin on top of his captain’s head. “You and I both know I can’t do that.” The ace’s hands left Daichi’s shoulders and drifted down onto his elbows, never once fully pulling away. Asahi could see that Daichi was wavering, and in need of a physical wall of support at the moment. It made him nervous to see his typically sturdy captain looking like this. Daichi was always the pillar of the team that people naturally leaned on, it was distinctly not normal for him to need someone for the same purpose. “Besides, he might have a point Daichi. You don’t look so good.”

“Gee thanks, way to make me feel good about myself.” Daichi quipped, once again raising his gaze to his friend. This didn’t work the best due to Asahi’s chin still resting on the captain’s head, but the point still came across. All the captain got in response was a slight pull closer to his friend’s chest and some thumbs rubbing lightly on his arms. Daichi sighed, knowing that he was more than likely going to lose this fight whenever it was two on one and he was the one, and the one was physically exhausted. Still, he never was the type to simply lie down and give up. “I can’t miss afternoon practice whenever Takeda-sensei already cancelled this morning’s practice. I would out an entire day.” Suga leveled him with an unimpressed gaze, and despite trying to meet the stare head on, Daichi caved whenever he had to rip one of his arms from Asahi so that he could sneeze again. Even though he had a mask, he preferred to double cover, an action that his friends had always found amusing.

“Five times in three minutes.” Suga chirped out while raising his eyebrow.

“It has been at least five minutes.” Daichi tried to argue, but Suga was quick to open an app on his phone showing a timer that had just gone past the four-minute mark. “I hate you.” Daichi sniffed.

Suga shrugged his shoulders at the statement. “If you hate me now then you are about to despise me.” The captain closed his eyes and let his head fall back against Asahi’s chest again, resigned to the fact his best friend was intent on torturing him. “What did you do Suga, you ask. Well thank you for the question Daichi, that’s sweet of you to try and keep up conversation despite your obvious sickness.”

“It’s a cold.” Daichi griped. “Stop making it out to be worse than it is.”

Suga passed Daichi’s gaze over so he could make eye contact with their ace. “Just a cold he says.” Suga rolled his eyes. “Well your mom and I agree that your ‘just a cold’ has taken too much out of you for you to go to practice this afternoon and you will be going home right after school lets out.”

The captain tried to release a groan to show his displeasure with his vice captain’s actions, however, whenever he did start to groan the sound caught in his throat halfway through and his chest constricted. A series of wet coughs erupted from the third year, and he was forced to put almost all of his weight against his long-haired friend. Finally, the fit had ended and Daichi looked at a smirking Sugawara with contempt. “I hate you.” Daichi said through bated breath. Suga brushed off the harsh words with a smile and a boop to the captain’s covered nose, knowing that Daichi was not actually angry just really tired and in need of someone to make a decision for him. “Also, since when do you have my mom’s phone number?”

Suga’s eyes crinkled with happiness and his smile covered nearly half of his face. “How did you think we were able to throw you that surprise party when we named you captain? There is no way I would have been able to pull that off without your mom’s help.”

“Your mom also sent Suga a text this morning asking him to keep an eye on you.” Asahi said, wrapping his arms around Daichi’s center and pulling him close. The tallest of the three did not want to take a chance with another coughing fit causing Daichi to fall over and hurt himself. “She said you didn’t sleep well last night.”

“I got a couple of hours.” Daichi muttered. There wasn’t much heart in his words, the fight almost all but evaporating from his words.

The vice-captain poked his best friend’s forehead, causing confused chocolate brown eyes to open again and attempt to focus. “I mean it Daichi, no practice today. The only reason I’m not insisting on you going home right now is because our last class is just group presentations and you aren’t going today.” Suga sighed and eyes drifting down the hallway, locking onto the faculty room just a few meters away. Then Suga turned back to Daichi, his own eyes determined and strong. “Agree to miss practice now, or I’m going to the faculty room and showing Takeda-sensei your mom’s text.”

Daichi knew when he was beat, granted he had known since almost the beginning of the conversation where this was going to end. He didn’t have the focus to meet Suga head on and argue the logic of the situation. Almost every thought he had was scattered, except for the growing desire to just lie in his bed for the next day and a half. Sleep sounded euphoric right now. “Fine.” He sighed out. Daichi’s decision was rewarded with a light squeeze from Asahi, not strong enough to cause the captain discomfort but strong enough for it to be known that Asahi was happy with the decision that was made. “The two of you are insufferable.”

“You love us.” Even without seeing it, Daichi could feel that Asahi was smiling. A sense of ease took him over for a moment, because yes, he did love those two. When he had first come to Karasuno he had not imagined making such strong friendships. Before Suga and Asahi, Daichi would always tense up whenever someone other than a family member would go in for a hug. If it wasn’t a slap on the back for a good game or a team huddle, Daichi was not comfortable with that intimacy. All that changed when he met his two best friends. Suga and Asahi were tactile, they craved physical affection and Daichi had a soft spot for the two of them from the beginning. Ever since they decided to be the most dedicated members of their team in their first year, Daichi knew they were going to change him. Now he didn’t bat an eye whenever Asahi came over and engulfed him into a hug, knowing that his steady presence calmed the gentle giant’s anxiety. Now he didn’t flinch whenever Suga would run up and jump on his back from behind or rest his head on Daichi’s shoulder whenever they were riding back from a game on the bus.

“Shut up.” Daichi huffed, but the small smile on his face betrayed his actual emotions. His friends had him wrapped around their fingers and they knew it, he didn’t have to say it.

When school concluded for the day, Suga walked over to Daichi’s desk just to see the captain’s face resting on an open palm. Suga almost felt bad because Daichi looked so peaceful, but he needed to get the boy home and resting in a proper bed. Despite being sympathetic to his friend’s situation, he could not allow himself to betray his natural way of dealing with things. That being said, Suga slugged Daichi in the shoulder. “Wake up. Time to go home.”

To Daichi’s credit he didn’t flail around, instead he just groaned and opened his eyes. “One, I was awake. I was just resting my eyes.” He had to stop for a second and clear his throat. “Two, if I am so sick that I need to go home and not practice, then you should be curbing your natural demonic instincts for an afternoon and be nice to me.” Daichi then pushed his face out of his hand and started to stand up, making eye contact with his giggling best friend. “And third, ow.”

“I thought you were fine?” Suga sing-songed, far too proud of himself in Daichi’s opinion. “Come on, up up. Time to go to a real bed.”

“Yeah yeah.” Daichi waved his hand and turned to walk out the door in tandem with his friend. “I want to stop by the gym first.” Suga’s glare was back and his mouth opened to object but Daichi cut him off. “Suga I’m not trying to practice,” Daichi put his face in the crook of his elbow and coughed about three times. He steps came to a halt and Suga followed suit, face taking on a concerned look. “I just want to tell the team that I won’t be there, and they are supposed to listen to you.”

“I can do that Dai; you just need rest.” Suga put his hand on the small of his captain’s back, trying to guide him toward the exit of the school rather than the gym.

Daichi shook his head unconvinced. “Let me do this Suga, please. I think you owe me a bit of a compromise, because I have been more cooperative than usual.”

Suga rolled his eyes, but Daichi could see they were still more fond than annoyed. “Only because I brought out the big guns early and you are losing a lung at the moment.”

“It’s a cold Suga, not the plague. I know it’s just a cold because the petri dishes I call siblings were the ones who brought it home.” Daichi sighed, for what felt like the millionth time today. “Just let me back you up from the beginning. We stand a better chance at stopping the ruckus before it happens if I’m there for a bit to be a united front.” Daichi could see in Suga’s eyes that his argument was winning out. “I promise I will go straight home and take a nap after. You can even come over after practice and check up on me.”

“You sure, I might smell?” Suga knew the answer to his question, and the playful shove he received as a response made him laugh. “Alright deal, but you wait for them in the gym. If you go into the clubroom you will be tempted to change and practice.”

“Do you think I’m dumb?” Daichi asked. “I know you’ve already forwarded that message from my mom to Takeda-sensei, and I do not have a death wish.”

When the two made their way into the gym, Takeda-sensei and Coach Ukai were already there. Upon Daichi setting one foot into the gym, Takeda-sensei was already on the move, walking right up to the two third years looking rather unamused. “I was told you wouldn’t be joining us today Sawamura-kun.” Though his tone was sweet, it was obviously forced. Daichi’s stomach fluttered for a second, never before had he been on the receiving end of his sensei’s ire.

Although he wanted to immediately undercut his sensei’s interpretation of the situation, he suddenly had the need to sneeze again. Daichi quickly turned around and released a series of sneezes, which tore through his entire body and caused him to be dizzy for a moment. Suga and his teacher were at his side within seconds. “Sorry,” Daichi whispered as he brought up a hand to hold his head steady.

“Dai, I don’t think you should walk home alone.” Suga said, rubbing Daichi’s back the joking air around him completely gone. Now Suga’s normal chaos was gone, and the mother hen instinct he seemed to possess had come out.

“It’s okay Suga…I’m okay.” Daichi knew that he was in fact not fine, but he also could not bring himself to just let his best friend worry about him. Sugawara was a worrier, he tried to put up a front of being carefree and fun loving, but Daichi knew that an unmovable weight would fall into Suga’s mind anytime a seed of worry was planted. The idea of him being the cause of that anxiety made him feel even more sick than he already was.

“Clearly you aren’t fine kid.” Coach said as he walked over to the group. “Suga, go get changed and ready for practice, we’ve got this now.” Suga looked over at his coach, dissent in his eyes. “Go on, he’ll be fine for the five minutes you aren’t with him.”

Daichi turned to smile at his friend, forgetting that his mask blocked the gesture. “Go Suga. I’ll be okay.” Daichi could still sense the hesitance, so he gave his friend’s stray hand a squeeze. “Go.” He whispered.

Suga took exactly two minutes to get into the club room and three minutes to change. He was frustrated that the questions from his kouhai and the look Asahi was directing at him caused him to take another four minutes to get back to the gym, but he was relieved when he saw Daichi sitting on the gym floor with his back against the wall. Takeda-sensei and Coach Ukai were crouched next to him, the three of them whispering amongst themselves. Well their teacher and coach were doing most of the whispering, Daichi looked like he was in a haze.

“Captain!” Noya yelled, popping out behind Suga and running across the gym. Daichi flinched at the noise but did not try to force Noya to leave whenever the boy threw himself down on the gym next to his senpai. “Are you okay? You don’t look okay and Suga looks worried. What’s going on?” Noya was speaking so fast Daichi could definitely not keep up, he was just trying to focus on making the room still.

“Daichi is sick, he caught a cold.” Sugawara said, prompting the eyes of the entire team to turn to him. “His mom said that he was okay to come to school with a mask, but Daichi didn’t get much sleep last night and I think that’s made it worse.” Suga turned his eyes so he was looking right at his best friend. “Daichi is going to be missing practice today, but he wanted to come by and talk to you guys before he went home.”

To Suga’s surprise the entire team seemed to move as a unit and made their way over to stand in front of their captain. Even their most petulant player, Tsukishima, had complied with the silent marching order. Daichi looked up to his team, pride clear in his eyes at the display. “Suga covered the basics.” Daichi’s voice was strained, but at least he was managing to speak without coughing or sneezing. “Please don’t worry about me, I will be fine after I get some sleep, so focus fully on practice. Also, Suga is stepping in as captain today and Asahi is his vice.” Daichi’s formerly proud look turned stern. “If any of you are disrespectful or cause any time of ruckus, I swear the second I get back, we will be having a conversation and it will not be a good time. Am I understood?” Daichi’s glare was met with a series of nods and gulps, perfectly understanding the implication of the sentence.

“Alright kid,” Coach said moving to put his hands underneath the captain’s armpits, “up you get.” Between the two of them, Daichi was able to stand up but his hands came up to hold onto Coach Ukai’s shoulders to steady himself after the quick change in height caused him to see dots. “Kiyoko, could you grab Sawamura’s bag? You and I are going to take him home.”

Normally Daichi would protest making Kiyoko go out of her way to help him. She always was working so hard on behalf of the club, Daichi tried his best not to inconvenience her in any other way, but today he stayed silent and let his coach take on a majority of his weight as he was shifted into a position so that he could walk. “Sorry Shimizu.” Daichi said, watching as she walked over to his bad and placed the strap over her shoulder. Instead of saying anything back the manager walked up to her friend and used her hand to cup his face. He understood what the gesture meant. He knew she didn’t see him as a burden, and that helping him made her feel useful. He understood, but he still hated it.

“Let’s go. Specs, you know the plan for today. Suga will help you with everything.” Coach Ukai said. And with that, the group of three made their way out of the gym. Noya and Hinata were walking behind them, waving goodbye and wishing Daichi a speedy recovery. Suga could not help but smile at how cute his kouhai were. Their concern for their captain warmed his heart and reminded him how much of a family they had all become. He may have rolled his eyes at all the team mom and dad jokes, but it still made him happy to know their team had bonded. He really did have good kids.

He had horrible kids. They were absolute monsters.

Standing in front of him were all four of his first years, their faces varying from remorseful all the way to anger. At the end of practice, Takeda-sensei had dismissed the team and gave Suga a knowing look as he, Asahi, and the first years stayed behind. Their teacher eventually walked over to the small group. “I trust that you have this handled Sugawara-kun, and we won’t need to bother Daichi-kun with all this.” Takeda-sensei said.

“Don’t worry sensei, Daichi will not be distracted from his recovery.” Suga gave his teacher a reassuring smile and a wave. “Before you go sensei, I think you are entitled to an apology for the behavior that was displayed this afternoon.” Without even needing to turn and give his kouhai a prompting glare, he saw four bodies immediately bend into submissive bows and the sound of apologies filling the gym.

“Thank you, boys.” Takeda-sensei said. “I forgive you, and I hope that you do not give Sugawara-kun and Asahi-kun anymore trouble.” Takeda gave his elder students a nod. “Give Daichi-kun my best whenever you visit him later.”

“Yes sensei, we will.” Asahi nodded; his face rather serious. Suga had expected him to be nervous, this was the first time that Asahi was expected to participate in team discipline and Suga knew that was a daunting expectation for the ace. Suga just thanks the gods that it wasn’t Noya that got himself into trouble with them. He did not think Asahi’s glass heart would have been able to handle it.

Once their sensei had left, Asahi had come to stand at Suga’s side. The move resembled something that Suga did on multiple occasions with Daichi, and he hoped that his captain appreciated the support just as much as he was appreciating Asahi’s. “When we go up to the clubroom, I want each of you to find a corner and put your nose in it. I think each of you could use some time to think about your actions today.”

Tsukishima stepped forward, placing himself slightly in front of his freckled friend. “Sugawara-senpai, Tadashi didn’t do anything wrong. He shouldn’t be punished simply because he was standing next to the rest of us.”

“Hey! If Yamaguchi gets to go home, then so does Bakayama!” Hinata sprung to life, trying to jump up and meet Tsukishima in the eye.

“Enough!” Suga’s voice raised a level of intimidation that could rival Daichi’s. “Tsukishima, Hinata, neither of you have any say on who is being punished or how. This team has a hierarchy and the four of you are on the bottom of it. You do as you are told and that’s final.” Suga looked at his fellow setter, seeing the boy melt like he did the time before when Suga had put him into a corner. It caused his heart to ache. Suga didn’t like to think that he had a favorite kouhai, he loved every member of his team, but he knew deep down that he had a special place reserved for Kageyama. They played the same position and Suga knew that Oikawa had not given his kouhai the attention that Tobio craved. Unfortunately, Tobio was about to get his attention, it just wasn’t the type that he had desired. “Kageyama?” The raven-haired boy looked at him, eyes pleading but also understanding of his situation. “Why don’t you refresh your teammates on what they were just told to do?”

Kageyama blushed and looked at his black shoes but answered his senapi’s question. “We are supposed to go up to the clubroom and each of us is supposed to put our nose in a corner and think about our actions today.”

“Very good.” Suga praised. “And just to make sure that we are absolutely clear on how things work; I want a demonstration that you know how to listen and do what you are told. The four of you are going to walk to the clubroom single file. The order will be Tobio, Tadashi, Shoyo, and then Kei. You will not talk; you will not fight. If you can’t do this, then the punishment you were going to get will be increased.” He took the time to look at each of the first years, making sure that none of them were going to fight him on this. He knew that they would look like elementary school kids being walked to lunch or recess, but at this point he would be expecting better behavior from a group of elementary school kids. “Alright, get in line.”

As the first years followed Suga’s orders, the vice-captain looked over at his fellow third year. He wanted to make sure that Asahi was up for the inevitable punishment to come. It wasn’t like Suga needed him for what he had planned, but just having Asahi standing there acted as a discouragement for any bad behavior on the first year’s parts. But he did not want to ask more of his friend than Asahi was willing to give. “Okay, Tobio lead the way.” The younger setter’s shoulders hunched, but he started moving forward. While the team was making their way out of the gym and towards the clubroom, Suga moved closer to Asahi and whispered, “If you can’t do this, I understand. You never signed up for this stuff.”

Asahi looked down to his friend and tried to give him a reassuring smile. “I won’t pretend that I’m 100% comfortable with the situation, but I’m not leaving you to do this on your own.” Asahi turned his gaze to meet the first years, walking like a row of little ducklings. “You would never abandon Daichi like that, so how could I leave you?”

Suga stopped causing Asahi to pause the walk as well, despite their first years continuing forward. “Thank you. You really are a dependable ace.”

“I’m just trying to fill the very big shoes of our team’s vice-captain, even if it is only temporarily.”

With that the two continued forward once again. “I will be doing most of this. I just need you to block the door and look disappointed. I doubt any of them will try anything, they know they are in the wrong, but I don’t want them thinking because Daichi isn’t here they can get out of punishment.”

“Alright.” Asahi said.

When the two of them reached the clubroom, Suga was pleased to be greeted by the sight of each of his kouhai with their nose in a corner. Well in some cases, it was as close to a corner as possible due to storage areas complicating the layout space, but the sentiment of the order was followed.

“Looks like you guys can do as you are told.” Suga said. While the tone carried a tune of praise, the meaning was definitely and underhanded compliment. “You will all be standing in your place for 15 minutes. If one of you moves out of place, then the timer restarts for all of you.” He heard a groan come from Tsukishima’s corner and saw the tallest boy rest his head on the wall. “Kei, stand up straight.” Luckily the boy quickly complied, Suga didn’t want to start handing out swats already. “If you are all going to be naughty together, than you will be punished together. Your time starts now.”

Suga looked over his shoulder to see Asahi starting a timer on his phone and he was grateful that his friend had the forethought to do so, that way he didn’t have to try and guess how many seconds had passed as he was fiddling with his phone. “Asahi, can you hand me your gym bag please?”

The long-haired ace raised a questioning eyebrow but still walked over to his area in the room and grabbed his bag. “Sure Suga.” He said as he walked over and handed his bag over to the awaiting hands of the older setter. The ace just nodded his head when he received a thank you and then took a spot leaning next to the door.

Suga rifled through the bag until he found what he had wanted. Asahi always carried a brush with him, but Suga wanted to make sure it was the wooden one. A rush of relief came over him whenever he unzipped the duffle and found exactly what he was looking for. He wanted this punishment to be short, to the point, and memorable. This implement would make sure that all three could be accomplished. After taking a second to harden his resolve, the setter put the hairbrush into his back pocket.

When the fifteen minutes expired Suga called the boys out of their corners and told them to line up again, this time in front of him. He could see Tsukishima shuffle his feet, but at the moment he was just happy the taller middle blocker was complying. There was a part of him expecting Tsukki to have argued by now, he remembered just how stringently he objected whenever Daichi took him into hand. “I am going to ask a couple of questions. I will say who I want to answer that question and they are going to answer it honestly. If you are not asked, then you don’t get to talk. I already have a set number in my head, but if one of you lies or interrupts that number is going to go up. Am I understood?” He looked at them and each of them nodded their heads. “Good, thank you.”

“Shoyo, can you tell me what happened at practice today that caused the four of you to need to stay after.” Suga asked.

The little ginger took a moment to look at his teammates, wondering the implications of his next few words would be. He did not want his team to be mad at him, but he certainly did not want the number in Suga’s head to climb. “Ummm.” Hinata started shifting on his feet, fidgeting about and looking at his shoes.

“Shoyo, do I need someone to remind you of the rules?” Suga crossed his arms and gave him a serious look.

“No senpai.” Hinata squeaked. “Tsukishima and I started arguing, and then Kageyama came over and told Tsukishima to leave me alone but that made them start arguing, and then Yamaguchi came over and defended Tsukishima, so we all started arguing.”

“Kei?” The blonde boy turned his scrutinizing gaze from his fellow middle-blocker to look at his senpai. “What was your argument with Shoyo about?”

“He was being annoying and got into my personal space and I told him to back off.” Tsukki’s tone was dull but his eyes gave him away, he was nervous.

“I was not in your personal space!” Hinata gave an offended gasp.

“Shoyo that is two more.” Suga warned. The small boy looked properly chastised as he immediately blushed and stared at his shoes. Suga was expecting Kageyama to give a ‘way to go dumbass’ but was pleasantly surprised that the boy remained silent, and Suga wouldn’t have to add another two to his total. “Kei, how exactly did you tell Shoyo to leave you alone?”

Tsukki mumbled a response.

“I’m sorry?” Suga asked. “Speak up.”

“I pushed him away.”

“What happened when you pushed him?” Suga knew he had to force feed this conversation. When dealing with such a large group, he needed to outline the misdeeds plain and simple before the punishment started, otherwise there would be a scramble.

“He fell down and then the King came over.” Suga saw Kageyama turn to glare at Tsukishima for the comment and was once again impressed that his kouhai was holding his tongue.

“Tobio, what did you do when you went over there and saw Shoyo on the floor?” Suga asked.

“I yelled at him.” Tobio said. The boy was looking at a piece of carpet right next to Suga’s feet. It actually looked cute, but he couldn’t really focus on that. “And I reminded him of what Daichi said about fighting.”

Tsukishima face tinted red at the comment. “And what did Daichi say would happen Tobio?” The boy in question also blushed and looked over at his teammate.

“He…he said…he said he would u-use the br-brush on our bar-bare bottoms if we fought again.” Embarrassment was seeping off younger setter as the eyes of Hinata and Yamaguchi turned to him. Kageyama was praying that an earthquake would strike and open up a hole underneath him suddenly, because facing his teammates in this moment was proving to be the most humiliating experience of his life, and he had been spanked more in the past few month than he had been in most of his childhood.

“That’s right.” Suga affirmed. “Tadashi.” The freckled boy lurched when his name was called, looking as if he was about to start shaking. “What did you do when you went over and joined the group?”

“I—” Yamaguchi looked over at his best friend, trying to figure out what he was meant to say.

“Look at me please, not Kei.” Suga said, bringing the first year’s attention back to him. “What did you do Tadashi?”

“I told Kageyama to leave Tsukki alone and I…I told him to stop being stupid.” Tadashi was nervous but he was able to give an answer, which Suga found encouraging. None of them were actually afraid, they just knew they had all screwed up.

“What words did you actually use Tadashi?” Asahi asked from his sport by the door. The pinch server’s eyes grew wide and he started to look back and forth between his senpai in worry. “I heard it and I will tell Suga if you are lying. What did you actually say to Kageyama?”

“I—I said…I said, ‘don’t be retarded’.” Tadashi looked close to tears.

Suga was shocked when he saw Asahi nod his head, confirming those were the words that he heard. The vice-captain’s stomach twisted with disappointment, and he closed his eyes. He could not allow himself to be taken by this one fact. Each of the boys were in trouble, and he could not let the situation derail just because such a sweet boy like Tadashi said something awful. “I want each of you to turn around, bend over and touch your toes.” Suga forced himself to calm down and keep a steady tone. He had a job to do, and he owed it to his kouhai to be objective and do it well.

“Suga-senpai—“Tadashi tried.

“That’s another two for interrupting. Now please do as you are told.” All four of the boys quickly turned around and did as they were told. “Each of you knows what is coming. You’ve all gotten this at least once, so there is no point in hiding it. I’m going to be spanking you for how you behaved today.” Suga looked over to Asahi, his face pinched in understand for a moment, but he nodded his head again. His friend was reassuring him that he was doing the right thing. “My original number was twenty. Shoyo and Tadashi each earned you guys and extra two, so you will all be receiving 24 spanks with the hairbrush.”

Suga saw that Kei’s body shivered. The boy was smart, and he was anticipating what was coming for him. “Shoyo and Kei, both of you fought. Shoyo, I know you didn’t receive the same warning that Kei did, but it is only fair that you get the same punishment. I saw the push you gave him back little boy, and you are lucky I didn’t add any spanks when you didn’t cop to it. So, both of you will be getting your spankings on your bare bottoms.”

Hinata sprung to his feet and turned to meet his senpai’s extremely unamused expression. “That’s not fair!” He whined. “Tsukishima got fair warning from Daichi-senpai and I didn’t!”

Suga walked over and grabbed the decoy, turning him around and delivering five spanks across the boy’s backside. “Do you need to go over my knee before I give you your hairbrush spanking young man?” Suga asked.

“No senpai! I’m sorry!” Hinata quickly got back into position and did not fight whenever Suga immediately tugged down his gym shorts and underwear. After that was done, Suga brought the brush out from his back pocket and rested it against Hinata’s now uncovered bottom. The first two spanks were brought down quickly, one on the right and the other on the left. “Ow!” Hinata yelled, wiggling his legs.

“Keep position Shoyo.” Three more spanks fell, and the boy continued to wiggle. “If you keep this up you will be taking your spanking over my lap. Is that what you want?”

“No senpai.” Four more spanks came down and were spread along the backside. Before Hinata could voice his pain, another three were placed right on top of one another at the center of his bottom. “OW! Please senpai! I’ll be good! I won’t fight again!”

“You are only halfway. These next six I want you to count.” Hinata counted every single spank and accompanied the count with a sob. He was definitely crying by the eighteenth spank. “Alright Shoyo, six more and then you are done. This is going to be a little different. After each spank I want you to apologize to someone in the room, and you will make you way through the people. There are five people, and six spanks so the last one is just an I’m sorry to the group. You can do it in any order besides that. Okay?”

When Suga saw Hinata nod his head he brought down a spank. “I’m sorry Suga-senpai!” _Spank_. “I’m sorry Asahi-senpai!” _Spank_. “I’m sorry Kageyama!” _Spank_. “I’m sorry Yamaguchi!” _Spank_. “I’m sorry Tsukishima!” _Spank_. “I’m sorry everyone!”

Suga pulled Hinata up and gave him a hug and kiss on the forehead. “Asahi will give you cuddles while I deal with these other troublemakers okay. Then you go back into a corner.” When Hinata walked over to a waiting Asahi, Suga turned to Yamaguchi’s waiting backside.

“I have half a mind to bare you for the language you used young man.” Tadashi gulped at the threat. “I won’t this time, but if I ever hear you use that word again, I will take you into the nearest bathroom and wash your mouth out.” Suga pulled and the boy’s gym shorts fell down to his ankles. After that he brought down four spanks with the brush in quick succession. “You are better than that Tadashi.” Another volley of spanks. “Daichi and I have already talked to you about your temper.” Tadashi started to sway, trying to avoid the spanks coming his way. “Stay still or you lose your underwear.” That was enough to get the boy to plant himself. Suga gave him five more spanks with the hairbrush, bring him to the his last six.

“Last six Tadashi. Same rules as Shoyo.”

The first spank came down. “I’m sorry Suga-senpai!” _Spank_. “I’m sorry Tsukki!” _Spank_. “I’m sorry Asahi-senpai!” _Spank_. “I’m sorry Hinata!” _Spank_. “I’m really sorry Kageyama!” _Spank_. “I’m sorry everyone!” Tadashi shot up and launched himself into Suga, his sobs shaking his entire body. Suga wrapped his arms around his kouhai and gave his forehead a kiss as well, he was always striving to be fair.

“You did good Tadashi, so good.” Suga whispered. “Asahi will give you a snuggle and then I need you to go back to your corner.”

Once again Suga returned back to his line, now Tsukishima was bent over before him. He pocketed the hairbrush again and set about baring the bottom in front of him. “Will you behave for this?” Suga asked, poised to bring down the first spank. Kei nodded his head but didn’t verbalize an answer, trying his best to keep quiet.

Suga was not going to try and make Kei make noise. As he brought down the brush, he was just resigned to giving him the spanking he needed, and then prompting the only words that was required of him. “Halfway. You count like Shoyo did and then you will apologize like Shoyo and Tadashi did. Understood?”

“Yes senpai.” Tsukishima’s words came through gritted teeth, and the six numbers he counted sounded similar. Only when he was expected to start apologizing did his voice waiver and the tears in his eyes start to come down. He probably couldn’t concentrate as hard on staying tough as he was saying, “I’m sorry Asahi-senpai! I’m sorry Tadashi! I’m sorry Sugawara-senpai! I’m sorry Kageyama! I’m sorry Hinata! I’m sorry everyone!”

When the tallest boy stood, Suga had to prompt him to bend over slightly to receive his forehead kiss. Tsukishima then rested his head on Suga’s shoulder and let himself be swayed back and forth for a moment in a hug, and then went over to Asahi’s arms. Suga trusted that Asahi knew the drill, so he walked over to his last naughty boy. “I think you know what is expected of you?” Suga saw Kageyama shake his head up and down, and he also saw tears already flowing. Suga bent over and pulled Kageyama into a standing position and gave the boy a hug. “It’s going to be okay.” Suga whispered in the boy’s ear. “Everything will be okay, I promise.” After a few seconds, Tobio was able to get control over himself again and he returned to his position. Suga pulled down the boy’s shorts and sent up a quick prayer that his heart would make it through this punishment.

Suga began to spank Kageyama and his soul felt gutted with each sob. This was _his_ kouhai. It was devastating to bring the brush down repeatedly, causing the boy to whine and sniff and cry. When he got to the last six, he was so ready for it to be over, but he needed to keep everything fair. “Last six Tobio. Same as everyone else please.”

_Spank_. “I’m sorry Sugawara-senpai!” _Spank_. “I’m sorry Asahi-senpai!” _Spank_. “I’m sorry Hinata!” _Spank_. “I’m sorry Tsukishima!” _Spank_. “I’m sorry Tadashi!” _Spank_. “I’m sorry everyone!”

When Kageyama stood up Suga had dropped the brush and opened his arms, his kouhai naturally falling into them. Suga rocked the boy and gave the crown of his head a couple of kisses. He had a favorite. He knew it was wrong, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Once Tobio’s tears had stopped, Suga let him push back and then go hug Asahi. “Alright boys, you can pull your pants up and come out of the corner.”

The first years righted their clothing with lightning speeding, something that would likely make Nishinoya proud. “I’m proud of all of you for how you took you punishment today. I know that was hard on all of you so thank you for being so good for Asahi and I.”

“Tadashi.” Asahi looked over at the nervous first year, who was playing with his fingers. “Why don’t you do what we talked about.”

The pinch server then moved across the room and lowered himself to bow in front of Tobio. “I’m really sorry for what I said Kageyama. I should have never of used that word. I was angry and let myself get out of control.” Tobio blinked repeatedly at the apology, confused on what to do.

“Say that you forgive him.” Hinata whispered, although it was basically a yell since the entire room heard.

“Oh.” Kageyama said. “I forgive you.”

Tadashi shot up and ran to give his teammate a hug. It was a sight that made Suga’s heart warm again.

After about ten minutes of the first years apologizing to each other, something Suga learned Asahi may have prompted, the boys set out for home as a group and Suga sighed with relief.

“You did a good job.” Asahi said, elbowing Suga.

“Yeah well I never want to do that again.”

The two of them decided to go and visit Daichi together. While Suga agreed not to tell the captain about what had happened, he knew that Daichi would find out one way or another and wanted to be in control of how it happened. Asahi agreed, but also suggested they pick up Daichi’s favorite tea and soup on the way.

Daichi would do anything for onion soup, even agree not to give the first years a second does after he recovered from his ‘just a cold’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is being published at 2 AM so if there are any mistakes, that is why. 
> 
> Also if anyone feels like this chapter was a majority exposition and then lite on the punishment, I'm sorry. My fingers were typing away and this is what happened!


	12. Nishinoya and Ennoshita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter wasn't a request, so I'm sorry for everyone that is waiting for their request to be written. I wrote this one for me, because idea took up residence in my brain and I needed it leave. 
> 
> This time: Ennoshita attempts to step up as a team leader, however, he goes about it the wrong way.

“Ow!”

Karasuno’s little libero whined as three more sharp smacks fell onto his bottom. Internally, he was cursing at himself for getting into this situation again. He had made a promise after ending up over Daichi’s knee that he would never be back in this sport, and yet here he was squirming and fighting off tears as a series of spanks fell down onto his bottom. “Ow please ow Ennoshita I’m sorry!”

“Why are you getting this spanking Noya?” Ennoshita had his hand raised but paused his onslaught while he waited for an answer. When he had woken up this morning, he had not expected for his day to have gone like this, he hadn’t even believed something like this could be a possibility. Yet, here he was, sitting on the same metal chair that Daichi had once spanked him on, only this time he was the one acting as the team’s disciplinarian. “Noya?” Ennoshita prompted again, letting his hand fall two more times on the upturned bottom. “Do I need to take your underwear down too?”

“No!” Nishinoya squirmed again on his friend’s lap, trying to gather up the courage to give an answer.

“Then please tell me why I am spanking you.” Ennoshita gave his friend another set of swats on his exposed thighs, causing a small whine to spill out of the libero.

The smaller boy shook his head and clenched his eyes shut in an attempt to fight off tears. This was honestly one of the most embarrassing moments of his life. It was one thing for Daichi to spank him, Daichi was the team captain and his senpai, but to have someone that he viewed as an equal taking him over their knee was simply humiliating. For the most part Noya was good about not having an ego off of the court and the opinions of others did not really bother him, but he couldn’t deny that in this moment his pride was taking a hit. “I ski-skipped study gr-group.” Noya sputtered out, shame turning his cheeks warm and mincing his words.

Ennoshita nodded his head, happy that he finally got an answer from his friend. He was trying to recall everything that Daichi had done, causing him to pause for a moment and contemplate what exactly he should do next. His captain hadn’t exactly passed out instructions on how to handle a situation like this, so the second year was a little lost. “Umm…” He closed his eyes and tried to focus. “Oh yeah,” he muttered to himself and then cleared his throat, “Why was that wrong Noya?”

“Ow.” The libero hissed as the question he was asked was punctuated with three spanks on each cheek. “I’ll get bad grades if I don’t go.” Noya fought off a sniffle as he answered. He was trying his best to come out of this with at least some dignity. The four spanks that followed to his undercurve though made all thoughts of dignity vanish. “Ow! Ennoshita stop! I won’t do it again!” The boy begged, hoping that soon all of this would end. Tears were brimming in his eyes, and he was fighting so hard to hold them back.

“ _What the hell is going on_?”

Ennoshita’s hand was suspended in midair, frozen at the sound of the stern baritone voice. The second year’s heart started to race at the same moment his stomach plummeted onto what he could only assume was one of his intestines. Small or large, it didn’t matter at the moment. The brunette slowly turned his head, looking over his shoulder to nervously meet the looming figure of his senpai. “C-captain.” Ennoshita muttered in greeting, eyes meeting Daichi’s shoes. Only then did he notice there was another pair of feet next to his captain’s.

“Yuu?” That was Asahi’s voice, Ennoshita thought. Judging by the slight tremor, the team’s ace was both concerned and confused about the situation that was playing out in front of him. Once Nishinoya heard his name, he began to squirm again and struggled to pull himself off of Ennoshita’s lap. The libero’s cheeks were flushed with mortification as he bent down to quickly pull up his pants.

Daichi took a step forward, his feet making a thump that Ennoshita swore echoed across the floor and punched him in the heart. Asahi followed his captain’s lead and was quick to turn and close and lock the door, not wanting anyone else to stumble upon the awkward scene. “I asked a question.” Daichi said, his tone was rough, and his brow was furrowed. “What the hell is going on here?”

Ennoshita joined Nishinoya in standing before his senpais. Out of the corner of his eye, Ennoshita could see that the team’s libero was gently rubbing his own backside and directing a pout to the floor. “Do not make me ask a third time.” The captain’s eyes took on a glare and Ennoshita went from nervous to terrified. He had never seen Daichi this angry before, and with the shenanigans that their captain had to deal with on a daily basis, that was a big deal.

“I was punishing Nishinoya.” Ennoshita said, gulping down his fear and deciding to answer his senpai’s question. It was obvious from the small sniffles coming from right next to him that Noya was not in the mood to be talking and Ennoshita could not bring himself to be mad at the other second year. This was meant to be a private moment and that was ruined. It was the first time Ennoshita was really stepping up and feeling like a key member of the team, and he had messed up yet again.

“And who gave you that authority?” Daichi asked. If it was possible his brow furrowed even further. Both of the second years could hear the strain in Daichi’s voice, and Ennoshita felt his head bow and his body start to shrink back in reaction to the obvious admonishment. “Ennoshita Chikara, I asked you a question.”

The second year verbally gulped. Daichi had not spoken to him in that tone since he referred to himself as stupid nearly a year ago. The idea of bringing that ire back upon himself caused a slight sting in his eyes as the beginnings of tears creeped into his eyes. “No-no one captain.” Ennoshita answered.

Daichi walked forward and came to stand directly in front of his junior and reached his hand out to pull Ennoshita’s face him. “Do you think you have that authority?”

“I did. I don’t think so now.” Ennoshita was fighting down the tears. He did not want to cry right now. Nishinoya was standing right there and had only started crying because he had been spanked. Ennoshita did not have that excuse, he could not allow for the tears to break from his eyes and roll down his face. He couldn’t let himself be weak in front of his teammates. The only thing Ennoshita ever wanted was the respect of his team. He had thought that was lost whenever he had chosen to run away, but then Daichi had welcomed him back and made it clear that he wasn’t a pariah.

Two nights ago, his fellow second years had proven such whenever they stated he should be considered for captain. Now, standing in front of Daichi, Ennoshita did not feel like a captain. If anything, he felt like a small child that had just gotten caught by parent doing something that was strictly forbidden. “Well, since you seemed to be confused, I am going to make myself perfectly clear. You are still a junior member of this team, so you do not decide when someone needs to be punished or how they will be punished.” Daichi squeezed a bit, bringing Ennoshita’s eyes back to his captain rather than to the blank wall that was just to the left of Daichi’s head. “Am I understood?”

“Yes.” Ennoshita squeaked. Later he would allow himself to be embarrassed about how his voice cracked, but in this moment he couldn’t care less.

“Repeat it back please. I want to know you understand the rules.” Daichi maintained his hold on Ennoshita’s chin and raised an eyebrow at the end of his order that was worded as a request.

Ennoshita was not stupid, despite the stray comment he made last year, and he knew what was going on. This interaction was just as much for Nishinoya as it was for him. Daichi was making his authority very clear right now, ensuring that it would not be called into question again. “I don’t have the authority to decide who is punished or how they are punished.” Ennoshita said. He had to block out his peripheral vision and pretend that Noya was not standing next to him. He is certain that if he could see Noya’s reaction to all of this, he would die from embarrassment right where he was standing.

“Very good.” Daichi said, releasing Ennoshita’s chin and taking a single step back. “Do you know who does have that authority?”

“You do captain.” Ennoshita practically whispered. He kept his voice just loud enough so he would not be asked to repeat himself, but his words were still soft.

“That’s correct, but it is more than just me. Takeda-Sensei and Coach Ukai can also dictate punishment. That will typically only happen whenever I do not handle something first, or if the incident is too big for me to handle. But Sugawara and Asahi are also your seniors, therefore, they also have the authority to determine who is punished when and how they are punished.” Daichi was not breaking eye contact as he gave his explanation and Ennoshita was trying his best to do the same. He did not want to be accused of being uncooperative, but he also just wanted to make Daichi proud of him. There was no one on the team that Ennoshita respected more, and the idea of his behavior causing Daichi’s opinion of him to sink any further caused those stubborn tears to try and come back up. “Was your name in that list Chikara?”

“No captain.”

Daichi nodded and then turned his gaze to the still sniffling libero. His eyes softened for a moment and he released a sigh. “Ennoshita I want you to go stand in a corner while I speak with Nishinoya.” A blush began to spread across the second year’s face as he heard his captain’s order. He had never been asked to do time in the corner before, and the notion of it seemed extremely childish and was only exaggerated now that his friend had just heard him being given that order as well. “Do I need to put you in the corner young man?” Ennoshita’s blush deepened and as he turned, he practically ran into the nearest corner.

Once the wing spiker was standing in his corner, Daichi went over to the metal chair that Ennoshita had previously occupied and turned it to face the door and then sat down. “Come here Noya.” Daichi’s call was soft and his arms were extended to make it clear that his was opening himself up for comfort rather than a punishment. Without a second glance at anyone else in the room, Nishinoya flew over to his captain and threw himself onto Daichi. “Shh it’s okay.” Daichi cooed, positioning Noya so the smaller boy could comfortably sit in his lap. The captain began to rock them back and forth as he cradled his now sobbing teammate. “You’re okay Noya, you’re okay. I promise everything is going to be alright. Just breathe for me please.” Daichi continued to whisper into his libero’s ear for a few minutes until the younger boy had calmed down. “There you go.”

“I’m sorry.” Noya whispered. The smaller boy brought his hand up to wipe away the last of his tears.

“Nope, none of that.” Daichi said, pushing his junior’s head to rest under his chin. “I never want you to apologize for your feelings.” Noya nodded his head and took in a deep breath, allowing the fresh smell of Daichi’s laundry detergent to lull him. “Can you tell me what happened Noya?”

The libero cringed, knowing that the time of his coddling was probably coming to an end. “What do you want to know?” Noya asked, hoping to stall this conversation a little bit longer. The pop that he got to his bottom was all the second year needed to understand that Daichi knew what Noya’s intent was and was not amused by it. “I am supposed to go to a study session during break with one of my sensei as a precaution and I’ve been skipping it. Ennoshita found out because sensei told him.”

Daichi pushed the boy from his chest so that Noya was now sitting upright and could see both of his senpai. To this point, Noya had been avoiding Asahi’s eye. The idea of someone that he held so high up seeing him in such a demeaning position was even able to give his confidence a shake. Now, Noya could clearly see the worry flowing from Asahi’s eyes. What stood out the most though, was that there was a distinct lack of judgment in those eyes.

“Why did you skip your sessions?” Daichi asked. His voice had gone back to its stern stone, rather than the gentle whispers that he had been using just minutes ago.

The libero looked to his feet and started to swing them ever so slightly. Daichi could stop him, but the captain decided to let the swinging continue for a moment if it meant that his kouhai would cooperate. “Sensei makes me feel stupid.” Noya whispered. “Every time I get something wrong, she says things like even an elementary schooler could understand this. I hate going Daichi.” Noya chocked back another sob.

Daichi pulled his libero back down into his embrace. He could see the team’s ace fighting with himself not to come forward and scoop Noya right out of Daichi’s arms and into his own. With a glance, the captain was able to assure his fellow third year that he would have time with Noya soon enough. His look was simply asking for patience. “Shh sweet boy.” Daichi cooed while one of his arms rubbed up and down the smaller boy’s back. A minute later, Noya had once again calmed down and gave one last sniff.

“Please look at me Noya.”

Nishinoya pushed himself up and then turned his gaze to his captain’s kind and understanding eyes. “I’m not going to spank you anymore for skipping.” The libero sighed in relief, nearly sinking back into his captain’s chest at the admission. “But,” The conjunction returned Noya to attention, “that is only because Ennoshita already gave you one.” Daichi brought a hand up to tuck some hair behind his kouhai’s ear. “Skipping your tutoring session was not the answer. Your education is important, and I will not tolerate you doing something to hinder it young man.”

Noya looked at his feet, but Daichi was quick to grab hold of his chin and pull his gaze back. “If something like this happens you should speak to Takeda-Sensei, and if you were too nervous to go to Sensei alone, you could have approached any of us third years and we would have helped.” Daichi ran a hand through the libero’s hair and gave the boy a quick scratch at the base of his neck. “We are here to help you, please don’t forget that.”

“I won’t captain.” Noya said, throwing his arms around Daichi’s neck and giving the older boy a hug. “I’m sorry that I skipped.”

The captain took hold of his libero’s shoulders and gently pushed the boy back. Once they were arm’s length apart, Daichi gave the second year a genuine smile. “You’re forgiven.” Daichi’s hands slid up and cupped Noya’s face, thumbs rubbing small circles on round cheeks. “Break is going to be over soon, and I still need to talk to Chikara, so I want you to go with Asahi and talk to Takeda-sensei about your problem. If you have any problems you can tell me later at practice, and I promise I will do my best to help, okay?” Noya nodded his head despite the hands that were still holding his face. “I’m proud of you.” The libero’s face scrunched up for a moment, and Daichi could not help but chuckle and as he stood, he pulled the boy forward to land a small peck on his wrinkled-up forehead.

“Aww that’s so not cool!” Noya whined.

“Since when has my priority been worrying about making you feel cool?” Daichi asked, causing the second year to snicker. Before the second year could turn to walk over to the ace, Daichi reached out his hand and stopped his movement. “Hold on one more second.” Daichi turned to the corner that his other kouhai was still standing in. “Ennoshita, I want you to come over here and apologize to Noya for spanking him without permission.”

The wing spiker’s shoulders stiffened as his name was called, but he was quick to comply with the order. His feet shuffled as he made his way over, but once he was there, he threw his body into a bow. “I’m sorry Nishinoya. I should not have assumed I had the authority to punish you, it was inappropriate.”

As Ennoshita was bringing himself back into a standing position Noya threw himself at his friend, wrapping his arms around his fellow second year’s waist and nuzzling his shoulder. “I forgive you ‘Noshita.” Noya said. “You actually probably did me a favor. If you had just told Daichi about what happened, I probably would not have gotten away with such a light punishment. I just wish my getting off easy didn’t come at your expense.”

“Don’t worry about that,” Ennoshita said. “I did this to myself, so don’t feel guilty.”

“Chikara is right.” Daichi crossed his arms. “Each of you are in this position because of your own decisions. You have no one to blame but yourselves.”

While Ennoshita hung his head at the admonishment, Noya nodded his own. Both of them knew they had screwed up. When Noya finally parted from his friend, he walked over to the team’s ace. “You ready to go talk to Takeda—”

Noya’s question was cut off as Asahi reached out and pulled the libero closer so that the boys face was pressed up against his chest, and then landing three solid spanks on the seat of his pants. “Hey!” Noya squawked. “Daichi said I was done!”

“You are done with the infraction of skipping your tutoring session.” Asahi agreed, but then gave Nishinoya three more powerful spanks. “But you are getting these for lying to me.” Noya whined and tried to wiggle when two more spanks met the center of his bottom. “You promised me after exams that you were going to start taking your grades seriously even if you weren’t going to college. You broke that promise.”

“I’m sorry!” Noya yelled into Asahi’s chest as the last spank was delivered to his bottom.

“You broke my trust, so from now on you are waiting for me and I will be walking you to your tutoring sessions during break. Understand?” Asahi felt the boy nodding into his chest, and he allowed himself to be satisfied with that as an answer. “Alright.” The ace moved back and grabbed both of their bags. “Let’s go see Takeda-sensei.” He tucked the smaller boy under his arm, pulling him into a side hug, and lead them out the door.

Once the two were alone, Daichi locked the door and then turned to the still contrite looking second year. There was a part of the captain that wanted to take the boy into his arms and tell him that it was okay. After all, he had taken on the responsibility of disciplining a teammate whenever he wasn’t the captain. But the situation was different, Ennoshita had a captain that was willing to enforce rules and act as a guide for the team. When Daichi had first taken Ennoshita over his knee, there wasn’t an established hierarchy for him to disrespect. That was no longer the case, and Daichi could not let it slide that Ennoshita had gone around him and his fellow third years.

With a sigh Daichi sat back down on the chair, now facing the door of the clubroom, and prepared himself for what he was going to do. “Chikara.” The second year’s head shot up at the sound of Daichi’s voice. “Come here please.” Daichi point to the spot directly in front of him, which his kouhai was quick to shuffle over too. “Do you understand why you are in trouble?” Daichi asked.

Ennoshita nodded his head, opting not to say anything allowed. At that moment he felt hands resting on his hips, effectively steadying him. “Tell me.”

“I punished Nishinoya without permission.” Ennoshita reported back. “It was disrespectful to you, Sugawara-senpai, and Asahi-senpai because I went around all three of you.”

“That’s very good Chikara.” Daichi lightly patted the boy’s hips in praise. “You know that I’m going to spank you for this, right?”

“Yes senpai.” Ennoshita whispered. Despite the omission, Ennoshita’s head shot up in surprise whenever Daichi began to undue the second year’s belt and unbutton his pants. “I can do that.” Ennoshita protested. He was hoping to keep at least some dignity in this situation.

However, the immediate sting in his backside that followed the protest caused him to shut his mouth. “You are in trouble for trying to take control, so no you do not get to take your own pants down.” After the quick chastising, Daichi was able to fully take down the second year’s dress pants. “Step out of them please.” Ennoshita’s face burned red as he had to put his hands on his captain’s shoulders so he could properly balance and step out of his pants. Once he had done so, Daichi removed the belt from the loops and then folded the pants and set them on the ground.

“Alright,” Daichi used his hand to grab Ennoshita’s wrist and then guided the boy to lie over his lap. “These are coming down too.” That was all the warning the second year got before he felt the cool air of the clubroom on his bare bottom.

Before Ennoshita could protest the first set of spanks were already falling down, causing him to squirm and fight back the whine in his throat. “Ow.” Ennoshita grumbled. “Ow. I’m sorry.”

“I know that you feel a sense of responsibility when it comes to the second years Chikara. They respect you and listen to what you have to say, and I’m glad for that because you are a good role model for them.” Daichi peppered spanks along the upturned bottom as he lectured. “However, having their respect does not mean you get to abuse it handing out discipline whenever you see fit.” That sentence was punctuated with three particularly smarting smacks to Ennoshita’s sit spots.

“Ow!” Ennoshita yelled. “I’m sorry captain! I won’t do it again!” The second year grabbed a hold of his senpai’s leg, clutching it as both a source of stability and comfort.

Daichi had to steal his heart at the sound of his kouhai’s cries. In taking over the discipline of his team, he had learned that there was no greater pain then hearing the sound of someone you cared about in pain and knowing that you are the direct cause of it. “I know you won’t do it again Chikara. You are so smart and good, so I know you learn from this.” Daichi moved his hand back up to the boy’s bottom and began another circuit of spanks. “I need you to know that I am doing this because I care about you.”

“I know!” Ennoshita said, a sob ripping from his throat. He was fighting to stop the tears, but it was a battle that he could tell he would be losing soon. After standing in the corner listening to his friend’s cries and being alone with his own thoughts, Ennoshita was on the brink of a breakdown since he was called back to the center of the clubroom. “I’m sorry captain! I’m sorry!”

The apologies were agony to listen to, but Daichi was grateful for them. They were proof enough that Ennoshita had already learned the lesson that Daichi was teaching him, even before the boy had gone over his lap. Ennoshita was sharp, the team knew it, and Daichi was glad that it seemed the second year had picked up on everything he needed to in his corner time alone. “I know that your heart was in the right place when you brought Noya here, but you did several things wrong that I need you to understand before we are done here.” Daichi raised his hand again, this time ready to put a little more force behind his spanks as a means to emphasize his message.

“Not only did you disrespect your senpai by going around us,” Daichi gave Ennoshita’s bottom two stinging swats to his right cheek. “You disrespected Nishinoya.” Two more swats were mirrored on his left cheek. “Discipline is not about humiliation, and yet that was what was achieved here today. You didn’t lock the clubroom.” Three spanks were delivered to the center of Ennoshita’s bottom, causing the boy to wince and yelp. “You set the chair facing away from the door, so you had no idea if someone was going to try and enter.” Another three spanks fell in the exact same spot, causing Ennoshita’s feet to kick against the floor. “Those misjudgments made it so Asahi and I could just walk in and witness what was supposed to be a private moment.”

“I’m sorry!” Ennoshita cried again. Now tears were slipping past his eyes and falling down his cheeks. Every mistake that Daichi had listed off seemed so oblivious now, but he had been completely oblivious too.

Another series as spanks fell on the boy’s bottom, however they were not as hard as the previous ones which was something that Ennoshita was grateful for. “How are you going to keep the trust of the team if you are careless with their privacy? How do you expect them to listen to you whenever you aren’t protecting them?” Daichi’s questions were cutting deep, only prompting the boy over his lap to cry some more. “If you want to be a leader, if you want to step up, then you do it by holding yourself to a higher standard. You cannot cut corners.” The spanks were falling in a slow and steady rhythm now. Each spank wasn’t meant to hurt, so much as it was to maintain Ennoshita’s focus and remind him of the gravity of the situation. “Next year this team is going to be yours, but until that day I expect you to respect my authority and the authority of your other senpais. The team is ours to bear right now.”

Ennoshita was effectively sobbing, now clutching onto Daichi’s ankle and using his pant leg as a Kleenex of some sort. The captain thanked the heavens that they were towards the end, because he did not believe he could take much more of this. “You are getting 20 more, and then we are done.”

“Do I need to get up?” Ennoshita asked through his tears.

The question alone caused Daichi’s heart to clinch. The captain started rubbing circles on the boys back in an attempt to sooth him. “No, you don’t need to get up.” Daichi cooed. “You’re only getting my hand today, so no one needs to fetch anything.”

“But I was bad and last time I got the ruler.”

Two sharp spanks fell on either of the boy’s cheeks, causing him to suck in his breath. “You were not bad Chikara. You made a mistake, so don’t you dare call yourself bad. And just so you know, those two do not count towards your last twenty.” Ennoshita nodded his head and pressed his face back onto Daichi’s leg. “I want you to count these like you did last time. Can you do that?”

“Yes captain.” Ennoshita’s voice was small, but it was audible enough that Daichi was able to hear him.

“Good boy.” The captain praised. He gave the boy’s bottom a light pat to warn him that the punishment was going to start back up again, and then he brought down the first two spanks.

“One, two.” Ennoshita said, squeezing Daichi’s ankle with each swat. Four more spanks fell on the center of his bottom. “Three, four, five, six!” Ennoshita counted off.

Daichi delivered another four more, which were once again dutifully counted off by the boy over his lap. He knew these next ten were all he had left to do, and he nearly sighed in relief. Taking a second he focused again, deciding the last ten would be to the boy’s sit spots so that the punishment would stick with him. Each spank was powerful, but still not as hard as what he had been giving out at the beginning of the spanking. The smacks fell and were counted by the crying and now hiccupping boy.

“It’s over.” Daichi’s soft voice brought a wave of relief over the crying second year. “You did so well Chikara, I’m so proud of you.”

The one benefit to being so experienced in dolling out discipline to his team, was that Daichi was adept in making the transition of having a boy over his lap to sitting in his lap with his underwear once again in place waiting for comfort. The captain’s strong arms engulfed the second year, making him feel safe and at peace despite the throbbing in his backside. Ennoshita allowed for his head to rest on Daichi’s shoulder which was rewarded with a peck on his forehead. “Shh Chikara, everything is okay now. All is forgiven.” Daichi rocked his kouhai back and forth, whispering encouraging words in his ear until he saw the boy finally smile.

“You did such a good job Chikara.” Daichi praised again. “You will make a great captain next year.”

Ennoshita’s eyes widened in shock at the statement. Up until now, the idea of him being captain was only something that Tanaka and Nishinoya had been floating around, and Ennoshita had thought they were joking to a certain extent. “Wh-wha—”

“Well yeah, it is pretty obvious that you are going to be the next Captain. The other second years always defer to you, so it just makes sense.” Daichi smiled whenever he saw that his kouhai realized that he was repeating back the words that Ennoshita had said to him just last year. “I believe in you Ennoshita.” Daichi said. “I know you will do me proud.”

The second year could not help but flush at the compliment. “Thank you.” He whispered.

“While I would love to stay here a bit longer and give you as much as you need comfort wise, break is going to be ending soon and I don’t want you to be late for class.” Daichi said. Suddenly a nervous energy returned to the second year, and he practically threw himself out of Daichi’s lap and onto the floor. The boy scrambled to put his pants and shoes back on, all while Daichi was chuckling. Once the two had both collected their things, they headed out the door and started walking back to the main campus.

“Come on, I’ll walk you to class.” Daichi said, resting his arm across Ennoshita’s shoulders.

“Won’t you be late?” Ennoshita asked.

“Asahi already sent a text to Suga explaining that I was held up with one of my kouhai and was told to tell our sensei I would be to class shortly.” Daichi chuckled again at Ennoshita’s blush. “Don’t worry there weren’t any specifics.” Ennoshita felt his hair being tussled, and he could not help but laugh along. “Anyway, I’m covered and this way if you are late, I can take care of it.”

“Thank you senpai.” Ennoshita said.

As the two were walking to Ennoshita’s classroom, the second year caught his captain’s profile. Daichi was right, being a leader meant making it so those under him felt safe and reassured. The true weight of the responsibility resting on Daichi’s shoulders must have been astronomical, and Ennoshita could not help but worry that he would not be able to bear it as gracefully whenever his time as captain came.

‘ _I know you will do me proud’_

Daichi’s words echoed in his ears as Ennoshita continued to walk. With each step the second year took his determination to prove his captain right grew. He was going to step up, he would be the leader his team deserved. Looking over he caught Daichi’s eye, who then shot him a reassuring smile in return. But for now, Ennoshita though, he would be patient and wait for his time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well another chapter, another 2 AM update. Again, I apologize for any grammatical issues that you find. I promise I will find them later and cringe! 
> 
> Please feel free to leave any requests you have. I have a decent size list going, but I don't mind adding to it. All I ask is that you are patient with me when it comes to updating! 
> 
> Thank you!


	13. Third Years (Takeda)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever wonder how Takeda-sensei agreed to become the advisor for the team?
> 
> Also, this chapter is dedicated to Teadear! Thank you for helping me outline this and for keeping me motivated while writing! xoxoxo

Takeda Ittetsu was a good sensei. When he looks back on his past self, he cannot help but be impressed with his current accomplishments. As a child, he had always struggled with education. It seemed like every subject was an uphill battle for him, a fight he had to give everything he had and then some just so he could understand something that came natural to other students. It was because of those fights he became an educator. Takeda knew that he was not the only child to have struggled, and children would continue to struggle; but he also knew that if those children had sensei that cared, a difference could be made.

Takeda was a good sensei because of his past struggles. He understood what it meant to be an underdog, and he could not help but be drawn to those students who were also passionately engaged in a constant uphill battle as well. That is why when other sensei were gathered in the faculty room discussing the current first years of the Karasuno volleyball team, his ears perked up.

“It is such a shame, because these boys could be honors students. They are obviously smart and capable, but they are letting their love for a sport dictate their lives and shift their focus from what matters.” One of his colleagues said.

The other sensei sitting in the room shrugged his shoulders and sighed. “Even worse when you consider the fact the volleyball team here isn’t even competitive anymore.”

“A student came up to me at the end of class and told me that Sugawara Koushi was graphing out plays and strategies for the team instead of taking notes.” She shook her head, disappointment clear in her tone. “At the beginning of the term, he was leading the class. Every assignment, every test, he was always in the top percentile, but with this latest test he is like a whole new kid. It’s just sad.”

“Sawamura-kun is in pretty much the same boat in my class. He used to be the one that everyone would ask for help, I felt like he was doing my job at one point, but now he’s behind and I can see that he won’t swallow his pride and ask someone else for help.” There was an annoyance in the voices of both Takeda’s colleagues, which seemed understandable given both of them had just confirmed the students in question were rather intelligent but deciding to apply their focus somewhere beyond the classroom. “Apparently that other first year on the team, the one with the long hair, is also having trouble and he didn’t have particularly great grades to start with.”

That was the moment Takeda became interested in volleyball. While he knew next to nothing about the sport, he did know it had a net and could be played on the sand or in the gym, there were three young boys who seemed to be struggling to find a balance between something that they loved and their academics. Returning to his laptop, eavesdropping basically complete, he pulled up the school records regarding club activities and began looking into the newest members of the Karasuno Boys Volleyball team.

The research proved to only peak the teacher’s interest even more. Two of the students that were being talked about were in the college prep courses at Karasuno. While Sawamura-kun had not indicated a career path he was interested in on his application, Sugawara-kun had written that he was considering becoming a sensei himself. That information warmed Takeda’s heart, he had a feeling he was going to like Sugawara-kun simply for that fact alone. Azumane-kun however seemed to have more of a reputation. Unlike his teammates, he was not in college prep and he seemed to be the subject of many rumors. The school had a record of a couple complaints lodged against the boy by students, but all of them were quickly followed by notes from sensei discrediting them. It seemed the young boy was actually extremely well behaved, having comments from several sensei about his gentle nature. His grades were not as high as his teammates at the beginning of term, but every sensei seemed to note how hard the boy was trying.

Now though, Takeda was upset to find that his gossiping colleagues were correct. Each member of the group had grades that were slipping, assignments were not being turned in, and notably a class was skipped in the middle of the day. Takeda went back and checked the volleyball team’s calendar, which was pretty sparse, but he managed to find that was a day in which the team had a practice match scheduled for after school. If Takeda was a betting man, he would likely put his money on the three boys deciding to skip class so they could put some extra practice in before the match.

“I can’t let this happen.” He sighed, pushing his glasses pack into place and allowing a new resolve wash over him. These three boys clearly needed him, and he was not about to let them down. When he got his degree in education, he made a promise to never give up on a child that needed him, and he did not plan on going back on that promise.

Three nights later Takeda ended up making do on that promise. The sensei had always been a dedicated man, and believed students were entitled to have their assignments returned to them almost immediately after being handed in. Unfortunately, this dedication often led to extremely late nights spent at his desk grading stack after stack of papers. He was nearly halfway through with grading his latest assignment when he noticed the lights of one of the gyms flick on through his classroom window. That itself struck him as odd, given he himself had wished the school’s janitorial staff a good night quite a few hours ago. No one should be in the gym at this hour, because as far as he knew there were not any teams that had reserved the school for a camp of some sort.

A sudden realization hit the teacher. “A team.” Takeda sighed. There was no doubt in his mind, the three first years of the boys’ volleyball team must have somehow gotten access to the gym and decided to treat themselves to a late-night practice. Bubbles of frustration started to brew in the man’s stomach. “Please be wrong, please be wrong.” He muttered to himself as he got up from his desk and started to make his way out of the classroom. “These are smart boys, you’ve seen their records, they wouldn’t do something this reckless.”

It turns out, those boys were exactly that reckless. As Takeda approached the doors to the gym, he could hear the cries of “nice receive!” and “make it a good serve!” without much regard for the rest of the world. They must believe that they are entirely alone, Takeda reasoned, otherwise they would likely be much more careful with their rule braking. When Takeda cracked the door open, he was pleased to note the sound did not disturb the boys. He wanted to take a moment to observe them and try to gain and understanding of what they were risking their education for.

To say the sight was breathtaking is a severe understatement to what Takeda bore witness too. When the teacher was looking through their records, he saw these three did not have a past together. As far as he knew, they each attended different elementary and middle schools, so they likely did not know each other until just a few months ago. Yet, Takeda could only see absolute trust tethering three people together. They were working as a unit, well oiled. Takeda’s understanding of sports in general were rather limited, but he did know that teams took a while to hone skills and work together. Trust was something that needed to be earned, it wasn’t just supposed to exist.

The sound of their laughter seemed almost carefree, but their eyes betrayed that waywardness and showed their hardened discipline. Each of them were serious, and now Takeda understood why they weren’t paying attention in class and sneaking about. The three of them had something to prove, and they had every intention of doing it.

It was beautiful.

That was the moment that Takeda was ruined. That was the moment he knew his life would now be invariably connected to a sport that one week prior, he couldn’t have cared less about. Without a single conversation, these three boys had sold him on becoming the faculty advisor for the Boys’ Volleyball Club, if only to make sure he could help these boys find their wings and watch them take flight.

“It is awfully late for a practice, isn’t it?” Takeda asked as he finally pulled the doors to the gym all the way open. The reaction was immediate. Three sets of shoulders stiffened, heads shot in the direction of the doorway, and three sets of eyes were wide as saucers. The tallest boy with the long hair, Azumane-kun if he remembered correctly, became extremely pale and started to look a little sick. “I didn’t mean to frighten you,” Takeda smiled. “But given you are here so late; I was actually a little frightened myself to see people here.”

The boy with the tan skin, Sawamura-kun, Takeda reminded himself, stepped forward. The sensei identified him as the leader of the group, given the other two were still in shock and studying what their friend was doing. Sawamura lowered himself into a respectful bow, which pleased the teacher. He was happy to see that despite the mischief that was going on, he was right in his assumption that these three were good children. “We apologize sensei.” Sawamura said. “We did not know there would be anyone here tonight. We did not mean to frighten you or cause any stress.”

“Yes sir,” The blonde boy said as he too fell into a bow. “We are sorry for disturbing your night.”

“Ye-yeah.” Azumane stammered while he followed the lead of the two others. “We ar-are sorry.”

Sawamura stood again, and his two friends approached his flank. That trust that tethered the three of them together was visible again. They were only first years, and only a few months into the term, and it was obvious the friendship shared between them already ran very deep. Their formation almost looked rehearsed. “It’s almost midnight.” Takeda said, attempting to sound every bit the teacher he was and not at all in awe of them despite the fact he was that too. “I wasn’t made aware any team had reserved the gym for this late.”

“We didn’t reserve it sensei.” Sawamura reported. “Our captain gave me a key and said that I was allowed to use it to get in for extra practice as long as the gym wasn’t in use. We assumed that we wouldn’t be disturbing anyone if we came this late.” Sawamura’s cheeks reddened slightly with embarrassment. “Apparently the old saying about assumptions is true. I apologize sensei.”

“Your captain gave a first year the keys to the gym?” Takeda asked. He could not hide his confusion with the explanation. It had been a long time since he had been someone’s kouhai, but he did know that being trusted with a key to a school building was a responsibility most first years did not, and should not, be allowed to have. The clubroom key maybe, but the keys to the gym were something else entirely. This room had expensive equipment that could be stolen or if set up incorrectly, could bring about a serious injury. Honestly, Takeda did not know if he was fond of the idea of most of the second years he taught being handed that responsibility, so the fact that a first year had it was unnerving. “He gave you the key, you didn’t take it?” Takeda’s eyes narrowed, hoping that it was obvious he was looking for any lies. 

Daichi shook his head. “I would never steal anything sensei.” He said. The boy’s eyes look offended at the notion, but his voice waivered at the implication. “I swear.”

“The captain gave Daichi the key sensei, honest.” The blonde boy said, taking a single step forward. This must be Sugawara-kun, Takeda thought. On the outside the boy appeared to look fragile and almost angelic, yet right now Takeda could see a fire in him. This boy was ready to defend his friend, even if that meant he was digging himself a grave. It wasn’t just trust that tethered them, Takeda noted, it was loyalty too.

“I believe you.” Takeda said. He heard three sighs of relief as he closed his eyes and took off his glasses so that he could massage the bridge of his nose. When he restored his glasses, he could see all three of them were staring at him, waiting for the other shoe to drop. Takeda was upset that he had to follow through with their expectations. “That doesn’t make this practice session okay.”

Resignation took hold in Sawamura’s eyes. “The keys were entrusted to me and this was my idea, please don’t punish the others sensei. I take full responsibility.” When Sawamura went to bow again, he was halted by two sets of hands. It was rather obvious his friends were upset at the idea of him taking the fall for the group’s actions.

“Daichi stop being an idiot!” Sugawara yelled. “If you get suspended or even a detention, your parents will murder you!”

Azumane looked a lot less sick at the moment, but that must be because he was focusing more on his friend’s self-sacrifice than his own wariness. “Daichi if you get in trouble your dad is definitely not going to take you to the Adlers match, and you’ve been talking about it for week.”

“We aren’t letting you lose out on that whenever you were doing odd jobs around the house for weeks to convince your dad to get the tickets.” Sugawara concurred.

Takeda watched as the three boys argued amongst themselves, rather astonished that they seemed to have forgotten that he was even there. The teacher didn’t know if he was impressed with their loyalty to one another or offended by how easily that quality allowed the three of them to ignore him. “Excuse me boys?” Three heads stopped their squabbling and turned to him. “I believe I’m the one who gets to decide who is and is not in trouble, don’t you?” Takeda kept his tone sweet, trying to keep the three children at ease, but it seemed to have the opposite effect. All of the boys looked frightened.

Up until now he had not considered himself an intimidating person, being short and scrawny always made it so he was cuter than anything. Yet, right now he could see that all three of the kids standing before him saw him as anything but cute.

“Sorry sensei.” Azumane said, bowing his head slightly. “We just don’t want Daichi to get into trouble whenever all three of us made the mistake. Daichi had the keys, but all three of us agreed to come here tonight for some extra practice.”

Takeda nodded his head along with the explanation he was being given, trying to show that he was not just shutting them down immediately. Takeda always hated it when adults didn’t listen to him as a child simply because he was young. All he wanted was their respect, even if they didn’t agree with what he was saying, he wanted them to respect him enough to at least hear what he had to say. The very least he could do was listen, especially since he was the adult now. “Sawamura-kun will not be the only one held accountable for his actions tonight, I promise you.” Takeda said.

The tanned skinned boy’s eyes widened a fraction in shock. “You know my name?” He asked.

“I know all of your names.” Takeda smiled. “I’ve heard quite a bit about the three of you in the faculty room.” Each of the boys exchanged a nervous glance. Whenever teachers talked about students it was because they were either really good or really bad. No one cared about the average student that could blend into the background, you had to be an extreme to get noticed. And each of them knew which extreme they had fallen into recently, and luckily, they had the decency to look embarrassed. Good, Takeda thought, at the very least they knew they were not performing at their full potential and the embarrassment meant there was still a desire to do better. “And from what I’ve heard, this is not the first time the three of you have decided to prioritize volleyball over your classes or basic rule following.”

Eye contact was foreign concept at the moment, given that each of them were looking off into the distance. “Sorry sensei.” He heard mumbled in the room.

Looking around the gym, he saw a series of ball sprawled about and other equipment that needed to be put up. How these boys managed to get this far into a practice before he got down here, he was unsure of, but he did know that it was coming to an end. “I want you three to clean all of this up. When you are done with that, we can go back to my classroom to talk some more.”

“Sensei.” Sugawara-kun said, a little bit of shock glancing across his tone.

“You did not honestly think I was going to let you three continue with this practice, did you?” Takeda asked. “From what I understand, volleyball is an intense sport and can result in serious injuries. You shouldn’t have been practicing without proper supervision, so this ends now.” Takeda turned to look Sawamura directly in the eye. If he was the leader, then intimidating him into cooperating would be the best strategy. “Do you understand me?”

“Yes sensei.” Sawamura answered, once again giving a slight bow. “We will make sure to be quick.” Within seconds three bodies were running about. While Asahi was chasing down all of the volleyballs scattered along the gym floor, Daichi and Suga went to go take down the net. Once again Takeda was stuck by the fact the three of them could move like a cohesive unit in such a short period of time. No one spoke about what they were supposed to do, they just knew.

It took about twenty minutes for the three of them to finish up. “Alright boys, follow me.” Takeda turned around and started making his way out of the gym. “Oh, and Sawamura,” the teacher stopped and turned his head to look at the tan first year. “Make sure to lock up.”

The trip to his classroom was rather short, which was something Takeda was okay with, but he was certain the three young men following him were unhappy about. Once all of them entered, he shut the door and said, “why don’t you boys take a seat in the desks up front. I want to talk and I’m sure all of you are tired after the exercise you just got.” Instead of getting an answer, each of them simply did as they were instructed. Azumane-kun had his head bowed as he walked, while Sugawara-kun and Sawamura-kun kept their weary gazes straight forward.

 _They look like they are walking up to an executioner_ , Takeda thought. While the sensei did want these boys to understand they were in the wrong and that their actions could have had some serious consequences, he did not want them to be afraid, so he felt the need to begin with some good news. “I do not plan on informing the school of what happened here tonight.” The teacher said as he leaned back onto his desk. Three shocked, but grateful, looks were shooting straight at him. “However—” Azumane’s shoulders immediately deflated in disappointment. “We will still be talking about your poor decisions tonight and over the past few weeks. I need you to know that even though I am not reporting what happened, I will not be taking your actions lightly.”

“We understand sensei.” Sawamura said. “We really are sorry that we inconvenienced you.”

“This has nothing to do with inconvenience Sawamura-kun.” Takeda made sure to keep his voice stern. He had done each of them a favor by informing them early that they were not going to face punishment with the school, but that favor was not going to mean they were off the hook. “What the three of you did tonight was reckless and dangerous, and I know that you know this because if you didn’t, you wouldn’t have come so late.” All three boys looked down at their desktops at that, basically admitting to the accusation. “You broke onto school grounds late at night. Even with a key, you did not have permission to be here. You did not have supervision, which meant that no one could have helped you if there was an injury. And, while I do not have evidence of this one, I am guessing that none of your parents know you are here tonight. Do they?”

The tops of three down cast heads shook from side to side. “So not only did you risk problems with the school, you also all lied to your families. Where exactly do they think you are?”

“My house sensei.” Sugawara answered. “My parents are out of town and I asked if Daichi and Asahi could stay the night.”

Takeda sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. “Alright.” He whispered. “Here is what we are going to do, I am going to give the three of you a choice. Option one is, after we are finished talking, I can drive you back to Sugawara-kun’s house and you can spend the night like you said you were going to, and you have a clean slate. However, if you slip up again and I find out about it, I will be reporting you to the school.”

“What is option two?”

Takeda was hardly surprised that it was Sawamura that was speaking for the group. He seemed to have regained his courage and was now looking his sensei in the eye. Takeda was actually happy to see the fire there, although he knew that if the boys chose their second option, that fire would likely pose and issue for him. “The second option is that I become the boys volleyball team’s new faculty advisor.” The eyes before him comically widened.

“You want to be our advisor?” Azumane asked. “Why? We were just breaking the rules.”

“Because I want to help you three. I can see your potential.” Takeda’s heart warmed when he saw that his words were actually resonating with the children, it also hurt him because he was confronted with the reality that he was probably the first adult at this school who had said he believed in them. No wonder they were acting out.

“Is there a catch?” Sugawara asked.

Takeda nodded his head in confirmation, and he heard the blonde boy groan. It almost made him laugh. “If I become your advisor, then I am handling your discipline from now on.” Takeda leveled each of them with a stern gaze. “Starting tonight.”

“What do you mean by discipline? I thought you said you wouldn’t report us?” Azumane was fiddling with his fingers, trying so hard to keep his tone steady like his friends.

As a decent human being, he could not allow for the stressed-out child in front of him continue to spiral. Clearly anxiety was going to be something that Takeda needed to work on with Azumane-kun. “And I will not be reporting you three, no matter your choice. When I say discipline, I mean a punishment that is suitable for the mistake that was made, but it will not be reflected in your school records.” As a group they still looked curious, but none of them were willing to ask the actual question. “Despite what happened tonight and the way you have all been slacking in classes, you are generally well behaved. I doubt any of you will need more than a lecture most of the time, but if the infraction is as serious as tonight then the consequences will be more severe.”

“What do you mean by that?” Sugawara asked. “Are you going to ground us or something.”

Takeda had hoped they would have figured out what he was hinting too by now, but two of the three looked extremely confused and Sawamura was just staring at the desktop. “Or something.” Sawamura whispered.

“Daichi?” Asahi asked, raising a brow.

“I said or something.” The brunette repeated, bringing his gaze up from the desk and looking straight at his sensei. “If we agree, you will be doing this tonight?” When the sensei nodded his head in affirmation, the first year closed his eyes.

Sugawara was looking back and forth between his friend and teacher. It was rare that he was in the dark in a situation, especially when that situation involved Daichi. Although they had only known each other for a short time, Suga had felt extremely confident in his ability to read his new friend like a book. Yet, in this moment Daichi seemed to be a book that was in a language that was similar to one Suga knew, but not similar enough he could understand what was going on. “Daichi, what is the this you are talking about? Why is everyone being so cryptic?”

“Suga and Asahi have never had it before.” Daichi sighed, opening his eyes. “This isn’t a fair choice for them when they don’t have context.”

“Daichi,” Asahi cut in, reaching over to tug on his friend’s jacket. “You could give us context right now.” Suga was huffing his agreement in the background, never liking being left out. “Please.”

Takeda watched Sawamura turn to look at his taller friend. “Takeda-sensei is suggesting that he would spank us as punishment for our actions tonight, and then he will become the faculty advisor for the team.”

“Wait what?!?” Suga yelled, whereas Asahi’s skin went pale. “How did you? But why—” Suga gaped for a moment. “How did you know that was what sensei was hinting toward?” Suga finally settled on.

The teacher saw Sawamura’s cheeks dust with red, slight embarrassment at the admission that was about to come. “It may have happened once or twice.” The boy was back to looking at his desk, trying with all his might to fight off the burning sensation across his face. “But it’s been a long time.” 

Takeda wanted to give the first some form of comfort, given his two classmates were staring at him and he was blushing in some sort of shame. So, the teacher stood from his spot and went to crouch by the boy’s desk. “You have nothing to be ashamed of Sawamura.” He whispered. “It takes someone very strong to admit to being held accountable for past actions.” The truth was, Takeda was actually impressed. This child clearly cared what his friends thought of him, and yet he was still admitting to having received an embarrassing punishment for the sake of those same friends understanding their current predicament.

“Daichi, Takeda-sensei is right.” Azumane-kun said, leaning back a bit so he could send his friend a reassuring smile. “I don’t think there is anything you could tell me that would make me think you are less cool.” The first year did raise his head at that, his eyes a mix of honor and shock.

“I am going to need a decision boys. It is getting late, and all of us should be going to bed soon.” Takeda did not like being the bad guy, but he also was getting rather tired and if the answer was yes then he was going to need to have enough energy for three spankings. The teacher cursed in his head that this confrontation had to happen at this hour. Why couldn’t the first years decide to be naughty at a reasonable time of night? Takeda watched as the three boys discussed with only their eyes what they were going to do. He could not help but be a bit nervous, despite trying his best to keep his face neutral. He wanted to help these three, he could see they were going to be something great, but he would honor their decision if they chose to avoid the punishment.

“I’m not making the decision for you guys. I know what to expect, you don’t. It wouldn’t be fair me to do that.” Sawamura looked at the others and shrugged his shoulders.

“That’s all well and good Daichi, but we are asking what you want to do. We trust your judgment.” Sugawara huffed. It was actually kind of funny listening to them speak to each other. Before Takeda saw a well-oiled machine that was actually kind of intimidating, but now they were just bickering like they kids they are meant to be. “Just pick one.”

“I just said I’m not picking Suga. It’s up to you guys.” Sawamura crossed his arms.

Azumane was watching his two friends going back and forth. The nerves were clear in his eyes, but Takeda saw a decision there as well. “I want an advisor.” The boy mumbled. The two other first years turned to face their friend. “I want an advisor.” Azumane repeated. “I want someone helping us that cares as much as we do. I’m sick and tired of being the only people who are trying, and maybe having an advisor will make that better.”

“You know what that means then?” Sawamura asked, looking between his friends. “It isn’t going to just be embarrassing, it will hurt.”

“We aren’t fragile Dai.” Sugawara shot his friend a smile, but then quickly glanced sideways at Azumane. “Well I’m not.”

“Hey, I was the one who spoke up first.” Azumane protested.

“Only because I was letting you make the choice. You’ve got a glass heart; I didn’t know if you could take it and I wasn’t going to make you do something that made you uncomfortable.” The blonde quickly responded. Despite the words being rather friendly and understanding, Azumane mostly seemed agitated; but before the argument could turn into anything more than it was, Sawamura stood up from his seat.

“I’ll go first.” The boy volunteered. “They don’t know what to expect, it will help ease both of their nerves this way.” Takeda could hear one of the boys, Sugawara likely, muttering under his breathe that he was not nervous, but Takeda could see otherwise. All three of them were nervous. Each of their shoulders were stiff, and the two boys that were sitting had perfect posture. When Takeda looked closely, he could actually see that Sugawara’s hands were shaking ever so slightly. Sawamura took another step forward so he was now standing directly in front of his sensei. “How do you want me?” He asked, forcing his voice to remain as steady as possible.

Takeda could not help but return the boy’s question with a reassuring smile. “Over my knee I think is best.” Takeda answered. “I’ll get my chair; you can just stay here for a moment.” As the teacher went to move around his desk, he began speaking again. “I was going to have the two not being punished at the time standing in the corner, but I’m going to let you decide if you want to let them watch or not Sawamura-kun.”

“They—” Sawamura stopped for a second and took a breath. For a moment Takeda thought he was going to opt to have his friends be in the corner and save himself some humiliation. “They can watch.” The boy whispered, with his head bowed. “It will help them.”

Takeda placed the chair right in front of his desk, but then quickly stood in front of the humble first year and placed his hands on the boy’s face. “You are a good friend.” The teacher kept his voice low so as to keep the conversation private. “I’m very proud of you.” It would have been very hard to miss the intake of breath that followed his sentence. Takeda knew it was too early in him knowing these boys to say he had them figured out, but it was becoming increasingly obvious that Sawamura truly cared about what his superiors thought of him. _Must be the oldest child or something_ , Takeda thought.

“Thank you.” Sawamura whispered back. Now that his back was turned to the others, he was visibly more nervous. “Can we start please? Waiting is the worst part.” The teacher smirked a bit at the boy’s honesty and nodded his head. Taking his seat on the chair, he patted his thighs as a signal for the first year to come and lay himself across the waiting lap. Takeda was expecting some form of hesitation, but Sawamura moved quickly to stand right next to his teacher’s side. “Do I get to keep my shorts?” The boy asked.

Instead of answering the question, because Takeda was a little unsure himself on if he should allow for the boys to keep that first layer of protection, he decided to ask a question himself. “Do you think you deserve to keep them up?”

“No sir.” Sawamura sighed while moving to pull his gym shorts down past his thighs. With how quick the submission was, Takeda had to wonder how long it had actually been since the boy had gone through this type of discipline. It could be that Sawamura was just so well behaved that he complied immediately once he was made aware of his own mistakes, or it could be that he had been delt with in this manner more recently than he was trying to make his sensei and friends believe.

Very quickly the first year was draped across Takeda’s lap, bottom raised at the perfect angle for punishment and with only a layer of underwear for protection. The teacher did not hesitate to bring down the first three spanks, making his way directly across the center of the boy’s bottom. To his credit, Sawamura did not make a sound and Takeda knew that he had a stubborn one on his hands. “I would like for you to tell me why we are here right now Sawamura-kun?” The teacher followed up his request with another three spanks, this time putting a bit more strength behind them given the boy’s determination to take his punishment in a stoic manner.

The next set of spanks were met with only the smallest of grunts. “It was my idea to practice after hours without supervision.” Sawamura responded. His voice was curt, clearly straining to hold back the sound of pain as Takeda began to start a circuit of spanks up and down both of the boy’s upturned cheeks.

“What else?” Takeda asked. When the brunette did not answer him within fifteen seconds, Takeda brought down five sharp spanks on the tops of Sawamura’s. This was given an audible groan in response, and if Takeda could see, he would have noted how tight Sawamura was squeezing his eyes shut. “Do you need help?” Takeda asked, once again spanking the center of the boy’s bottom after he was still met with silence.

“Yes sir.” Sawamura answered.

“How have your studies been going?” Takeda prompted.

The teacher could see that Sawamura was lightly kicking his feet against the floor, an attempt to relieve some of the pain and maintain his dignity. “My grades are average right now.” Sawamura’s answer came through clinched teeth. Takeda could tell he was close to getting the boy to actually showing how he was feeling, a few more questions would force the kid to speak and hopefully would distract him enough that the walls that were firmly in place right now might come down. When the teacher heard his response, Takeda gave the boy four sharp spanks. “Ow.” Sawamura hissed.

It was about time the boy started to get vocal. Sawamura was content to be an example for his friends, and Takeda intended to make him just that. If the stubborn boy actually remained stoic, there was a good chance the two other boys that had never been spanked before might think they are weak if they become vocal and their friend did not. “Are they average because those are the grades you normally get? Or are they average because you built yourself a cushion at the beginning of term and you’ve been slipping lately?” Takeda raised his knee slightly when he asked his question, making it so he could bring down three particularly hard spanks to Sawamura’s undercurve.

“Ow!” Sawamura yelped. The boy squeezed his eyes closed as hard as he could, he was focusing extremely hard on his breathing so that he could fight off the urge to yell and squirm. His friends were watching him, he couldn’t let himself look like any more of a little kid than he already did. It was embarrassing enough that his best friends were now aware that his dad had spanked Daichi in the past, now they were actually witnessing him being punished in this way. And yes, it was his fault, he was the one who told Takeda-sensei it was okay but that didn’t mean he still wasn’t humiliated. His cheeks were stained red whenever he actually yelped, cursing himself for giving in so quickly. “The second one sir.” Daichi answered. He had to keep his answers short if he wanted to keep himself from yelping again.

“So please give me both of the reasons that you are getting this spanking young man?” Takeda spanked both right and left cheek twice after making his request.

Sawamura was fighting a groan, so Takeda rained down three sharp spanks right on top of another in the center of the boy’s bottom. “Ow!” The boy actually raised his foot and kicked the ground. Takeda took this as a sign he was close.

“Sawamura-kun, I asked you to do something.” Takeda said, keeping his hand raised above the boy’s backside.

“I broke into the school, convinced Suga and Asahi to do the same, and have neglected my schoolwork Sensei!” Sawamura was practically yelling his response, trying his best to keep his tone even but not being successful in the slightest. “I’m sorry.” The boy mumbled. No, he wasn’t, at least he wasn’t sorry for what Takeda wanted him to be sorry for. Takeda was not a fool, and he knew that Sawamura was sorrier for disappointing an adult and for getting his friends into trouble than he was for actually breaking the rules and allowing his grades to suffer.

Still, he at least answered the question that was asked of him, so Takeda decided to lighten up on the spanks that he gave. “I am extremely disappointed in your actions Sawamura-kun.” If this is what the boy was actually feeling guilt over, then the teacher planned to use it as a tool to get the first year to where he should actually be. “I’ve only known you for an hour or so, and I can already tell that you are the type of person that others look up to and follow. If you want to be a real leader then you need to hold yourself to the standards of a leader.” Five hard spanks came down on the boy’s covered bottom, causing him to grunt and squirm slightly. “Your education must always come first.”

Takeda could see that the boy was still fighting, so he made a decision. All of the sudden Daichi felt the protection of his boxer briefs sliding away, and his stomach dropped. “No Sensei please!” Sawamura yelled. “Please don’t!”

“If another teacher had found you three, there would have been a possibility of suspension.” Takeda hardened his heart at the pleas and brought his hand down four more times. Sawamura was no longer holding his pain back, yelping and verbalizing his discomfort with each swat. Takeda didn’t know if it was from the actual pain of now having bare skin meet bare skin, or if it was from the embarrassment of being spanked on the bare in front of his friends. “Is that something you considered whenever you made the decision to come to the gym tonight?”

“No sir!” Sawamura answered. “Ow! I’m sorry! I swear I’ll do better!”

“What do you mean by you’ll do better?” Takeda asked.

“I’ll take my studies seriously sensei.” Sawamura said. Daichi was squeezing his eyes as firmly closed as he could, but even that was not enough to fight off the tears that were starting to slip through even the smallest cracks. “I’ll be a good role model for the team! Ow! I’ll be go-good!” With the last word stuttered out, the boy finally released a sob he had been fighting off ever since his bottom was bared. Takeda nearly sighed in relief once the boy finally let his walls fall down.

Instead of immediately scooping Sawamura up, Takeda used one hand to pull up the boy’s underwear and the other to card through his hair. “Shh.” Takeda whispered. “You are good Sawamura-kun. Shh. I’ve never doubted that.” Once the first year’s underwear was righted, Takeda pulled the boy up and embraced him. “You did very well. I’m proud of you.” Despite the strong fight Sawamura had put up, those simple words caused him to fully break. A new and more intense round of tears started up, and the teacher just pulled the younger boy closer. “You were a good leader just now. You did so well.”

“Thank you, sensei.” Sawamura sniffed.

“Can you go stand in one of the corners for me? I still need to deal with Sugawara-kun and Azumane-kun.” Takeda moved to wipe away some of the tears still falling down tan cheeks. Honestly, this stubborn boy had no business being this adorable after taking so long to breakdown.

“Can I talk to them for a second?” Sawamura asked. His sad eyes were hard to resist. “Please?”

Takeda nodded and watched as the boy hobbled over to his friends, both of which immediately jumped from their seats and captured their teammate in a hug. Sawamura stood there and allowed the hug for a moment but then he squirmed out of their hold. “You guys don’t have to do it.” He said, using an arm to wipe away the last of his tears and then leveling his friends with a serious look. “If you don’t think you can handle it, say it now and we can walk away.”

“Meaning you just got your ass beat for nothing?” Suga huffed.

“Sugawara-kun.” Takeda scolded. Luckily the boy had the decency to hunch his shoulders for a moment and blush at the reproach while mumbling an ‘I’m sorry.’

“Suga is right, we can’t let you go through a punishment and then chicken out. It isn’t fair.” Azumane said. The tallest boy moved forward and pulled Sawamura close to him again, almost like he needed to maintain physical contact to know that his friend was okay. “We are a team.” Asahi whispered into Daichi’s hair.

Sawamura nodded his head and then turned back to his sensei. He knew that his time was up, and he needed to find a corner to take up residence in for a decent amount of time. “Will you go easier on them because it is their first time?”

“Do you want me to?”

Takeda could hear the whispered protest coming from Sawamura’s flank but was paying the most attention to the brunette in the center. “Please don’t bare them.” The boy requested. “They did make the decision to come tonight, but I was the one who had the idea. They don’t deserve to be bared.”

“Daichi!” Sugawara hissed.

“I will take it into consideration.” Takeda nodded his head to a corner, the signal that the conversation had come to a close and it was time Sawamura to do as he was originally asked. The brunette quickly shuffled off to the corner and stood there with his hands on his head. Takeda smirked, the Sawamura household must be a strict place. “Alright, who is next?” The teacher asked, looking between the two boys who were left over. If it came down to it, Takeda could always just choose but he wanted to give them an opportunity to decide for themselves.

“Asahi, go ahead.” Sugawara said, his voice now much calmer and kind than before. Azumane turned to look at his friend, eyes slightly shocked at the statement. “You were shaking the entire time Daichi was being punished, if you have to sit through another one you are going to give yourself a panic attack. Waiting will only build it up in your head.”

“But what about you?” Azumane whispered. “Won’t waiting freak you out too?”

Sugawara sent his friend a confident smirk, one that Takeda could see right through. “My heart isn’t made of glass. I’ll be just fine.”

Takeda hadn’t really looked up to watch how the other two boys had been reacting to Sawamura’s spanking. He had prioritized making sure that the child he was actually punishing was being attended too, but now that he heard the term ‘panic attack’ floating around, he resolved to pay more attention in these next two punishments.

Azumane took two tentative steps forward before he accidently scuffed the floor in nervousness. “It will be okay Asahi.” Daichi called from his spot in the corner. “I promise.”

“I appreciate you reassuring your friend Sawamura-kun, but please no more talking in the corner.” Takeda instructed. He was met with a ‘yes sensei’ in return as he took his seat once again. “Azumane-kun, please come over here and pull down your shorts like Sawamura-kun did.”

When the tallest boy came to stand by him and pull his shorts down, Takeda could see the beginnings of tears already starting to form behind the boy’s eyes. The teacher was actually grateful, if anything that meant he might be able to get Azumane to see his errors faster than he did with Sawamura.

Takeda noticed as Azumane laid across his lap, the boy had longer hair that was starting to get into his face. “Is your hair going to bother you?” He asked.

“No sensei, I’m fine.” Was the reply he received. The words were already quiet, but when they were directed at the floor they could be barely classified as a whisper. “Am I doing it right?” Azumane asked.

Once again Takeda found himself upset with how cute these first years were. How was it they could make such reckless decisions and yet be adorable at the same time? Takeda didn’t even care that each of them were taller than him, they were all cute. “You are perfect.” Takeda said. “Thank you for being so compliant.”

The teacher then raised his hand, again shielding his heart from the inevitable cries that would try an sway him. The first five spanks were scattered across the boy’s bottom. Unlike Sawamura, it seemed that Azumane was not interested in trying to cover up his emotions. Nearly every spank was met with some kind of verbal response. “I’m really sorry sensei.” Azumane said at the end of the on slot.

“What are you sorry for Azumane-kun?” Takeda asked. The sensei started a circuit of spanks, making his way across the entire bottom before him. Although the teacher recognized that he was not going to need to as much with Azumane than he did with Sawamura, he was not holding back his strength. These boys were rather large anyway, they could take the sting.

“Ow!” Azumane groaned. “For sneaking into the gym because I could have gotten suspended!”

Takeda nodded his head as he continued bringing down his hand. “What else?” He asked, just as he had done earlier with Sawamura. The sensei noticed that the boy turned his head to look up at his spanker with confusion in his eyes. That struck Takeda for a second, causing his palm to hesitate for a moment. “You’ve been neglecting your studies as well Azumane-kun.” Takeda said, starting back up the punishment. “If it is not acceptable for Sawamura-kun to put his academic standing in jeopardy, then it is not acceptable for you either.” Takeda punctuated the last part of his statement with a series of harder spanks to the tops of the first year’s thighs.

“OW!” Azumane cried, his legs started squirming in discomfort. “But I’m not in college prep! My grades just need to be good enough to graduate.” While the first sentenced was rushed out of the boy’s mouth, the second one came out as more of a whine.

Takeda couldn’t help the series of strong spanks that fell immediately following the terrible justification that was provided to him. His voice became hard as stone. “Don’t you ever say something like that again.” Takeda raised his knee, deciding the emphasize his point with some more forceful smacks directed at the first year’s sit spots. “I don’t care what path you are on; your education is important, and you will be taking it seriously. Am I understood young man?”

“Ow ow ow!” Azumane started stomping his feet in times with his cries.

“I asked you a question?” Takeda continued spanking the boy’s sit spots, waiting for the agreement he had asked for.

“Yes sir! I-I understand!” Azumane yelled. The teacher could hear the sound of a few coughs mixed in with the boys sobbing, and realized he needed to wrap things up.

Takeda lowered his knee and returned to spanking the first year’s cheeks. “I want everything in a full sentence, just like Sawamura gave.”

“Ow! Yes sir!” Azumane clutched onto the legs of Takeda’s chair. “I’m sorry for breaking into the gym and slacking in classes! I will be better, I promise sir!”

Takeda looked up while continuing to spank the boy on top of his lap and was greeted with the sight of a very upset looking Sugawara. Damnit, he told himself he was going to pay more attention to the other two this time and he had gotten so focused once again. When Takeda made eye contact, he was actually surprised to see a righteous fury behind the blonde’s eyes. He was expecting worry or fear, but not this. Although he had planned on spending a bit more time with Azumane, he could tell that Sugawara’s anger needed to be dealt with immediately.

Still, he needed to give his current charge some comfort. “Shh Azumane-kun, you did very well.” The teacher started running his hand through the boy’s long hair, gently pulling some tangles free and scratching his scalp like he would a cat. “Shh.” He cooed. When the sobbing devolved into small sniffles, Takeda moved to pull the boy’s underwear back into place. “You can get up now if you want.” The teacher lowered his voice and tried to make his words sound like an invitation rather than a command.

The tall boy quickly complied, pushing himself up and immediately moving his hands back to rub his bottom. Tears were still in his eyes, but he did not bother with those because that would mean he couldn’t massage his sore butt. “I’m…I’m really so-sorry sensei.” Azumane said while looking at his feet. “I’m sorry.”

Takeda opened up his arms and the volleyball player practically collapsed into him. To say it was awkward because of the height difference was an understatement, but Takeda was determined to make it work. He had decided to give these three what they needed, and at this moment all one of them needed was a hug. “You did so well.” Takeda praised. “I’m proud of you Azumane-kun.”

“You can call me Asahi.” The boy muttered into the teacher’s shoulders.

“Are you sure?” Takeda asked. He was surprised by the request, not many students asked to be referred to by their given names.

Asahi nodded his head. “I don’t like how formal it sounds.” When the boy stood again, he raised his arms to wipe away the remaining tears on his face and then stared at the unoccupied corner in the front of the room. “Do you want me to go to that one?” He asked.

Takeda reached up a hand to tuck back a stray piece of hair and nodded his head. “Yes please.” He said. Asahi didn’t take very long to make his way over to the corner and place himself in it, first checking Sawamura’s stance so he could mimic it. They really were cute kids.

The teacher then turned to the final miscreant of the bunch. The anger was still present in Sugawara’s eyes, but Takeda was relieved to see that it had dissipated a bit. “Sugawara-kun, I think you know what I am going to ask of you.” The teacher retook his seat and waited for the blonde to walk over to him. Sugawara’s critical stare was looking to both of his friends, spanked bottoms facing towards him. “Sugawara-kun.” Takeda prompted again while patting his thighs. Another three seconds went by and the boy did not move. “Your friends have taken their punishments and now it is your turn, please come over here.”

Sugawara turned his gaze back onto his teacher, glare resuming. “You made them cry.”

Takeda sighed; he really didn’t want to do this. “I’m aware. Now come over here young man. If I have to get up and come get you, I will not be abiding by Sawamura-kun’s request to keep your underwear up like I did with Asahi’s.”

The sensei could see the blonde boy mulling over his words and weighing his options whenever the entire room heard two knocks. Takeda’s stomach dropped, for a moment he thought somehow, they were being interrupted and these three boys would be humiliated, but then he saw Suga’s eyes soften and the boy take the necessary steps forward. That was when Takeda realized the knocks had come from behind him. When he looked back, Sawamura’s knuckles were still resting on the wall. It must have been a signal of some sort, to say that everything was okay and Suga should do as he was told. At first, Takeda considered admonishing the tan boy, but decided against it. After all, Sawamura was warned for speaking in the corner and the knocks were technically not speaking.

“Thank you.” Takeda acknowledged the last boy’s cooperation. The teacher was quick to pull down Sugawara’s shorts, then he reached out to grab a pale wrist so he could guide the boy across his lap. “I know it was very hard on you to watch your friends being punished. I also know that you heard each of them admitting to their own wrongdoings, so you have an idea of the questions you will be asked.” Takeda raised his hand and started the punishment.

The spanks that came down were fast and sharp. The teacher kept in mind the near defiance that was displayed, the glare he was sent, and the curse that was uttered earlier. As he continued to bring down spank after spank on a pair of obnoxious boxers, he decided that on his face Sugawara seemed the most gentle and angelic, but his behavior displayed otherwise. This boy had a fire in him, one that would spread wildly if he did not learn some control. Takeda intended to be that control.

“Tell me why you are getting this spanking young man.” Takeda ordered, bring down four hard spanks onto the tops of the boy’s thighs.

“Ow!” Suga began squirming at those hits, trying to avoid any more painful swats. Unfortunately for him, Takeda wrapped an arm around his waist, so no matter how hard Suga struggled, he wasn’t escaping. “Ow stop!” Sugawara yelled.

“You do not give me orders little boy.” Takeda once again propped his knee up so he could gain access to the sensitive undercurve of the boy’s bottom. “And if you do not start cooperating, I will be baring your bottom for the rest of this spanking. Is that what you want?”

“No sensei!” Sugawara whined. His legs were kicking about, trying to relieve some of the pain with very little success.

“Then I want you to tell me what it was you did that caused you to end up here.” Takeda said, continuing to rain down spanks. Although he had moved back to spanking Sugawara’s bottom, he still kept his leg raised slightly just in case. “No more stalling.”

“Ow!” Sugawara cried. He was trying to clench his eyes shut like Daichi had done, trying to stay clam despite the horrific situation, but he just wasn’t managing. The fire that was building up in his bottom was overwhelming and he still had his boxers offering him protection. Suga was in awe of how Daichi had managed to conduct himself so well and he had been bared for a portion of the punishment. “I’m sorry!” Suga said as he watched his tears fall onto the tile floor, creating a little mini puddle of his own self-pity.

“Although I appreciate the apology, that is not what I asked. This is your last chance before you’ve earned yourself a bare bottom spanking.” Takeda warned. He was really hoping he could let the boy go with this portion being on his underwear. Spanking Sawamura on the bare had been awful enough and he didn’t want to repeat the experience, but he would if the boy proved to be as stubborn as his best friend.

Three particularly smarting smacks delivered right on top of another on the center of Sugawara’s bottom was meant to emphasize his point. “Ow! Ouch sensei please!” Sugawara kicked his feet again. “I snuck into the gym and neglected my studies! Please I’m sorry!”

“Are you sorry for what you did?” Takeda asked landing five spanks onto Sugawara’s left cheek. “Or are you sorry you were caught?” Five more spanks were mirrored on the right.

Sugawara practically howled when those landed. “I’m sorry I did it!”

“That’s good. Now we also need to talk about the language you used earlier.” Takeda said, starting a new circuit of spanks.

Suga was rapidly shaking his head back and forth at the realization that his punishment was not yet over. “No!” He cried. “No please that isn’t fair!” The boy turned his teary gaze back to face his teacher. “The others didn’t get scolded for anything extra.”

Takeda couldn’t help the tsk that he released in response to the allegation or the three spanks he landed while making eye contact with the sorry looking boy. “What is and is not fair is not up to naughty boys.” Takeda answered as he brought his hand down in rapid succession, causing the boy on his lap to whine and gasp. The teacher could see the boy’s ears turn bright red once he had used the word naughty, and he could not help but be pleased with the slight embarrassment. Takeda didn’t have time for tantrums. “Your assessment is also incorrect. Asahi got extra whenever he asserted that his grades did not matter as much because he was not in college prep.”

At this point Sugawara was practically collapse over his teacher’s lap. His cries were present, but the sensei could tell there was an effort to keep the volume down and not become hysterical. He appreciated that effort. Crying could be cathartic in these situations, but he did not want it to turn into a full-scale tantrum. “Now we are going to be talking about your language, and any more protests from you then these are coming down.” To make sure that Sugawara knew how serious his teacher was, Takeda grabbed the elastic band of the boxer shorts and snapped them.

The boy gasped at the implication in embarrassment. “Okay okay!” He cried out. “I’m sorry sensei, I won’t curse.”

“I’m glad to hear it because I will not tolerate foul language like that again.” Takeda raised the bottoms of Sugawara’s boxers slightly so that the edge of his left cheek would be bared, then he brought down five sharp smacks. Quickly he did the same on the right side.

“OW!” Sugawara sobbed. “Sensei I’m sorry!”

“I read in your file that you are interested in becoming a teacher Sugawara-kun.” Takeda let his hand rest on the boy’s now very warm bottom. “If that is true then you cannot keep this current behavior. Sensei are not only role models in life, but they are in education as well. If you do not take your studies seriously, then why would anyone trust you with their child’s education?” Takeda let fifteen spanks fall in a rapid fire, wanting to make sure that this was a moment, if anything, that Sugawara would take from the spanking.

Suga for his part was now watching his tears develop a lake below him rather than a puddle. The words of his sensei were cutting deep and, in his mind, he was begging for this to end. “I’m sorry.” He said. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” The boy continued to whisper to the floor.

All of the sudden Sugawara was pulled up from his spot across the teacher’s lap and into his arms. The boy felt himself being rocked back and forth and could hear the sensei whispering words in his ear. “I forgive you,” and, “You are a good boy, Sugawara.” For a few minutes they stood there, and Suga was relishing in the comfort. Daichi had not been lying to them when he said this would suck, but Suga did not regret the decision at all. After watching each of his friends being given comfort, and now receiving it himself, he was so happy to have an adult that cared about him and his interests in his life. With his parents so often gone on marketing trips or sales pitches, he had gotten used to looking out for himself. It felt nice to now have someone else keeping an eye on him and taking responsibility, so he did not have to. It also was just nice to be held.

“I’m okay now.” The boy whispered. He felt himself being gently pushed away, and he took that as a que to wipe away his tears in an attempt to right himself.

“Alright Sawamura-kun, Asahi-kun, you can come out of your corners.” Takeda called. Both boys quickly turned around and practically ran over to hug Sugawara. The teacher’s heart was bursting at the sight of these three boys holding one another. They were so very good, and he knew that without a doubt he would soon love each of them. “We have one more thing to take care of and then I will be driving you back to Sugawara-kun’s house for a goodnights sleep.”

All three boys paled at the last statement, knowing that ‘one more thing’ was likely very bad for them. Takeda moved back to his desk and pulled a ruler from the drawer. “I want all three of you to line up and lean over the desk. Each of you will be getting five with the ruler as a reminder of how seriously I take your studies.”

“Please sensei.” Sawamura said, taking a step-in front of his friends. “We swear we won’t slack off anymore.”

“I’m happy to hear that, but that doesn’t change your current situation. Now please do as you are told.”

Sawamura turned back to his friends and gave them a sorry look. He knew better than to try and plead again, so he went and took his place in the center of the desk. Suga closed his eyes and sighed, hating their situation, but unwilling to go against his sensei anymore. The wing spiker and setter took one more moment, but then they also took their places bent over the desk.

Takeda had to fight off a gasp whenever he saw that all three of them were holding hands. The five spanks he gave each boy were fast, light, and spread out across their bottoms. He was not a cruel man and he decided giving them anything more would be unnecessary. "From now on after practice, you will be showing me what work you have left for each class." With each swat, he saw the receiving boy’s hand squeeze the other hand he was holding. "And I will be following up to make sure that it is completed the next day." Finally, with Sugawara squeezing Sawamura’s hand so hard the tan boy groaned in pain, the punishment was over. "You can earn back my trust over the term, but for now, these are the rules."

The sensei returned the ruler to his drawer and sighed with relief. Each of the boys stood from their place and leveled Takeda with some of the most adorable and pathetic looks. He was amazed with how this group had managed to wrap him around their fingers so quickly, but that is exactly what had happened.

After giving them a moment to gather themselves together, Takeda walked up to each boy and gave them one last hug and reassurance of how proud he was. Once that was finished, he instructed the boys to follow him so that he could take them home. Tonight, was long and exhausting, but it was absolutely worth it because he was now the faculty advisor for the Boys’ Volleyball Team, and the mentor to three of his new favorite humans. Takeda concluded that they had no reason being as adorable as they were, but he was still grateful for it, nonetheless.

Although Takeda believed these children could not get anymore cute, he was proven wrong when he returned to school the following Monday and found a handwritten note from his three first years, once again apologizing for their behavior and thanking him for taking one the team as the new advisor. Takeda could not help but close his eyes and smile, knowing he had made another decision that he would be happy with for the rest of his life.

Looking back down at the card he smiled even wider at the closing.

_Thank you for being a good sensei_

_-Daichi, Asahi, and Suga_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this mega chapter! I hope it was worth it!!


	14. Kenma (Kenma's Mom)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter discusses a potential eating disorder. It is not named and specifics are not given, but if this triggers you please do not read. I don't want anyone to put themselves in an uncomfortable position. 
> 
> Kuroo learns that Kenma has not been eating and is losing weight.

“Alright.” Coach Nekomata said, clapping his hands so he could gain the attention of the group of loud teenaged boys. “Before we start practice, I want all of you to go take your heights and weights.”

Kuroo smiled at the order, he was almost certain that he was over 182 centimeters at this point, and he wanted their records to reflect that. His father had been indulging him lately. Every Thursday night when his dad had finished grading papers, the two would go to the old doorway next to the study where Tetsurou’s height had been measured for years and they would conduct a new measurement. As long as Tetsurou had kept perfect posture, he had met his most recent growth goal two weeks ago. “Yes.” Kuroo whispered, trying to subtly pump his fist. Given the glare he received from

Yaku, it was likely not very subtle at all. The team’s libero hated these days, but that was mostly because he was sick of hearing their kouhai talking about how tall they were getting while Yaku still stood at nearly the same height he was in middle school. “I hate tall people.” The libero muttered. Kuroo could not help but smirk at his friend’s grumble, because this was now the fourth time today that Yaku has claimed to hate him and yet, at lunch today he had also given the middle blocker a bite of his shrimp tempura simply because the shorter boy knew that it was one of Tetsurou’s favorites. So no, Yaku did not hate him but he would humor his friend by raising his hand to his chest as if he had been mortally wounded. Kia of course, chuckled in the background, always finding the antics of his fellow second-years amusing.

As the team made their way to the nurse’s office, they divided up amongst their years to make the actual process of taking their measurements a bit easier. When Kuroo looked over to the first years, he saw that Kenma was sulking in a corner while playing his damned game. The older boy rolled his eyes, wondering how Kenma had managed to sneak that pass him when they were changing into their gym clothes. Oh well, at least it was keeping him occupied at the moment which was preferable to listening to him whine about forced socialization with his peers. However, it seemed that Tora and Fukunaga were not deterred by their gaming friend and still talking to him. That definitely made Kuroo happy, the beginning of the year had been rough but now it looked like Kenma didn’t have a choice but to make friends.

“Alright second years,” The nurse said, coming into the hallway. “Your turn.”

When Kuroo walked up, he raised both of his fists in the air in victory. “183 centimeters and still growing!” The middle blocker reported with a grand and sly smile to his teammates. His upperclassmen had the decency to humor him, one of them coming over to pat him on the head. He could not help but laugh at the ‘who’s a good boy’ comment that came from Yaku whenever he bent over to receive the praise filled head pat from his senpai. “You are just jealous.” Kuroo said, sticking his tongue out. He ended up accidentally biting his tongue after he felt a sharp kick to his kidney. “Ow fuck.” Kuroo cursed, glaring at Yaku. “You little demon.” Still his anger quickly dissipated once he saw the cute little smile Yaku was making at their senpai, pretending that he had done nothing wrong.

“Umm Kuroo-senpai.” This whisper of his name caught his ear, forcing him to turn around and ignore Yaku’s proud giggles as he too was given a proud pat on the head from one of the team’s third years. Fukunaga was standing there, wide and nervous eyes looking up at him. The first year was not normally nervous, he was always a straight talker. He was respectful, but he did not let someone’s age and title get in the way of him speaking the truth. Yet here he was, looking up at Kuroo like he was a terrified street cat. “Can I speak with you…um, in private?”

Instead of saying anything, Kuroo simply placed his hand on the first year’s shoulder and directed him toward the hallway. Turning his head back, he made eye contact with Kai. “We are going to step out for a second. If the other first years get back before we’re done, just start without us.” Kai nodded his head, clearly seeing that Kuroo was afraid that something serious was going on and communicating that he had the team handled while his friend was gone. As they began walking out of the gym, the hand Kuroo had on Fukunaga’s shoulder drifted down to the top of the boy’s back. He never removed it though, wanting the first year to understand that he was there and going to help with whatever problem was apparently there.

Once they were both out in the hall, Kuroo looked around to make sure they were alone, and when he felt comfortable with that fact, he looked over to the first year. “What’s wrong Fukunaga?”

“You and Kenma are best friends.” The first year said in a matter of fact, something that actually made Kuroo’s stomach settle a bit.

“Yes, we are.” Kuroo confirmed, concern radiating in his core now that there was a hint that Kenma was somehow involved in this situation.

Fukunaga nodded his head, looking to the floor for a moment contemplating if he really wanted to tell Kuroo what was bothering him or not. Despite the fact Kuroo was not only curious about the topic now, but in a desperate need for information, he remained silent and patiently waited for the first year to make his decision. Kuroo trusted Fukunaga’s judgment. He may be young, but he had a kind heart and a good head on his shoulders. If Fukunaga chose to change his mind, it would nag at Kuroo’s head for the rest of time, but the older boy would choose to trust that the topic was actually not worrying enough to require Kuroo’s involvement. “Kenma is losing weight.” The wing spiker whispered. His head was still bowed, and his words fell straight to the floor. Kuroo nearly didn’t hear him but whenever a sentence had to do with Kenma’s health, the older boy’s hearing increased by tenfold.

“What do you mean he is losing weight?” Kuroo asked, place his hand on Fukunaga’s chin and guiding the boy’s face up so that Kuroo could actually make eye contact. “I need more, please.”

“When we were doing the checkups, I overheard the nurse say that he lost another three pounds which means he has lost seven pounds since the beginning of the year.” Fukunaga said. “I thought you would want to know.”

A number of things started running through his head, namely the fact that he had seen Kenma putting half eaten bento’s into his bag during lunch and claiming he was saving some for a snack later in the day. Kenma always claimed that he ate little meals throughout the day because three big meals caused his stomach to hurt. After doing some research, Kuroo had learned that this was something people actually did so he had dismissed it. But now he was angry, because Kenma must have done the same research and crafted the perfect excuse that Kuroo would believe. Kuroo’s brow furrowed, causing Fukunaga to pull back slightly. “Thank you for telling me.” Tetsurou patted the first year’s shoulder. “You did the right thing.”

“You won’t tell Kenma I told you?” Fukunaga asked. “Tora and I are starting to get him to like us. I like that he likes us.”

The middle blocker knew how standoffish Kenma could be. “He does like you.” Kuroo affirmed. “And take it from personal experience, don’t give him a choice and he will come around.” The second year turned around and started walking back to the gym. “Your secret is safe with me. I’ll tell him I bribed the nurse or something.”

Walking into the gym Kuroo looked over and saw Kenma now standing next to Coach Nekomata, probably going over a new defensive strategy that would make it so the setter didn’t have to run as much. It always made Kuroo chuckle that Kenma would suggest these plays, despite him not being Nekoma’s official setter just yet, because he knew that there was a possibility that he may have to sub in during a game. Tetsurou had to stop himself though, he couldn’t be amused with Kenma’s antics right now, not when he was about to scold the boy.

“Coach!” The middle blocker called as he crossed the gym, waving his arm and shooting the older man a friendly smile. “I need to take Kenma home early today. I’m sorry for the inconvenience sir.” Kuroo dropped into a respectful and repented bow.

“Kuroo what are you talking about?” Kenma asked, voice dripping with annoyance. The boy was used to his best friend asking him to stay late on practice days and lecturing him for trying to skip out early, and now Kuroo was trying to take them home before the team had even really started. However, when his best friend turned to look at him, he was leveled with a glare that he had rarely seen directed at him before.

At Kenma’s protest, Coach Nekomata raised his eyebrow at Kuroo in question. “I wouldn’t be pulling us from practice if it wasn’t important Coach.” The second year assured, meeting the adult’s stare with determination. Kuroo could feel the eyes of his coach on him, searching his demeanor for anything that could show he may be lying or holding back information. He was holding back information, which made him nervous, but Kuroo did not want to expose Kenma like this. Coach would probably go over their health checks later, and given that the older man was rather intelligent, Testurou had no doubt that he would figure out what was going on. However, Kuroo wanted that to be later, so he held out and made sure his face gave nothing away.

“Alright, I expect to see both of you bright and early.” Coach Nekomata said, crossing his arms and giving his signature smile.

Kuroo nodded his head and once again gave a respectful bow. “Thank you.”

Kenma was still standing there and his eyes held a mixture of confusion and annoyance. When their eyes met, Kenma shot him a steel filled glare. That look would normally cause chills to run down Kuroo’s spine. His friend’s small frame and lean muscles were deceptive in nature, there is absolutely no way Kuroo would want to be standing in opposition to Kenma because that would inevitably lead to an unnecessary amount of pain and stress. However, this was not a normal circumstance and anything that Kenma did to retaliate would be worth it if it meant keeping his best friend safe from himself.

“Let’s go.” Kuroo said, gripping Kenma’s shoulder in his hand and leading them away from their coach and toward the exit of the gym. Kuroo leaned closer for a moment and lowered his voice to a whisper, “It is in your best interest not to fight me on this.” The setter glanced back up to his friend, glare still present but curiosity in his eyes.

They continued walking in silence to the clubroom, Kenma preferring to wait to challenge the situation until they reached a private area. Once the door was closed however, that silence was gone. “What the hell Kuroo?” Kenma seethed. “First you are mad because I’m avoiding practice too much and now you want me to skip practice. Pick one!”

The second year had to swallow the urge to walk over and given Kenma a couple of smacks for the disrespectful outburst. He had pulled his friend away from practice without an explanation, it is only natural that Kenma would be agitated. “We are going home because you need to talk to your mom about your health.” Kenma’s eyes widened at the implication, knowing exactly what Kuroo meant by those words.

“No.” Kenma said, brows furrowing. “Not when I don’t know why. This is completely unfair.” The setter went to the bench in the middle of the room and sat down to start putting his volleyball shoes back on. “I’m going back to practice and you can explain to Coach Nekomata why you pulled me away unnecessarily.”

Kuroo walked over and pulled Kenma’s hands away from his shoes. “Don’t.” Kuroo commanded, his voice taking a sterner tone. “What you are going to do is get changed so we can go back home, and you are going to be behaved while you do it. Am I understood?”

Kenma gulped, noting the change in his friend’s voice. “Tell me what is going on.” The first year decided if Kuroo was going to be annoying and rude, then he could as well. “I’m not doing anything until I know why you’ve decided to be an ass.”

The anger that was boiling throughout Kuroo’s body was coming to the top with Kenma’s latest statement. He had to keep it in though. The only reason that Kozume’s mom had trusted him with the discipline of her son was because she knew that Kuroo would not rise to the setter’s bait. His shorter friend was docile in most of his punishment, understanding why he was in trouble, but if there was ever an implication that the punishment might extend to something greater than a hand spanking, Kozume would throw a fit. Given that Kuroo had said that they were going to speak to the first year’s mom, then there was definitely going to be more than a simple hand spanking happening today.

“You’ve lost seven pounds Kenma.” Kuroo said, looking down at his friend with his arms crossed, feeling every bit the year old that he was. “You’ve lost weight and stopped eating, and that behavior is completely unacceptable. And now that your demand has been met young man, you are going to get up and get changed so we can leave.” Kuroo’s eyes dared his friend to say otherwise. “Now.”

“No.” Kozume crossed his arms as well. “I don’t want to.”

“I don’t care.” Kuroo responded. “You can get up and get changed like I asked you to do, or you will be doing it with a sore bottom. Your choice.”

“This isn’t fair!” The setter yelled, stomping his foot on the ground. “How did you even know about me losing seven pounds? That information is private!”

Kuroo shook his head, shocked at how bratty his best friend was being in this moment. The fact that the younger boy had the audacity to stomp his foot had the second-year reeling. He had never really witnessed a full-on tantrum from Kozume, but Kenma’s mom had warned him about it. Apparently, it only happened whenever Kenma really did not want to admit that he was in the wrong but was fully aware that was the case. “Fine, sore bottom it is.” Kuroo walked forward and grabbed ahold of Kenma’s tiny wrist, utilizing his position to pull the boy up from the bench and essentially switch places with him.

After the switch-a-roo was achieved, Kuroo easily pulled Kenma down to fall across his lap. It was too easy to pull him, Kuroo noted, the seven pounds were definitely noticeable. The new position took Kenma all of two seconds to register before he started squirming and trying to get up. “Don’t Kuroo!” he yelled. “This isn’t fair! Let me up!”

Kuroo responded to the demand with four quick and heavy spanks to the seat of Kenma’s gym shorts. “I don’t think you are really in the position to be telling me what to do right now Kozume, and the sooner you figure that out, the better it will be for your bottom.” Tetsurou brought down another series of spanks, which traveled all across Kenma’s bottom. “And another thing,” Kuroo landed three spanks on Kenma’s left cheek, “this is very fair.” Another three spanks were mirrored on the right. “You are neglecting your health, something you have been warned about in the past.”

“Ow Tetsu!” Kenma hissed. “S-stop please.” The boy was still squirming, but both of his hands were now also gripped around Kuroo’s leg. “Please, mom is already going to spank me for this…you don’t need to.”

Kuroo sighed as he listened to his friend and continued to spank him. “And I wasn’t going to spank you, was I?”

“No.” Kenma whispered.

“But someone decided to throw a fit. You could have gotten away with one spanking today Kenma, but you behaved poorly after you were warned continuously.” Kuroo had contemplated taking Kenma’s shorts down, but ultimately decided against it given the setter would definitely not be keeping them up later today. Kozume’s mother did not mess around, and Kuroo would honestly not be surprised if she started her son on his bare bottom for a health infraction.

Kuroo remembered after his first week of high school last year, he had been pulled aside by Kozume-san and she had informed him that she was deciding to trust him in certain situations with the discipline of her son. At the time, Kenma was sitting right there looking extremely pissed off and huffing every couple of seconds. However, he quickly quieted whenever his mother threatened to give Kuroo a demonstration on proper spanking technique. At that point, the blush that Kenma had been fighting off was basically tattooed on his face.

It wasn’t like Testurou was unfamiliar with the discipline methods of Kozume-san, the two friends practically lived at each other’s houses, so he was around frequently enough that he had witnessed a punishment or two. Hell, he had received one or two in the past year. Apparently, his father and Kozume-san had discussed the topic and agreed that each parent could discipline the other’s child. Kuroo felt very grown up whenever Kozume-san stated that he was being given a similar deal that his father was, however, his involved some rules. The number one rule being, if he ever abused his power, then he would be opening himself up to the same punishment that he had given Kenma. Which was definitely something he sought to avoid.

‘Going too far’ included punishing Kenma for something that his mother referred to as a health and safety violation. Kuroo at first had been confused by those, always texting or calling Kozume-san about what constituted a health and safety violation and if Kuroo had the authority to punish her son in the current circumstances. After a while, Kuroo had learned that those violations were typically very serious and Kozume would have to be acting really stupidly to have that come into play. For instance, starving himself and losing a significant amount of weight while continuing with high intensity workouts would be something that Testurou would count as being extremely stupid and warranting Kozume-san’s attention.

Testurou was brought back to the moment, bringing down another circuit of spanks on the squirming boy’s shorts. “What are you going to do when I let you up?”

“Get dressed.” Kenma answered.

“What else?” Kuroo emphasized his question with four sharp spanks to the tops of Kenma’s thighs. Even with his shorts on, the spanks were hard and no fun for the setter.

“Ow!” Kenma whined. “Behave.”

“Please tell me give me both of those answers in a full sentence.” Testurou knew the request was humiliating for Kenma, he absolutely hated admitting to his wrongdoings allowed but hated promising to behave even more.

Kenma groaned when he received another five spanks to the center of his bottom right on top of each other as a response to his silence. “Fine!” Kenma yelled, squeezing Testurou’s ankle with his hands. “I will get dressed and behave.”

“Try again Kenma.” Kuroo said, giving two more spanks. “Repeat after me. Tetsu, after you stop spanking me for throwing my tantrum, I will get dressed and behave for you.”

“Nooo.” Kenma whined, mortified at the idea of repeating that sentence. His feet, that were not even touching the ground, started to kick in the air in protest of the situation.

Overall, the display was a little cute, and the whine coming from his friend’s mouth was nothing if not adorable. However, Testurou could not be distracted by cuteness and had to make sure that Kenma started to behave. “Kenma Kozume, you will do what I asked of you or I will bare your bottom here and now.” Kuroo’s words were intertwined with spank after spank, each of them leaving behind a sting that caused Kenma to yelp and wiggle about. “Is that what you want?” Kuroo asked.

“No!” Kozume yelled out while kicking his feet again. “I’m sorry Tetsu.” He whined.

“I know you are, but I asked you to say something and I need you to show me that you can be behaved and follow rules.”

The setter took a series of deep breathes, relieved that Kuroo seemed to be giving him a break in the spanking to collect himself and decide to cooperate. Kozume was no fool, he knew that when he got home there would be another spanking waiting for him, and he was not looking forward to it in the slightest. He also wanted to make sure that this one ended as fast as possible, because his bottom already stung, and he didn’t need it to be in any worse condition before round two.

Looking at the floor and huffing in frustration over the situation, Kenma made his decision. “Tetsu, af-after you stop span-spanking me…for throwing a tantrum, I will get dressed and behave for you.” Kozume hated everything about this. His pride was wounded after repeating those humiliating words; his bottom was sore and would only get worse later; and he had to ride the train home on said sore bum while the person who did this to him sat next to him. This sucked.

“Good boy.” Kuroo purred, carding his long fingers through Kenma’s mangled hair. “Do you need to calm down a bit on my lap or do you want to get ready?” Kuroo asked. The older boy knew that Kenma denied his love of cuddles but denying didn’t make it any less true; he also knew that Kenma hated the idea of putting off what was coming next. The setter would always rather just get whatever problem he was facing over and done with, instead of letting it drag on.

The pout that Kuroo was shot as a response was answer enough. The middle blocker helped his teammate and best friend get to his feet, and then walked over to Kenma’s locker to fetch his track suit and bag. “I didn’t want to do that.” Kuroo sighed as he walked back over. “I know that your mom is going to be upset and probably won’t let you get away with a hand spanking, so I was trying to avoid that.”

Kenma took the pants and started to put them over his shorts, only wincing slightly at the contact. “You could not tell her.” Kenma pouted. “It is an option.”

“Yeah, an option that ends with me having a red ass to match yours.” Kuroo shot back. “Not a chance.” Despite the obvious and understandable resentment that Kenma had for upcoming punishment, he did still his friend a small smile in response. That calmed Testurou slightly, knowing that at least Kenma was not completely pissed off with him. “Come on Kitten.” Kuroo muttered, wrapping his arm around the now fully dressed setter’s shoulders and leading him out of the clubroom.

“Don’t call me that.” Kozume huffed.

“It’s cute.” Kuroo smiled.

“Is not.”

“Is too.”

“Is not.”

“Is too.”

The two continued for a couple of moments, and Kuroo laughed whenever he heard the whispered, “is not,” under his friend’s breath. Instead of responding like he normally did, being one of the more stubborn people in Kenma’s life, he decided to let it go and give his friend the small victory.

When they had made it to the train and were sitting down comfortably, or at least comfortably in Kuroo’s case, the older boy pulled out his phone and shot off a text explaining the current situation to Kenma’s mother. No matter how much Testurou wanted to give in to Kozume’s pleas to hide this from Kenma-san, he just couldn’t do it. The pang in his gut from when he had originally heard of the first year’s weight loss was still throbbing in his chest and it could not go ignored. Skipping meals and losing that much weight in a short amount of time would be concerning for any individual, but Kozume was an athlete and he desperately needed to make healthy decisions every single day. The idea of seeing his best friend suddenly pass out because he was denying himself basic nutrients terrified the older boy, and that terror solidified his decision to make the problem known to an adult.

When his phone buzzed the next time, he was greeted with the message:

_Thank you Kuroo. I’m glad at least one of my boys is well behaved. When you get home, if I am not waiting for you both, please have Kenma find a corner to wait in._

“What did she say?” Kozume asked, trying to look over and see Kuroo’s phone. The older boy didn’t try to hide the message, knowing Kenma was going to find out about it anyway. He may as well just take the order straight from his mom, then just wait for Kuroo to relay the information. “I hate the corner.” The younger boy whispered, laying his head on his friend’s shoulder with a defeated sigh. “This isn’t fair…you shouldn’t have found out about the weight loss anyway.”

Kuroo rolled his eyes at the lamenting. It was something that Kenma was bound to do one way or another, so it was best to just let it go. The middle blocker could have given his planned excuse but since Kenma hadn’t asked, it didn’t seem like the younger boy was really trying to figure out who had told Kuroo about the situation. He must have known that the cat would be out of the bag sooner or later and was not too concerned with how exactly his secret got out in the first place. “It will be over soon.” Kuroo said as he rested his chin on his friend’s head.

“Says the one who isn’t in trouble.” Kozume mumbled.

Kenma did have a valid point, Kuroo wasn’t the one in trouble but that also wasn’t his fault. “Well, you are the one who decided to neglect your health.” Kuroo tried to give his friend a discrete nuzzle. “This is only happening because the people in your life love you too much to let you hurt yourself.” Kenma sighed when he heard that explanation, knowing the words to be true. “If you do end up doing time in the corner, maybe you should think about that?” And with that Kuroo gave the top of his friend’s head a small peck and remained quiet for the rest of the train ride.

Kenma did end up doing time in the corner. Kuroo was currently sitting and waiting patiently in a seat that was opposite from the corner that Kozume had chosen to stand in. The older boy had pulled out his Chemistry textbook so that he could get started on his reading assignment for the night while they both waited for Kozume-san to return home. It took about twenty minutes, which was about seven minutes too long by Kenma's standards, given that the boy started to wiggle in place. “She is taking too long.” Kenma complained.

The whine only earned the boy three swats and a promise for more if he spoke in the corner again. “You know the rules Kenma, no talking in the corner.” Kuroo admonished.

“Listen to Testurou.” A feminine voice called from just down the hall. The second year looked over his shoulder to see Kozume-san walking into the room and setting her bag down neatly. “I’m home.” She said as she stood back up and looked over to the taller of the two boys.

“Welcome home.” Kuroo responded, walking over to greet the smaller woman with a hug. “I’m sorry about all of this.” The boy said, ducking his head so that he could look to the floor. “I promised to take care of him, and I should have noticed this sooner.”

A hand came up and pushed Kuroo’s chin gently until he was making eye contact with the woman. “I already have to spank Kenma, please do not make me spank you.” Kuroo blushed at the threat, knowing that by no means was she bluffing. “You are not responsible for all of Kenma's decisions, especially not the ones that he makes regarding his own health. You have no guilt in this scenario. Am I understood?” Kuroo nodded his head in response. “I would like a verbal confirmation please, and in a sentence.”

“Kenma's health decisions are not my fault and I shouldn’t feel guilty about it.” Testurou said. He always was quick to comply with Kozume-san’s demands, knowing that the easier route always led to less soreness the following day. He also just could not help but want to comply given that she was the closest thing he had to a mother. “Thank you.”

Kozume-san gave the taller boy a knowing smile. After Kuroo’s mother left the boy was a mess and was in a constant need of reassurance that the decisions of others were not his fault. “Of course, darling.” The mother walked forward and grabbed the boy’s hand and gave it a squeeze. “And thank you for bringing this to my attention. I knew I made the right decision in trusting you.” This time when Testurou blushed it was because of the praise. “Did he come home without trouble?”

“No ma’am.” Kuroo whispered. The second year gave his friend in the corner a sorry glance. “I had to give him a small spanking because he did not want to come.”

“What is a small spanking?” Kozume-san asked. 

“Just over his shorts, no implement. I did have to threaten to bare him if he didn’t start behaving, but he was really good after that.” Testurou hated rating out his best friend, but he also knew that if he was not completely honest and Kozume-san later learned the truth, his butt would be the line. Given that the question had to do with Kenma’s behavior, Kuroo could not lie and say the first year was good the entire time, because it would be very obvious if his mother bared him from the beginning of his coming spanking that he had already undergone some punishment.

Testurou watched as Kozume-san walked over to her son and gave him five fast and sharp spanks. Kenma wiggled as the spanks came down and under his breath was muttering an ‘ow’ after each one. “You know better than to act like that for Tetsu.” Kozume-san scolded. “When I am not around, he is in charge of you and you will respect him young man. Do you understand me?” Her question was emphasized by another two spanks.

“Yes mom!” Kenma squeaked. Kuroo could see that his friend was fighting off the urge to cover his bottom and protect himself from any more spanks. That would be a dumb decision, and Kuroo was glad that Kenma was able to successfully fight off the urge. The last thing he wanted to see was his friend get extra spanks.

Kozume-san then turned her son around so they could make eye contact. “You will be apologizing to Tetsu for your behavior after your spanking, so I suggest thinking about what you are going to say.”

“He already apologized to me.” Kuroo raised his hands in a placating motion, clearly trying to lessen his friend’s punishment.

The mother raised a dark manicured eyebrow in disbelief. “He apologized for his unhealthy decisions?” She asked. “Or for being a brat this afternoon when you found out about his unhealthy decisions?”

“The second one.” Kenma whispered as he looked at his feet.

“That’s what I thought.” Kozume-san said. When she looked from her son to the other boy she considered a son, she continued, “He will be apologizing to you for the first one as well.”

With that being said, Kozume-san took a seat and adjusted her skirt so it was exactly perfect. Kuroo always thought this house was quirky and funny, but in this case those quirks were rather scary. He was not envious of his best friend. “Kenma,” his mother’s authoritative tone was chilling, “I want you to go into your bathroom and bring me the bath brush.”

Kuroo was really not envious of his best friend. Kenma’s hands went to cover his bottom as he took a few steps back, slowly putting himself in the corner again. “Mo-mom no.” Kozume whined, lip trembling at the prospect of getting the heavy implement. “P-please mom.” The boy whimpered. “Please.”

Kozume-san’s eyes softened slightly at her son’s pleas, however there was still resolve set into her shoulders. “Kenma,” she said again, “I know you do not want this to happen, but what you’ve been doing is absolutely unacceptable. You put your health and safety in danger, and serious acts like that warrant a serious punishment.”

“I can get it.” Testurou offered. “Or at least go with him.” He knew it wasn’t much, but if Kenma wasn’t forced to fetch the brush or at least not forced to fetch it alone, that might ease the boy. Kuroo had a feeling he wasn’t meant to be saying much, but he was willing to take a certain risk for his friend. “Please.” He added on, hoping that their combined pleas would be enough to break through.

The mother closed her eyes and released a small sigh. “Fine.” When she opened her eyes, her gaze landed on Kuroo. “No stalling though. I do not want this to go on for longer than necessary.”

Kuroo nodded his head and walked over to Kenma so he could fetch one of the hands the boy was still using to shield his bottom and lead him towards the upstairs bathroom. The trip was silent, neither of them willing to say something that could get them into trouble. When the door shut Testurou pulled his friend into a hug, tucking the boy under his chin and squeezing tight. “I’m sorry.” The taller boy whispered. “I’m sorry that you are getting the bath brush, and I’m really sorry that despite all of that I don’t regret telling on you. I know that makes me a bad friend and I’m sorry.”

The setter buried his face into Kuroo’s chest and took a deep breath to steady himself. “You’ve never been a bad friend.”

Testurou always considered himself fluent in Kozume, so he understood that sentence meant that he forgave Kuroo for ensuring that Kenma wound up in his current situation. “We need to get back.” Kuroo sighed. Kenma echoed that sigh and then regretfully pulled out of his friend’s embrace so he could grab his bath brush. “We can burn that later if you want.”

“She would just buy a new one and then smack me with it for burning the first one.” Kenma looked up and his friend and smirked. “And you too, if she found out burning it was your idea.”

“Okay, scratch that plan.” Kuroo chuckled. “Come on,” the older boy nodded towards the door as he reached to open it. “We need to get back before she gets upset.”

As the two boys reentered the sitting area, they noticed that Kozume-san had not moved. Kuroo had no idea how a woman so small managed to be so terrifying, but that was the case. The second year would rather face off against a Godzilla on steroids then an angry Kozume-san, and yet he was watching his best friend walk up to her like he was walking up to stand before a firing squad.

Kenma did not say anything to his mom, he just presented her with the bath brush and waited for her to take it from him. “Thank you,” she said as she took the brush with one hand and then patted her lap with the other. “Now I want you to bare your bottom and then lie over my lap.”

Despite Kuroo and Kenma having been punished around each other a number of times, Kenma still blushed at the prospect of baring himself in front of his friend. Noticing his friend’s discomfort, Kuroo offered, “I can wait in the other room?”

“No Tetsu.” Kozume-san stated. “Kenma's actions worried you and you should be here. Besides, it isn’t as if you boys haven’t witnessed this before.” With that Kenma’s mom patted her lap again, signaling to her son that she was done with delays. The first year gave his friend one more glance, causing Kuroo to drop his gaze to the floor that way he could give Kenma some level of privacy as he took down his shorts and draped himself across his mother’s lap. Kuroo kept his eyes closed, not wanting to see the brush raise up and then fall down on his friend’s bottom.

However, it was the sound of the swish through the air and the pop of wood against skin was unmistakable. “Ow!” Kenma cried out, apparently not expecting the first spank because the boy typically remained stoic for the first few in a major spanking.

Kozume-san raised the brush again, this time landing two spanks on each cheek in rapid succession. Kenma sucked in a breath, this time trying to keep his whines in, but his discomfort was still audible. As the mother brought the brush up in down across her son’s upturned bottom, she began her lecture. “When I got that text from Tetsu, I was terrified. Kenma, your health means more to me than anything else. I would give up everything if it meant keeping you healthy and safe. My job, my time, anything would be worth sacrificing if it meant you were provided for.”

Kenma’s legs started shifting, looking like he was trying to stop himself from kicking but not being very successful in the effort. His eyes were squeezed closed in an effort to keep any tears that were starting to brim up at bay. At this point Kuroo had opened his own eyes and felt his own tears starting to rise up. He hated this. Seeing his friend squirming and yelping as spank after spank rained down on his now dark pink cheeks. There wasn’t a doubt in Testurou’s mind that sitting was going to be a distant memory for Kenma for the next few days.

“Do you have any idea what could have happened if you kept losing weight like that? If you kept starving yourself?” Kozume-san asked. From her tone it was obvious that the question was not rhetorical. It was also obvious by the brush traveling lower and lower on Kenma’s cheeks that the answer needed to be provided soon if Kenma’s thighs were to be spared.

“I could get sick!” Kenma yelled. His fists were clutching at the carpet just below him, which would likely cause it to wrinkle.

“You could get _very_ sick.” Kozume-san noted her agreement by giving the tops of each of Kozume’s thighs three pops. The pained yelps from before grew louder which made Kuroo feel like he was being stabbed in the heart. “You could have fainted and hit your head. And what if you had fainted during practice or a game? You could land wrong and injure yourself. Is that what you want?”

“No!” Kenma sobbed. The tears the first year had been fighting off spilled over as his mother brought down the bath brush repeatedly in one area. The sting in his bottom grew to the point that he could not fight off the sting in his eyes as well. “I’m sorry!”

“Why are you not eating?” Kozume-san asked. Her voice dropped its stern tone and now she was just a worried mother. Instead of continuing to bring down the bath brush, like she would normally with any other implement for a spanking during her typical questioning period, Kozume-san opted to just rest the brush on Kenma's butt. While it technically was a reprieve, the brush’s placement was a reminder that the spanking could start back up at a moment’s notice.

Kenma sniffled as he looked to the floor and the tear marks that were on the carpet. “I-I don’t know.” He said. “I just…I just do-don’t want it. I wa-want other things.”

“What other things?”

“Almost anything.” Kenma admitted. “I prefer playing video games to eating lunch. Food is just…eating is boring. I don’t care about it.”

Three sudden smacks caused Kenma to yelp and feel a new set of tears leaving his eyes. He wiggled again, but his mom used an arm to pull him back into place. “I am going to be making an appointment for you to talk to a psychologist.” Kozume-san said. When her son went to protest, she brought down five more spanks, spreading them across his bottom and eliciting several whines in response. “This is something you clearly don’t have control over Kenma.” She stated. “It is okay to need help and I am going to make sure you get that help.”

“I promise I will eat.” Kenma whined. “Please don’t make me go.”

Kozume-san responded with another set of spanks to Kenma's thighs. The boy sobbed once again, but his mother made several reassuring shh noises and rested the brush on her son’s back so she could run her hand through his hair. “I know you don’t want to admit there could be something wrong, and I know that part of this is probably that you just have a small appetite. But sweetheart, I love you too much to take that risk. You are the light of my life and I will not let you fade out on my watch.”

Kuroo noticed in that moment that he was crying just as hard as Kenma was. This topic had his stomach twisted in knots and he just wanted to get to the part where Kozume was lifted up and all three of them got to cuddle up with one another. He knew that things didn’t magically become okay at that moment, but the illogical side of his brain did feel like after the spanking was done the problem was mostly solved. This problem was too big for even the bath brush to solve, but he was willing to live in wonderland for a few moments if it meant getting to ease his own mind.

At this point Kenma was hiccuping and nodding his head. Kuroo missed what had just happened, but he did notice that Kozume-san was looking at him and shooting off a grateful smile. It must be over, Kuroo thought. The boy thanked the gods for that and rose from his seat whenever he saw Kenma being guided up from his mother’s lap and his pants being put back into place. Kuroo flinched at the sound of Kenma wincing, but even the flinch didn’t stop him from running across the room and pulling his friend into an embrace.

The two stood like that for a couple of moments, Kenma burrowing his head into Kuroo’s chest and Kuroo pulling his friend into him as much as he could. A wet feeling spread across the second year’s chest, forcing him to realize that his best friend was crying again. “I’m really sorry Tetsu.” The boy sobbed. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“Shh.” Testurou murmured. “It’s over now. I forgive you.”

“I’m going to do better.” The boy said, pulling away from his friend. Kenma knew that the older boy probably blacked out during the punishment he had witnessed. Kuroo was always like that. If he was not the one administering the punishment, he allowed himself to get swept away by his own emotions and would miss large chunks of what had happened right in front of him. “I’m going to talk to someone.” Kenma’s voice was rushed and he sounded a bit scared, but his mother’s hands came from behind to rest on his shoulders. With the two people who cared about him the most standing on either side, Kenma smiled while he sobbed out, “I want to be better.”

“You will be darling.” Kozume-san reassured. “I promise.”

“We are here Kenma.” Kuroo reassured. “We can help you be better.”

That night Kuroo called his father and explained what had happened. After giving the summary it was rather easy for the second year to gain permission to stay the night, his father even offering to drop by with his clothes so Testurou would not have to leave his best friend’s side. Forty-five minutes later, his dad arrived with a duffle bag of clothes and a list of therapists in Tokyo that specialized in eating disorders. Apparently, he had packed Kuroo’s clothes rather quickly, and spent a majority of his time doing some research

Kuroo didn’t know the exact moment that the four of them had become a family, but that night when all of them were sitting down to dinner he could not help but be struck with the realization that somewhere along the way that is exactly what had happened. His father and Kozume-san were discussing a pro/con list of one of the therapists, while Kenma had pushed his empty plate back and then laid down on his side and placed his head in Testurou’s lap. “Comfy?” the older boy asked. Kenma only gave him a hum in reply as he closed his eyes and drifted off for a small cat nap.

Kuroo looked down on his friend fondly and felt his heart ache. Whatever had ahold of Kenma was going to be tough to beat, but they could do it. The four of them together could overcome this. Testurou didn’t expect Kenma to come out of therapy with a brand-new appetite, but he held out hope that it would help his best friend recognize the importance of food.

“He will be okay.” 

Testurou looked up and saw Kozume-san’s determined eyes. “You promise?” Kuroo hated how young his voice sounded as he asked his question, but he was in dire need of reassurance.

“I promise.” She said, her voice carrying a confidence that Kuroo desperately clung onto. “If not for him, then he will for us because he loves us just as much as we love him.” The second year felt her eyes on him, and he could not help but melt at the comfort the words and her gaze were giving. “And soon, he will be ready to do it for himself too. We just need to be there for him during the entire process.”

“I’ll always be there for him.” Kuroo said, not even taking a second to think before saying those words.

“I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you or someone you care about may be suffering from an eating disorder, here is a link that can get you in contact with people far more qualified than me for help: 
> 
> https://www.ideservegooddays.org/eating-disorders?gclid=CjwKCAiAtej9BRAvEiwA0UAWXul5IfSVsozoVdetM4FPgAMWl92kdV6g9x5rk3g2Vwv8DMOhAw25ChoCd-cQAvD_BwE
> 
> Also, if you enjoyed reading about Kenma's mom, I posted a short individual story about Kuroo's first spanking from her. It was too short to be part of this series, but it is called A Mother's Touch if you want to check it out. 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614560
> 
> As always, feel free to leave a request for a future chapter and I will add it to my list!


	15. Miya Twins + Suna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This current match between Karasuno and Inarizaki gave me ideas and I couldn't shake them. Also, after dealing with such a heavy subject in the last chapter, I wanted to get back to correcting good old fashion bratty behavior. 
> 
> Here, the Miya twins have another one of their fights and Kita-senpai is not pleased. Poor Suna also makes a decision that lands him in hot water as well.

The twins were fighting again and Suna felt the urge to reach into his track pants and grab his phone. He knew that he shouldn’t, Kita-senpai did not like it whenever Suna’s posts went viral across the school because it ‘gave the team a bad reputation’. Suna never really cared about reputations, people would always be inclined to think what they want to think and normally there is very little you can do to change that. The people at the school didn’t really matter anyway. Suna didn’t know them, he didn’t like them; he liked his team, and he knew that his teammates thought his posts about the twins were funny. He might not act like it most of the time, but he did enjoy seeing the faces of his teammates light up whenever they saw pictures of Osamu jumping onto the back of an unsuspecting Atsumu. It was a good boost for morale, so who cares what their classmates thought?

Suna had to blink a couple of times whenever he heard a cry from Osamu, “Get your fingers out of my nose you idiot!” Somehow, probably for the first time in months’ worth of bickering, Atsumu had managed to get on top of his twin and was using two fingers to plug both of Osamu’s nostrils and basically shake his brother’s head around. Not only did Suna feel bad for Osamu in that moment, but he was also slightly disgusted. That behavior was highly unsanitary, but it was also just begging to have a photo taken. Without much thought, Suna instinctively pulled out his phone and jogged across the gym so he could get a better angle of the ridiculous fight.

“What’s a matter ‘Samu? Ya seem a little congested!” Atsumu laughed but was quickly knocked over once his twin was able to get his palm up to Atsumu’s face and push his brother off.

Both of the boys quickly got up off the ground and ran at each other. Suna stopped watching the squabble, knowing that one of them would yip if something entertaining was going on again and decided to start editing the photos he had managed to get. The normally stoic brunette could not help but give a small smile at one of the photos, Osamu’s face had a combination of disbelief and mortification at the fact two fingers where occupying space in his nostrils. The flush that graced his cheeks could not be described as anything less than cute, and Suna could not help but favorite to the photo. This one would be living in a special album from now on. Once that was done, Suna pulled up his Instagram and selected his favorite filter which coincidentally made Osamu’s eyes look even more endearing. Suna posted the photo without much thought, tagging both the twins in it, and then putting his phone back into his pocket.

“ _What is going on_?”

All heads in the gym turned to look at a very unamused Kita entering with Aran by his side. Suna turned to see Osamu release the grip he had on Atsumu’s t-shirt, while his brother scratched his head and tried to send their captain a reassuring smile. “Oh Kita-senpai! How ya doing today?” Despite Atsumu’s cheerful disposition, Kita still raised a brow at the boy and looked rather annoyed. “Hehehe, don’t look so suspicious senpai, ‘Samu and I were just playing!” Atsumu shot his brother a look, clearly threatening Osamu with his eyes. “Right ‘Samu?”

“‘Tsumu put his fingers in my nose.” Osamu reported, looking at his senpai and clearly happy to see his captain’s nose wrinkle slightly in disgust. Suna heard an indignant shout of ‘playfully’ come from Osamu’s side. “He also said my serves were shit.”

This time Atsumu huffed and crossed his arms, clearly upset that his twin was not even trying to fool their senpai into thinking nothing was wrong. “You are such a tattle tale ’Samu!” The blonde accused. “And ya lied! You are the one who started it!” Suna watched the two bicker back and forth, pressing their foreheads together and yelling ‘did not’ and ‘did too’ in the other’s face. If it wasn’t for Kita and Aran standing right there, Suna would have definitely pulled out his phone to take a video so he could post a follow up to his original photo. Unfortunately, he knew that was not a good idea, so he kept his phone in his pocket and wondered away from the scene. He knew what was likely coming.

Kita sighed as he turned to look over his shoulder at Aran, nodding to the door. The taller third year nodded back and went to close the door as Kita made his way across the gym and over to the benches lining the wall closest to the twins. When the captain sat down, he asked for both boys to come over to him. The twins gave a collective gulp, Kita’s even temper was always unnerving and neither of them were wanting to be scolded in front of their teammates. “I want the truth.” Kita said, looking at both of the boys who were standing right in front of them. “Anymore lying or squabbling will only make this worse, so keep that in mind.” Kita’s tone was even, he was not yet so annoyed with the twin’s childish behavior that he wasn’t willing to give them a chance to explain. Granted, Kita rarely got to that point. “Who started this?”

“’Tsumu did!” Osamu shot a finger in his brother’s direction. “He’s been saying my serves were shit and that I just shouldn’t bother with practice today!”

Kita turned his gaze onto the blonde twin. “Is this true Atsumu?”

Atsumu had the decency to look to his feet, embarrassed at the clearly accurate portrayal of his own actions. The boy’s feet started to kick at the floor, causing small scuffs while he muttered, “He’s being dramatic senpai.”

“But did you say those things?” Kita asked. Atsumu kicked the floor again and nodded his head, there was no use in lying anymore. “And Osamu, how did you respond to Atsumu’s words?”

This time Osamu was the one to look at his feet. Without either of them looking at their senpai, Kita felt comfortable smiling slightly at the scene before him. No matter how hard these two tried to differentiate themselves from one another, no matter how hard they tried to prove they were better than the other, they could not help but be mirrors in certain moments. Neither of them liked to make eye contact when they were admitting to doing something wrong. “I served a volleyball into the back of ‘Tsumu’s head.” At the admission, Osamu started to fiddle with his fingers as a means to try and work off the nervous energy. “Then when he came running at me, I rant at him and we fell on the floor and started fighting.” The darker haired boy continued with recollecting the fight and brought himself to make eye contact with his captain again whenever he was once again pointing out that Atsumu put his fingers in Osamu’s nose. “It was gross senpai! He doesn’t wash his hands!”

“I do too!” Atsumu yelled, shoving his brother for implying that he had substandard hygiene.

“Enough.” Kita said, immediately bring the twin’s attention back to him instead of on each other. “’Tsumu, go to your bag and grab your hairbrush.” Two sets of eyes widened at the command, and the subject of said command began to sputter and try to negotiate with his captain. Normally, Kita wouldn’t deliver a full spanking to his kouhai in front of the team. A couple of swats, maybe, but he always took people away for major corrections. The faces of each twin were dusted with a red flush, desperately wanting to believe that the inevitable was not actually going to happen. “Miya Atsumu, you will do as you are told, or you will be getting the brush for your entire spanking. Do you understand me?”

Osamu looked over to his brother and was impressed that Atsumu didn’t have tears already welling up in his eyes, the younger of the twins was also angry that he could not say the same. There was no way that he was getting out of this without a spanking himself, and Kita always tried to be fair when it came to Osamu and his brother. If Atsumu was getting the brush, then so was he. The very thought had a familiar sting coming up behind his irises and brought his hands to rest on his backside, as if that would somehow offer him some protection. When Atsumu returned with the brush, Osamu noticed the resignation in his brother’s stare. It was no secret that Atsumu was the more experienced Miya whenever it came to Kita’s punishments, so maybe ’Tsumu had an easier time submitting to all of this.

“‘Samu, come here and lie across my lap.” Kita’s order caused Osamu to break from his thoughts in shock. He looked back and forth between his brother and his captain, confused as to if he heard the words right. “Come over here Osamu.” Kita said again, his stern words clear and unmistakable. The stinging in Osamu’s eyes increased and he took a couple steps back hands still firmly placed on his own backside. “Osamu,” Kita sighed, “Do not make this worse on yourself. Come here now please.”

“Sen-senpai.” Osamu whimpered as he took a step forward. “Please.” Osamu looked around at the gym, becoming extremely aware and uncomfortable of their audience. “Please no.” The pout and puppy eyes were not doing Osamu any of the favors he was hoping for, Kita just raised his hand and signaled the spiker to come forward with a curled finger. The boy continued to whimper as he came forward. “Please.”

“Over my knee ‘Samu.” Kita said, patting his thigh again. Two tears spilled over Osamu’s eyes, but he did move his hands from his bottom and lay himself over his captain’s lap and across the bench. Once one twin was over his lap, Kita looked over to Atsumu and pointed to a spot on the floor just beyond Osamu’s feet. “I want you to sit right there on floor facing the wall. You will not fidget; you will look at the wall and think about your actions.” Osamu could hear his brother moving to sit on the floor and felt a hand clutch one of his ankles. Osamu whined at the touch, happy that his brother there but slightly humiliated that the entire team was watching Osamu needing his brother’s support. “Osamu, how many times have we talked about you and your brother fighting?” Kita asked.

Osamu closed his eyes to tried to concentrate on his breathing and fighting back tears. It was one thing to cry whenever he was actually being spanked, but Osamu hated how easily he cried even at the idea of being spanked. “I don’t know.” Osamu sniffed. “Noooo.” Osamu whined as he felt his shorts being moved down past his thighs. “Please captain, I’m sorry. Please don’t.” Four quick smacks on top of Osamu’s underwear stopped the boy’s pleas immediately. The spiker squirmed a bit as more spanks followed those first ones, Atsumu’s hand never leaving Osamu’s ankle. “I’m sorry.”

Kita continued to rain down spank after spank, traveling across Osamu’s bottom including a couple of swats to the spiker’s thighs. “Too many times is the answer ’Samu. We have had this conversation too many times.” Kita could hear the muffled yips and ows from the boy across his lap and could see the blonde sitting on the floor was not looking at the wall, rather looking at the wiggling ankle that he was holding on to. Funny how these boys suddenly became loyal to one another when a spanking was on the table. “You two cannot keep fighting like this. You are sixteen years old Miya Osamu; you are not six and I will not tolerate you acting as anything less.” Kita hated hearing his teammates cry, and Osamu crying always involved these little hiccups that broke Kita’s heart. “Osamu, do you see the brush on the bench.” The boy lifted his head, tears still in his eyes and brush now in his line of vision. Kita was happy with the nod he received as a response. “Please give it to me.”

The spiker sobbed as he reached out and picked up the brush. “I-I’m so-sorry sen-senpai.” Osamu whispered, hand shaking as he gave the wooden brush over to his captain. The second year felt one hand carding through his hair and another rubbing his ankle. “I’m sorry.”

“I know you are ‘Samu.” Kita said, taking the brush from the shaking hand. “Thank you ‘Samu. You’ve been so good.” Despite those words, Kita brought down the brush in a series of spanks. The hand that had been scratching Osamu’s head, was now firmly placed on the boy’s back and keeping him in position. “You do not fight.” Three solid smacks to the center of Osamu’s bottom. “If you do this again, we will be right back here except your bottom will be bared and it is only the brush.” Several more spanks came down, getting audible responses to each to smack. “Are we going to be here again little boy?”

“No senpai!” Osamu yelped. “I’m sorry!”

The sobs continued even though the spanks had stopped. Kita placed the brush back down on the bench and pulled Osamu up from his spot so he could adjust the boy’s shorts and back into his lap. The second that Osamu was sitting on Kita’s lap, the boy hissed but melted into his captain’s embrace. The second year’s head rested on his senpai’s shoulder, crying into the fabric of Kita’s track jacket. “Shh ‘Samu. Shh, it’s over now.” Kita whispered. The captain shot the blonde twin a look whenever he noticed that Atsumu was not looking at the wall, a mistake that was promptly corrected. After a minute or so of comforting, Kita decided he needed to deal with his other little troublemaker that way the team could finally get started with practice. “‘Samu I know that you want to stay here, and if we didn’t have other obligations, I would let you stay here as long as you needed, but I still need to deal with your brother and then help lead practice.” Kita heard a small whine from his shoulder at the reminder that their team was still very much in the room and watching this fiasco. “Can you show me just how good you are and trade places with ‘Tsumu please?”

“The floor will hurt.” Osamu whined.

“I know, but it will be a reminder to behave.” Kita could tell Osamu did not like the answer, but he was at least pleased to see the boy moving to stand back up and switch spots with his brother. Before Osamu could actually sit though Atsumu pulled his twin into a hug. Kita didn’t know what was being said but when he exchanged a glance with Aran, both he and his vice were smiling. These were the boys they care so much about. These were the boys that had the biggest hearts. Sometimes they just forgot how much of their heart’s belonged to their twin.

When Atsumu pulled out of the embrace he stood there a moment longer to make sure that Osamu was okay, and for the most part Osamu had collected himself and was just staring at the floor in contempt, “Want my jacket ‘Samu?” The blonde didn’t even wait, he just started taking off his track jacket and handed it over to his brother. Osamu took the jacket and folded it up so he could set it on the floor in the spot that Atsumu had just occupied, and then he did the same with his own in an attempt to give some extra cushion.

Instead of hurrying them, Kita decided to let the interaction continue because the twins were at least being well behaved. It only took about a minute more before Osamu settled in his spot with a small wince and a pout directed at his captain, and then Atsumu was standing right in front of Kita. “Across my lap.”

Atsumu risked a glance to look at the rest of the team, most of which were kind enough not to be looking. Aran however was watching them, arms crossed and eyes hard. He was waiting for Atsumu to run, something that had happened in the past and also did not end well for the setter’s bottom. Atsumu noticed however that Suna was playing with his phone, a fact that scared him. He trusted that Suna wouldn’t humiliate Osamu with pictures of a spanking, the two of them were pretty good friends after all, but he did not know if he would be extended the same kindness. That question left a rock in his stomach. “Senpai.” Atsumu said turning back around. “Could you…could you tell Suna to get off his phone?”

Kita looked up at his kouhai and saw genuine discomfort and an ounce of fear, but neither of those were for the spanking he was about to get. The captain knew their brunette middle blocker had a habit of making inappropriate posts about the twins, a habit that had Kita speaking to him before and threatening more than just a lecture, so Kita understood where Atsumu’s apprehension came from. “Suna.” Kita called, gaining the boy’s attention. “Put your phone away. If you want to do something, start stretching for practice.”

“Fine.” Suna sighed putting his phone back into his pocket and walking toward the locker room. “I’m going to change first.”

Once Suna had put his phone away, Kita reached out to grab Atsumu’s wrist and pull him over his lap and across the benches making it easy to pull down the boy’s track shorts. The captain was pleased to see that Osamu’s hand came out and clutched his brother’s ankle, providing his twin with a similar comfort. “Why am I about to spank you ‘Tsumu?” Kita sat there with his hand resting on Atsumu’s bottom as he waited for his answer.

The twins were alike in many ways, but Kita had different spanking techniques for the two of them. Osamu was always immediately sorry the second he learned that he was being spanked and didn’t require much lecturing to get him to the necessary point of repentance, Atsumu was a little more stubborn. Kita always thought it was silly that Atsumu pointed out that he was ‘the big brother’ because they were twins, but sometimes Atsumu did act like he was older and needed to be strong. That sometimes being, any time Atsumu was punished with Osamu. When Kita punished the boys separately, both of them just fell into a vat of tears and apologies, but when Atsumu was with Osamu, the setter became stubborn and stoic.

“No fair!” Atsumu yelled. “You didn’t make ‘Samu do this.” The complaint was met with a series of spanks across the setter’s bottom.

“Osamu only had one infraction that got him in this position, you on the other hand have multiple.” Kita emphasized his point by giving the blonde boy’s sit spots a couple of spanks, getting a grunt in return. “Now why are you getting this spanking?”

Atsumu pouted and rested his head into crossed arms, “This isn’t fair!” He repeated.

“Just answer the question ‘Tsumu.” Osamu said and he squeezed his brother’s ankle. Kita gave the spiker a glance which caused the boy to shrink back a bit, recognizing that he was not meant to speak while in his equivalent of ‘time out’.

“I fought with ‘Samu and put my fingers in his nose, which for some reason is a big freakin’ deal.” Atsumu huffed, kicking his feet a little whenever he received another volley of spanks across his bottom. Kita could see Atsumu clenching his fists in an attempt to stay quiet, an attempt that his brother had not made once.

Kita sent another four spanks across Atsumu’s thighs. “What else?” He asked.

Atsumu slammed his fist down on the bench and clenched his eyes shuts. “Will ya stop that? I can’t think!”

“How about I help you think Atsumu?” Kita asked as he pulled Atsumu’s boxers down a tad, exposing just a portion of his right cheek to the gym. Kita could see the light pink color peeking out and brought down a number of slaps to the bit of skin, causing the setter across his lap to howl in response. “What else did you do that was naughty and caused you to be across my lap right now Atsumu? And if you don’t give me an actual honest answer, I will bare your bottom for the rest of this spanking.”

“I told Osamu that his serves were shit and was mean to him!” Atsumu shouted as spanks continued to come down. Even though Kita had put the boy’s boxers back into place, he had not let up on the strength of his smacks and the burn was beginning to build in the blonde twin’s bottom. “Ow!” Kita looked over when he heard the sound of a foot making rather hard contact with the bench. The captain noticed that the ankle that Osamu had ahold of was perfectly still, while the other foot was gesticulating about.

“That’s right.” Kita confirmed, halting his current onslaught. “Hand me your brush now Atsumu, just like Osamu did.” Despite the order Atsumu didn’t move. “Do it now and be good or you will be getting the brush on your bare bottom little boy.” Atsumu shoved his face into one of his arm’s but used the other to reach out and grab the brush and hand it over to his captain. “Thank you.” Kita praised. Normally if Atsumu acted like this during a spanking, the third year would be rather frustrated with him and have moved to a bare bottom spanking but given that this was not only a spanking with Osamu but one with the eyes of the entire team, Kita decided to let the petulance slide a bit. Atsumu was entitled to a little bit of his pride.

The brush came down hard, starting a circuit of spanks across the setter’s tender bottom. Kita heard a number of grumbled ‘ows’ and gasps as the brush made contact with the setter’s skin. It continued on for about a minute and finally Kita heard the Atsumu start to sniffle into his arm. “I know that you and Osamu are good boys.” Kita said, raising the brush and bringing it down twice on each of Atsumu’s thighs. The boy wiggled profusely and let out a small sob. “I need you to start acting like it. You will be third years next year; you will be responsible for this team.” Kita lectured. “You need to start acting like the young adults you are rather than the toddlers you used to be.”

“I’m sorry senpai!” Atsumu whined turning his head so that his tear-filled eyes were looking up at his captain. “I’m sorry.” He pouted.

“I know ‘Tsumu, I know.” Kita said, running his fingers through the boy’s hair. “We just have one more thing to take care of.”

“Noooo.” Atsumu whined. “Please can we be done?”

Kita shook his head no, guided Atsumu into a standing position, and then pulled up the boy’s shorts. “Osamu, you can stay out here with the others and start stretching. Do not cause any more trouble today, do you understand?” The spiker nodded his head fiercely but before running over to join the rest of the team, he leaned in and gave his brother a hug. Kita heard a whispered ‘you were really brave ‘Tsumu’ before Osamu pulled away and went to join the others.

The captain ended up taking the setter’s hand and leading him across the gym and into the locker room. This was a part of the punishment that the rest of the team did not need to witness and would hopefully be over rather quickly. Unfortunately, that plan was ruined as Aran came walking over and showed the captain his phone. Kita sighed upon seeing the content, knowing that he now had one more brat he needed to reign in. “I’ll handle it, thank you for showing me. Could you lead practice while I’m gone?”

“Of course.” Aran said ruffling Atsumu’s hair before turning around and heading back to the team.

Kita led Atsumu into the locker room and was greeted with the site of Suna sitting on one of the benches, in his practice outfit, playing with his phone. The door shutting caused the boy to look up and set his phone down. “Senpai.” Suna said. “Um, what are you two doing here?”

The brunette went to stand up, but Kita raised his hand to stop him. “Stay put Suna, I will be speaking with you in a moment.” Suna watched as his captain took the team’s setter over to the sinks, handed the blonde a bar of soap, and instructed him to wash his hands. “Putting your fingers in your brother’s nose is unsanitary ‘Tusmu. Get those germs off of you.” Once Atsumu was done washing his hands, Kita picked up the bar of soap again. “We’ve talked about you saying mean things to your brother before, haven’t we?”

“No. Please senpai, nooo.” Atsumu was shifting from foot to foot as he whined. “Not that!”

Instead of answering him, Kita set the bar of soap down and grabbed ahold of one of Atsumu’s biceps so he could turn the boy and give his bottom a few well-placed smacks. “Yes that.” Kita answered giving another round of spanks. “You have been extremely naughty, and you were warned in the past what would happen if you continued to be mean to Osamu.”

“Please senpai, I said I was sorry!” Tears were rising up in Atsumu’s eyes again and starting to spill over. The idea of having his mouth washed out was just too much. He could handle being spanked with his brother, he could handle that spanking being in front of his team, but he could not handle having his captain wash out his mouth like a little boy who cursed for the first time. “Pleeeeaaaase.” The word was drawn out in the most pathetic whine, but Kita was not giving in. Instead, he gave the boy another set of spanks but this time they traveled lower and onto Atsumu’s thighs.

Kita stopped when Atsumu whimpered in submission, head hanging and tears running down his face. Once it was clear that his setter was going to behave himself, Kita let the boy go and turned on the water so he could lather the bar of soap again. It didn’t take long for the suds to build up and for Kita to turn to Atsumu with the instruction to, “open up.” Kita’s heart ached as Atsumu whimpered again, but dutifully opened his mouth.

The captain grabbed ahold of Atsumu’s chin, pinching slightly so to push the boy’s tongue out a bit more. “You will not speak to your brother that way again.” Kita said as he started rubbing the bar of soap up and down the setter’s outstretched tongue. The boy made a gagging noise and his eyes continued to let tears fall, but he did not try and stop his punishment. After a couple good scrubs, Kita pulled the bar back. “Open a bit wider ‘Tsumu.” The boy did as instructed and the bar was deposited into his mouth. “Bite down but don’t break it.”

The setter whined at the command, but he did as he was told. Drool was already starting to collect on the sides of the boy’s mouth, but Kita kept the bar in. The captain turned the boy so he was facing himself in the mirror, he needed to actually see the consequences of his own actions. What stood before Atsumu was not the confident volleyball player that so many universities and sport magazines were talking about; no, what was before him was a sad little boy with swollen red eyes, a runny nose, and a bar of soap in his mouth. He looked absolutely pitiful and well punished. “If you don’t learn your lesson, and this happens again, you will be getting spanked with that bar in your mouth.” A new set of tears fell at his captain’s threat and his bottom ached. Atsumu swore to himself that was not going to happen.

The two stood there for what felt like a century, but Kita had been counting in his head so he knew to stop at exactly two minutes. When time elapsed, he reached for the bar of soap. “Alright ‘Tsumu, you can let go.” The setter practically spat the bar out, not even caring that Kita was there to catch it. “You can rinse your mouth out, but you only get three spits. After that, you can go join the team in the gym for practice.”

Atsumu’s hands flew to turn on the sink and his head dipped down so he could begin rinsing. The boy hated that he could only spit three times, the taste of soap still staining his tongue even after he had his last spit. He looked up to see if Kita was watching, hoping he could get away with a fourth, but the look he saw from over his shoulder signaled that would not be a good idea.

Before he went to leave the locker room, Atsumu threw himself at his captain, happy to feel the third year’s arms around him and rubbing his back. “I’m sorry senpai.” Atsumu whispered into Kita’s ear. “I promise I won’t do it again. I’ll be good.” He said. “I’ll make you proud.”

“You already make me proud ‘Tsumu.” Kita pushed back the boy’s hair. “This wasn’t the best decision you’ve made, but it didn’t make me any less proud to have you on my team.” Atsumu’s eyes began to mist back up again, he nuzzled his face into Kita’s shoulder. The captain couldn’t help but smile and kiss the top of his kouhai’s head. “You’re a good boy.” Kita whispered. “I need to talk to Suna now.”

Atsumu tried to hold on for a moment longer but eventually let go, pouting as he walked away from the locker room. Kita would buy him some fatty tuna later, hopefully that would make the sniffles disappear. “Suna.” Kita said as he walked to stand in front of the middle blocker catching enough of the boy’s attention that he looked up from his hands fiddingly with a darkened phone. “What have I said about posting photos of the team’s squabbles?”

“Not to.” Suna answered. The normally indifferent look in his dark eyes took on a cautious glint.

“Then can you explain to me why Aran showed me a photo of the twins fighting from your account timestamped about 30 minutes ago?” Kita raised an eyebrow at the boy as he crossed his arms. While most of his kouhai were taller than him, whenever they were sitting down on the benches and he was standing over them, his figure was much more imposing.

Suna turned his phone round and round in his hands. “If I say no, can we avoid where all of this is going?”

Kita did appreciate the humor. Suna was a bit refreshing when it came punishments. Atsumu always wanted to fight back, thinking he was undeserving of his spanking; while Osamu immediately turned on the water works and tugged on Kita’s heartstrings. Suna on the other hand never really fought with Kita, even if he didn’t like it. “I think you know that answer to that question.”

The middle blocker sighed, standing up from the bench he had just been occupying. “You’re not going to wash my mouth out, right?”

The question was meant to be a joke, but there was an element of actual fear there. “No.” Kita smirked. “Atsumu had been warned about his language, that’s why he got some soap. Have you been warned about using your words?”

“No senpai.”

“Then soaping isn’t in your future.” Kita took Suna’s previous spot on the bench. “But a spanking is, so let’s get this over with huh?” The captain patted his lap and Suna took a couple steps forward. Kita pulled Suna across his lap, pulling down the boy’s shorts just as he had done with the twins. “You may not be very concerned with this team’s reputation and image, but I am.” Kita started with a series of spanks to the center of the middle blockers bottom. “I want this school to be proud of team.”

Suna winced as the spanks came down. He wasn’t in this position as often as the twins, but it had happened enough times that he knew when he would be here for a while. Kita was setting a pace, slow and strong. The middle blocker knew that by the end of this, his eyes would be just as swollen and red as Atsumu’s; at least he could just try and convince the team he had gone out and hit his pin before practice. Though, Kita walking out with him from the locker room, and the fact that the twins had just been publicly punished might cause an understandable amount of disbelief in Suna’s excuse. “Ow.” The boy groaned as another circuit of spanks began. “You don’t care what the Gods think, so why do you care what the school thinks?”

Ten hard spanks fell onto Suna’s bottom as a response, five on the right cheek and five on the left. Out of shock Suna tried to push himself up but was met with a firm hand on his back pushing him down and into place. “Someone is always watching Suna.” Kita’s stern voice answered. “It doesn’t have to be the Gods, as long as it is someone. You will take care to present a positive image of this team from now on because there is always someone watching.” Kita continued to rain down spanks, making sure that each smack stung and would stay with the middle blocker. “I want this team to have a future beyond high school.” Kita sighed and raised his hand a little higher, determined to make sure his next point was heard. “Many of you have the talent for something bigger, and I will not sit back and watch you waste it.” The last few words of the captain’s sentence were punctuated with a spank.

Suna was wiggling now, trying to find some relief despite his position. However, he didn’t find any, and started to whine a bit as he felt his underwear being lowered to his knees. “Captain, that isn’t necessary.”

“I decide what is and is not necessary.” Kita replied. The third year brought his palm down on Suna’s now bare bottom, an action that led the boy to stat vocalizing his discomfort some more. “What isn’t necessary is you perpetuating a bad reputation for yourself and others.”

“Ow!” Suna yelled as his captain’s hand began focusing more on his sensitive sit spots. “I’m sorry okay!”

“What are you sorry for?” Kita asked. The third year continued on with delivering painful swats across the middle blocker’s bottom. “I want you to tell me exactly what you are sorry for, because a generic apology is not acceptable.”

Suna bit his lip for a moment, trying to concentrate and bring out the right words so that he could stop this punishment as soon as possible. “I’m sorry for posting pictures of the twins fighting and hurting the team’s image.” More spanks landed all along Suna’s bottom and they were still stinging, a sign that Suna had missed something rather important.

“What are you risking when you post a negative image of our team?” The captain’s question was followed by more spanks. At this point Suna was wondering if Kita’s hand was actually made of wood or something, because flesh would not hurt this much and Kita’s own hand should be stinging by now.

The second year was struggling to hold back tears. The burn in his bottom was building up and he none of his wiggling was actually brining him any relief. “I…” Suna’s words died for a moment. “The school not liking the team?” Suna knew the guess was wrong, he didn’t even need the extra spanks for clarification, although he got them anyway. “I’m sorry!”

Kita shook his head, “I said I wasn’t looking for a generic apology.” The captain stopped the spanking, guiding Suna to stand up for a moment. “Face the lockers. Hands on your head, I don’t want you rubbing.” The captain turned after he saw his kouhai complying with the order and walked over to his locker. He did not want to resort to this, he had been hoping the lesson would be easy and stick without the need for an implement but that was not looking to be the case. After he opened his locker, Kita quickly pulled out one of his slippers and then closed the door.

When he walked back, he saw Suna standing in perfect compliance with the command he was given and Kita nearly sighed in relief. He hated when his kouhai did things to warrant additional punishments. The captain took his seat once again and called for the second year to come back over his lap. Suna didn’t miss the slipper, it was sitting rather obviously next to Kita and would have been in Suna’s direct line of sight once he laid over the captain’s lap. “Senpai, I said I was sorry.” Suna whined.

“You said you were sorry, but you do not know what you are sorry for.” Kita replied, reaching out to pull Suna forward. The third year was frustrated though when the middle blocker pulled back, resisting returning to his previous position.

“I don’t want the slipper.” Suna’s voice was steady, he was trying to sound like and adult despite the words being innately childish.

“Lay yourself across my lap Suna.” Kita commanded. “If I have to try and pull you again, it will not end well for your bottom.”

Suna took a moment to weigh his options. He really did not want to feel the sting of the slipper on his butt, he had had it only once before and it was the stuff of nightmares. However, he also did not want to know what his senpai’s threat meant. He had a feeling it would involve getting Aran to come in here and hold Suna down, because Kita didn’t have the strength to manage to hold a struggling Suna and spank him. At least, Suna didn’t think he did. Testing that theory though was not something the middle blocker felt crazy about.

So, Suna gulped and scrubbed his eyes really quick before practically throwing himself across his senpai’s lap. The brunette knew this was the right choice, but the second the first blow of the slipper was felt, he began to regret his decision. “Ow!” Suna yelped. The boy clinched his fists for a moment and then used his hands to clench the bench instead. “Ow! Senpai please!” The second year begged as more spanks came down all across his upturned bottom.

“You never answered my question completely.” Kita admonished. “That tells me you don’t fully comprehend the seriousness of your actions.” Kita focused a couple of swats to Suna’s undercurve, which elicited the first sets of tears breaking past the middle blocker’s defenses and down his cheeks. “The risk you are taking by posting those photos is not just upsetting the school. “I told you someone is always watching. You and some other members of this team have aspirations to continue playing volleyball in university and potentially professionally one day, is that correct?”

“Yes senpai!” Suna answered. He lost his breath for a moment after another volley of spanks with the slipper descended on the center of his bottom.

“Those aspirations could be cut short if people do not want to work with you.” Kita explained as he started to slow down the pace of his spanks again. It seemed he was lowering the intensity as well. Still, Suna cried with each spank that made contact with his bare skin, tears flowing freely from his eyes. “Your posts make the twins out to be people who fight. They make you look like a disloyal teammate that airs out other people’s dirty laundry.” Kita halted the slipper for a moment, setting it down on Suna’s back. “I understand you think those pictures just make people laugh, they make the team happy; but a few moments of happiness on the part of this team is not worth risking your future or the future of your teammates.”

Suna was nodding his head along with Kita’s words, every once and a while he brough up one of his hands to wipe away some of his tears but the effort was fruitless. “Y-yes sen-senpai.” Suna sobbed. “I’m sorry. I’m so-sorry.” Suna turned his head to look back up at his captain, trying to convey just how repentant he actually was. “I didn’t mean to…” Suna hiccupped slightly, “I didn’t mean to risk our careers.”

“I know Suna.” Kita assured, running a hand through the boy’s hair. “You are forgiven.”

The captain pulled the boy back into a standing position, Suna was momentarily relieved, thinking that the spanking was finally over; but the second year was quickly heartbroken as he was guided to lean his hands against the locker and stick his bottom out a bit more. Kita lowered on of his hands on Suna’s shoulder and the other held the slipper that was rested on his red butt. “Twenty more and then we are done.” Kita said as he raised the slipper. “Count them for me Suna.”

The last part of the slippering went by in a blur. Logically, Suna knows that he counted each spank dutifully because his captain did not stop him to lecture him or give the boy extra spanks; but he still is not fully aware of what exactly happened. One moment he was crying while facing the cold metal of the lockers and the next, he was crying into the jacket of his senpai. “Shhh Suna.” Kita cooed. “It is all done now. We are finished and you are forgiven.”

Suna wrapped his arms around his captain and used a lot of his strength to pull the older boy into him. He was likely crushing his upperclassman but at the moment he didn’t really care, and Kita was not protesting. They stayed that way for a few long moments, with Kita scratching Suna’s head and whispering comforting words. The captain was clearly waiting for the second year’s tears to dry, which they eventually did. Once that time came, the captain pulled them apart and went to retrieve a washcloth to wipe down Suna’s face.

The middle blocker did not protest the treatment but did use the opportunity of his senpai having his back turned to pull up his underwear and shorts. The water felt good on Suna’s face and he could not help but smile a bit after the cloth was pulled away. “Better.” Kita commented as he set the washcloth down. “We just have one more thing.”

Suna’s heart dropped at those words. “You said we were finished.”

Kita’s hands raised in a placating manner, showing that he was no longer trying to spank his kouhai. “Don’t worry Suna.” Kita said as he scratched the base of the younger boy’s neck. “You aren’t being spanked again.” Suna sighed in relief at the confirmation. “But I am taking your phone.”

The captain took a second to gage his kouhai’s reaction and was happy to see that Suna was not throwing any sort of fit. The spanking must have worked then. “At the beginning of every practice for the next two weeks you will be giving me your phone. If you try to fight me on it or lie to me about where it is, then not only will this punishment be extended, I will also be confiscating your phone for the school day. Do you understand?”

“Yes captain.” Suna said.

“Okay, give it to me.”

Suna quickly located his phone and handed it over to his senpai. Kita then took the phone and his slipper and set them both back into his locker. “You will also be deleting all of those pictures.” Kita said as the two made their way back into the gym.

“Can I at least keep them for myself?” The second year asked.

“As long as they never make their way back onto the internet.” Kita wasn’t a tyrant; he was capable of reason.

When the twins saw the two enter the gym again, they ran straight in their direction and practically tackled Suna into a hug. Kita could not help the smile that came across his face at the sight. All three boys had just endured grueling punishments and here they were smiling in each other’s arms.

Kita did not act the way he did to please the Gods, he did so because he knew there were people always watching. In this case, he had a team learning from him. He needed to be an example of good behavior that way when his kouhai were in charge of the team next year, they would be in the best positions for success. He was always aware of their eyes, just like he knew they were now aware of his.

Kita wanted to see his team succeed, so he would always watch over them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mase and Whimsi, I hope you enjoyed your little gift! I know how much you love these characters, so I just couldn't help myself! 
> 
> Anyone should feel free to drop in a request or prompt, I have a list going and I'm always happy to add to it!


	16. Oikawa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tooru learns that being possessive and jealous only leads to bad things.

Tooru Oikawa was not the jealous type. At least that is a thought that he constantly told himself despite the mounds of evidence that could be presented to him stating otherwise. In reality, he was a bit possessive. The things and people that Tooru liked, he hung on to, wanting to make sure that they were always close by and available to him. Was that completely healthy? No, but Tooru was comfortable with that all the same.

“Iwa-chan!” Tooru whined, flinging his body down on the lunch table that he and his fellow volleyball third years were currently occupying. Tooru leaned his chestnut head onto his best friend’s broad shoulders, twisting just a bit so he could aim doe eyes and a truly pathetic pout up in Iwaizumi’s direction. “What were you up too last weekend? Takeru’s missed you when we went to the park and he threw an absolute fit when I burnt lunch because,” Tooru raised both of his hands to start doing air quotes and began to speak in a poor impression of his nephew, “You didn’t make it like Iwa-chan. Iwa-chan follows the instructions.”

Everyone at the table let out a collective chuckle at their captain’s expense. It was no secret amongst them that Oikawa was not the greatest cook. He could get by in a kitchen okay, by no means would he starve to death, but the meals he created were never culinary masterpieces. The real chef among them was actually Makki, but Iwaizumi had managed to use his slightly above average cooking skills to impress Tooru’s young nephew the year before. “Tell the little man that I’m sorry,” Iwaizumi said, waving his hand in what Tooru felt was a rather dismissive apology. Takeru may be a brat, but he was a brat that deserved more of a heartfelt apology than that. “I was hanging with some guys on the baseball team, they needed an extra for a scrimmage.”

Tooru tried his best not to roll his eyes at the excuse as he slunked off of his friend that had paid little to no mind at the physical attention he had been given. Normally, Iwaizumi would make a show of pushing Oikawa off, it was a little game the two of them had been playing since childhood. Iwaizumi would pretend that he was so macho and hated being touched, and Oikawa would pretend that he didn’t care and would hug his friend mercilessly. It was _their thing_. Yet, Iwaizumi wasn’t playing along today. “And were you playing in one of their little scrimmages after practice for four days last week too?”

That was a low blow and Oikawa knew it. “For your information Shittykawa, no I didn’t get to hand out with them after practice, because a certain _someone_ decided they wanted to extend practice to fit in extra drills.” Iwaizumi huffed before he slurped up the rest of his soba. “You’ve been extra annoying lately, you know that?” Iwaizumi pointed one of his chopsticks at his friend. “Four straight days of extra spiking practice as if you are some punk first year setter that can’t get the ball in place. We were jumping around for nothing.”

“It wasn’t for nothing.” Tooru pouted, crossing his arms and turning away from his best friend. “I’m still adjusting to Kindaichi and I wanted to see if he could jump higher still. Plus, Mattsun can always you the extra blocking practice. If we are going to face that stupid quick attack that Tobio and the Shrimp have, we need to make sure that Mattsun can block anything and everything.”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes at the explanation. “Blah blah blah, you wanted to get your way, so you justify your decisions with strategy. I know how you play your game Crappykawa, so quit trying to fool me.”

Matsukawa and Makki exchanged a glance, unfortunately having a sense where this was going. A tension had been building up between the team’s captain and his vice for the past week, and eventually everything was going to come to a head. Given that those two already communicated by yelling and under handed comments, it was only a matter of time before a fight broke out whenever one of them was legitimately annoyed with the other. Matsukawa raised one of his thick eyebrows and slightly knocked his head in Oikawa’s direction, but Makki just shook his head dismissively. The wing spiker knew that this argument couldn’t be stopped and trying to would only prolong it at this point.

“I’m not trying to fool anyone.” Oikawa said as he shoved a hunk of rice into his mouth, chewing it aggressively as he glared at his friend. “Sorry that I’m trying to make this team a success! Sorry that I’m trying to get us to nationals!”

The exaggerated eye roll from Iwaizumi had Tooru seeing red, but his friend paid him no mind. “Anyway,” the tan third year’s tone showed that he clearly was not over the fight but was trying to hold his temper for the sake of being in public. Trying to change the subject was his best bet at this point, so he decided to move away from volleyball. “I don’t know what you guys have planned for this weekend, but me and some of the guys are going to that new Godzilla exhibit that just opened. Tickets are supposed to be pretty hard to get, but Eiji’s uncle is a curator at the museum and hooked him up.”

A smile had returned to Hajime’s face as he began talking about one of his favorite things in the entire world, but Tooru had felt his stomach drop. All of the words that were being exchanged between his friends fell into the background and a buzzing overtook his ears. Tooru felt his brain cloud over and he lost himself for a moment, not really sensing anyone or anything around him. The only thing he could feel was anger and resentment, burning in him like a slowly building fire. Tooru had waited in line for nearly seven hours in the rain about a month ago so he could buy two outrageously expensive tickets for himself and Hajime to that exhibit.

He had planned on surprising his best friend with said tickets at the last practice this week, that way the entire team could see Iwaizumi light up in a way that not many of their kouhai were used. Tooru wanted them to see Hajime smile so wide that his face was about to rip off, see his eyes sparkle to the point that they would wonder if their ace had actual emeralds in his sockets. Tooru wanted them to see something other than the typical grump hedgehog that was normally present, and there was a chance that Tooru also wanted the team to see how good of a friend he was. That’s beside the point though. The point was, however, that Hajime’s little baseball friends were trying to steal away one of the constants in Tooru’s life, they were trying to steal something that was his.

Slamming down his chopsticks, Oikawa turned to look at his still jovial best friend. Listening momentarily, he caught Iwaizumi utter a ‘Eiji really is the best,’ which just made the setter’s blood boil. “Is Eiji the best?” Tooru asked, his voice clearly mocking Iwaizumi’s early statement. His face was pinched in ager, previous delicate features contorting as he felt annoyance and frustration coursing through his veins. “Is he really? Or does he just want to go see some dumb exhibit about a radioactive lizard because that is too dumb for a real museum and that’s simplistic enough for him to understand?”

“What the hell Tooru?” Iwaizumi sat back slightly, amazed that his friend had said something so biting about a kid that he didn’t even know. Yeah, Oikawa could be a bitch from time to time, but he typically reserved it for people that he actually interacted with. “Why are you being such an ass huh? And if that’s what you think about Eiji, then what does that say about me? Do you think I’m too dumb for a real museum?” Iwaizumi leaned in close, surveying his friend’s eyes for answers. “Are you really that much of an elitist son of a bitch?”

The quick backlash from Iwaizumi threw Tooru off for a moment. He hadn’t meant to offend his best friend; he was trying to undermine the stupid extras that Iwa was hanging out with. “I don’t think you are dumb Iwa-chan.” Oikawa was trying to back pedal, but he was still going to double down on hating these new people. “I just think that these guys you are hanging out with perceive you as being just as testosterone enthused and Neanderthaloid as they are. You know the ‘we man, we like lizard’ type.” Tooru raised a hand and made a shooing movement, as if he was dismissing Iwaizumi’s invisible friends. “All manly bullshit and no substance.”

“The only bullshit going on here is coming from you.” Hajime seethed. “Also, who cares if they are like that? They are my friends, not yours! I don’t care if they like me because I can hit a baseball or because I can kick their asses in arm wrestling, I care that they are fun to spend time with, which is more than I can say for you right now!”

“Who cares?” Tooru scoffed. “Who cares? Really Iwa-chan? I care, because whenever they find out that you aren’t just a muscle head jock, they are going to dump you and I’m going to be the one who is left to pick up all the pieces.” Oikawa looked to his friend and furrowed his brow. “What happens when they learn that their manly friend crochets with his grandma? Do you think Eiji is going to praise you and ask for a scarf like I did? Or how about the fact that you cried while watching ‘A Walk to Remember’? Or that you’ve even seen ‘A Walk to Remember’? Do you think they will be chill with it, and just dismiss it as you placating my sister with face masks and some stupid western movie, she asked to watch on a night she was feeling sad? Do you think they will applaud your sensitive side?” Tooru leaned in further and poked his friend square in the chest. “Do you think they will find it cute that you still have that frog stuffed animal that your dad gave you for your sixth birthday? Do you think they won’t make fun of you for the fact that it’s still on your bed? How manly do you think they will see you when they learn you haven’t even had your first kiss? The great Iwa-chan, so manly, hasn’t even kissed someone. How will that go over?”

The scathing rant had Iwaizumi frozen in his place. Normally when Oikawa would poke him like that, Hajime would grab the other boy’s fingers and twist them slightly as a warning to stop, but now he just sat there and felt the finger jab him to the point the spot would be sore for the next hour or so. Truth was, he couldn’t move, it was as if Tooru’s words were acting as rope, tying him up and holding him in place. Question after question was flung his way, the rope constricting inch by inch as Tooru leaned in closer. It was maddening and Iwaizumi felt his entire body chill. Even as hot tears built up in his eyes, he pushed them back and hoped the ice running through the rest of his body would prevent them from resurfacing. He couldn’t let Tooru see him cry, he couldn’t let the setter win.

Finally, the barrage ended, the last insult pertaining to Iwaizumi’s lack of romantic experience, which was a concern that Hajime had confided in Tooru about one night on the Iwaizumi’s roof during one of their many sleepovers. He had trusted Oikawa with a secret, a deep-rooted insecurity, and now it was being thrown back in his face.

_“I don’t want my first kiss to be something that I do to just ‘get it over with’. I know I’m building it up into something big and stupid, but I just…” Hajime had sighed and let his head fall into his own calloused hands. “Everyone looks at me and sees a brute, and I don’t want my first kiss to be exactly what everyone is expecting. I want something more.”_

_Tooru had rested a gentle hand on his best friend’s shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze. “It isn’t stupid.” The pale brunette reassured. “You wanting something special isn’t stupid Iwa-chan. In fact, it only makes sense that someone as special as you deserves a special first kiss.”_

Iwaizumi had cherished those words, held onto them every time he thought less of himself whenever he looked down the hallways only to see a flood of couples making doe eyes at each other and holding hands. Inevitably, the couples would change in a matter of days or weeks. Hajime didn’t want that for himself, and Tooru had said that was okay. Those words were like a safety net for him, but now contrasting words from the same person were ripping that net away.

That was enough. Hajime was at his limit.

Shooting up from the table, Iwaizumi leveled his…was friend even the right word? Given what was going on, he didn’t know right now. He leveled Oikawa with a glare. “Maybe they wouldn’t like me as much if they all that stuff about me.” Iwaizumi huffed as he packed away his things and threw them into his bag haphazardly. “But apparently you don’t either since you just threw it all in my face as if those things are something to be ashamed of Shittykawa!” Still steaming, Iwaizumi didn’t completely forget his manners as he turned to his other two friends and bowed slightly. “I’m sorry that we ruined lunch.”

As Hajime stood from his bow, he tried to ignore the slight tremor in his voice and the feeling of those tears coming back up in his eyes. Curtly, he turned away from the group and began to speed walk without a specific destination in mind. The only thing that mattered at that moment was getting away, he didn’t want to see Tooru’s face or hear his voice. He didn’t want to be around to be subjected to anymore criticism or rants.

As Iwaizumi stormed away from the table, Oikawa made the move to stand as well but felt his momentum killed by a large hand wrapping around his wrist and pulling him back towards his seat. “That’s _enough_ Tooru.” Matsukawa’s voice was steel clad, leaving no room for debate on Oikawa’s part. Cold brown eyes drifted away from the team’s captain and settled onto Makki. “How do you want to do this?” The tall brunette asked.

“Divide and conquer seems to be the best idea.” Hanamaki leaned back and crossed his arms. “I was hoping for a nice lunch, but apparently that isn’t in the cards for today.” The wing spiker leveled Oikawa with a glare, but then moved his attention to packing up his and everyone else’s lunches. “I am going to give Iwaizumi a second to calm down and then I’ll talk to him. He doesn’t like to be cornered when he is upset and given he wasn’t the one to instigate things, I think I he is entitled to that bit of time. You on the other hand should get going Issei, lunch is only so long, and you have a lot to cover.”

The last of the bentos were packed up and handed over to Matsukawa, who quickly placed them in his own bag and stood from the table. Oikawa was a little confused by everything that was going on. Mattsun and Makki were like their own version of Tooru and Iwaizumi, just with less explosions, they were able to read one another and have conversations without complete sentences.

Suddenly, Oikawa felt a hand grab ahold of his bicep and pull him up from his spot at their table. “Let’s go Tooru.” Matsukawa said as he started walking away from Makki and the school courtyard.

“Hey!” Tooru whined, trying his best to wiggle his way out of his friend’s grip. “Let me go Mattsun. I wasn’t finished with my lunch.”

Tooru felt himself jerked forward so he was standing only inches apart from his captor. “You are going to stop whining right now. I don’t want to hear any more of this.” Matsukawa’s whispered, although his tone made the hushed words come off like he was yelling. “We are going to the clubroom, if you want to have a sore butt before we even get there, that’s entirely up to you. What’s it going to be Tooru?”

The captain gulped and he felt his bad knee buckle a bit under the threat. There wasn’t a doubt in Tooru’s mind that Mattsun would make good on his threat, pulling him into a utility closest or empty classroom of some sort to warm his bottom up before they made it to the clubroom. “I’ll be good.” Oikawa said, his words hushed and face blushing as he noticed heads were starting to turn in their direction. “Can you please let me go though, I swear I won’t run. It just looks really embarrassing to be manhandled like this as a third year.”

“You should have thought about that before creating a scene like an elementary schooler.” Issei was normally an easy-going person that was rather lenient during punishments with his kouhai but dealing with Oikawa was a different matter. This was the team’s captain, someone who was meant to be responsible but continually acted out like a spoiled brat, and Mattsun didn’t have the patience for a spoiled brat.

Once again, Matsukawa started in the direction of the clubroom, and once again he was towing Oikawa along with him. At least now the setter had the common sense not to struggle or whine.

It took them only a few minutes to reach their destination, only stopping once more when one of Tooru’s ‘fans’ ran up to them and offered him a homemade bento. “Oikawa had lunch already, but he appreciates the offer.” The taller boy smiled at the young girl and then began walking again, tugging Tooru away before he could say anything. As they made their way up the stairs, the setter felt like a dead man walking. He was trying to control his breathing, but it was still coming in faster than normal, and his bad knee was still buzzing with nerves. When they reached the door, Mattsun pulled out the key and unlocked the door all while still maintaining a one hand hold on his friend.

“You can let me go now; it isn’t like I’m going anywhere.” For a moment, Oikawa thought he had won because he felt the larger hand leave his bicep; but as the door opened, Tooru felt a sudden contact with his butt that left behind a burning sensation. The setter jumped at the surprise and let out an undignified ‘eep’, and when he landed, he immediately turned himself in a circle to make sure no one had witnessed what just occurred.

“Mattsun!” Oikawa yelled, an edge of anger in his voice. How dare his friend swat him like that in the open air where someone could have seen!

The tall blocker craned his head toward the room, signaling for his teammate to go inside. “I’d suggest hurrying along unless you want more of those.” Without more encouragement needed Tooru practically ran inside the clubroom, but found his palms starting to sweat when he heard the door lock. “I don’t know what you were thinking back there, but whatever it was, it was stupid. Iwaizumi is supposed to be your best friend, but by the way you spoke to him, it sounded like he was your worst enemy. Honestly, I think I’ve seen you treat Kageyama with more respect.”

Tooru felt his nostrils flare as he clutched his fists. Looking at his friend, he leveled him with a glare that he had only before given the likes of Ushijima and Kageyama. “What the hell do you know?” Tooru shouted. “This doesn’t involve you in the slightest, it’s between me and Iwa-chan!”

Matsukawa took a couple of a strides, closing a majority of the distances between himself and his captain. “You made it my business when you decided to cause a scene at school. There is also the matter that you are the captain of this team, and you may have just offended Iwaizumi enough that you no longer have vice. Did you consider that for a moment?”

“You act like he wasn’t being a dick too!” Tooru raised his foot and stomped in hard on the floor. His foot reeled a bit from the impact, but it felt good to get his anger out a bit. “Why does everyone only give a damn about Iwa’s feelings? Why don’t any of you give a shit about me? Maybe my feelings got hurt somewhere along the way, but who cares about that!” Tears that burned like hellfire were brimming in his eyes and his face became blotchy with anger. “You are being completely unfair!”

“Calm down Tooru.” Mattsun crossed his arms, his muscles flexing ever so slightly. It was very clear how strong the blocker was, and the stance only served to remind Oikawa what was coming his way.

The reminder did nothing to curb his attitude though, if anything the knowledge that he was about to be soundly spanked only made Oikawa more petulant. “I don’t think I will Mattsun!” In his rage, the setter leaned forward as he was yelling and noticed as small gust of spit his teammate square in the face. Satisfaction rolled over him for a moment, it served Mattsun right, he wasn’t acknowledging how awful Hajime was at all. It wasn’t fair to only hold Tooru accountable. “I can do what I want, because you were right about one thing, I’m the captain! So back off and leave me alone about this. I can fix things without you butting in.”

Without even a hint of disgust, Mattsun raised his hand to rub off the traces of Tooru’s spit. “You want to have a tantrum, fine.” He said, grabbing ahold of Tooru’s wrist and walking over to the bench in the middle of the room. Plopping himself down, Mattsun was able to quickly pull Oikawa over his knee, who landed with a huff. “Then you can have a tantrum over my knee.”

“Wait!” Tooru yelled, trying to twist out of Matsukawa’s hold. “Don’t!” Despite the struggle, Tooru still felt his legs secured underneath one of Mattsun’s. The worst part though was the feeling of his torso being raised slightly and his school pants being unbuttoned. “No!” Oikawa yelled as he tried to slap away the offending hand.

Two stinging smacks landed on his thighs with a force that caused the setter to let out a genuine gasp of surprise. “Stop fighting me.” Matsukawa ordered. He landed another two, equally hard smacks on both of Oikawa’s cheeks for good measure.

“What do you want me to do, roll out the red carpet?” The sarcasm was biting, but it earned Tooru another set of smacks over his pants. “Screw you Mattsun!”

While the setter was distracted by his own screaming, Matsukawa quickly unbuttoned Tooru’s pants and started to pull them down. This only led to more yelling of course, but the middle blocker did his best to control his breathing and ignore the childish display. “If you want to keep your underwear up then stop acting like a brat already.”

Tooru’s eyes widened at the threat, epically as it was followed by his boxer brief’s being snapped against the small of his back. “No! No Mattsun, you don’t have to do that!”

“Then behave.”

That was when the real spanking began. Mattsun’s hard and practiced hand fell down onto Tooru’s well positioned bottom in a flurry of smacks. Each spank was strong and solid, not as piercing as the first four, as they were clearly meant to build up a heat as more and more spanks landed on top of each other. Tooru knew that meant Mattsun expected them to be here for a decent amount of time.

“I don’t think that I need to lecture you right now.” Mattsun reported as his hand continued to fall. “In fact, I think it will do you some good to just lie here and think. Think about what got you in this position and what you could have done differently. We will talk after.”

With that, Matsukawa raised his hand again and started another circuit of spanks. Tooru tried his best to stay quiet and still as he felt each smack slap against his vulnerable bottom, but he could not help but wince and curl his toes. Mattsun did keep to his word though, the only sound in the room was the smacking of skin against thin cloth.

The pain in his ass was difficult to ignore, but Oikawa did try to escape somewhere in his head. Still, the only thing he could think of was Hajime, and the shocked look on his face whenever Tooru had begun his volatile rant. Smack after smack was pushing that image in his head, and he just wanted to scream until it was gone. Why was everyone trying to blame him?

Sure, he had just aired out a bunch of secrets that Iwaizumi had trusted him to guard with his life, but that didn’t mean that Hajime was without fault! If Iwa hadn’t ditched him in the first place, none of this would have happened. Tooru wouldn’t have sat at his desk, staring at his homework with zero motivation to complete it for four nights straight. If it weren’t for Iwaizumi, he wouldn’t have had to listen to his nephew cry and complain about slightly burnt food. And most of all, Tooru wouldn’t have felt that gaping vat of loneliness that slowly cracked open his chest. None of that was his fault! He didn’t, he didn’t ask Iwaizumi to get bored and leave him.

“Ow!” Tears sprang past Oikawa’s eyes as another smack brought him back to reality. The spanks carried more sting now and they were coming down without any sort of pattern. There was no way for him to predict and prepare, he was simply at the mercy of a very irate teammate. “I can’t think when you do that!” Tooru whined. It was the wrong move though, because suddenly his bare skin was being cooled by the clubroom air. “No wait! Please Mattsun, I take it back! I can think like that!”

“Nope.” Was the only reply that Tooru was given. Mattsun really was sticking to his word about not lecturing just yet. He was leaving everything to Tooru to figure out.

The spanks had already hurt before, but they were becoming unbearable now. No matter how much Tooru tried to wiggle, he could not manage to gain any sort of relief with his legs trapped. He wanted nothing more than to reach his hand back to block the blocker, but he knew that he was already in deep enough trouble as things stood. If he tried to do something like that, there was no telling what state his bottom would leave school in. He might not actually leave school with a bottom.

Oikawa felt his mind drifting back to his best friend, well hopefully Hajime was still his best friend. ‘Iwa-chan would probably laugh at me if he could right now,’ Tooru thought. With his no doubt red butt presented to their entire clubroom, even though he was meant to be the imposing captain. When other school talked about them, he could hear their whispers, or the words spoken at normal volume in Karasuno’s case. He knew that he had a reputation for being this strong figure that his team looked too, and in some cases that were true. Yet, in this moment he did not feel the same confidence that he had whenever Karasuno’s little ginger shrimp called him the Great King, but that wasn’t surprising since there was nothing great about being draped across your friend’s knee for an ass beating.

“Thi-this isn’t fair-fair!” Oikawa hollered. Tears were flowing from his eyes and he was fighting off sobs at this point.

Tooru wasn’t expecting and answer, which is why he flinched whenever he heard a very unamused, “Why?”

Questions were a good sign, questions meant he was coming close to the end. That was good, because Tooru couldn’t see his butt, but he knew it had to be boarding on scarlet at this point. “Because, because Iwa…Iwa wa-was mean fir-first!”

Mattsun just shook his head in disappointment and brought his hand down again. “You were baiting him Tooru, that doesn’t count as him starting it. Not when you were setting him up for failure.”

“Not that!” Tooru cried out, a sob finally ripping its way out of his throat. “He left me!” After the admission left Tooru’s lips, he could not stop mumbling the same phrase over and over again as he continued to sob.

The hand that Matsukawa had raised in the air froze in place, Oikawa’s words keeping him from bringing it down for another round of spanks. His heart practically shattered as he processed what he just heard, putting all the information together. The missed weekends and after practice studying sessions building on top of each other and creating a mountain of insecurity and anxiety that Tooru could not hope to overcome. Without second thought, the taller boy pulled Oikawa up from his spot and sat him down in between his legs, sparing his bottom from coming into any more contact with something that would hurt him. Then he slowly began to calm his friend down, rocking him and petting his delicate chestnut locks as he whispered kind words to him.

They sat like that for a while, Tooru clutching onto Mattsun’s dress shirt and crying into the blazar he had forgotten to take off. He would definitely need to wash it when he returned home for the evening, but that didn’t really matter now. If Oikawa needed him to be a human Kleenex, then that is what he would be. “Shh,” He cooed. “I need you to slow your breathing down Tooru, can you do that for me?”

“I’m sorry!” Tooru whimpered. “I’m so-sorry. I was-was just really lone-lonely, and I was mad. He pro-promise not to leave me. He promised Mattsun.”

Matsukawa remembered being pulled aside, along with Makki, by Hajime in their second year. The conversation they had was clipped, because the ace did not want anyone to overhear them, but he had confided in the other two that Tooru was an adaptable player but struggled with making friends. The arrogance that he projected was an act, and on the inside, he was desperate for the approval of a small group of people. Hajime had asked them not to leave Tooru that day. At the time Mattsun had written the conversation off as dramatic, something out of a Shonen anime rather than real life, but it apparently wasn’t dramatic at all. Tooru really was terrified of being left behind.

“He isn’t leaving you Tooru.” Mattsun whispered into his friend’s ear. “He isn’t leaving, I promise. I promise.”

“But he’s he’s mad at me!” Tooru pushed his face further into Matsukawa’s shoulder, rubbing his tears and whatever other fluids he was producing all over Mattsun’s poor poor jacket.

The middle blocker couldn’t stop the smile that was spreading across his face as he used a free hand to brush some of Oikawa’s hair. “He loves you too much to leave.” Mattsun said, every ounce of confidence that had ever been present in his body was put into that sentence. Tooru needed to know it was true. “The two of you annoy the shit out of each other, you push each other to your limits, but you are also devoted to one another. Yes, you said something that upset him Tooru, but that doesn’t erase all the years of friendship that you have binding you guys together. I guarantee you; he will forgive you when you say you’re sorry later.”

Oikawa pulled away slightly, a small pout returning to his face. “When?” He asked.

“Yes,” Mattsun confirmed. “After we have finished up, you are going to call him and apologize for what you said at lunch today.”

The knots that had previously loosened in Tooru’s stomach immediately tightened again. There were two giant red flags in that sentence, and he had caught them both. First and foremost, Tooru hated apologizing. It was literally one of his least favorite things in the world, because it involved humbling himself enough to set aside the façade, he had spent years building up so he could admit that he was wrong. Secondly, and arguably, more importantly, Mattsun had said when they were finished. “Aren’t we done?” Tooru asked, hoping filling his voice as he shot his friend his most pathetic and innocent eyes. He was pleading for his life here.

Mattsun sighed when he was met with Oikawa’s very look. He was clearly begging, but after the breakdown he had just endured, it was extremely persuasive, but it was not something that he could give into. “I wish we were.” Matsukawa said. The middle blocker could see the second hope left Tooru’s eyes and the boy laid limp in his arms, resigned to what was going to happen. “Your behavior today was pretty outrageous, and I know that you aren’t clueless enough to think otherwise. That display at lunch and then in here deserves more than just my hand, so I’m going to need you to go get the paddle.”

Tears once again returned to Oikawa’s eyes as his face scrunched up with a whimper. He hated the paddle more than anything else. That stupid piece of wood their captain had shown each of them in their first year and had them pass around. As they held it in their hands, their captain had explained that it was a tradition here at Seijoh that major discipline issues within the team would be solved with this instrument. The goal was to get through to graduation without it being used on you, though almost no one had managed that. Out of the current first years, there was a single person who hadn’t felt the sting of that damned thing. Part of Tooru couldn’t wait for graduation, because it meant that he got to sign the stupid small plank of wood like all the other alum and then leave the thing behind.

As Tooru was lifted to his feet, he was given an encouraging swat to go and get the paddle from the locker they kept it in. His pants made him waddle rather awkwardly so he decided to ditch them, jumping a bit and letting them fall the floor; but he made sure to hold his underwear up to cover his front, trying to save himself whatever ounce of pride that he could. When he finally shuffled back, instrument of death in his hand, Tooru tried his best to look as contrite as possible. He did not want to be accused of being a brat again and earn himself extra. “Can I know how many?” Tooru asked as he handed Mattsun the paddle.

“It was going to be more, but I think ten will be enough.” Mattsun could see the small sigh of relief that Oikawa let out as he moved to stand in the proper position against the wall. “You know the rules Tooru, I want you to count and keep position.”

“Yes Issei.” Tooru whimpered.

Mattsun lined himself up to deliver the last spanks of the punishment, and let the paddle tap against the now red buttocks before him. Pulling it back, Mattsun let it fall with a crack on the fullest part of Oikawa’s bottom. Tooru flinched and yelped, but otherwise held position “One.” He counted, his voice already wavering and reaffirming Mattsun’s decision to keep the total with the paddle as a low number. Numbers two and three landed in quick succession on Tooru’s right cheek and counted off dutifully. Four and five were treated much in the same way as they landed on the left cheek.

“Last five.” Mattsun reassured, taking a second to break his own position so he could pet Oikawa’s hair some more. “You are doing really well.”

“Can we just finish please?” Tooru asked. He would never actually ask for a spanking, but he was not above pleading for it to be brought to an end whenever there was light at the end of the tunnel.

“Sure Tooru.” Mattsun said, ruffling the head of hair in front of him once more. “Please back up and grab your ankles.”

The last five were always the worst, as the sit spots were always their focus. Still, Tooru found himself immediately complying with the order disguised as a request, because he just wanted to be done. This was the only way to get another hug and out of this clubroom. Oikawa didn’t want to think of the nightmare that sitting in his desk throughout the rest of the school day would be, he just wanted to think about opening that door and running out of it.

When he felt the cool of the wood against his hot bare skin again, Tooru could not help but hiccup. This was awful, but he was so close. Then the coolness left, and a burning sensation followed. Oikawa’s eyes jammed shut as he started to yell out the numbers that corresponded to the spanks, “Six! Seven! Eight! Nine! Ten!” As the last number was called, Tooru shot up from his spot, his hands descending on his bottom and attempting to rub the sting away. He heard footsteps moving about and a locker being closed, and then he was once again enveloped in a hug. Luckily, Mattsun didn’t admonish him for rubbing the way that Makki and Hajime did, so he continued to do so as he was comforted.

The lunch period had to be very nearly over, so Tooru wasn’t surprised whenever the hug ended, and he was being led back to the bench. The setter winced whenever his freshly paddled butt mad contact with the unforgiving and uncomfortable bench, but he knew better than to whine about it. He did not want any more smacks today. Tooru continued to sniffle as he watched Mattsun pull out his phone and fiddle with it until he pulled it up to his ear.

“Put Hajime on please, Tooru has something he would like to say.”

***

Hajime had to stifle a yelp as he felt another smack land on his butt. He turned to glare at Makki, his eyes looking like he was ready for the kill, but the ace could see that his teammate was unafraid.

“You only got two swats; I didn’t shoot you.” Makki said as he rolled his eyes. “You are lucky that is all I’m giving you, so choose your words carefully before you open your mouth again.”

“I didn’t. even do anything.” Iwaizumi protested, but he took a step back and covered his butt as he saw his fellow wing spiker take a dangerous step forward.

Hanamaki pointed at Iwaizumi in a daring manner. “I’m warning you Hajime, the only reason you didn’t earn yourself an actual spanking is because you were provoked and Tooru went too far back there, but if you keep this up, I’m not going to be as kind.”

A wave of guilt washed over Iwaizumi and he felt himself sinking to the ground and leaning against the wall of the school building. “I’m sorry.” He sighed; all the anger that had been built up inside now leaving his body. “I just…” Emerald eyes stared out into the distance searching for an answer. “I just didn’t expect that from him. We are supposed to be best friends.” The ace’s lip actually quivered after he spoke, and he felt the all too familiar sting of tears behind his eyes.

Makki was a loyal friend, so he was not about to let his friend wallow alone. Sitting down next to Hajime, he pulled the boy near him so the spiky head could rest on his shoulder. “He lost his temper,” Makki sighed. “Something that he is most definitely paying for right now; but that doesn’t mean he stopped being your best friend.”

“What best friend says all of that stuff?” Iwaizumi asked. “Issei would never have said those things to you.”

“He might,” Makki contested. “Issei is more emotional than people give him credit for.” Iwaizumi could not help but chuckle at that. It was true, their friend came off as having little to no emotional range, people thought he was as cold as a dead body, but that wasn’t always true. For the most part, he was calm and steady like a rive, but he also had moments were the river was filled with dangerous rapids. Hanamaki must be right then, maybe Matsukawa was capable of saying something equally stupid to Makki.

“Would you forgive him?” Hajime whispered. “If Mattsun had said something like that.”

Makki didn’t even hesitate with his answer. “Yes,” he said. “As long as he said he was sorry and meant it, I would forgive him.”

They sat in silence for a few minutes longer but then Hanamaki’s phone began to vibrate in his coat pocket. The wing spiker apologized as he awkwardly moved to pull out his phone and answer it. “Hello,” He said. Iwaizumi wasn’t really paying attention, taking a moment for himself, but then the phone was shoved into his hand. “Take it,” Makki instructed. “Someone wants to talk to you.”

Hajime pulled the phone up to his ear despite his slight confusion. “Hello?”

There were sniffles on the other end of the line, which meant it could only be one person. “Iwa-chan?” Tooru’s voice came through. “Please don’t hang up.”

The fact that Oikawa had been so obviously crying in the past few minutes still managed to cause Hajime’s heart to ache. Even when he was mad at Tooru, hearing the other in pain killed him. “I’m not hanging up.” Iwaizumi promised.

“Iwa-chan I’m so sorry!” Tooru cried, tears must be flowing down his cheeks once again if he sounded like that. “I’m sorry I said all of those awful things and blabbed your secrets! I love that you crochet with your grandma, and that you aren’t stuffy while watching sad movies! I love that frog of yours, it’s the cutest stuffed animal that I’ve ever seen, and I would be mad at you if you got rid of it! And I really really don’t think it is a bad thing that you haven’t had your first kiss! I think it is sweet that you don’t want it to be a throwaway. And I’m really sorry that I was such a Shittykawa!”

Iwaizumi had started walking toward the clubroom as he listened to his friend in clear distress. Glancing back, he saw that Makki was hot on his trail, so he felt like that was a free pass to take off in a run. “Calm down Tooru, I know you’re sorry.” Iwaizumi said, trying to control his own breathing as he ran. “I know and I forgive you.”

“You do?” The hopeful voice on the other end of the phone call broke Iwaizumi’s heart and he increased his pace.

There was no way he wasn’t booking it now. Tooru needed him, he needed to know that they were okay. “Yes dumbass, I do.”

When he reached the stairs leading up to the clubroom, he took them two at a time. He heard Tooru asking him why he was breathing funny, but he just ignored it and hung up the phone. Once he got to the door, he started knocking obnoxiously until a perturbed Matsukawa opened the door.

It wasn’t hard for Iwaizumi to sidestep his friend, so he could move across the room and reach Oikawa who was standing there with his arms open. Tooru always was so clingy after a spanking, but Hajime couldn’t really judge because much to his own dismay, he wasn’t much better. “I’m sorry.” Tooru’s voice was muffled because he had buried his face into Hajime’s shoulder, but the tanned boy could still understand. “I was jealous because you were spending all your time with those other boys, and I thought you had gotten bored with me and were going to leave. Mattsun promised that you weren’t but I understand if you don’t want to be my friend anymore because I was being really mean to you, and that isn’t how a best friend is supposed to act…”

Oikawa’s words were cut off as Iwaizumi pushed him back. “Stop that!” He yelled. “You aren’t a bad friend, you’re my best friend who was being a dumbass earlier. You got your butt blistered for it though, and we are moving past it. Got it?”

Tooru’s eyes were stained red at this point and he had to bring his shirt sleeve up to wipe his now running nose. “You really do forgive me?”

“Of course, I do.” Iwaizumi said, bringing his friend back in for a hug. “How about I cancel my plans with the guys this weekend. I can go to that stupid exhibit another time, and you and I can just hang out. Maybe take Takeru to the park since I missed last weekend?”

Tooru’s chestnut eyes were shifting between both of his feet. “About that—”

“What?” Hajime asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I have tickets to the exhibit this weekend.” Oikawa said, finally bringing his eyes up to meet his friend’s. “I waited for them when they originally went on sale and was going to surprise you with them later this week at practice.”

Iwaizumi’s eyes widened and his jaw dropped. “You…you waited for them?” When Oikawa nodded his head again, Iwaizumi could not help but feel like absolute shit. “But it was pouring down rain that day. My mom wouldn’t let me go because she swore, I would catch pneumonia.” Tooru didn’t say anything further, he just fiddled with his thumbs as Hajime stared at him. “Oh my god I’m so sorry.”

That caught Tooru’s attention. “What?” He asked.

“You are such a great friend and I’ve been an ass to you.” Iwaizumi said, pulling the setter in for another hug. “I’m sorry for making you feel neglected Tooru, I swear I wasn’t trying to do that. I just…it’s not wrong to have other friends, but I went about it wrong and I’m sorry. Can you forgive me?”

Oikawa should be a little embarrassed that Mattsun and Makki were watching this exchange. He should be embarrassed that his butt was still throbbing underneath his trousers from the spanking he had just received. He should be embarrassed about a lot of things, but he wasn’t. Oikawa Tooru didn’t have the time to be embarrassed right now, because he was too busy feeling loved.

“Of course, Iwa-chan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for me to update guys! Over the winter break I binged all four seasons of My Hero Academia, and ended up writing a spanking a fic for that fandom as well. But at least I'm back now! 
> 
> As always, comments are appreciated and requests are open!


	17. Hinata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tried and grumpy Hinata learns that getting enough sleep is non-negotiable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Standard apologies for any grammatical errors. I am once again a goob that is updating this story right before I go to sleep...oops

When Takeda announced that over the long weekend Karasuno would be traveling to Tokyo for another bout of practice matches against Nekoma and Fukurodani, everyone was practically on their feet cheering. This misfit band of crows had managed to clear their way through the preliminary rounds of matches and now only had one month to prepare for their inevitable clashes with both Seijoh and Shiratorizawa. Daichi refused to believe they were destined for anything else at this point.

Karasuno would win every match and take the Miyagi prefecture, and they would be going to Nationals.

“Hinata stop being stupid!”

Daichi’s head turned whenever he heard Kageyama’s yelling from across the gym and sighed. Despite everyone basically viewing Takeda-sensei as a god among men for essentially setting up another training camp, there were a few notable problems…the exhaustion being the primary one. Everyone was tired from the long drive and that turned into making everyone cranky as well.

Unfortunately, the time of year meant that no matter when the team left Miyagi, they would be running into construction along the way. No amount of Dramamine or Melatonin could prepare the team for all of the bumps, winding roads, and detours. Which meant the four-hour drive was extended to about six and a half hours, and not a wink of sleep was achieved.

“I’m not being stupid, you’re stupid!” Hinata shot back as he grabbed for the ball resting in Kageyama’s palms. This was enough to goat the other first year into starting a childish tugging match over whom could hold the ball, as if the person that ended with the volleyball in their hand was someone the ‘not stupid’ one while the other one would have to bask in the unfortunate light of idiocy. “Let go! That’s mine!”

“No, it’s not!” Kageyama yelled back as he pulled the ball closer to his chest, practically dragging Hinata along with it. “I had this first, let go!”

Before Daichi could leave his spot by the water fountain, he saw Sugawara walking over with an unamused expression plastered on his face. While Daichi was the “scary” one, Suga when he was tired was not someone to be messed with. A pang of relief flared in Daichi’s chest as he saw each of their first years look to the floor in embarrassment as Suga lectured them about minding their manners while being considered guests at another school. While he could not hear the specifics of the interaction, given that Suga was leaned in close and likely using his signature ‘whisper yell’, Daichi could already guarantee each of them were likely threatened with being on the receiving end of a red bottom that night if the two of them did not start behaving.

“Uh oh,” a coy voice said from over Daichi’s shoulders. He turned to see a smirking Kuroo approaching, eyes trained in the direction of the troublesome duo. “Looks like your fledgling crows are keeping your hands full.” The words were sly, but Daichi knew that Kuroo was not placing any malice behind them. After all, at the last training camp the teams attended, Daichi was near certain that Nekoma handled their team’s discipline in a similar manner. “They not get enough sleep on the way?” He asked.

Daichi finally took his eyes away from the scene on the other side of the gym and returned to filling up his own water bottle. While Kuroo was engaging him in a conversation, Daichi was sure that the other captain would like to fill up his own bottle and start rehydrating after the killer morning workout that each team had just gone through. “Construction complicated things,” Daichi said while he recapped the bottle and started to step aside from the fountain. “Hinata got carsick because of the detours, the bumping from potholes was constant, and you know how it is, if one person is up then practically everyone is as well.”

“I’ve got to say, I do not envy you.” Kuroo shot him an understanding smile as he started to fill up his own bottle with water. “We always take the trains, so I haven’t had the fun experience of detours or carsickness. I mostly just need to worry about Kenma wondering off.”

Daichi chuckled at the exasperation behind his fellow captain’s voice, hearing it come from someone else for once was actually funny and sort of a new feelings. “I’ve threatened to get Tanaka and Noya leashes before because of that.”

Kuroo gasped before he started laughing at the image, small tears actually building up behind his dark eyes. “I think Kenma would bite me if I did that, but at this point it may be worth it.”

Daichi hadn’t had many interactions with Nekoma’s setter, but he seemed to be a mostly calming presence for their own little Energizer Bunny. “Kenma didn’t strike me as a brat,” Daichi could not help but snort with a small snicker whenever he was met with Kuroo’s astonished gaze. “But I will take that as my first impression being completely wrong.”

“Sawamura, I thought you would be a better judge of character.” Kuroo smirked, nudging Daichi with his shoulder once he had capped up his own water bottle. “Kenma has a good heart and the brain of a grand master, but he’s still a whiny brat whenever I tell him that he needs to eat his vegetables.”

“Tsukishima is the same way,” Daichi said, eyes dancing across the gym to see the tall blonde first year leaning against the volleyball poles as he lazily drank from his water bottle while listening to Yamaguchi chatter away. “On both accounts, he’s a good kid with a lot of talent but one of the smallest appetites that I have ever seen. I’m pretty sure I would crumble away to dust on his diet.”

It was no secret that Daichi liked food, well… loved was probably a better word for it, he loved food. It was all food too, he was never a really picky kid and luckily that had grown with him into his teenaged years, although his mom probably wished that his ravenous nature was tempered to what he needed as an elementary school student instead of how much he currently ate. Suga called him a glutton, but that was fine because the name didn’t seem to stop his best friend from surprising him with all you can eat barbeque for his last birthday.

“Glasses is also a string bean while you are a block of muscle,” Kuroo said as they started walking from the fountain towards the center of the gym. The Karasuno captain made the grave mistake of turning to look at Kuroo while he was taking a drink, the dancing eyebrows and coy smirk was back with the addition of dark eyes clearly looking him up and down.

“Are you flirting with me?” Daichi sputtered, bits of water falling onto his shirt and cheeks blushing like made. If he had to guess, that one look from Kuroo gave him a fever which is why he felt hot. It was most certainly not because the Provocation Master got to him. No, that would be silly.

Kuroo’s face pinched up into an evil grin and his signature cackle shined through. “Always Sawamura, but I already know I don’t have a chance so there’s no need to let me down easy.”

“What are you talking about?” If web diagnostics were being done on his brain at the moment, it would certainly come back with Network Connectivity Issues. There was no way that Daichi was processing all this information correctly. “I’m so…I’m so confused.”

“Wow,” Kuroo laughed out as he slung his arm around Daichi’s broad tanned shoulders. “First of all, calm down I promise I was just messing with you. Secondly, are you and your Vice not a thing? Bokuto and I could have sworn you were, even Kenma said there was some tension there.”

Daichi’s eyes widened to the size of saucers at the comment and he felt his cheeks flush to a deeper shade of red. “Ten-tension?” He stammered. “We are just, I don’t know what you’re, Suga and I are…I’m so confused.”

“I can see that.” Kuroo pulled them both to a stop so they were standing alone in the middle of the gym. It was strange how they were center stage, yet no eyes were on them, everyone was scattered and hardly paying attention to the two captains. “Look I’m sorry for freaking you out. I kinda just made an assumption about your sexuality and that makes me pretty much a jackass. I’m sorry for upsetting you.”

“I’m not upset, and I don’t think you’re a jackass.” Daichi exclaimed, locking eyes with his fellow captain. “And you aren’t…well you aren’t exactly wrong. Well not about me, it’s just…I’m not, well Suga and I aren’t a thing. Not that I would be opposed to it, I just, we haven’t ever had a talk like that.”

The entire time that Daichi was stuttering and stammering his way through the explanation, Kuroo just stood there and watched with understanding eyes. There was no judgment there, and the usual joking manner the older boy wore was absent. This was a serious moment between two boys that respected each other, and there was no way that Kuroo was going to ruin it by making Daichi think any form of coming out was a joke.

“I get that,” Kuroo shrugged. “There isn’t anything wrong with that either, but if you wanted someone with objective eyes on the subject, I’m pretty sure Suga is just as smitten over you as you are over him.”

Daichi’s head popped up at that, a look of offense and amusement in his eyes, “I am not smitten!”

“Oh please,” Kuroo dismissed with a laugh. “I saw the way you were looking at him from a far not just five minutes ago. You my friend have got it bad.”

“I take it back,” Daichi huffed as he poked Kuroo straight in the chest, “you are a jackass.”

“Tsukishima!” Daichi shuttered as he heard Hinata’s high pitched whine from only fifteen feet away. “Don’t be so mean, let me have a sip of your water!”

With a deep breath and an eye roll, Daichi turned away from Kuroo and headed over to his cranky band of misfits. Today was going to be a long one, but hopefully the sheer amount of practice matches they had in their future would be enough to send each of Daichi’s darling kouhai off to sleep early that way he could avoid both a headache and an ache in his hand.

“Sawamura!” Kuroo called, prompting Daichi to turn his head over so slightly. “Don’t forget the Captain’s meeting tonight before lights out!”

“I’ll be there!” Daichi called and then turned back to look at his destination. Tsukishima was now holding his water bottle well above Hinata’s head, watching with worn out eyes as tired and dehydrated ginger jumped up to try and grab the container. “Hinata!” There little number ten turned to look at his Captain, pout already traveling up to his eyes. “Stop, I don’t want to hear about Tsukishima being mean.” Daichi said as he handed over his own water. “Just drink some of mine for now.”

Daichi didn’t want to ask the details of the interaction, but if he had to guess it was along the lines of Hinata misplacing his water and not wanting to walk all the way over to the fountain to get a drink. It was petty of Tsukishima but at the same time, Daichi and Suga never made anyone share their water.

When the blonde middle blocker and his freckled best friend started to walk away, Daichi leaned in closer to Hinata, so his voice wouldn’t carry too far. “I’m pretty sure Suga just talked to you about bickering with your teammates. You had better behave for the rest of the day, because if you keep this up, I won’t even wait for tonight to spank you. Am I understood?”

Wide and remorseful eyes bore into him, and Daichi could not help but immediately feel sorry for issuing the threat. He had to remind himself it was the right thing to do, Hinata’s behavior during the break was unacceptable. “Yes Captain,” The boy whispered with slumped shoulders. “I’ll be good, I promise.”

Daichi smiled at the words and ruffled the mop of orange hair that was in front of him. “I know you will.” He said. “Now, let’s get back to the team and get ready to take that first set from Fukurodani.”

That big precious smile returned to their little giant’s face as he heard Daichi’s words. He leapt to the sky as he yelled, “yay!” His legs flinging into the splits while midair and fists pumping with joy.

It was for moments like this that Daichi wanted to be the team’s captain. He would never be the most talented member of the team, but he could not deny that he felt a fire lit underneath him whenever he saw just how passionate each person was about volleyball. He loved this game, he loved his team, and he loved being their captain.

***********

Daichi hated being captain.

The three captains were sitting in a circle around a table of Nekoma’s cafeteria, each of them in their own uncomfortable plastic chair looking half dead but committed to finishing their discussion. Daichi had a small cup of coffee in his hands, although the styrofoam cup was lukewarm, boarding on cold, by now. All he really wanted was for this meeting to come to a close, that way he could start getting ready for bed himself and collapse into his bedroll. God, that comfy pieces of fabric were calling his name, practically seducing him with just the thought.

He couldn’t really say what Bokuto was speaking about in this moment, but he did know that the owl-like student was about halfway through a sentence and the word ‘penalty’ was in it. He was stifling a groan at the thought, knowing that somehow, he and his team were being targeted in this suggestion. Sure, it would be implemented against all three teams, but it was also no secret that any new penalty would be disproportionately be placed against Karasuno.

Before Bokuto could race to explain the details of this new penalty or something, the door to the cafeteria opened up and a ginger head was marching in.

“Hinata?” Daichi frowned when he saw the first-year walking in. “Aren’t you supposed to be getting ready for bed right now?” Why on earth anyone on their team was awake right now was beyond him, if he had the chance, he would have already brushed his teeth and collapsed on the ground by now.

The smaller boy immediately stopped walking and crossed his arms with a dramatic huff. It was almost cute how Hinata could managed to look like a temperamental chipmunk with his cheeks puffed out like that. “Why are you and Sugawara insisting on all of us going to bed? It’s only 9:30, that’s way too early!”

Daichi closed his eyes for a moment and sighed. He did not want to have to deal with an argument tonight, but the whine in Hinata’s voice and the stubbornness in his eyes made it clear that an easy night was pretty much a pipe dream at this point. “Getting ready for bed is not the same as going to bed this instant, so it isn’t actually that early; and after the morning we had, I would assume that you would be tired. Please go back and do as you were told.”

The third year watched his kouhai think everything over, but the boy’s body did not move. Instead, Hinata looked forward with determined eyes and jutted out lip. “Hinata,” Daichi warned. “I asked you to do something. Go do it.”

“This isn’t fair!” Hinata huffed. “I still want to practice and I’m sure that Bakayama also wants too! He’s just too afraid of Sugawara otherwise he would be here with me. We shouldn’t be punished just because everyone else on the team is an old person and tired so early! How are we supposed to win and get to Nationals if I’m wasting time with going to be early like a little kid.” Daichi was already annoyed with Hinata, this afternoon was enough to put the kid in the hot seat, but that feeling increased whenever the first year had the nerve to stomp his foot at the end of his little rant.

Daichi looked over at his fellow captains with a slight embarrassment in his stature. He already had a bit of imposter syndrome being in the room with these two, as if he had yet to earn the right to be sitting here, and now his kouhai was acting like an ungrateful toddler in front of them. Showing that he had little to know respect for his Captain or Vice-Captain…this just wouldn’t do. “Excuse me for a moment guys.”

Daichi ducked away as he stood up, but it was a bit of a comfort to see that Kuroo was nodding in his direction in understanding. As Daichi was getting up from the table he heard Bokuto leaning over to ask if Hinata was in trouble. The elder crow couldn’t help but smirk, it was such an innocent question but managed to confirm that it was likely Fukurodani’s setter that was in charge of maintaining the team’s discipline given their captain was essentially a hyperactive puppy with a heart of gold. It was actually a refreshing thing to hear, because his team’s ball of sunshine wasn’t doing much to bring a smile to Daichi’s face.

When Daichi reached Hinata, the older boy put one of his large calloused hands on one of the ginger’s shoulder and hunched over a bit so he could whisper into the boy’s ear. Even if Hinata wasn’t planning on keeping their conversation private, Daichi would try to. “You are going to stop this display right now young man.” He hissed while trying so hard to keep his temper in check. This wasn’t the time to yell, especially since he was upset with Hinata for causing a commotion. “Now go back to the room and tell Sugawara- _senpai_ that he needs to find you a corner to stand in. I need to finish this meeting and then you and I can have a conversation about the attitude you have been warned about all day.”

The emphasis that was placed on senpai served as a reminder that Hinata was expected to be treating his elders with respect, no matter how lenient the team seemed to be with one another. Daichi would never, ever, allow one of his kouhai to speak in such a rude way to Suga. When he pulled away Daichi raised one of his eyebrows, hoping to show that he was not in the mood to deal with anymore naughtiness tonight.

Unfortunately, his message did not seem to be received. “No.” Hinata groaned, dragging out the word and squeezing his eyes shut in such a firm frustration. “I want to play volleyball not sleep. This isn’t fair!”

“Hinata Shoyo,” Daichi’s whisper cut like a knife. “You are going to stop this tantrum right now mister. I do not have the patience for this kind of behavior right now. Your bottom is already going to be sore tonight, but it is up to you how bad it is going to be.” Daichi saw Hinata’s face turn a bright red at the threat, especially because Daichi had stopped whispering. His tone was still low, but he had reached a point where he didn’t really feel like sparing the younger boy’s pride any longer.

“Don’t talk so loud, they will hear you.” Hinata complained as he pulled on one of Daichi’s arms, yanking his senpai to show how upset he was. “It’s embarrassing.”

“The temper tantrum you are throwing is what’s embarrassing.” Daichi scolded. “Now go and do as you were told.” The captain could see tears brimming up in his kouhai’s eyes, but that was just too bad. They were likely to be the result of exhaustion, the carsickness had guaranteed that out of anyone, Hinata got the least amount of rest; yet the first year was still fighting for the right to stay up. “I’m not asking you again.”

The captain had thought his junior would heed his warning and go on to find Suga at this point. Most of the time his team could sense whenever Daichi was well and truly done with their shenanigans and would do almost anything to avoid making the situation any worse. However, tonight did not seem to be the night for common sense.

“It isn’t a tantrum!” Hinata yelled, stomping his foot once again. Daichi could feel Kuroo’s and Bokuto’s eyes boring into him, causing him to feel like a parent at the grocery store that was being judged by the masses as their toddler fell onto the floor kicking and screaming. “I want to be the one to stay on the court the longest, and I can’t do that if I’m not practicing!”

At this point, Daichi had pretty much had enough. His patience was worn absolutely thin, and he had about nothing left to give. His kouhai had just screamed at him in front of two other captains that had nothing but Daichi’s respect, and up until now, he had thought he had theirs as well. After this display though, he wasn’t sure if that was still true.

Hinata’s behavior couldn’t stand. There needed to be consequences, which is why Daichi leaned forward to capture his kouhai’s wrist and used that grip to pull the small middle blocker close to his chest. Hinata was secure, there was no way he would be able to wiggle away from Daichi as the captain used their position to pepper the small boy’s backside with a rapid set of spanks. Normally, Daichi held back his strength when he swatted his team but given Hinata was still fully clothed and his actions were abhorrent, the smacks came down a little harder.

Apparently, that didn’t go unnoticed as Hinata cried out a couple of ows and ahs whenever Daichi’s hand connected with his bottom.

Once the spanks had landed, Daichi pushed Hinata to be standing just an arm’s length away from him while he maintained a grip on the younger player’s shoulders. “Yes Hinata, what you just did was a tantrum, and since you are insisting on having it in the company of others, you can serve your timeout in their company as well.”

Daichi started walking a back to the table he was having his meeting at, and he was met with two very different expressions. Kuroo shot him a gaze that was proud, clearly communicating that he had found himself in a similar situation in the past and was impressed with the way Daichi had handled himself. That was a pretty comforting thought actually, as it help fight off the humiliation Daichi had just been feeling while he was witnessing Hinata’s display. Bokuto on the other hand just looked sad. There was no denying that the Fukurodani captain adored Karasuno’s number ten, so seeing Hinata acting this way and in trouble like this must be a little distressing. Daichi would just have to text him a picture of a snuggled up and adorable Hinata later as an apology for bearing witness to all of this.

When Daichi reached the seat he had been occupying moments ago, he sat and pulled a fussing Hinata onto his lap and cradled him like a small child. Immediately, the middle blocker started squirming and trying to get up, but Daichi was much stronger and kept the boy in place. “Stay still,” Daichi ordered as he gave the side of Hinata’s thigh a quick slap. The ginger responded by whining as he threw his face into the crook of his captain’s neck, trying to hide away from the rest of the world, and more importantly the two other occupants of the room. “You are going to stay here and be quiet for the rest of this meeting little boy, and then we can finish our conversation.”

The words came out as a muffled whisper, broken up slightly because they were drowned in Daichi’s skin, but he still heard them. “Hate you,” made it up to his ears along with the first of Hinata’s sniffles and tears.

Daichi understood that his kouhai was embarrassed by the public swats and timeout, but that didn’t make the words hurt any less. He loved his team so much his heart would frequently ache after issuing a punishment, but he had to remind himself constantly that he punished them because he loved them. “That’s too bad,” Daichi sighed as he brought his hand up to run through Hinata’s thick ginger curls, “because I care about you very much.”

With that, the captain turned back to the other third years and nodded his head as a signal to continue with the meeting. Kuroo’s dark golden eyes held nothing but sympathy, which is why Nekoma’s captain likely wrapped their conversation up within fifteen minutes. The duration didn’t meet the normal corner time that Daichi would typically enforce, but at the moment he was already bone tired and just wanted to escape to a dreamland where all of his team was well behaved, and he never needed to correct them. That drive and subsequent training had taken a lot out of him, and he would be needing to get to sleep too if he had any chance of feeling better and energized tomorrow.

“I’m sorry for the interruption.” Daichi said as the other two captain’s rose from their chairs. “It won’t happen again.”

“Don’t worry about it. Trust me when I say that I understand.” Kuroo stood from his seat and eyed the doors. “Which is why I should probably head back to my team. Good luck Captain Crow.”

Just as Kuroo was leaving the cafeteria, Bokuto came to kneel next to Daichi’s side and tug on one of Hinata’s small feet that were hanging over the side of his senpai’s lap. “I know that going to bed on time seems like no fun, because volleyball is always way more fun than anything else, but Sawamura-san is right about getting enough rest. If you over practice, you are more likely to get hurt or sick, and then we wouldn’t be able to face off at Nationals! I really want to play my super awesome disciple in a real game that actually counts, so you need to take care of yourself buddy!”

The attempt at whispering was pretty poor on Bokuto’s part. Clearly the conversation was meant to be a secret for only him and Hinata to hear, but his voice was practically carrying all the way across the wide room. But Daichi couldn’t bring himself to be upset with the loud voice cramming into his ear whenever Bokuto was able to get a small giggle and nod from Hinata. “Good good!” Bokuto smiled wide at the first year. “Now do what your captain says okay? He’s just looking out for his baby bird, even if he seems a little mean sometimes.”

Bokuto shot Daichi a not so apologetic grin after those words, but Daichi just shook his head with a small smile. He didn’t really care what Bokuto said, it was making Hinata complaint and that is all that really mattered.

With that Bokuto took his leave from the cafeteria and Daichi now had to make a decision on what he was going to do.

When Daichi set Hinata on the ground and stood himself up, he was slightly shocked to see the boy inching closer to him, his scrunched-up face nuzzling against Daichi’s side as a clear signal of wanting to be held again. Deciding not to question it, Daichi quickly picked his middle blocker up and started carrying him out of the room and down the hall to a private bathroom. He couldn’t handle this in Karasuno’s room, everyone was there and getting ready for bed; and despite the earlier smacks Daichi had given Hinata, he wasn’t the type to try and humiliate his team with public spankings. It was one thing to be spanked as a group for an infraction, but it was another to be paraded in front of a group of people to be spanked when they hadn’t really witnessed or were victims of the naughty behavior. There was also just the possibility that his team was starting to sleep now, and he did not need any more grumpy teenagers on his hands.

When they got into the bathroom Daichi locked the door and set himself down on the toilet seat with Hinata in his lap once again. Before the third year could even ask why they were there, his kouhai had already begun crying and throwing himself into his captain’s chest. Daichi’s reaction was instantaneous, he held the boy closer to him and started to rock his body in a soothing rhythm.

“Shh Hinata, it’s going to be okay. No need to cry.” Daichi kept his voice as gentle as possible. He knew that the poor first year was likely suffering from a combination of exhaustion induced hysterics and extreme embarrassment from his public reprimand and timeout. These were likely the tears that his kouhai had been trying so hard to not cry in front of Kuroo and Bokuto, something that made total sense, because Daichi wasn’t the only one who held the other captain’s in high regard.

“I’m sorry!” Hinata wailed into Daichi’s sweatshirt. “I’m so sorry!”

The tears were actually starting to soak through into his t-shirt that rested below, but the captain was not going to say anything. All of the sleep deprivation was working its way through, and Hinata needed time to process everything that had happened today. He did feel a little tremor whenever a slimier liquid on found its way on his neck and he heard a loud wet sniff from Hinata literally seconds later; but he still didn’t say anything. That was gross, and Daichi would be scrubbing his neck down later, but Hinata needed this moment more than Daichi needed to turn on the sink.

“I’m s-sorry Dai-Daichi. I do-don’t hat-hate you.” Hinata’s words were stuttered as he was trying to cry, speak, breath, and sniff all at the same time. “I’m sorry.” He whispered again, so quiet that Daichi almost didn’t catch it.

The whispered confession nearly broke the third year’s heart. The poor boy wasn’t upset about the spanks he had received in front of other players or the timeout he had served in Daichi’s lap, he was upset that he had said something hurtful to his captain. “Shh Hinata.” Daichi cooed, pulling the boy’s head close enough to his that he could give the ginger’s forehead a small and gentle kiss. “I know you didn’t mean it.” Daichi carded his hand through the boy’s hair, just like he had back in the cafeteria. “I know you love this team and you just said something because you are very tired and upset. I forgive you.”

Daichi could feel his sweatshirt being gripped in the boy’s hands at the captain’s words of forgiveness. “I still love you Hinata. That will never change.” Daichi whispered into curly and uncontrolled locks. The middle blocker hiccupped at Daichi’s words and he noozeled his face further into the chest he was resting on. The action was one of the most adorable things that Daichi had ever seen, and he felt his heart melt with utter affection. He was so very lucky to have the team he did, even when they were a little bit cranky after very very long days.

“You’re still gonna spank me though, right?” The question was small and cute, just like the boy who had asked it. Daichi wanted so badly to say no, that he had learned his lesson and they were done, but he could not let the temper tantrum from earlier go unpunished.

“Yes,” Daichi answered, and he saw in Hinata’s eyes the moment the boy’s heart sank. “But if you pink swear to me that you will be good for the rest of this weekend, meaning no more attitude and going to bed when you are told, then it will only be a baby one.” Hope sprung right back into his kouhai’s gaze, taking over like a bright shining light, and a small pinky came up to wrap around his own.

“I promise captain!” Unshed tears were still there, but Hinata’s face looked mostly recovered from the short breakdown. “I will be good, I’ll show you.”

Daichi’s lips pulled into a soft smile, because he didn’t doubt for a second that Hinata would prove that to be true. “I’m sure you will.” He said. “I think you have already learned your lesson, so this spanking is just going to be to reinforce it, okay?” The older teen could feel the grip on his sweatshirt tighten at his words, but with the reminder that he was already being rather lenient encouraged him to continue. “Stand up for me please.”

Hinata was quick to shoot up out of Daichi’s lap and stand between his senpai’s legs. He was trembling a bit, but it was nothing to actually be concerned about. The ginger always got nervous before a spanking, especially one that he knew he very much deserved because he was being bratty.

Daichi’s hands found Hinata’s waistband and quickly made work of pulling the middle blocker’s shorts and underwear down, then guiding Hinata across his lap. The boy had whined as he was bared, but Daichi chose to let it go because the action was rather embarrassing.

“You were very naughty today little boy.” Daichi said as he brought his hand down five times on the center of Hinata’s right cheek. His kouhai kicked out his legs in discomfort and even wiggled a bit on his lap. That didn’t stop Daichi from mirroring the same action on Hinata’s left cheek. “If you ever conduct yourself that way in front of other people ever again, I promise you that I will bare your bottom right then and there and spank you. I do not care who we are with. Do you understand me?” Daichi asked as he started up a circuit of spanks on the flushed pink tush before him.

“Yes senpai!” Hinata cried, the tears from earlier were once again falling down his face and staining his face the same color as his bottom.

Daichi used his knee to push the boy’s bottom up higher, exposing the more sensitive area of Hinata’s bottom. “When a senpai tells you to do something, you will do it. Your behavior today was not just embarrassing for you, but it was for me too.” Honestly, Daichi did still feel a lingering secondhand embarrassment from Hinata’s tantrum. The feeling of two bystander’s gaze on him left his skin lingering, and that faint feeling was still there. “What will other captains, and coaches for that matter, think whenever they see you don’t have enough respect for me or Suga to do as we tell you? We make rules for a reason, and you not following them tells others that you think Suga and I are inept. Is that what you think?”

“No!” Hinata groaned through his own tears. His small hands were wrapped around Daichi’s ankle and his tear-stained face was pressing into the older teen’s calf.

“Good.” Daichi said as he left four hard smacks of the tops of Hinata’s thighs. “Suga and I make rules because we care about this team. When we get back to the room, you will be apologizing to Suga for trying to go around him and avoid getting ready for bed.” Daichi returned to spanking the center of Hinata’s bottom, which was now settling into a light red color.

This wouldn’t be a spanking that lingered for days on end, but their little giant was most definitely going to be sleeping on his tummy tonight and feeling a little sore in the morning while he sat down for breakfast. It would be a good reminder to behave for the rest of the day.

“When you came to the cafeteria, you knew you were breaking the rules. If Suga has said no to something, then that means I am saying no too. He and I are one in the same in that regard, and testing that theory was extremely disrespectful.” Daichi knew the entire team referred to him and Suga as mom and dad, and he didn’t really care about it because there had to be worse thing in the world than to be married to Sugawara Koushi.

It was just so frustrating though, because if Daichi and Suga were the mom and dad, then his team should know that they were always going to be a united front. Hinata wasn’t the first one to try and get around the answer from one of them by asking the other, and it honestly just baffled Daichi.

“Are you going to do that again?” The captain asked as he landed a series of four particularly hard spanks to Hinata’s undercurve.

“NO!” Hinata sobbed, shaking his head wildly and kicking his feet desperately but with no real force behind them. “I’ll be good! I swear! I’ll be so so so good!”

The combination of Hinata’s answer and tears were obvious enough clues that it was time to bring the punishment to an end. The lesson was very clearly learned and both of them could do with a good night’s sleep, so Daichi gave a final five spanks to Hinata’s bottom and brought him back up to his feet. “Okay okay,” Daichi said as he adjusted his kouhai’s underwear. “Everything is okay.”

Daichi stood himself up as well while maintaining his hold on Hinata, knowing the little number ten typically became like putty after a spanking. The boy was clingy and needed to be coddled after an experience like that, otherwise he would fall straight to the floor in his own self-pity and would likely not get up until the morning.

With that in mind, Daichi was very careful to maintain contact as he took the time to fully redress his kouhai. Once Hinata’s shorts were righted, the captain picked up his teammate again and started to carry him back to the room Karasuno was meant to be staying in. There was no point in trying to get the first year to get ready for bed like everyone else. Hopefully Sugawara had enough time to force Hinata to brush his teeth before the boy snuck off; but Daichi knew for certain he had not showered, and they were all just going to have to live with that for the night because their little middle blocker was already starting to drift away in his hold.

Daichi would just make sure that the first year’s bedroll was positioned between him and Suga, that way they were the only ones being stink bombed that night. Daichi’s nose crinkled up at the thought, but those were just the joys of being a senpai it seemed. Maybe he would get lucky and Suga would have some fresh body spray that they could put on Hinata, or maybe if Kiyoko was still awake, he could borrow some perfume. Daichi chuckled to himself at the thought, but if anyone on the team wouldn’t be offended with being sprayed with a ‘feminine’ floral scent, it would be Hinata. The boy was just too bouncy and loveable to care about not being traditionally masculine.

Just as Daichi hand was reach for the door that led into Karasuno’s room, he heard a sleepy whisper by his ear. “I love you too.”

A stinging sensation rose up behind Daichi’s eyes and he pulled the boy in his arms just a little bit closer. Some days his teammates tested him, but it always ended up being worth it in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my first update in which I'm no longer anonymous!! I finally made myself a second account and transferred over the story from the Anonymous Collection to this account. This means though, I've basically deleted all my responses to previous comments (I'm sorry!!!). The only reason I did that is because, when I transferred, the responses were not showing up anonymously. 
> 
> This is my account for this story now, so Another_Arya is going to be responding to comments. 
> 
> Anyways, please feel free to keep up with requests. I have an excel spreadsheet for this and I'm always happy to add to it, because I never know which one will inspire me next!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't get the scenario out of my head, so I had to write it for myself. Every time I rewatch season 2 I just can't believe how lenient Daichi and Sugawara are with some of the troublemakers on their team. 
> 
> If people don't absolutely hate this, I might consider writing some more scenarios like this.


End file.
